Silent City
by comekitty
Summary: Caught in a world where the lines of good and evil blur, Bella finds herself in the heart of a war. There is a struggle for power and control of the streets of Chicago...but will underboss Edward find himself fighting for more than he bargained for? A/H
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"_Dolce Casa Café"_

_Story contains language and scenarios that some people may find offensive. _

_Please use discretion when reading. _

_Also – there is no disrespect intended toward any ethnic background or sexual orientation mentioned in this story. The story takes place mostly on the north side of Chicago and I apologize for anything north side residents might find offensive. North siders are great – their community is very laid back and in general they are very opened minded and welcoming people. _

_Thanks for giving this story a try. _

_P.S. No copy infringement is intended – just having a little 'fun' with the characters. SM owns all…except for the smut….that's all me. SWAK!_

_XO_

_CoMeKiTtY_

"Are you fucking hearing me?"

That fucking accusatory tone had my knuckles turning white from gripping the steering wheel so hard. I didn't dare loosen my fucking grip, cuz this mother fucker was gonna be seeing out the back of his head he keeps this shit up. Inhaling sharply and running a hand through my hair, I worked to keep the little fucking patience I had left after listening to this jamook for the last fucking hour.

"Yeah, I heard you," I replied flatly. Now shut the fuck up before I throw your ass out the door.

Emmett's face heated with anger as he pounded his fist on the dashboard of my escalade.

"Bull shit! Bull. Fucking. Shit! You haven't heard a fucking word I said!"

That was it. The last of my patience flew out the window and I snapped.

"Because you haven't said shit!" I looked over at the passenger side to gage his reaction and jabbed my index finger into his fucking arm as I repeated myself for emphasis.

"You haven't said shit!"

Before that fucking mouth had a chance to disagree, I quickly continued.

"No. Just shut your fucking mouth for once and listen! I heard you – fuck the whole north side heard you – the numbers are good.

But you know what, Em? That's not good enough! His word? It don't mean shit! Deep down you know I'm fucking right."

Coming to a stoplight along Damen Ave., I lit a smoke and looked my brother in the eyes to emphasize my next words.

"You. You more than anyone else knows this."

I let the weight of that statement hang in the air.

I didn't need to say more – he knew what I was getting at.

Paul – short little prick who grew up on the south side and thought he knew better. Him and Emmett were tight. Being a top earner didn't mean shit though cuz Paul made his own fucking rules. He started out keeping the sports books. Then got a crew together working delivery trucks and pulling off safe jobs. This prick was pulling in forty to fifty G's a week. Jobs that big don't go unnoticed and word gets around fast. Started spending more than half that on blow and getting sloppy. And that ain't good for no one. Didn't take too long for that slippery little fuck to get called in. Paul told 'em to go fuck themselves. Just like that. Go fuck yourself. No remorse. Crazy fucking bastard. Really though, what could he say? He knew he fucked up and wasn't getting a pass. His time was up. And just like that they put a bullet in his head. Dumped the body in the Chicago River. Police wrote it off as drug related. And that was that. No more Paul.

His dark eyes narrowed, clouding with anger. His voice, thick with emotions and laced with malice, was barely recognizable.

"Fanabala."

"No. You go to hell. You don't know a God damned thing about Riley. He's a fuck-up and an empty suit. His loyalties are to no one but himself. He's fucking desperate. You know what desperate fucking gets you?"

He knew full well what desperate got you. Although my words were unnecessary, I continued,

"It gets you fucking dead."

The silence in the car was fucking pissing me off. I wanted to blow off my own piece just to hear something. Fuck anything.

I trusted that strunz about as far as I could throw him. And that wasn't fucking far.

"Jesus Christ! This isn't a fuck you. Riley don't know nothing from nothing. We do this? We do this right. We check the numbers. If we see it checks out, we go. But not until we check it out first. Look at me…."

I looked him square in the eyes.

"You don't fucking eat alone. Ever. That's bull shit. Unless you want to be put to sleep with a serious fucking headache. The kind asprin don't fix. You feel me? We do this? We do it on the fucking record. We give everyone a taste. And that includes Caius."

Emmett shakes his head in disagreement.

"Caius," his voice is thick with disgust. "He leaves. Just disappears for fourteen months. Don't say nothing to no one. Shows up one God damned day outta nowhere. Like he's been dropped outta the fucking sky or some shit. Where does he think he is? He can just come and go as he pleases? Fuck that shit." "This thing." He waved his fingers between us. "This is ours."

I snorted in exasperation. "You keep thinking like that – you'll be lucky if you're standing this side of the grass. We do this? We do this right. We pay our respects. It's the right fucking thing. And that includes Caius."

Emmett's only reply was a grunt and a shake of his head.

Emmett's my older brother and I fucking love him. But he's a greedy mother fucker and everyone knows it. He's gotta be careful with that, greed don't buy you much here, except for a long walk to the deep six. Greed has no place in a family. In a business like this, one hand washes the other, both hands wash the face, and if one hand fucks the other – both hands are fucked.

It was tough loving Emmett, but Emmett needed tough love. The way I saw it tough love was better than a tough break. In the real world a tough break means a dock in pay. But this ain't the real world. This world is made up of superheroes in super suits that would kill you for shits and gigs on a Friday night.

I pulled into the small parking lot and let out a long breath. Raking my hands over my face, I let myself come down from our long business discussion. This conversation was tired shit. Same story different fucking day with this one.

"Well you big fucking Gavone, you haven't put anything in that hole for what – two hours? You must be fucking starving. Let's go."

And just like that the conversation was over and the mood lightened. And that's just Emmett. His enthusiasm for food wins out every time.

"Fuck yes! You know being hungry ruins my cheery disposition."

I snorted. "Come on, pussy."

We rounded the corner to a small café in Uptown that I've come to frequent often this past month. It's hard to believe it's only been a month. A month since everything went to shit and Sammy was whacked.

Sammy ran Uptown but he was talking to the Feds. Fucking rat. Carlisle had Marcus put the order out on the hit; had his boys take Sammy for a ride with a one way ticket. They drove his ass out to an empty lot scheduled for paving in the morning and handed him a shovel. He dug his own fucking grave before they forced him to his knees and put a bullet in his head execution style.

Now, in addition to Ravenswood, I also control the streets of Uptown.

"What is it with you and this place?"

The Dolce Casa Café didn't look like more than a hole in the wall – but they had the best fucking coffee on the north side.

"What?"

"What, what? Look around," he gestures to the to the people walking up the street. "all these coffee drinking fanooks walking around shooting sunshine up everyone's ass. I don't know. It's fucking weird is all."

"People are friendly here. So what?"

"I don't know. Maybe you're enjoying the sunshine a little too much, if you know what I mean…" he bats his eyes lashes at me, "sitting here sipping your nonfat, decaf iced honey vanilla fucking whatever latte."

"Get outta here with that shit! Stop busting my balls already. They got good coffee. "

"All I'm saying is, if you're gonna be…." Emmett lowers his voice and glances sideways, "coming here," he gestures to the street with a wave of his hand, "order a fucking coffee like a man. Quit being a mezza fanook with those foo-foo chick drinks you're always getting. You gotta be careful with that shit here. You want cream in your coffee…" he lets out a rolling laugh and pats me on the back, "I bet one of these fanooks be more than happy to give you a squirt."

"Shut the fuck up! Like I said the coffee is good. Period."

Among a few other things. I smiled to myself and reached down to adjust myself. Truth? Yeah the coffee was good but what kept me coming back was the hard on I had for the brunette waitress. She was fucking hot. Like smoke hot. Has this innocence about her that makes my dick ache. And yeah, I wanted to fuck her. I wanted to bend her over that counter she's always leaning on and fuck her till she screamed my name. The counter or the table or that red couch…as long as my dick was inside her it didn't fucking matter where.

But this ain't some skank-ho from the neighborhood looking to get theirs. And I don't do girlfriends. I don't need the added complications – all the ball busting and crying and carrying on 'bout being lonely and shit. I keep it simple. Get my rocks off and move on. With a few exceptions, there's rarely a repeat performance.

My attention is pulled away from Emmett to a sleazy looking guy leaning against the building smoking. He tries to play it off looking casual but his aggressive questioning and defiant stance says otherwise; and this is what has caught my attention. He moves closer to a very nervous looking employee from the café and relentlessly continues his interrogation. He stands at his full height looking down at the employee and jabs a finger into the employee's chest. Body language says a lot and I recognize his tactic as one I have used many times to glean information. It's intimidation – at its simplest form. I catch Bella's name more than once and wonder who this prick is to her. It's not my fucking business and I shouldn't give a fuck; yet I can't help wanting to drag that prick out to the street and let my foot meet the back of his head while his teeth are wrapped around the curb.

Emmett raised a curious eyebrow.

"What, you mother fuck? They do."

"Yeah? Who's the fucking pussy now?"

I shoved that big fucking ox in the shoulder, "Shut the fuck up, cacasenno. Let's go. I'm buying."

Taking my sunglasses off so my eyes could adjust, I did a quick scan of the small café. My eyes stopped on the petite brunette now leaning over the display of pastries. Among other things indeed. Who the fuck am I kidding? If she was offering? Yeah, I'd fuck her.

I took in her perfectly round bottom, swaying back and forth as she wiped down the glass. Fuck yes I groaned internally. I wanted to be that glass she was rubbing herself on. I heard more than felt my teeth clench as a groan rumbled deep in my throat and I felt my dick twitch. Marron! I wanted to sink my teeth into that cherry ass of her's and fucking bite it!

For a second time my hands raked across my face in frustration. This time my frustration had nothing to do with my jamook of a brother and everything to do with that tight ass now bobbing up and down with her cleaning ministrations. The view went straight to my crotch with visions of her reverse cowgirl style, bobbing her slickness up and down my now very hard dick. Marron!

Emmett patted my shoulder motioning to a table in the back with a nod of his head. Somewhat thankful for the distraction, I followed behind Emmett to a quiet corner table with a throbbing hard on raging in my pants. Emmett yanked the chair out, loudly scrapping the legs against the hardwood floor and let the chair catch the impact of his full weight. All 250 pounds. Seriously this big fucking buffoon was lucky he didn't bust the thing.

I looked at that big ox with disgust. "You born in a fucking barn now? Where's your fucking manners, you prick?"

"Fuck you. I need a fucking menu. Where is that broad?"

Emmett looked over his shoulder, holding his hand up and snapping his fingers to get her attention. "Whoa, sweetheart! Menus!"

My eyes immediately found purchase in the center of the café near the door. Her back was to us while she patiently took another table's order. I watched her nod her head in response to Emmett then politely held up her index finger indicating she'd be with us shortly.

"Relax. She's fucking busy."

I realized too late that this came out defensively and Emmett furrowed his brows, looking from me to the brunette with the tight ass. In an effort to distract Emmett's current train of thought and inevitable commentary, I quickly added,

"What the fuck you need a menu for? You've been here half a dozen times and you always order the same shit."

"I need options." He wagged his eyebrows at me. "Food's like women. You get sick of eating the same tired shit. You need to know you've got options – whether you use 'em or not. If you weren't such a foo-foo drinking fanook you'd know this."

"Hi, my name is Bella," she timidly spoke as she set down the napkins and silverware and Fuck-head's menus. "Can I get you something to drink?"

"Two coffees. Black," was my clipped reply.

Was that manly enough for you fuck-head?

Her next words were lost on me while I watched her head tilt to write the order down, the tip of her pink tongue ghosted over her full set of lips, before pulling in her bottom lip and biting down. Fuck me. Then just like that she turned and walked away and I found myself starring at that ass again like a horny fucking school boy. It was like a siren demanding me to come and pay homage, and begging to be licked or fuck it - bit. And fuck if I didn't want to come. Come all over that creamy ass. Yeah, I fucking said it. And I'd fucking do it too.

Apparently I wasn't the only mother fucker enjoying the view either and it pissed me off. I felt like taking my fork, stabbing his fucking eyes out and shoving them down his throat.

I cleared my throat and shoved his menu at him. "Here's your fucking menu. You gonna look at it or just fucking sit there being a dick?"

"Jesus Christ! What the fuck's your problem, Eddy?"

My phone buzzed and I slipped it out of my pocket, looking down to see who it was.

"Nothing. Shut the fuck up. And don't call me Eddy." I nodded towards my phone. "It's Jake. I gotta take this," pointing my index and middle fingers at Emmet, "and when I get back you better not still be looking at that fucking menu."

I lit a smoke and took the call outside, out of earshot from the occasional passerby. "What's up, J?" I blew out a cloud of smoke.

"The crew's back from work. It's done."

I wouldn't ask Jake for details over the phone and he knew better than to get into it, but I needed to know that things went smooth and weren't gonna come back to us. The last thing I needed were a couple of nosey cops busting my balls and sniffing around my action.

"You keeping the house clean?"

"Yeah. The cleaning service was in. Did a little spring cleaning. All's nice and tidy and wrapped in a big fucking bow."

Glancing through the window, I notice that Bella has returned with our coffees and a plate she's set in front of Emmett. Good that jamook finally ordered something. And fuck if it isn't the same damned sandwich he always gets. I roll my eyes and shake my head. I watch Bella smile and nod politely as Emmett engages her in a conversation. A warm rose color tints her cheeks and she laughs at something he must have said. For the first time, I find myself studying her face. And for the first time, I notice more than that ass of hers. She's fucking hot. She laughs again – and I can't help but wonder what Emmett is saying that's so fucking funny. Tucking her chin down with a big fucking grin plastered across her face, she reaches out for a piece of paper Emmett is holding out to her. My eyes narrowed and I immediately feel my right eye begin to twitch in irritation. I continue to watch as she folds the paper neatly before stuffing it in her pocket for safe fucking keeping. That lousy mother fucker.

I cleared my throat to keep the anger out of my tone. "Yeah? Good. Look, I gotta go. I'll see you back at the club."

I close my phone and pause at the door glaring at the two of them chatting like they're old friends or some shit. When she leaves to check on another table, I stalk over to Chatty Fucking Cathy who is now sitting alone and stuffing half a fucking sandwich in his face with those big meat hooks he calls hands. I yank out my chair, shaking the whole table with the rough movement and interrupting Emmett's grazing. Fucking animal. I can't help the scowl that's carved across my face. "What's this? We're making small talk now?"

Emmett sets his mangled sandwich down and carefully wipes his mouth with the napkin that's folded in his lap. "You need to chill the fuck out, dude. What's crawled up your pretty boy ass anyway? And before you say nothing…" he points towards my right eye, "know that fucking eye of yours is twitching like a mother fucker."

Fuck.

I was a pissed off mother fucker.

Pissed at Emmett for giving her his number, effectively making her one his fucking puttanas.

Pissed at myself for being a fucking hypocrite bastard. Cuz in all honesty, being balls deep in Bella is exactly what I wanted for myself.

And fuck, as crazy as it sounds. I'm pissed at Bella. Cuz despite my wants, I'm pissed at her for being that kind of girl. That girl that spreads her fucking legs for some mother fucker a couple a times a week for some sparkly trinkets and shit. Putting up with whatever was dished out and smiling all the while cuz the jewelry and flashy cars somehow justified it. Fucking goomah. It made me sick.

But mostly, I'm pissed cuz I want to be the mother fucker spreading those legs. Yeah, I'm that mother fucker. So fucking what?

Aside from being a horny mother fucker, I'm also a dick.

Emmett fucked around – all the time. Different piece of ass every weekend. But the sneaky bastard was good. Never got caught. Not that it'd make much difference. Should he get caught with his pants down, dick in some whore's cunt? Rosalie would turn a blind eye. Of course that'd be after Emmett received an advance copy of her Christmas wish list – which he'd be all too happy to fulfill. She'd never leave Emmett – but that was a moot point since he'd never grant her a divorce anyway. She's a Hale and has been brought up to know her place. Her father, Robert Hale is a corporate attorney and grosses seven digits as longtime associate and law consultant to the family. He has a twelve million dollar home overlooking the lake in Gold Coast and keeps his family wanting for nothing. Rosalie expects nothing less from her husband - my brother, Emmett.

Rosalie is Rosalie. She's selfish. And this fuck plays that card every time. Emmett would buy Rosalie anything. Anything to keep her smiling and off his shit.

"You and Rosalie? You going to Sunday dinner with the family?"

It was a dick move on my part – but what can I say? I said this loud enough to carry through the café. If Bella heard, I couldn't say. She was busy chatting with another table and showed no reaction to my words.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

Turning my palms up, I shrugged my shoulder at Emmett. "Nothing. Just a question."

Emmett rested his fists on the table.

"You got something on your mind – just say it."

"Look….. just….just leave this one alone." Because when I jerk off, it's not your dick I want to picture her mouth wrapped around. Asshole.

Emmett stops mid-chew, looks up from his plate and circles his fingers in the air indicating that I should continue. "She's not one of your whores from the club." Jesus Christ! Now I do sound like a fucking pussy.

Emmett narrows his eyes and slowly drags his eyes from me to the brunette. I scoot my chair closer to the table, effectively bringing Emmett's focus back to myself. "Just leave her be."

"You fucked her didn't you?"

_Not yet_. "No," I answered truthfully.

"Then you want to fuck her?" _More than you know. _ "No." Ok, so that was less than truthful? In fact it was an outright lie. So fucking what?

"You don't want to tap that? Jesus Christ, you really are a fanook." Groaning, he grabs his crotch and rolls his eyes toward the ceiling. "She's fuck hot."

"Ok, so enlighten me. If you don't want to fuck her -then what? Why you being such a pussy?"

"It's nothing."

"What do you mean nothing?"

I shrug my shoulders, "It's nothing. End of discussion." Gesturing to his plate, "You finished?" He throws his napkin on the table and nods in response. "Good. Let's go." I left a fifty on the table and walked out without another glance back at Bella or her tight ass.

I put Bella and that ass I'd like to bite out of my thoughts and drove the short distance to the club. Club 240 was the first of many businesses I owned. And it was a fucking gold mine. Lawrence Ave. offers zero fucking entertainment for night life – unless you venture down a bit to that fucking dive bar called the Admiral. That all changed when I opened the pussy palace, or as we refer to it the P and P. Make no fucking mistake; Club 240 is the premiere Chicago Gentlemen's Club. We have it all: full nudity and full-contact lap dances, pole dancing, champagne rooms, VIP rooms, private dances. By special arrangements and for an additional fee an 'upgraded' menu can be offered. This service however, is reserved for special patrons who prefer to keep a lower profile. These patrons are mostly politicians who prefer to keep their connections with the Cullen family out of the public eye and the added ammunition out of the hands of their wives' divorce attorneys.

The music is loud and Jake is leaning against the bar watching the tit show throwing back a few. I nod in his direction and he follows us to my office closing the door behind him.

Jake sits back in the far chair and relaxes by stretching out his legs and resting his hands behind his head. He looks up at the ceiling before looking over at me and wastes no more time getting to the point.

I never worried with Jake. He knew how to work the crew and run a clean job.

"Felix and Demetri went to collect. The prick was light. They made an example of him. Lit his shit up like it was the 4th of fucking July. Looked like fucking Swiss cheese."

This fucker has a whole sale store up on Lawrence Ave. in the Ravenswood neighborhood. On paper and out the front door he sells discounted merchandise. More like discounted crap but it's legit. From the back he runs drugs and fences swag. Pays for protection from the gangs. Too bad he snorts more than he sells. Two weeks ago I sent Tyler in to collect the taxes and this good for nothing prick walks out empty handed. I don't take markers. Fucking unacceptable. Jake asked if he should go in to collect. Fuck no! I don't ask twice. Ever. That ship has fucking sailed. Far as I'm concerned, final notice is now past due. No more needed to be said; Felix and Demetri were sent to clean house.

Our conversation was interrupted when Emmett's booming voice echoed through the small hallway.

"What the fuck is this shit?"

Grabbing my piece from my desk, I headed toward the back supply room with Jake closely behind. We walk around Emmett's big frame to see Bree in her blue g-string, bouncing on Tyler's lap, wiping white powder off her nose.

"What? You don't seem to mind when it's your dick I'm blowing back here," she sneered.

Emmett roughly grabbed her chin and slapped her cheek.

"'Watch that fucking mouth of yours."

Jumping off Tyler's lap, she pulled her arm back and cracked Emmett right across the face. Without a second's hesitation, Emmett smacked her right back. Hard too. His hand already leaving a reddening welt across her left cheek.

Emmett fisted her hair at the nape of her neck and shook her head from side to side. She stumbled on her heels as Emmett pulled her closer and jerked her head back so she could see his face. "I don't fucking pay you to sit back here blowing coke. I pay you to shake those fucking tits," he spat down at her.

Emmett loosened his grip and caught her arm before her hand came down on his face again.

"Fuck you," she spat back. Yanking her arm out of Emmett's grip she turned away, leaving to return to the floor.

In two steps Emmett's at the door. Waving the back of his hand in the air he shouts after her,

"Yeah, that's right! Get back to work you fucking junkie whore!"

He looks over at me, "What's with these fucking broads?"

My attention turns to Tyler who looks like he's about to piss himself.

"You always this fucking stupid – or are you just making a special effort today?"

I walk over and smack him in the back of his head. His head jerks forward and I pull him back, grabbing the back of his hair and yanking his head closer to me. "You fucking know better." I thump the nose of my gun on the back of his head. "You got shit for brains or what?" He cringes from the assault and I have to hold him tighter. "What the fuck's the matter with you?" I wave my gun towards the white powder that's neatly lined up on the bar tray. "You don't do this shit here." Clenching his hair tighter I shove him forward towards the door. "Get the fuck outta here before I lose my patience." Out of sheer frustration I turn and kick the empty shipping boxes, throwing my hands in the air. "And get rid of this shit! Now!"

They know better than to bring this shit in here. Sure I kept cops on the payroll to look the other way but there were always the occasional few that would stroll in looking to get off traffic duty and have their five minutes of fame. Opportunistic Mother Fuckers.

Emmett left a few hours ago to take care of some business, so I move out to the floor and take a seat next to Jake. I'm tired as fuck but there's no point in going home. I can't remember the last time I got some descent sleep without having to pop a couple valiums. Lately, that's all I do… pop valiums like they're fucking cherry flavored pez.

"What are you drinking?"

Jake looks down at his glass and swirls the dark liquid before finishing it off. "Jack and coke."

I tap the counter for the bartender's attention. Holding up two fingers, I instruct him to get another round.

"Hey, two Jack and cokes."

Leaning back in my chair I watch the girls move on the floor. The girls are hot yet I can't help imagining what Bella would look like straddling that pole.

My fantasies are cut short as my cell phone vibrates. My curiosity is peeked when I look down and see the unfamiliar number flashing across the screen.

I nod towards my phone, "Be back in a sec." Standing up I walk towards the back where it's quieter and take the call.

'Hello." I light my smoke waiting for a reply but only static fills the silence.

My eyebrows raise in irritation as my fingers work to smooth the lines etched into my forehead. "Hello," I try again. This time I'm answered with a soft voice. "Emmett?"

Just fucking perfect. Why the fuck is some broad calling for Emmett on my phone? To say I was fucking irritated would be putting it mildly. "Uh, no. Who is this?"

Clearing her throat, she answers in raspy stutters. "Oh, I….I um, I'm sorry. This is um…Bella." There's a short pause and I have to listen carefully because her next words are thick with tears. "Um…. is…. um….is Emmett there?"

Fucking Emmett! Business my ass!

She fucks Emmett and now I have to run interference for the prick.

"No, he's not here," I answered without offering to take a message.

I'm pissed off at my brother for fucking with this girl – but I can't seem to feel sorry for her. I look at my watch – Emmett hadn't left more than two hours ago. Two hours and he's down her fucking pants. Two hours and she just spreads those legs for the first prick that drops a few smooth lines. I have no fucking claim to her and I know I have no right to be, but I am pissed. All the fucking whores on the north side and he's got to fuck Bella.

More than anything I wish she'd just get off my phone. I really don't want to hear her crying about Emmett fucking her and walking out with some phony promise to call next week.

Stifled sobs break the silence that followed. Just fucking great!

"It's just…..well, my roommate is out and….there just isn't anyone else to call and," her voice is raw like she's been crying for a while. Her next words are barely above a fucking whisper but I can still hear the fear behind them. I walk over and close the door to my office to drown out the music. "it's just….something happened…and I really…"She inhales deeply and lets out a shaky breath. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have called."

My mind tries to wrap itself around what she's saying. I'm trying to put the fucking pieces together and figure out how Emmett fits in to this shit. Nothing I come up with looks good for Emmett. I know Emmett is a fucking animal. I hear the girls at the club talk and yeah, he can be rough. Fucking asshole.

I hear quiet sobs. Shit! She's fucking crying again. "Bella? You said something happened. What happened?" Silence.

I'm torn because I don't really want to know what he did to Bella. I really don't want to give a fuck – but for some odd reason I find myself having to ask anyway. "Was Emmett there? Talk to me, Bella."

"I…I'm sorry…."

I release a frustrated breath and try again to get some answers.

"Bella, you need to fucking help me here. I need you to tell me what happened. Are you hurt?"

Silence.

I don't have time for these fucking games. It's a simple fucking question – the answer is either yes or no.

"Bella?"

Her reply was barely a squeak. "Yes."

"Yes, what? Yes, you're hurt?"

"Yes." Her answer comes quicker this time. Finally we're fucking getting somewhere.

"Where are you now?"

"At the café."

"Are you safe now?" It'd be nice to know what the fuck I'm walking into – but I can tell she's not going to offer anything more over the phone.

"I..ah…I um don't know." She sniffles and in a hoarse whisper, "I'm so scared, Edward."

The urgency in her voice is unmistakable. She's trying to be brave but I can almost smell her fear through her words. You don't get to be where I'm at without being able to read people. I know she's fucking scared to shit.

"Ok just sit tight. I can be there in half an hour. Is that ok?"

"Thank you," was all she said before she hung up the phone.

I checked the clip and then slipped my glock under my coat. Quickly I walked back out to Jake and with a nod I motion for him to follow. ""What's up, Boss?"

"Something came up and I've to take care of some shit." I finish the last of my drink and toss the keys over to Jake. "You drive."

Jake throws the last of his drink back. "'Yup, let's go."

Jake and I pull up to the café not more than twenty minutes later. I instruct Jake to keep the escalade running and stay put. "Keep your fucking eyes open. I'm gonna go on in and see what the fuck is going on."

Jake nods his head at me. "Sure thing, boss."

Walking towards the café, my hand instinctively reaches towards my side; my fingers just a touch away from my piece. It's dark inside and the sign on the door reads closed. I look up and down the now deserted street and knock on the door. The sound seems deafening as it echoes through the still air. A small shadow moves from the back and stops in the middle of the café.

"Bella? It's me. It's Edward." I wrap the glass again with my knuckles. "Come on. Open the fuck up."

She hesitantly walks to the door and with visibly shaking hands, unlocks the door. She takes a step back, moving away from the door. Keeping my eyes locked on hers, I slowly pull the door open and take a step towards her. The first thing I notice is Bella's open blouse and ample cleavage peeking out. Yeah, I'm a dick. My eyes linger taking a minute longer to appreciate the view when I notice the missing buttons from her blouse. I have to remind myself why I'm here and turn my gaze to assess the rest of her appearance. Her clothing is wrinkled, disheveled looking and stained with blood. Her sleeve is torn at the shoulder revealing bruises along her upper arm. I look back at her tear filled eyes, now wild with fear and she takes another step back. Her long mahogany hair falls away from her face revealing a heavily bruised cheek and a very swollen bottom lip.

Jesus Fuck! Instinctively I fist my hands as I feel a surge of anger ripping through my veins and threatening to erupt. I don't know what happened yet – and truthfully it doesn't really matter. Everything I needed to know is standing before me. And there is no question about it. I will hunt down the mother fucker who did this and put him to rest. Fucking permanently.

"Bella, what the fuck happened?"

She looks so small and broken. I find myself wanting to pull her into my arms and keeping her there; whispering promises in her ear that everything will be ok. I think better of myself and take a step back – giving Bella a little space.

She just stands there looking past me and staring at the door.

"Bella! Did you hear me?" She shows no indication that she's heard me and I'm about to lose my fucking patience with this shit. I want some fucking answers and I want them now. I'm pissed but I'm able to resist the urge I have to fucking shake the answers out of her.

Dazed, she walks past me and reaches out to lock the door. Turning away from the window she rests her back against the door, and sinks to the floor with her face buried in her hands. Her whole body shakes with the violent sobs erupting from her chest.

I'm tempted to get Jake's ass in here. Let him deal with the fucking tears while I keep the car running. He has two fucking sisters – so he's got to be used to this crying bull shit. I'm really fucking clueless when it comes to this emotional bull shit.

I'm grasping at fucking straws when I kneel next to her and begin rubbing circles on her back. I lean in to her ear and whisper, "Bella, its ok now. I'm here." I try to get her off the fucking floor by guiding her elbow. "Come on. Up." She pulls her arm out of my grip, and wraps her arms around her knees. She brings her head down, her hair falling forward and covering her face. "Bella, I need to know what the fuck happened. I can't help if you won't talk to me. Come on, I need you to get up for me."

She visibly flinches at the sharpness in my tone but slowly, she gets up on her knees and reaches up, wrapping her arms around my neck and hiding her tear stained face in my shoulder. Instinctively I wrap my arms around her small waist and I have no choice but to hold her trembling form to me. I pull her closer and lean in burying my face in her hair. And Jesus fuck if she doesn't smell like honeyed vanilla. I hold back a groan and remind myself that now is not the time.

She still hasn't said shit. I have no idea how badly she's hurt or if she needs a fucking doctor. I tried to pull back to further assess her injuries but she fists my shirt refusing the separation. Gently I try to loosen the death grip she has on my shirt and soften my voice to give her some assurance. "It's ok. I'm not going anywhere, Bella." Kneeling here on the hardwood floors is uncomfortable as fuck. Slowly I shift to sit on the ground, and easily pull her limp body onto my lap.

Seriously I'm at a loss with this crying shit. I try to be soothing and offer some comfort so I continue rubbing circles on her back. I have no idea if it's helping. It's just something I remember my mom doing for me when I was little and had a bad dream. It always seemed to work – so fuck maybe it'll help Bella too. I don't know – but it's all I got.

I tuck a piece of her hair behind her ear and trace the outline of the darkening bruise with my thumb. The sight of that fucking bruise makes me want to punch something. I can feel my grip on Bella tighten. Breathing deeply for my own fucking sanity, I close my eyes to block out the sight of the offending bruises. I can't fucking look at that shit anymore. Yet, there really is no escape as my mind races with the possibilities I don't want to be fucking true. I need to distract myself so I try focusing on the small circles I continue to rub on Bella's back and I briefly wonder if I'm calming her or myself with this shit.

I turn my head to Bella and whisper. "Shh, it's ok. I'm here, baby. I'm here." Then pulling Bella a little closer, I close my eyes and rest my head back against the locked door cuz there isn't anything more to do. I can't force her to fucking talk. It would just scare her more than she already is. She'll talk when she's ready. And I can respect that. I didn't fucking like it – but I could respect it. So for now I'll just let her cry and get it all out.

_Well – In a quiet little neighborhood on the north side of Chicago The Dolce Casa Café really does exist and they really do have fuck-awesome coffee – sadly no Edward though _

_This is how I like Edward best – rough, wild and breaking all the rules….YuMmY!_

_Ready for your Italian-Slang lesson of the day? Never say you didn't learn something today!_

_Jamook – idiot; looser; lamebrained_

_Fanook - derogatory for homosexual_

_Mezza fanook – derogatory for half of a homosexual_

_Top earner – one who generates a large income for the mafia family_

_Empty suit - someone with nothing to offer that hangs around with mobsters_

_Fanabala – Go to hell_

_Strunz – piece of shit_

_Eat alone – to keep for one's self; be greedy_

_Put to sleep with a serious headache – murder_

_Give everyone a taste – give a percentage of the take_

_Pay our respects – give a percentage of the take_

_Gavone – someone who eats a lot_

_Cacasenno – know it all; smart ass_

_Marron – refers to the mother of Christ_

_Keeping the house clean – covering your tracks_

_Puttanas – whores_

_Goomah – mafia mistress_

_Swag – stolen goods_

…_.I think that pretty much covers it for this chappy…if I left something out just shoot me a line._


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Carmel Sunrise

_Thank you for reading! Please review._

_XO_

_CoMeKiTtY_

__

When did life get so complicated?

At twenty two years old you should have a sense of direction. Most twenty two year olds are nearing the end of college and looking forward to beginning promising careers and living the life they have chosen. They are anxious to get out and leave their mark on the world.

This twenty two year old lives her life day to day and pay check to pay check. I let go of my college dreams a long time ago. Now I have no real direction in life. I just do the best that I can each day and wake up to see what life has in store for me in the morning.

To have direction you need money or at least good credit to borrow money. I have neither. I work at a small café in Uptown. My paycheck, tips included, barely covers the rent I split with my roommate, Jessica. There have been a few times that I have been short with the rent money – but Jessica never makes issue of it and I try my best to make it up to her in other ways.

Jessica and I grew up together and have remained close friends through the years. Shortly after graduation she moved out to the city and worked towards getting her cosmetology license. Now she works at the trendy Salon 1800 and can easily afford this apartment on her tips alone.

Jessica is like my own personal guardian angel. Up until last spring I lived in Melrose Park with my father. It wasn't the best of circumstances but we made it work. My father always dreamt that I'd go to school and make something of myself. He was a sergeant with the Melrose Park Police Department and busted his ass for every dollar he made. My dad wanted my life to be easier – to have a well paying job so I could have the things he could never afford.

I guess you could say he was slightly disappointed when at eighteen I announced I was pregnant.

I always thought my father to be a hardworking and honest cop. When I was little he seemed bigger than life. There was nothing he couldn't handle. It was like he was invincible. I guess you could say that I saw my dad as a superhero of sorts. There are things I would have done differently and things I would have told him had someone told me that superheroes don't always win.

I remember the skies poured the day my father was arrested. It seemed the entire police force came out that morning. I watched as Charlie purposefully walked past the swarms of news reporters and cameras with his head held high. The cops at least had the decency to let Charlie walk out of his own house without the cuffs. My heart broke as I watched them escort Charlie to the back of the police cruiser. It was surreal. My heart broke a second time when I saw how vulnerable Charlie looked.

Sonny Scarzetti, then the chief, and six other officers of the Melrose Park Police Department operated the department as an illegal racketeering enterprise by using the police department personnel to operate several private security guard companies. They strong armed and extorted local village businesses into using security guard services provided by companies that Scarzetti controlled. Scarzetti and his crew of six were charged not only with racketeering, extortion and mail fraud, but also obstruction of justice. When Scarzetti realized he was under investigation, he tried to get business owners and other cops to lie to the grand jury. When this didn't work he sent cops down to 'have a little chat' with said witnesses. That's when things went to shit. Charlie was arrested for allegedly obstructing a grand jury investigation of their conduct and tampering with potential grand jury witnesses. Despite Charlie's plea of not guilty, the evidence against Charlie was solid. They had everything.

The day Charlie up and left without a word to anybody is the day I stopped believing in heroes.

The trial continued and Scarzetti was sentenced to five years in prison. The prosecutor wanted him sentenced to twenty – but witnesses kept disappearing and those that were left weren't talking. Everyone suddenly had a case of amnesia. Five years was a gift and the prosecutor knew it.

Adrianna had just turned two years old the day the courts confiscated Charlie's house. He had used the house as collateral for his bond and when he just up and disappeared the bondsman came to collect.

Now in addition to being jobless, I was also homeless. Jessica took both Adrianna and me into her small two bedroom apartment in Uptown. I got a job waiting tables at The Dolce Casa Café. The pay wasn't great but the hours were convenient and steady.

And speaking of work I am now running late.

Just perfect.

Usually my sweet baby is all smiles but today Adrianna doesn't want me to go to work and it breaks my heart when I have to walk her downstairs to Mrs. Cope's apartment. I take her small hand to move her along and lock the door behind us. "Come on, sweetpea. You and Mrs. Cope are going to bake cookies today." I smile down at her and her eyes fill with tears. "But I wanna make cookies wif you."

"I know baby and I want to make cookies with you too. But how about you and Mrs. Cope make cookies today and when I get home we can have a tea party together?" I quickly pick her up and set her on my hip. "Doesn't that sound like fun?" She smiles at me and wraps her little arms around my neck for a hug. I smile down at her and tuck her golden curls behind her ear. "Ok then, we've got to get going. You've got a lot of important work to do if we're going to have cookies at the tea party." She squeals and kicks her legs out in excitement.

I thank God every night for Mrs. Cope. It is with her babysitting generosity that I am able to have a job at all. She is a sweet elderly woman who lives just below us. Her children are all grown now and are scattered along the west coast. Truly I believe she is just lonely and enjoys having someone in the house to care for again. Nevertheless I would never take advantage of Mrs. Cope's generosity and despite her protests; I pay her for her help every Friday. It isn't much but then again I don't have much.

I carried Adrianna down to Mrs. Cope's and gave her a quick kiss good-bye. "Now you be a good girl for Mrs. Cope. Okay?"

"Ok mommy."

Mrs. Cope waves off my thanks and ushers me right off to work.

"Hey Bella." Ben tosses an apron over the counter at me and I quickly wrap it around my waist, tying it off in the front. "Didn't think you were gonna make it in today."

"Sorry." I didn't offer any excuses. "Have you been busy?"

"Nah…it's cool. It's been slow since the morning rush. A few regulars but really that's it. Oh…" he quirks an eyebrow "almost forgot. Eric says to tell you hey. So 'hey'."

"Eric?"

"Yeah, you know…large caramel macchiato – double espresso shot?"

I giggle at Ben's description. It's just funny how instead of the customer's names I think of them as 'large black decaf – 2 sugars or small latte with nonfat milk or large iced coffee extra whipped cream.

"Oh, yeah, yeah ok."

Ben doesn't need to say anything more, I immediately know who he's talking about.

"How's he doing? He was gonna try and open a restaurant or something, right?"

"Yeah, I don't know. He didn't share his whole life story with me, Bella. You can ask him next time he comes in."

My eyes wander out the window and I see Mr. Nonfat, decaf latte guy standing with Mr. Via Quadronno Panini with extra salami and two chocolate cannolis guy. Mr. Latte looks pissed; he blows out the smoke from the last of his cigarette and with a sharp flick sends it sailing into the street. His jaw is set tightly, the tendons in his neck are stretched to their limit. I can't help but wonder what has him so angry today. Sure Mr. Latte is always…for lack of a better word - moody, but today he just looks lethal and it sends a chill running down my spine.

My voice trails off…"Yeah, yeah I'll do that."

Hastily my eyes wander around looking for some sort of a distraction; my hands grab the first thing I spot and quickly I begin wiping off the non-existent fingerprints on the glass display cases like nobody's business.

Eventually I run out of distractions and bring over the menus Panini boy has requested. I look at Mr. Latte, his back is rigid as his fists rest on the table clenched tight. He turns his attention to me now; his piercing green eyes keep my eyes locked on to his and my feet nailed to the floor. I slowly shake my head to break the hold his eyes have forced on me and look at something safer. Panini-boy. I smile, although it feels more like a grimace, to cover the slight tremble in my hands and I can't help the stutter in my words as I introduce myself.

When I return with their coffees, I'm slightly relieved to see that Mr. Latte isn't at the table.

"So what'd you say your name was?"

I set his sandwich and the coffee cups downs and look over at him. "Uh, Bella."

"Bella, huh. I'm Emmett."

So Panini –boy is Emmett I laugh to myself.

He furrows his eyebrows and looks at me. "What?"

Whoops…guess that wasn't my inner laugh.

"No, it's nothing. Stupid really." He circles his fingers in the air indicating that I should continue. Great.

"Well in my head I have names for all the customers. Well regular customers anyway…and it's just funny hearing your real name." I quickly add, "I know it's….totally stupid."

God I feel like a moron.

"So what is it?"

I look at him confused and absently ask, "Hmm…What's what?"

Emmett looks to the side, his eyes grow big and he says his next words very slowly. I suppose for my benefit. His way of helping me keep up with the conversation. God I feel so stupid.

"Uh…What. Is. My. Customer. Name?"

"Oh!" I wish I'd just shut my mouth sometimes. I shake my head wildly. "Yeah, it isn't important."

"Hold it now. You can't say something like that and not finish. Come on now – out with it."

"Ok – so in my head I know you always order the same sandwich."

Emmett purses his lips and scowls. I'm not sure what I've said to offend him but I continue anyways. He asked after all. "So when I see you, I always think there's Mr. Via Quadronno Panini with extra salami and two chocolate cannolis guy."

Emmett's whole face lights up and then he lets out the biggest laugh I have ever heard. He has one of those contagious laughs and I can't help chuckling along with him.

"Holy shit! That's some funny shit there." He looks over his shoulder and jerks his thumb in the direction of Mr. Moody-latte. "What do you call my brother Eddy over there?"

Well, may as well get it over with and embarrass myself thoroughly. "Mr. nonfat decaf latte." There was no way I was telling him I called his brother Moody-latte.

"You should just call him Mr. Foo-foo. It's short and to the point." Emmett laughs again. "Him and those chick drinks all the time."

I look up and see his brother on the phone. His presence alone demands attention. He walks into a room and heads turn. He's tall and has this messy head of bronze hair that says 'fuck it - I just rolled out of bed – and I wasn't alone'. He dresses well for his age. Impeccably well. His white turtle neck hugs the planes of his broad chest and his black pressed slacks fit him like they've been custom made for his body. His shoes are immaculate. He looks crisp and clean – yet somehow very casual with his black leather jacket and dark lensed sunglasses. There is a very suave and debonair quality about him that draws people in. His confidence demands respect. A man like that could get away with ordering chick drinks and no one would dare to bat an eyelash about it.

"Hey? You like jokes?"

I look away from the demi god standing on the sidewalk. No need to get caught starring now. I've had enough embarrassment for one day. "Sure…I guess so."

"Ok I got a joke for you. A sandwich joke…" he nods towards his sandwich, "fitting huh?"

I watch as he links his fingers and cracks his knuckles. "Ok here it goes. Ready?"

I nod my head.

"One night a guy with his girlfriend comes back to his house. They creep in the front door and close it.. He leans to her ear and says, We'll have to be quiet cuz I live with my little brother and he's asleep.. So they creep into the bedroom and he shows her one slight inconvenience... That he and his little brother both sleep on a bunk bed and that he sleeps on the top bunk."

Emmett widens his eyes and pauses to make sure I'm following so far. I smile thinking how childlike his enthusiasm is – he is so animated when he speaks that he has me curious to see where he's going with this.

He waves his right hand in a circle. "So the guy and his girlfriend climb up onto the top bunk as quietly and as slowly as possible so they don't wake the little boy up..

After some time the girl and the lad start to become a little…ah…" he pauses and looks over at me, slightly shaking his head from side to side, "adventurous… and things start heating up.."

Emmett looks over and winks, "Ya know what I mean?" I nod so he'll continue.

"Ok. So he leans over and whispers to her.. "Say tomato if you want to me to do it harder and lettuce if you want me to do it faster.."

So after a period of time the girl starts to moan.

"Lettuce... Tomato... Lettuce... Lettuce... Tomato..! Lettuce! Tomato! LETTUCE LETTUCE! TOMATOOO! LETTUCE-TOMATO!"

The little boy shouts up to the top bunk. "Will you two stop making sandwiches up there! You're getting mayo all over my face!"

I don't know what I expected – but that certainly was not it. I feel my cheeks turn red but I let out a giggle despite myself. Emmett's leaning back in his chair his face is flushed from laughing. His whole body shakes from roaring and he looks like he's close to falling out of his chair.

"Aw come on – that was fucking funny."

"Yeah – ok." I giggle again. "It was funny."

Ben calls over the counter and interrupts our conversation. "Bells, phone."

Immediately my mind thinks of Adrianna. "Excuse me for a minute. I should take that."

Emmett casually waves his hand in the air. "Sure."

"Hello?" There's no reply. I try again and still there's no answer. I hang up and wonder if I should call Mrs. Cope to make sure everything is ok. Before my fingers can dial, the phone rings again.

"Dolce Casa Café. This is Bella speaking." I almost drop the phone when I hear his husky voice. "Mmm, Bella."

My heart is racing. The blood rushing through my ears drowns out all other sounds. I slam the phone down so hard I feel the vibrations shooting up my arm. Then I feel the familiar tightening in my chest. I back away from the phone in full panic mode. My lungs were now burning from the short gasps of air and my head began to spin. I grabbed a hold of the counter to steady myself; my fingers turning white from gripping the edge so tightly.

Now is so not the time.

I consciously forced myself to take a few deep breaths all the while willing my rapid heartbeat to return to its steady rhythm.

I walk to the restroom and slide down the wall to the floor and let myself succumb to the threatening tears. They fall down my cheeks in streams.

James is a Chicago Police Officer and Adrianna's father. It wasn't until we had been dating for a while that his violent tendencies and drug dependencies became apparent. He had a short fuse and an even quicker hand. My father disliked James; he said he was dishonest and an opportunist. On more than one occasion my dad tried to make me see the light. Of course every eighteen year old thinks they know better. James knew my father didn't approve of him and purposely did things to cause arguments between my father and me. There were always arguments and living with my father became very tense. James suggested that I move in with him. When I declined he blackened my eye and dislocated my shoulder. This is the day I said good-bye to James. It was empowering. I was so proud I stood up for myself.

Later that month, I found out I was pregnant.

As much as it sickens me, I can't regret meeting James though – the only good thing in my life came from him. Adrianna.

James has never been a part of Adrianna's life. When I first told James I was pregnant, he called me a whore and accused me of cheating on him. Being on the receiving end of James's anger once again, I almost lost Adrianna. That was the scariest day of my life. Nothing James could do to me would hurt more than the loss of the baby I hadn't even met yet. When the results from the paternity test, I requested, showed that James was indeed the father he was indifferent….said he never wanted any children. That suited me just fine and I never asked him for a thing.

I stand up and try to pull myself back together by splashing some cool water on my heated cheeks. Turning away from the broken reflection in the mirror, I take a deep breath and return back to the floor.

Immediately I phone Mrs. Cope. It's with great effort that I keep my tone sounding casual and light. Mrs. Cope assures me that everything is fine and Adrianna is literally elbows deep in cookie batter. I smile to myself picturing my sweet baby all gooey. I imagine she's somehow wearing more cookie dough than they'll actually have cookies for.

To keep myself busy and my mind busy from thoughts of James, I bring Emmett a refill. "So you live around here?"

"Um yeah, just down the street. I share an apartment with my friend. I moved in about six months ago or so."

Emmett quirks an eyebrow and suggestively asks, "Friend, huh?"

I quickly clarify Emmett's misunderstanding. "Oh, no, no, not like that. I mean my friend, Jessica." Really I don't need the added complications of a boyfriend in my life.

He takes my notepad out of my pocket and scribbles something.

"I like you. This can be a rough neighborhood, you know…lot of creeps out there" he gestures to the window with his hands "for a couple of girls living alone. I know a lot of people..…If there's anything you need or if you ever need some help with something…" keeping his eye contact he leans forward in his chair "somebody not treating you right; giving you a hard time," He hands me the piece of paper. "give this number a call. You'll be ok."

Obviously my mini break down hasn't gone unnoticed and I'm mortified. I wish the earth would just open up and swallow me whole. Despite my mortification, I smile anyway and politely thank Emmett for his kindness.

It had been a long day but as tired as I was I was looking forward to the tea party I had promised Adrianna. I shut the lights off of the now closed café and brought out my keys to lock the door. I was wrestling with the lock and didn't hear him approach. My body freezes as the ice coldness of fear sets in my veins. My trembling hands dropping the keys when I feel his hot breath in my hair and his calloused hands slip under my blouse snaking around my waist. "Hey, babe. How's my girl?"

His rough thumbs press deeply into my flesh and I feel his body moving forward to close the distance. I try to keep the tremor out of my voice when I answer. "I'm not your girl." His pupils are dilated and his dark eyes look almost black in the dim lighting. He leers down at me eyes glinting with malice as I push back on his chest to distance myself. But this only seems to spur him on; he squeezes my upper arms and roughly shoves me back against the building. My head jerks back with the force and I crack the back of my head against the jagged bricks.

"Now that's no way to be." He leans in and skims his nose across my collarbone. With his head turned into my neck, he inhales deeply and lets his hands drop down to my hips, his fingers now biting into my flesh. "Mmmm it's been a long time." He grabs my face, pressing his fingers into my cheek hallows and painfully squeezes. Pressing his body into mine, he turns my head to the side, leans closer and whispers in my ear. "Are you gonna play nice?" His voice is husky as he slurs his words. The stench of whiskey is thick on his breath and I feel my stomach begin to roll.

"You're drunk." Although his strength is no match for me, I push against his chest again anyway. "Go home."

He steps back and laughs; his narrowed eyes darkly shine with the promise of violence. "That's fucking funny. You telling me what to do now?"

I take advantage of the small distance he's granted and move to slip out from under him; he grabs my elbow and slams me again into the hard brick wall. His solid body effectively holding me in place. The buttons on my blouse pop as he runs his hands over my shoulder and underneath the flimsy material. I hear the small buttons scatter as his large hands roughly knead the sensitive skin above my bra.

"James stop!" I turn my body away from him and wince at the tightness of his fingers. "I don't think so….we're just getting started." He yanks at my arm pulling me closer to him tearing the sleeve of my blouse in the process.

"Get your hands off of me!"

His arm crosses his chest and with the back of his hand he smacks me across the cheek. The pain is instant and brings fresh tears to my eyes. It feels as though a thousand needles are biting at my skin and I bite down on my bottom lip to keep from completely breaking down. There's no way I'd give him the satisfaction.

He grabs me by the hair and forces me to look up at him. "You always were a cock tease."

James looks up as two men round the corner of the street. They stop a few feet from the corner to assess the situation. My guess is they're trying to determine if there's a threat and weighing the pros and cons in getting involved. James doesn't wait for them to make a decision. He turns to me with a sneer across his face. "Gotta go, Babe." He leans down and inhales deeply along my collar bone before placing a wet kiss on my throbbing cheek. "We'll play again soon."

I let out a rush of air I didn't even know I was holding and feel on the ground for the keys I had dropped. My hands are shaking so badly I can barely unlock the door. Once the door is unlocked I enter the safety of the café with urgency and force the door closed behind me. I fasten the lock and run to the restroom where I let my walls come down and surrender to the tears. I don't know how long I sat on the floor sobbing – it seemed like hours. In addition to the throbbing pain inflicted by James, my eyes and throat felt like sandpaper.

I stood and walked to the sink, my eyes assessing the damage in the mirror. I was a fucking mess. The yellow lighting gives my skin a sickened green look and my rounded cheek is already emitting a darkened shadow where James's hand struck. My clothing is in shambles; with the tears in my blouse, I don't need to undress to be able to see the dark imprints of James's hands that are stamped on to my arms and chest. The back of my head aches and I can feel moisture on my fingertips as I feel around the quickly rising knot. I rub my fingertips against my thumb and sickly look down at the sticky redness that has thickened. The sight of the blood makes me feel dizzy and I feel my stomach begin to roll. Waves of nausea are coming quickly; the sourness of bile burning the back of my throat. I barely make it to the tiny stall where I drop my full weight to my knees and empty the contents of my stomach. My chest is heaving and when there is nothing left to purge I lean against the stall and let myself catch my breath. Avoiding my reflection in the mirror, I walk back to the sink and rinse the bitter taste from my mouth. I hold on to the sink to steady myself before rinsing the perspiration off my forehead.

I can't let Adrianna see me like this. She would be so frightened. And truthfully I'm in no frame of mind to care for her tonight. With a heavy heart I work up the courage to phone Mrs. Cope and ask if she might be able to keep her for the night. I remember the tea party she was looking forward to and can't help the guilt that pierces my heart. I have failed her – again. I assure Mrs. Cope that it's nothing serious – just a touch of the stomach flu. She more than happily agrees to keep Adrianna and promises to give her a big hug and kiss from me. She suggests that Adrianna stay another day even, while I'm on the mend; and it hurts knowing that I will likely take her up on her kind offer. Lying to Mrs. Cope is just plain wrong– but what else could I say? Gee, sorry Mrs. Cope but my crazy ex-boyfriend came to visit me today and he wasn't in the best of moods. Yeah, I don't think so.

I look out the window and survey the street. I want to go home but I am terrified to open that door and leave. I'm also terrified of walking into that empty apartment and spending the night alone. God, I miss Jessica. She went to spend the week with her parents and help with the preparations of her sister's wedding. If I called her, I know she'd come back tonight. No questions asked. That's just how Jessica is. Even though her parents aren't more than an hour away, I can't do that to them. This is an important milestone for their family – and I don't want to be the dark cloud that hangs over her sister's happy day.

My mind wanders to the number that is now clenched in my hand. It was like I had two angels sitting on either shoulder warring with each other.

No. No fucking way.

You're scared to death. What else are you gonna do? Spend the night on the couch in the café?

No way! He'll ask what happened…there is no way….just…NO!

You don't have to answer….you've always been good at covering for James.

There really wasn't anyone else to call. So before I lost my nerve and changed my mind, I unfolded the scrap of paper and carefully dialed the numbers he had scratched down.

I hear him say hello and I almost lose my nerve and hang up.

God what am I doing? This is a whole new form of pathetic, Bella.

I take a deep breath and ask for Emmett. I hear the irritation in his voice when he asks who's calling and it takes all my nerve to squeak out a reply. Confusion sets in when I realize its Edward and not Emmett who has answered the phone. I hear the desperation in my voice and any strength I have left crumples. I can't control the sobbing as I explain to this stranger the urgency in reaching Emmett.

Edward's questions are endless. There is no way he's going to get the answers he's seeking and it makes me feel guilty. Guilty for pulling him into this mess and guilty for being dishonest – even if only by omission. Although I don't want to cause problems for Edward or Emmett, I feel a brief sense of relief when Edward agrees to come back to the cafe.

The café is silent save for the ticking of the oversized wall clock. The ticking seems too loud for the quiet confines of the empty café and I find myself wanting to rip the offending thing off the wall. Each tick marks the passing of time – time which seems to creep along. I nearly jump out of my skin when Edward knocks on the door and I literally have to force my feet to walk the distance to the door. Suddenly I'm not sure if I can do this. I'm embarrassed at my battered state and afraid of letting Edward in.

Edward is always a bit intimidating. He's always so indifferent and….well I guess distant would be as good a word as any. He strikes me as a man who knows and gets what he wants – and takes no shit in the process. I can't imagine anyone having the courage to tell Edward 'no' to his face.

He knocks again and I hesitantly open the door.

I can't look him in the eye as he takes in my state. I feel dirty and unworthy in his presense. It barely registers that he's talking to me – asking me a question I think – yet all I'm capable of doing is sinking to the floor and crying. Crying from the guilt of failing Adrianna. Crying from the pain James has caused. Crying from the embarrassment of being so weak.

He pulls me into his lap and I feel so safe with his arms securely around me. His velvety voice whispers soothing words that act as a balm for my frayed nerves.

I don't know how long he held me in his lap. But after what seemed like hours…and in all honesty it could have been hours; I just really didn't know any more…. he broke the silence.

"Come on. Let's get you home."

I barely have the energy to nod as he gently helped me to my feet. This sudden change in position has made my head spin and my vision momentarily blacken. I stumbled forward and as I reached out to brace my inevitable fall, I feel Edwards long hands reach out to steady me. I let him guide me against his strong chest and let my head drop. He leans his head back to look down at me.

"Whoa, you ok there?"

I'm momentarily lost in the depths of his green eyes. The usual hardness in his eyes seems to have been replaced by something else. Something softer. Sadness maybe? I really don't want his pity and I find myself feeling uncomfortable under his stare and pulling away from him.

"Um, yeah I guess," is my intelligent reply.

"You ready to go?"

I let Edward slip his jacket over my shoulders and guide me out of the café. He becomes impatient with my unsteady hands and abruptly takes the keys to lock up for me.

He opens the back door to the dark SUV and helps me get in before walking around to the other side and letting himself in.

I find myself staring at the café, my mind replaying the horror show of tonight like a movie when Edward asks for directions.

I absently give him the directions to my empty apartment.

He barks the directions to a man in the driver's seat. Stupidly I just now notice that Edward is not driving. The driver is quiet as he quickly pulls in and out of traffic. I find myself wondering who he is – but I don't ask. The silence in the car is too comforting and I'm not ready to open the doors of conversation.

As we near the apartment I feel my heartbeat begin to race. I am terrified of walking into that empty apartment alone. Despite my tightening jaw, my teeth relentlessly chatter and I am sure Edward can feel the ripples of fear emanating from my body because he helps me out of the car and walks me to the door.

He calls over his shoulder to the driver. "You stay in the car."

He takes my keys and opens the door letting himself in first.

"Is there anyone home?"

"No. My roommate is out of town for the next week. So right now it's just me."

"Why don't you stay here a minute and I'll take a quick look around."

My eyes widen in fear. The idea of standing out here alone is just too much.

"It'll be ok." He points to his SUV. "Jake is sitting right there." His hands come up to cup both of my cheeks and he looks me directly in the eye. "Nothing is going to happen." He never breaks eye contact as his thumbs lightly trace the swell of my cheeks. "I promise."

Hesitantly I agree. While I wait for Edward to return from his walk through I keep looking over at the SUV like it's a security blanket. I can't help but fear it will just disappear if I stop looking or something. Thankfully, the apartment is small and it doesn't take Edward long to return.

"Everything looks ok." He opens the door wider, indicating I should come in now. I let out a long and shaky breath as I watch Edward lock the door. I'm unsure of myself and just stand at the door dumbly as Edward fumbles around in the bathroom.

He comes out with first aid supplies and motions for me to follow him to the kitchen.

"Let's get you cleaned up."

I let out a hiss as Edward cleans the cut on the back of my head. His large hands angle my face toward the light, his thumbs gently pull up on my eyelids and he looks at my eyes.

"I don't think you have a concussion."

I just nod. I know the questions will be coming and I'm trying to find the courage to answer him - the best that I can anyway.

He wraps a frozen bag of peas in a clean dish towel and holds it to my cheek. "This will help keep the swelling down."

Again I nod as I take the bag and hold it to my cheek appreciatively.

Edward brings the other chair closer to me and sits across from me. His brows furrow as he pinches the bridge of his nose. He takes a deep breath and leans forward resting his arms on his knees.

Here it comes.

"Bella, I need to know if I should take you to the doctor."

I shake my head to answer his question. Hospitals ask way too many questions. I know this from experience.

I watch Edward's expression carefully. His eyes narrow and his jaw clenches. I watch as his hands tighten into fists; his nostrils flaring with each breath. "Is there some place else you're hurt." He blurted out his question so fast; it didn't even register at first. I just sat there dumbly looking down at the edge of the chair I was nervously picking at.

I look up and he pointedly lets his eyes fall on my torn clothing and further bruising. "Bella, I need to know what happened?"

"I…" What do I say? I have dreaded this question my whole adult life.

I stop myself and look up at him pleading with my eyes to just leave it be.

"Go on." His tone is clipped and I can hear the irritation behind it.

I carefully choose my words. There's no way I want to share the unedited version of my life but I know I have to give this man some type of explanation. I take a deep breath before I begin.

"Its just…well…James" How to say this? While I'm sure he knows what I'm going to say – he's still going to make me say it.

He abruptly interrupts my thoughts. "Who the fuck is James?"

When I look up at him there is a scowl across his face and the muscles in his neck are tightened. I feel my heartbeat quicken at the fierceness in his dark green eyes. He looks completely feral and I lose my words.

"Tell me." Again his words are curt.

"He…I… used to date James." He nods his head indicating that I should continue. I swallow thickly and take a deep breath that sounds more like a shudder.

"He…he" sob. "He" Sob. "Stopped" Sob. "By the" Sob. "Café tonight."

I hanged my head in shame and let my salty tears stain my pants. Avoiding eye contact with Edward, I become engrossed in the small patterns they're making on the denim material.

Edward takes my chin in his hand and lifts my head to meet his eyes.

"He came to the café…and?"

"He got mad," I say softly.

Edward's eyebrows furrow in confusion. "I don't understand. What's he pissed about?"

"I…well...that's just James." I shrug hoping he will just leave it at that.

"What the fuck Bella? You just let him treat you like that?"

"Now wait a minute Edward! You don't know a damn thing about me! So don't fucking sit there throwing stones!" I was pissed. Seriously who does he think he is?

"You're right I don't know you." He glares across the small space before he continues. "But I know your type."

"What the fuck does that mean?" I glare back at him. "What type is that?"

He smirks through his words. "The type of girl that spreads her legs for some asshole and puts up with whatever he dishes out with a big fucking smile on her face and her fucking hand held out. And as long as he keeps that hand filled with a few bills…that makes it ok." He looked so smug sitting there I wanted to hit him.

"Excuse me?"

"I don't think I fucking stuttered, Bella?"

"You know what? You sit there so smug thinking you know everything. Well, Edward you don't know shit!" My chest was heaving with anger.

"I met James when I was young – people were just drawn to him; thought he was a fucking choir boy for Christ sakes! I've made mistakes, Edward – I've never claimed otherwise."

I paused to catch my breath.

"But I learn from my mistakes and I won't let history repeat itself. The day I walked out on James I thought the nightmare was over. Turns out it's never over. Just plays over like a bad fucking re-run. It wouldn't matter if I moved clear across the country – he'd find me…it'd only be a matter of time."

I knew I sounded boarder line hysterical at this point – but I was past giving a damn. I was on a roll. It felt so good to just let it out…so I just continued with my mini-rant.

"Everything I do is for Adrianna. I haven't taken a single dollar from him – not that he has ever offered. Every time I walk out that damn door I worry about Adrianna's safety. I worry that maybe today will be the day he'll use her to get back at me. And that – that would kill me, Edward. That would hurt far worse than anything James could do to me."

Edward sat there silent; digesting the information I had given him…which was more than I had initially intended to say. Still, like I said, it felt good to just get it out.

Edward cleared his throat and sat back. "Who's Adrianna?"

"She's my daughter."

"And James…" he circled his fingers in the air.

"Yes, he's her father." I finished for him.

Edward drags his hands through his hair. "Where is she?"

My forehead wrinkles in confusion and Edward clarifies. "Adrianna – I mean."

"She's downstairs with our neighbor – Mrs. Cope." I shrug and feel like I need to defend myself. "She babysits her when I have to work."

"Where are your parents?"

I don't try to hide the irritation in my voice. "What is this – 20 questions?"

"Just answer the question, Bella." His demanding tone leaves no room for argument.

"My mother left when I was ten. I haven't seen her since."

My teeth pull on my bottom lip as I consider my next words. "My father is gone."

There let him surmise what he wants from that. Technically it's not a lie. He is gone.

"Happy now?" I sneered back at him.

"Shit…I'm sorry."

My head is throbbing – mostly from James's handiwork but partly from the aggravation of Edward's interrogation. I rub the knot on the back of my head before letting the weight of my head fall into my opened hands.

Edward gets up to leave the room and for a moment the fear is back. The fear of being here alone; the fear that James will make good on his promise and return to finish the job. Fresh tears fall from my burning eyes and I try in vain to wipe them away with the back of my hand.

Edward fills a glass with water at the sink and returns to the table with two aspirins. I gratefully take his offerings.

Edward kneels in front of my chair and wipes at stray tears with his thumb. Exhaustion takes over and I know that I am physically finished. I can't keep having this conversation; I just don't have the energy.

"Edward, I'm so tired."

"You need to sleep, Bella."

"Edward…"

"Hmm?"

"Do you think that maybe you might be able to stay for a while." I quickly add. "Just until I fall asleep maybe?" I feel so pathetic asking this stranger to stay until I fall asleep – yet I'm too desperate to really to care what he thinks.

He stops and studies my eyes. What he could possibly be seeing? I have no clue.

"Give me a minute." He stands and walks to the door. He opens the door and stops to turn around and look at me. "I'll be right back. I want you to lock this fucking door." I'm still sitting and barely nod in response. "Bella? Did you hear me? I want you to lock this door."

I stand and walk the short distance to the door. "Don't open the door until I get back. Ok?"

I clear my throat. "Where are you going?"

"Just to see Jake for a minute. I'll just be across the street – ok?"

My eyes sting and I bite my bottom lip to hold back more tears. I try to seem brave but I don't trust my voice. All I can offer is a small nod.

Edward leans down to look at me and sets his hands on my shoulders. "It'll be ok." I nod again and lock the door as he instructed.

While Edward is gone I busy myself with my nightly routines. After wiping down the sink in the small bathroom, I return to my bedroom and slip on a pair of cotton pajama pants and a plain t-shirt for sleeping. As I'm pulling my hair back in a messy ponytail I hear the swift knock on the door. My eyes are immediately drawn to the door like a magnet – and out of habit, scanning to make sure the locks are secure. I have this reoccurring vision of James –-

"Bella, open up." Edward's soothing voice pulls me from my thoughts and I walk over to the door and still find myself reluctantly pulling back the locks.

"See? Everything's ok." Edward looked slightly off – somehow the confidence he usually projects was wavering and I wasn't sure if he was trying to reassure me or himself.

I keep tossing and turning in my bed. Sleep just won't come. I watch shadows dance across the ceiling in blurred hues of red and green; the soft background noise of the TV offers no comfort from my thoughts.

"Edward?"

His eyes remain glued to the TV but he angles his head in my direction.

"I can't sleep…do you think I could watch TV with you for a little while?"

He offers a tired smile and pats the couch.

I don't know what he's watching – and it doesn't really matter. I just need a break from my own thoughts – even if we watch infomercials all night.

Edward pulls my legs across his lap and hands me the throw that hangs over the back of the couch. He rests his hands on my legs and lazily draws small circles on my inner ankle.

"Edward?"

He doesn't look away from the TV as he responds. "Hmm?"

"If I fall asleep and don't get a chance to see you later….well…I just wanted to say thank you."

He turns his attention from the TV – his eyes study my face.

"You're welcome, Bella."

A/N

_The Police Chief of Melrose Park really was indicted for strong arming local businesses. I did use pseudo names – well it's not like I'm protecting the innocent cause let's face it they were convicted – I just didn't know what protocol is on using names of real people. _

_BTW – Caramel Sunrise is actually a coffee you can order at the Dolce Casa Café – it's my favorite!_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Cafecito

_A/N_

_I hope everyone has a Happy Easter! I'm not doing much…just the usual family bull shit. But I am always thankful for a three day weekend! Every weekend should be a three day!_

_Thank you for the reviews! They were the silver lining in my shit storm of a week! SWAK! I LOVE you guys! _

_My purvy little brain loves dirty Edward! BUT Again, I know that this story may not appeal to everyone and I strongly advise sensitive readers to skip this story and move right along. And if you're not of age….well, shame, shame - you know your name._

_XO_

_CoMekiTtY_

"Where have you been?"

I raise my eyebrow at my father.

You look like shit, Edward!"

I was at Bella's until the early sun had begun to creep through the flimsy blinds; she had long since fallen asleep but I couldn't bring myself to leave. I was hoping that this James prick did decide to pay a visit to Bella. It'd be the last thing he'd ever fucking do. At least that's what I told myself. And that was partly true. Fuck that was mostly true. The other part was confusing.

I found myself just sitting there watching her while she slept; she looked fucking adorable curled up on the couch in her striped pajama pants and oversized t-shirt. And for no fucking reason at all - I just didn't want to leave.

"So I look like you – is that what you're saying?"

My father gave my cheek a pinch and then a quick smack. "This one…always the smartass."

"Smart? Yeah –definitely. You looking for an ass? That's Emmett's title."

I walk across the kitchen and bend down to give my mother a kiss on the cheek.

Emmett had a lot of explaining to do. I would have asked Bella what Emmett had to do with this crazy shit – but she was fucking spent. I would get my answers eventually. Whether from her or my ass of a brother… it didn't really matter.

What I did know was that Bella called for Emmett and for once he kept his dick in his pants and his hands in his pockets. Not that he wasn't capable…I've seen him lose it with the girls down at the club enough times to not put it past him. From her hesitant answers I also knew that Bella had told me far more than she wanted to – and I decided to leave her be for the time being. It killed me seeing Bella like that. Those purple bruises on her soft skin… that was just fucking wrong. She's the mother of his kid…this is what I can't wrap my mind around. Where I come from you protect the women in your life; your mother, your sister, your wife…the mother of your kids…these are the women that count. A stand-up guy protects the innocents. If the time came for the extermination of a member you handled it professionally. And that makes women and children off limits – always.

There's not a lot that goes down without me knowing about it. I own these streets and I protect what's mine. That's just good business and part of the job. Of course that protection comes with a price. In this business everything is about money…and that's where it gets fucked up because this time it's not. It's not about the fucking money. This was about something more. This is about doing what's fucking right.

"Speaking of Emmett…where is my ass of a brother?"

My mother set the morning paper aside. "He and Rosalie went car shopping."

"Yeah? What'd he do now?"

My mother swatted my arm with her paper. "Oh, hush you. Can't a husband buy his wife a car?"

"A husband? Yes. But this is Emmett. So what'd he do?"

My father cleared his throat and smoothly changed the subject. I guess my mother either didn't know or more than likely my father didn't want her to know. Either way the subject was dropped.

I watch my father adjust the knot in his tie. "Alice is coming for dinner. Jasper has to work late at the office tonight. Why don't you join us?"

I picked up an apple and bit down. "Dinner?" I took a moment to mull it over and chewing between words, "What time?"

"Edward," my mother scolded, "don't talk with your mouth full." She frowned and poked me in the shoulder. "That's rude."

Slicking back the sides of his hair with his palms Carlisle shrugged into his jacket. "Seven."

My mother turned from the sink and dried her hands on the dish towel. "Crostini with pan roasted tomatoes. Chicken Scaloppini with spinach and linguine. A nice salad." Her voice trailed off as she walks over and pats my cheek. "You should come dear." Her small thumbs pull down on the sensitive skin below my eyes. "Aren't you feeling well? You look tired."

I take my mother's hands and set them at her side.

"Seven works." Looking down to check my watch – it's really no surprise that I had burned up half the day already. "I better go now then. Some things I gotta get done today." I bend down and kiss my mother good-bye. "I'll see you later." She leans her head against me and reaching up she pats my cheek again. "Sure honey. I'll see you later."

Following Carlisle's lead we walk out to my car.

"Your brother? He tell you 'bout this thing…" he waves his hand in the air.

I nod.

"…and what do you think?"

I was honest with Carlisle. I told him that it wasn't something he needed to worry about. I had some guys looking into it and they'd let me know.

What he did need to fucking worry about is Emmett. Holding back shares is also a reflection on the family. Respect isn't something that's given freely; respect is earned. Respect is also directly related to reputation. Build up the rep that you're a stand-up guy and respect will come. You want respect you do the right thing; you be a stand-up guy. There are three lessons I learned early in life. 1. Keep your mouth shut. Don't say nothing unless you have to. 2. Never fucking lie. Stick to what you know. Talking crap don't impress no one. 3. Know who you friends are. Pay your respects cuz greed won't get you far out here.

I head back to the club and lock myself in my office. I feel restless and can't seem to stop tapping my phone on my desk. I keep thinking about Bella. Fuck! That seems to be all I can do lately and I find myself dialing Jake's number.

He answers quickly.

"Yo! What's up Skip?"

I felt some relief when Jake confirmed that Bella was doing ok. Well… as well as could be expected is how he put it. Last night, I was really torn. I kept wondering what the full extent of her injuries were and I had half a mind to just ignore her and take her to the damn doctor anyway.

Jake said that James hadn't made any appearances today and Bella just seemed…quiet. When I asked him what the fuck that meant he just said less jumpy and no fucking river O'tears. So I guess quiet is good. At least there's no tears with quiet.

Jake said she hadn't said any more about last night. That was a bit disappointing. I was hoping she might open up more with Jake. She was also less than thrilled to be going phone shopping. Jake's exact words were 'fucking pissed'. I laughed and thought to myself 'too bad.'

It didn't sit well with me that Bella didn't have a cell phone. Everyone had a cell phone – fuck even my grandmother had a cell phone. When I asked her why she didn't have one it seemed like a logical question to me. I felt like shit for asking when she said she simply couldn't afford one. She said it like it was the most obvious thing in the world too and I almost expected her to add 'duh' at the end and roll her eyes.

Well that was gonna fucking change. Today.

I was glad I had the foresight to read the names on Bella's mailbox last night because I phoned Verizon this morning and had Bella Swan added to my policy. They were to charge the phone she picked out to the card I had on file. Then I instructed Jake to drive her to the store and pick out a phone of her choice; my only condition was that - that GPS receiver shit was an available service on the phone she chose. I don't know why. I had that shit on my phone and it just seemed like a good idea.

I scribbled Bella's new number down on a napkin and after hanging up with Jake, programmed it into my own phone.

Leaning back in my chair I debate calling Bella. Hearing my name on her tongue is something I could get used to. I light a smoke and decide to send a text instead. Not really sure what to send – I decide keeping it simple was best.

_Hey! -E _

Satisfied, my fingers press the send button – …_There you can't get much simpler than that._

Like a fucking pussy I grin from ear to ear when my phone chimes so quickly with a reply.

_Hey, yourself! BTW u r in BIG trouble! -B_

_BTW? -E_

_By The Way… -B_

I found myself amused – picturing a little kitten preparing to attack thinking they were more like their larger cousins of the jungle. Fucking adorable.

Really I didn't have to ask, I knew she was pissed about the phone. The truth was I just didn't feel like letting her go yet.

_Trouble? –E _

_Yes! This phone...! -B_

Bella angry is really quite a sight. When the light catches her eyes they sparkle with a life of their own and a light pink tints her cheeks. Last night she was mad at something stupid that I said and I couldn't help but wonder how far past her shirt collar that blush runs.

_U seem 2 B making great use of it! -E_

_U R an ass! –B_

_I've heard that before… -E_

_I bet! -B_

Smiling to myself, I put my phone away when I hear the knock at the door. I looked at my watched and figured it was Laurant – late as always. You want to meet with Laurant in an hour? You tell him to show up in a half hour…and you may get lucky. He was the slowest mother fucker. But he was thorough about his work and that was what fucking counted. Took it seriously and was meticulous as shit. I normally would have used Jake – but his services were already in use.

He strolls to the far chair and lights a smoke. "What's up?"

"I got something for you."

"Whatcha need, Boss?"

I told Laurant that I wanted information on Bella Swan. Anything he could locate. I also wanted information on a James. I didn't have his last name. I was hoping Jake would have been able to get that piece of information but Bella seemed to be finished talking. I told him to look through Bella's information and see if a James comes up.

"I want to know everything…where he eats, where he sleeps, where he works…. Fuck!…" I rake my hands through my hair and feel my eye beginning to twitch. "where he shits, where he fucks…" I point at Laurant with my middle and index fingers, "he doesn't fucking move unless I know about it."

Laurant blows a cloud of smoke in the air and looks back at me. "What's going on, Boss?"

"Nothing. You just get me what I asked for."

"You got it, Boss." He stubs out his smoke in the ashtray and heads for the door. "Hold it." Laurant freezes at the door and turns back to me. "One last thing…this is between you and me. You don't need to talk to anyone else about it." Laurant nods his head in agreement as he opens the door. "Yeah, ok. Give me till the end of the week. See what I can come up with."

I wave him off with my hand as I look down at my vibrating cell. I can't help the little bit of disappointment I feel when I see it's not Bella. The screen flashes Tanya's name and I consider pressing the F.U. button and ignoring it.

Tanya used to be a dancer here at the P&P and man did she pack the house when she worked. All kinds of guys would line up to see her shake her ass and bounce her tits – not that I was complaining. Happy and horny customers were spending customers. I lost a lot of fucking money when she up and quit.

"Hello."

"Hello, Edward." She purrs through the phone.

"Tanya." That was the only greeting she'd get from me.

Tanya is a flight attendant and no doubt helping the airline promote their frequent flyer specials while making the exclusive mile high club a little…. less exclusive.

"I was in town for a few days and thought I'd give you a call…." She giggles. "remember the last time I was in town, Edward?"

Tanya is fucking sexy as hell. She has a smokin' body she knows how to work and is one fuck-awesome lay. Above all that shit though, Tanya is convenient. I didn't have to fucking take her out and bring her flowers and all that other bull shit…we just fucked. She liked it rough and she liked it raw. Fuck shrinks. Having my dick buried in her pussy… that was some good fucking therapy. Tanya is one of the lucky few that have received repeat performances.

"Tanya, get to the point." I don't try and hide my annoyance.

"Well, I thought if you weren't busy tonight…" Her breathy voice trails off.

Briefly I consider taking Tanya up on her offer. It's been a while and fuck…I really could use a release. I picture a naked Tanya sprawled out on her bed; legs spread and already wet for me.

"Not tonight." I don't offer any excuses.

"But Edward…I'm lonely, " she pouts.

"Then by a fucking dog." It was rude but I didn't give a fuck about it.

"You sound stressed, Edward. I could help you…"

Pinching the bridge of my nose I cut her off right there. "I said no. Look, I gotta go."

"Well…will I see you before I leave?"

Truth is Tanya doesn't hold any interest for me. The saying…'been there – done that' just about sums it up. At one point or another I have filled every single orifice she has to offer and wasn't interested in a sloppy repeat. My dick twitches when the mental picture I have of Tanya morphs into Bella straddling my face. Why drink fucking spoiled milk when you can have the good shit, right?

"Tanya…look I can't talk now. I gotta go," and I hang up before she can argue.

Tanya is the only one that could turn loving into a lucrative business. Tanya's something equitable to a chamber of commerce club. She's a revolving door of green men who need a quick lesson and a good time. She prefers to reward the business of oldies but goodies and occasionally she hands out a fucktard of the year award; which means you get the privilege of being the biggest spender with the wettest dick.

Don't get it twisted, Tanya wasn't a prostitute. Prostitutes clock in and get paid by the hour. Though somehow Tanya managed to put her own twist on it and like I said, turned loving her into a lucrative business. It was almost laughable if not cryable; all these green, wet behind the ears virgin fucks that poured all their hard earned dividends into the competition of buying Tanya the fastest car or the shiniest baubles in hopes of winning that fucktard of the year prize; which was nothing more than a couple of hours, a dry wallet and a wet dick.

I myself never had to play that part. You see if by fate Tanya weren't a woman, she'd be my biggest competition. Emotionally devoid of any sentimental attachment with a business mind that was talented enough to understand that there are two main priorities in life….number one: having cold hard cash and number two: having a good time. And a good time was an even better time if it wasn't your cold hard cash paying for it. I on the other hand have been around the block…shit I've been around the world enough to know you don't need to pay to have a good time. You just need to be good at what you're doing. Work smarter not harder.

So while all these virgin fanooks whose only sexual experience was tugging their own dick in a tube sock while their mothers are baking apple pies…I was versed enough to know that when it comes to women – one shot of cream is ok, two shots is acceptable…and three shots means you get it for free. And after having all those googly eye fucks lay nothing more than uncoordinated handfuls of thumbs on a finely tuned machine…eventually that machine wants a mechanic. I think of myself as Tanya's hiatus with a hard-on.

My dick is straining against my jeans thinking about the last time I got my cock wet. I can't remember a name or even a face; just the long brown hair that I had been yanking up and down the length of my dick.

I can't say I've ever had a type; blue eyed blonds, green eyed gingers, _brown eyed brunettes_…a little of this a little of that - whatever. Women are all basically cookie cutters; some may have better icing of course….bigger tits, tighter body…basically just a different face with the same paste. But bite for bite it's always the same damn thing. So you break off a piece have a sample and have enough respect to leave some for the next guy. Though lately I can't seem to scratch this itch I have for brunettes. Earlier in the month I had been balls deep in a whole string of brunettes; each one a carbon copy of the next…big tits, tight ass and ready to fuck. So yeah, I guess I do have a type and they were exactly it. But each time I blew my load I came away feeling… less than satisfied and wanting something more; although the expression I left on their faces told me they felt otherwise. Yeah, I was that good.

I knew where this itch came from too. Bella. I can't seem to get her out of my mind. Shit, all the brunettes in the city and I can't even fuck her out of my mind. There's just something hot about that innocence she has and I have this fucking need to corrupt her. To fucking make my claim on her and devour her whole. _Could I?_

My mind wandered back to Tanya. She was hot; from her fake tits to her fake red hair and fingernails. But I can't deal with her fucking mouth…at least when it's not wrapped around my dick. All Tanya could talk about was herself. And that laugh? Fuck, just put a bullet in my head now. A quick fuck with Tanya was not worth that shit.

"Hey little bro!"

Emmett rolls in through the door and plops in the seat in front of the desk. He leans back and rests the back of his head against his laced hands.

I'm done waiting. I want some fucking answers.

"You wanna tell me why some fucking chick from the café is calling for you on my phone?"

I listen to Emmett's half-assed explanation and shake my head at his asinine antics. "You're a real piece of work. You know that?"

"Yeah…but she called you, right?" He gives me a wink.

"Yeah she fucking called me alright." I slam my hand down on the desk and lean forward in my chair. "She was beat to shit and too scared to go home."

"Jesus Christ! What the hell happened, Edward?"

At this point, I'm fairly sure that this isn't Emmett's handiwork. I open my mouth – then thinking better of myself I close it again. My mind goes back and forth…fairly sure isn't fucking certain. And fuck that - I wanted to know. "I could ask you the same thing."

Emmett puts his hands out and his eyes widen with my accusation. "Whoa, back the fuck up there, Edward."

I took the time to clue my dip shit of a brother in on the fucked up shit that was dropped in my lap last night and Jake's current whereabouts. He listened attentively and offered to help if he could. When I eyed him skeptically he confirmed that he had nothing to do with Bella. I knew he was being honest. Emmett would tell you like it was – he could give a fuck whose feelings got hurt.

I respected the sincerity in my brother's concern. I really do love that big fucking ox. That's how my brother is. Sure he's a pig and a hard ass but he'd give you the shirt off his back if you asked.

"So, I hear the Mrs. got a new car?"

Emmett looks down picking at some non-existent fuzz from his pants. He clears his throat and mumbles something.

"What was that?" I use my zippo to light a smoke. "Quit fucking mumbling?"

He stills his hands before he answers. "You know the tickets I fucking bought for our vacation?"

Blowing a cloud of smoke toward the ceiling I lean back in my chair. I had to think back a minute.

"The ah…what the fuck is it…the…ah Bora Bora tickets? Ok – yeah?"

Emmett snorts, "Fucking Aro."

I raise my eyebrow in amusement. "What does fucking Aro have to do with your tickets?"

"You know you're a real prick." He pauses before continuing.

"I lost them in a card game." He shakes his head from side to side. "Rose was fucking pissed. I thought she'd cut my balls off." He protectively cups his junk and raises his eyebrows. "Shit makes me nervous just thinking 'bout it."

I laugh at his joke. But all fucking jokes aside I knew for a fact that if Rosalie knew half the shit Emmett pulled, she'd take great pleasure in pounding a stake right through his chest…. but only after clipping his junk.

"Yeah you laugh now – you fucking prick. Wait till you're married – see how much you're laughing then."

Smirking I ignore the comment. Then changing my mind I toss out, "Married?" I snort and shake my head. "For what? So some fucking broad can run around with my name and spend more time in my wallet then on my dick? Fuck that!"

"Yeah, you keep saying that -"

I cut Emmett off and direct the conversation back to him and his gold digger of a wife. "So? You buy two more fucking tickets. What's the big deal?"

"What? You think I'm stupid? Lost our reservations too, place doesn't have another opening till next year. You believe that shit?"

"So you buy her a fucking car? You can't take her someplace else?"

"No, you dip shit. You fucking know how Rose is and you're asking me this?"

Yeah I know Rosalie. And the car was a good call. Losing the tickets was a dick move on Emmett's part and I'm surprised that a car was all it cost him this time. Goin' to Bora fucking Bora was all she's talked about for the last six months.

Heading out the door with Emmett my phone vibrates again. Tanya again….I internally roll my eyes. Opening the text I can't say I'm surprised when I find a naked picture of Tanya spread eagle; fingers pulling her bare and very wet sex lips a part. I scroll down to the message…_See anything you like?_

Well fuck me. And Yes, I fucking do.

I snap the phone closed and stuff it in my pocket. Debating now on dinner with my parents, I check my watch and mentally calculate the time it will take me to have her pressed against the wall and coming on my dick. I could always just say '_something came up'…_and it'd be the whole fucking truth.

Glancing sideways at my pocket, Emmett asks, "Who is it?"

I roughly rake my hands through my hair. "Nobody," I reply flatly.

With his eyes lowered and eyebrow quirked he nods his head in my direction, "Don't look like nobody to me."

My brows furrow and I glower at Emmett.

His eyes widen and his hands come up defensively. "What? I was just thinking…"

"You think too fucking much." I shove his shoulder towards the door. "Just quit talking for once." I felt my phone go off again and didn't bother to look. I knew who it was gonna be. I run my hand through my hair. "Look I got someone I have to meet. You go on ahead without me."

Emmett's eyebrows furrow with his curiosity. "What's up?"

_Well – if all goes as planned my dick for starters. _I laugh and shake my head. "Nothing. I'll be there later."

Emmett replies with a knowing smirk. "Whatever you say, man."

I pull up to the Elysian hotel and skip the valet parking. Taking out my zippo, I light a cigarette and let my head fall back. I roll my smoke between my fingers before taking a last drag and flicking it out the window. Breathing deeply and raking my hands over my face, I take a few minutes to clear my head before walking up to Tanya.

She answers the door with a wine glass in hand and wearing a white robe tied loosely at the waist. The terry material parts as she closes the door behind me, revealing ample cleavage and lacey red panties. Red lacey panties that scream fuck me…complete with a fucking black bow right above her pussy. I let out a groan thinking '_God, Bella would look so…'_ but quickly catch myself before completing that thought.

A smirking Tanya misinterprets my groan and advances toward me. "Mmmm, Edward," she purrs my name as she lightly walks her fingers up my chest. My eyes close as I try to force the images I have of Bella away.

She lets her fingers trail back down my chest keeping a light pressure with her middle finger then abruptly hooks them underneath the waistband of my pants before slightly pulling away from me. Her perfume is over powering and I can't help but feel relieved when she puts some distance between us. Its thick floral scent is sickly sweet and I fight back a sudden urge to gag.

Her thumb rolls small circles over my hipbone and her pink tongue moistens her over painted lips as she looks up at me through her eyelashes. "I thought you were too busy?"

Shrugging my shoulder I reply, "Turns out I'm not. Wouldn't be here otherwise."

Her head tilts and she raises her brow to my matter of fact tone. Turning away from me, I watch her hips swing from side to side in an over exaggerated swivel; she walks to the table and sets down her wine glass. Forcing myself to focus on the task at hand, my eyes slowly rake up and down her body. The confident smile that plays on her face tells me she's enjoying me checking her out.

"Come here," I demand. She dutifully obeys and letting out a sigh, she watches her hands running up my chest and across my shoulders. She brings her eyes to mine and purrs, "Mmmm, so where were we?" Closing my eyes and shutting out Tanya's over made face it isn't hard to imagine its Bella's hands exploring my body and for the first time since I walked through that door I feel my dick twitch.

She palms my shoulders and lets her hands run back and forth before letting my jacket fall to the floor. I feel her cheek graze my jaw as she whispers, "Since when are you so shy?" Disappointment clouds my vision when I open my eyes and they're not greeted with the innocent chocolate orbs of my fantasies. I swallow that thought. _What the fuck is wrong with me? _My eyes narrow and my jaw reflexively tightens.

Whether it was because I felt the need to prove something to myself or fucking Tanya I couldn't say but I will my hands to slowly pull the tie on her robe loose and slide underneath the thick fabric. _Get it together for fuck's sake. _I grab her hips and let my fingers press deeply into her flesh. I know I'm squeezing too hard but I can't seem to give a fuck. It wasn't like she was complaining…so fuck it.

She closes the distance between us and elicits a breathy moan as she pulls and sucks at my bottom lip. My hands move up and down her sides and I let my thumb graze the swells of her breasts. When she steps away my hands fall to my sides. Tanya shakes her head and leans in to nibble at my jaw. "There's time..." Her thumb slowly strokes my cock as she whispers, "This is about you." Tanya meant this as a turn on but I was honestly fucking relieved that I didn't have to touch her. And I don't fucking get it – Tanya is fucking sexy as hell; yet all I keep thinking about is being at Bella's last night. Last night my cock couldn't get any harder and I was just touching Bella's ankle for fuck's sake.

Tanya lets her robe fall to the floor and presses her body against mine. Ignoring the mental comparison to Bella's body pressed against me, I begin to walk backwards to the couch and abruptly sit when the backs of my legs meet the overstuffed cushion. She crawls into my lap and straddles me as she grinds her hips into my dick. Her lips descend on my neck and she licks and nibbles at the sensitive skin. My head leans into her hair and immediately I regret inhaling. The floral stench is like a fucking punch to the face and I have to lean back and rest my head on the couch to get away from it.

Sitting back, my hands continue to hold her firmly over my dick and guide her rolling movements. Her quick hands have unbuttoned my shirt and I hiss at the sensation of Tanya's long red fingernails lightly raking down my chest. She swallows her own moans as she kisses down my neck and over my chest pausing to swirl her tongue over each nipple.

Sliding her body against mine she slithers to the floor and kneeling between my legs she runs her hands back and forth from my knees to my hips. Her darkened eyes watch mine as she makes another pass up my thighs and runs her hand over my dick. My body has no reflexive response to her touch and I have to force my hips to press into her hand.

She unbuckles my belt and I lift my hips to help her slide my pants down. She climbs back into my lap and her hand greedily grabs my length. She pauses and leans into my ear, "God you make me so fucking wet." She removes her hand from my dick and slides it down her panties. When she brings her hand back up it's glistening with her juices. "See what you fucking do to me?" Her hand is slick with her moisture and it glides easily up and down the length of my dick. My mind was miles away by now. I kept wondering if _Bella touched herself when she was alone. And what Bella looks like when she comes. And what Bella would taste like. Fuck! _Again I try to relax and put the images of Bella aside as Tanya continued to work from my head to the base of my length using alternate hands for each stroke. Taking a few deep breaths to clear my thoughts I concentrate on Tanya's slow and smooth strokes. _And what Bella would sound like screaming my name as we came together. _My eyes snap open and I straighten my fucking stiff back. _That's it I can't fucking do this shit._

Tanya gasps when I grab her arms and pin them to her sides. I lower my head and pinch the bridge of my nose. "Just stop."

She pulls away from me and scowls. "What the fuck is wrong with you?"

I can't even fucking look at her. I keep my eyes closed as I run the heel of my palm over my eyebrow. "Just…..just get the fuck up."

She leans in and whispers across my cheek, "Just relax baby."

That fucking perfume is going to make me vomit. Grabbing her arms I toss her off my lap. "I said get the fuck up."

She frowns and crosses her arms over her bare tits. "Hey, what the fuck?"

I stand and zip up my pants. I walk over to her robe and throw it at her. "Get fucking dressed."

She makes a fist and pounds it into the cushion of the couch. "You have some fucking nerve Edward!" Moving her arms back over her tits she sits up on her knees. "Where the fuck are you going?"

My fingers make quick work of buttoning my shirt back up. "Home." I sarcastically laugh. "To wash my fucking dick." Disgusted I look over at her and gesture toward her naked body with my hand. "Now wrap that shit back up no one wants spoiled leftovers."

She puts her arms in the sleeves and ties her robe tightly at her waist. Standing with her hand on her cocked hip she glares across the room at me and shouts, "I'm no fucking whore!"

"Yeah? Well in my book…" I shake my index and middle finger in her direction and sneer. "if you wear a whore's uniform baby, expect to be treated like a whore."

"Fuck you! You're an asshole!"

Slipping my arms in my jacket and narrowing my eyes I scoff, "Yeah, you'd like that wouldn't you?" Walking out the door I slam it shut just as she grabs the hotel's crystal vase of complimentary flowers and brings it over her head. The crash is deafening as it smashes into the back of the door. Good riddance - Crazy fucking bitch.

Yeah, fucking hiatus with a hard-on is what I am. Well fuck that! I'm not going to be anyone's vacation guy any more. I'm checking out. She's a stewardess…fuck, let her fly Virgin Airlines for the rest of her life. I laugh out loud thinking that '_I hear it pays well and she should fucking know too_.' Fucking puttana.

Driving home to get cleaned up I have time to think about what happened. What the fuck? Why can't I get this girl out of my head? Bella was deeper in my head than I have ever been in Tanya's cunt. And for those of you that know Tanya – and I imagine I'm speaking to a thick audience – you can appreciate what I mean when I say deep.

To ward off the oncoming headache I down a couple Tylenol 3's before leaving for Carlisle's. Even after a shower and a change of clothes, I still can't get that fucking perfume stink out of my nose and that shit is just killing me. The Drive from my brownstone to Lakeshore Dr. doesn't take long. This time of the day most people are already home.

Esme and Carlisle live in Chicago's Gold Coast Neighborhood. He purchased their 1913 Benjamin Marshall luxury condo for just under four million. Bought the place from some CEO who's company stocks had bottomed out. The guy was in it up to his neck and couldn't afford the thirty G's a month to keep it. He needed to dump the place fast and sold below market value; 3.9 million. It was worth every fucking penny too; it was on the 8th floor and had a fuck-awesome view of the lake. At 4600 sq. feet the place was huge. I remember the realtor called it a fucking 'mansion in the sky' or some shit. Esme said she needed the room for all her future grandchildren and it's not like Carlisle would ever deny her. Though, at this point her only hope for grandkids was my sister, Alice. Rosalie didn't give a fuck about having kids and it wasn't like I had any fucking plans to settle down with a family and shit.

When I arrive, I find Emmett outside on his phone. He holds up his index finger indicating he's almost done.

"You just getting here now?"

"Yeah. Got caught up at home." He slips his phone in his pocket and smirks. "How's Tanya."

"She's one crazy bitch." That was all I had to say about that shit. Emmett laughs and pats my shoulder as we head up to Carlisle's.

Esme is in the kitchen smiling when we walk in. "I hope you two are hungry."

I'm fucking starving but even if I wasn't I'd never be a prick and decline; I'd eat it anyway. For one – the food is just that good. Two – it'd just be fucking rude – and Esme don't deserve that shit.

"Alice will be here shortly. She's coming with Rosalie. We can all eat when they get here." She shuts the refrigerator and sets down the produce on the granite counter top. "Carlisle's in the study with Marcus – you two go on. I'll call you when it's ready."

Emmett walks over to Esme and hugs her right off the ground. He sets her down and kisses the top of her head before he walks over to the island range and peaks under the lid.

Rolling his eyes to the back of his head, he inhales deeply and lets out a groan. Yeah, Esme's that good. Her culinary skills can rival that of any world renowned chef.

Esme was born in Italy and grew up speaking the language with her parents. At a young age her family relocated to Rhodes, Greece to capitalize on the many Italian business opportunities the location offered.

She grew up in Greece and refined her cooking talent, not in culinary school, but in the years she spent working in Italian kitchens beside her mother during her childhood.

Carlisle maybe the power behind the family – but Esme is the family's heart and soul. Esme has a heart of gold and she shares her life loving all those around her. Family and friends alike, it is impossible not to be awestruck by the sincerity of her kindness and generosity.

I give Esme a kiss on the cheek and follow Emmett to Carlisle's study.

"I don't give a fuck, AJ! You make them understand…," Carlisle hisses into the phone.

I tap on the door before letting it open. Carlisle looks up from his large desk and covering his phone with his hand, he mouths for us to come in; he gestures to the chairs indicating we should sit.

We nod a greeting to my uncle and sit quietly while Carlisle continues a heated conversation with Alec. Alec Demarco was a longtime associate to the family and part owner of J and P Warehousing. He 'encouraged' construction companies to come to him for equipment rentals...and with a little extra persuasion on our part, they did. It didn't fucking matter that AJ charged three times as much as his competitors; you make a fucking example of somebody once and people tend to remember. Of course what's right is right, so AJ pays his tribute by giving Carlisle his rightful share of the take….plus information that could bring in a buck.

He currently had a business tip that sung to the tune of two million dollars. McCormick Place was planning a trade show and would need a handful of forklifts to unload the exhibitions off the trucks. Alec had found himself with an opportunity to gain some inside information on competitor's bids when a consultant for an exposition firm was into the Voulturi Family for a debt of $350,000 grand. After a sit down and much to Carlisle's approval, Alec stepped in and offered to use his influence to intervene with the Voulturi Family. In exchange for his service Alec wanted the consultant to leak confidential information about all competitors bid's. This information could guarantee our bid was the best; ensuring acceptance. The contract was worth over two million. This was fucking big and Carlisle wanted that contract…at all costs. The consultant was not being cooperative and Carlisle's patience was wearing thin. Suicidal Mother Fucker. He really has no idea who he's fucking with.

I chuckle as Carlisle slams his phone shut. "AJ losing his touch?"

Carlisle snorts in response.

Marcus leans forward in his seat. "You believe this shit?" Tapping his middle and index fingers on the desk he looks between Emmett and me. "He doesn't get this straightened out? Better hope he's in the fucking circus 'cuz he's gonna be using his feet to jack off."

Emmett laughs through a smirk.

Frowning, Carlisle turns his full attention to Emmett. "What's your fucking problem?"

Emmett waves his hand to dismiss the question. "Nothing. Just made me think of something is all."

Marcus briefly looks at Emmett. "Well care to share with the class?"

Emmett shrugs his shoulder before answering. "Girl I used to know is all."

Carlisle and Marcus sit back in their chairs and share knowing smirks. "Ok? A girl you used to know…" Marcus prompted.

"Girl I used to know had the most un-fucking-believable feet…"

Interrupting Emmett's trip down memory lane, Marcus turns to look at Carlisle as his hand gestures toward Emmett's direction. "Feet? Is he fucking serious? Most men remember the pussy. This one? He remembers the fucking feet?"

Emmett answers for Carlisle. "Hey - you fucking asked and yeah I'm serious." He pauses with a shit eating grin plastered on his mug. "So yeah… She'd put on these fucking stockings…you know those flimsy fucking things women wear that come up to the thighs?" Shaking his head from side to side, he lets out a whistle. "Man, girls got some skills. She used those fucking feet of hers to fuck me dry."

Marcus laughs. "Dry fucking? What are you in sixth grade? Being cute and playing footsies under the table and shit?"

"No, I mean she fucked me dry…" Emmett makes a fist in the air and pumps it up and down. "I shot my load all over them. Fuck. She didn't even bat an eyelash…not only stained her stockings…"

Emmett lets out a satisfied chuckle, "…stained the damned table cloth too." He scoots back in his seat and holds his hands up. "Then get this. She didn't even give a fuck. She just slips those feet of hers back into her heels and sits there smiling sweetly at the waiter when he comes to take our order."

Chuckling, Marcus stands and walks over to pat Emmett's shoulder. "She hot?"

Emmett rolls his eyes to the back of his head and grabs his dick. "Marron! Big fucking titties like this…" Emmett uses his hands to create a very enjoyable visual. "…round ass," Emmett groans.

"What color hair?" Marcus asked.

It took Emmett a little bit to drum up that answer. "Blonde."

"Blonde huh?" Marcus nods his head in Emmett's direction. "You still got her number?"

"Fuck you." Emmett sits back and rubs his jaw – his thoughts are obviously elsewhere…still somewhere down memory lane.

Marcus holds up his hands; palms facing up. "What?"

"What do you mean what? You're fucking disgusting is what. I tell you I fucked this chick and you want to stick your dick in her?"

I laugh despite myself. "Anyone ever tell you – you're a sick bastard?"

Although I'm talking to Marcus, Emmett bats his eyelashes at me and answers. "Every day."

My uncle Marcus looks over at me with a scowl. "And what about you?"

Emmett lets out a laugh. "Eddie here is a pussy." Emmett raises his pinkie and wiggles it at Marcus. "Sitting around sipping iced coffees and shit."

"Will you shut the fuck up with that already?" I shove his big fucking arm. "You keep talking like that and I'm gonna cut your fucking tongue out and mail it to your wife."

"Chill the fuck out, Eddie!"

I jab my fingers in the air at Emmett to punctuate my words. "For the last time, cut the Eddie shit. That's not my fucking name."

Our conversation comes to an end when Esme calls us to dinner.

"I should go." Marcus shakes Carlisle's hand then turns to me and rests his hand on my shoulder. "Have Jake pay our friend a visit." He inhales deeply. "I'm putting out that kind of money – I want some fucking guarantees." Stepping closer, he grabs my jaw and looks me square in the eyes. "No more bull shit. Jake should…" He waves his hand in the air. "…do whatever's necessary." I nod in agreement and return my uncle's hug.

We walk into the dining room when I'm greeted by a blur of my sister. She throws herself at me, wrapping her arms around my waist and squeezes.

"Shit Alice!"

She loosens her death grip and scrunches her nose up as she smiles up at me.

"Sorry. Guess I'm just happy to see you."

I hug her back. "Yeah, I'm happy to see you too." I pat her shoulder and pull back jerking my head to the side indicating she should follow me. "Hey come on – let's eat already. I'm starving."

My sister takes a seat next to me and proceeds to pile up her plate while filling me in on her newest projects. _Where somebody that tiny puts all that food…I'll never know. _Alice is an interior designer at a company that has recently become quite the name in design. Her husband Jasper has to work a lot of late nights…comes with the territory…so I was glad she had something she loved to occupy her time. Worked out good too because Alice could create her own hours.

"So Edward…I was thinking that maybe you would let me…" her head bounces from side to side as her eyes trail towards the ceiling, "…oh…I don't know maybe redesign your bedroom?"

"No." And I was not giving in this time.

My mother sets her wine glass down and beams at Alice's suggestion. "Oh, Edward that would be wonderful."

"Look brother dear, I promise not to get too crazy. I'll keep it very simple…yet tasteful…"

Yeah right. Alice never keeps things simple and although she's just over five feet tall she can be a force to reckon with. I blame that shit on my parents too. Alice was the baby in a family of all sons – and growing-up they spoiled her rotten. Whatever Alice wanted…Alice got….and some things just never change.

"Let me think about that." I set my fork down and squint my eyes to mimic thinking it over. Playing with Alice a little bit I give her a big smile before letting my smile drop and answering, "Yeah, no way."

Rosalie picks up her glass and before taking a sip of her wine, "She really is wonderful Edward. She helped design our whole first floor."

Not doing a thing to hide the sarcasm laced in my voice, "Thanks Rose. I didn't know that."

Alice shrugs her shoulder, "Fine. Be that way then."

"Glad I have your permission, pix. I was planning on it anyway."

Dinner went on in the typical family friendly conversations. Upcoming anniversaries, vacations, and birthdays were all discussed between the mouthfuls of chicken and linguine. Then Esme managed to squeeze in that her niece had just announced that she was pregnant. She also, very casually, pointed out that her sister is younger than she is and is very much looking forward to becoming a grandmother.

Yeah, casually my ass.

I can't help but look over at Rosalie – who is now sitting a little stiffer and taking long sips of her wine. All talking ceased, the only sounds were the scrapping of silverware on the china. You could cut the tension in the room with a fucking knife.

Rosalie isn't into kids. She's into Rosalie. While I don't know Bella well, I can't help but think of the vast differences between her and Rosalie. Bella has gone to hell and back to keep herself and her kid safe from that prick James – of that I'm certain. She has no family left to help and yet, you can see the adoration in her eyes when she speaks about Adrianna. Her words aren't laced with regret or burden – and you know without a fucking doubt she would move mountains to keep that little girl safe.

Sometimes life just ain't fair. I look at Esme so eager for her oldest son to have a kid of his own. Then I think about Bella's kid and all she knows is Bella – and maybe that prick father of hers. No grandparents to take her places or to just spoil her rotten. Neither one deserved the hand they were dealt…and it just sucks.

Esme would never say so…but I'm sure she is more than a little disappointed in Rosalie. I think she imagined her relationship with Rosalie to be more like her relationship with my sister, Alice. Spending time with her in the kitchen and handing down her mother's and grandmother's recipes – in which one day Rosalie would do the same with her own daughter. Rosalie's idea of cooking is fucking dialing Mia Dona and paying extra for the no delivery policy to be over looked.

When my phone vibrates I half expected it to be Tanya again. Thankful for the distraction, I look at the screen and offer an apology to my mother before I excuse myself from the table.

I wasn't expecting to hear from Jake – and I know he's not calling to shoot the shit.

Walking back to the dining room I look up and see five sets of curious eyes. "I'm sorry – I gotta head out…there's something I have to take care of."

My mother's face turns into a cloud of disappointment. "Oh, Edward can't it wait?"

I shake my head. "No, it really can't."

I thanked my mother for dinner. I told my father that I'd have Jake give AJ's friend a little 'pep' talk in the morning. I said my good-byes to Alice and then Rosalie and Emmett – and then I left.

A/N

Should I hide?

Ok – well don't be too mad about Tanya. He really didn't do anything and it's not like he and Bella are together…yet. Plus it kind of had to happen in order for him to finally make a move with Bella – although this is Edward so don't get too excited cuz he may just need a little bit more time.

I'm not sure the whole Tanya thing came across the way I saw it in my head…but I tried and in the words of a very wise person…"it is what it is."

Please review….I'm totally not above begging. Happy words make my day like you wouldn't believe. Plus maybe Edward will deliver your very own iced latte to your door. YuMmY!

I really don't have a time line for updates. I post 'em as I write 'em. Work is a pain in my neck…so sometimes updates may seem far away. I do love this story though – so I will finish it.

Oh, I really have no reason for naming the chapters after coffees…I just figured it'd be better than chapter 1, chapter 2, etc. We'll see what happens when I run out of coffee names.

As always,

SWAK

CoMeKiTtY


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Double Mochaccino and a Croissant

A/N

_Really, thank you for the reviews! They're like a drug…I keep re-reading them. Yes, apparently I am that nerd. _

_Those of you that are worried…I promise no Bella kidnappings. I think she has enough to deal with – no?_

_SWAK!_

_CoMeKiTtY_

…

I couldn't believe this asshole.

First I find out that Godzilla will be my babysitter for the day! Then I find out that Edward has called the café to let them know I wouldn't be in today. This news comes as a surprise and I honestly don't know what to think about it.

The icing on the cake though is when I find out Godzilla is supposed to take me shopping for a cell phone. I don't want to embarrass myself by telling him I simply can't afford one so I try to politely decline the offer by telling him that's not necessary. When he tells me it's non-negotiable, I'm taken aback by the firmness in his tone. Reluctantly I tell him the truth – I simply cannot afford one. I think my mouth literally fell open when he tells me it's already taken care of per Mr. Cullen….who he clarified is Edward.

It isn't the first time I wonder…._who is this man_?

On one hand, it's nice to have someone look out for me for a change. It makes you feel less alone in the world and there's almost a completeness about it that puts a smile on your face and heart.

On the other hand having someone do something for me is a strange concept to grasp. For me, this role has always been reversed and it seems that I've spent my whole life taking care of others. First there's my drunk of a mother who couldn't even make it to her bed after one of her drinking binges. Here I am eight years old and I'm hauling her drunken ass off the couch for bed and then making sure she's up in the morning for work. _Remind me….who's the adult here? _Then there's my father the confirmed bachelor who's idea of cooking is using the smoke detector as a timer. Though, in all fairness even before my mom split with her new boyfriend I did the cooking and cleaning.

There was never a time where I could just be a kid. Now I have Adrianna, and although I wouldn't have it any other way, looking after her is a full time job. And let's not forget my scatterbrained roommate who never unplugs her curling iron and can never find her wallet or her keys. She leaves her shit everywhere. I don't have enough fingers to count off the many nights I had been startled awake from some much needed REM by strange creaking; and I can mentally calculate the seconds before it's followed by a single thud and Jessica's signature muffled groan that has a slight resemblance to a sick dog. These are the nights I find Jessica in a heap on her carpeted floor after somehow scaling the fire escape and wiggling in through her jimmied bedroom window. With all of Jessica's carelessness, some days it seems like Adrianna isn't the only kid living here.

Most parents teach their children how to tie their shoes or ride a two wheel bike for the first time; they teach their children to love and respect themselves, others, and life in general. They help them discover the person they were meant to be and when they make mistakes and fall down their parents are there to help them put the pieces back together again. My parents taught me very few things in life but the one lesson that rings louder than all the rest is that depending on others brings nothing but disappointment in life. It is this lesson that creates a very unsettling feeling that I just can't shake.

The liquid foundation I spread over my darkened cheek doesn't really do a whole lot to cover the bruises James has left. When I look in the mirror, I barely recognize the broken girl that's staring back at me. The differences, while slight, are more than just the darkened discolorations, it's something that goes deeper and honestly, I couldn't even say when it happened.

These differences aren't tangible so I'm not really sure what I expect to feel underneath my fingertips as I run them down my bruised cheek. The dull ache does little to discourage the tips of my fingers from continuing their path. It's as if they're trying to cleanse the injured area; working to rub the darkened marks off like you would an offending smudge and when I turn my attention to my fingertips and rub them against my thumb, I almost expect to see them stained purple from the process.

The round stains that litter my cheek are a bitter reminder of my weaknesses and mapped out by his hand, my mistakes rest in plain sight for the world to cast judgment.

Gripping the edge of the small bathroom vanity for support I let out a sigh…. _Well it is what it is - this is just gonna have to do_. I take two aspirins for the throbbing ache beginning to take hold on my head.

Stalking across the living room, I glare at Jake. "How long is this going to take?"

He shrugs his shoulders. "Shouldn't take too long. Why?"

My right brow rises with growing irritation and I do nothing to hide my annoyance. "Because I have to pick my daughter up from the babysitter's and it'd be nice to know how long she'll have to be there."

Jake's forehead creases in confusion. "Bring her along then."

I roll my eyes at his stupidity. "Because you always drive around with a car seat?" I scoff, "Yeah, cuz I'm sure that'd be a real chick magnet."

"Oh shit…I didn't think…"

I cut him off. "Yeah, I didn't think so."

I let out a frustrated sigh and pull my hair back into a ponytail. "Look let's just go and get this over with. OK?"

I was pleased that it really didn't take too long for us to get what we needed – or more like what Edward demanded at the store. It wasn't like I wanted this phone so I didn't give a shit what kind it was. Well, I should really rephrase that…it wasn't that I was opposed to having a phone – and I'll even agree that it's a handy tool in an emergency; what I did oppose was Edward paying for it. It didn't seem right and was definitely more than just a little strange. There really was no use in arguing with Jake about it anyway; he was firm about getting the phone and just ignored my continued complaints from there on out.

I tried to pick the cheapest model. Of course that phone wasn't up to Edward's standards – so I tried again. It was my third or maybe even forth try now and when the salesman said that model didn't have this GPS option either I gave up. I literally threw my hands in the air and walked away. I knew it was childish but I was done. I told Jake I didn't care and he could just pick it out himself.

I was surprised when Jake drove to Target next.

"What are we doing here?"

Jake kept his eyes on the parking garage as he expertly rounded the corner. "Getting a car seat."

"What for?"

Jake frowned, "Um…for my car."

"Oh," I said dumbly. "Yeah but…why do you need a car seat?"

"Because I don't want a ticket." The casualness in his tone made his answer seem like it should be obvious.

"Do you have kids?"

"No."

"Then why do you need a car seat in your car?"

"Because you have a kid. It's Adrianna, right?"

"Yeah, it's Adrianna. But wait…what?"

"I'm supposed to be around till the end of the week. If you need to go somewhere - I'll take you. Adrianna can come along if there's a car seat. Ok?"

"Wait…what? Around where?" I'm sure I must have heard wrong and quickly add, "Did you say for the next week?"

"That's what I said." Jake's matter of fact tone does nothing to quash my growing irritation.

"Don't you work?"

"I am working."

I scoff at the ridiculous of this nonsense. "Aren't you a bit big to be babysitting?"

A scowl spread across Jake's face as he glanced sideways at me, "You ask a lot of questions."

I took that as a 'shut up already' and just got out of the car to get this over with. Truth was I had a hundred questions and the few answers I did get out of Jake just created more…so I gave it a rest – for now.

When I get Adrianna home, my sweet baby, wraps her little arms around my neck and gives me a kiss right on my sore cheek. Fighting a wince, I look over at her and smile. "What's that for, sweetie?" "You're hurted mommy – I make it better." The sweetness in her words brings fresh tears to my eyes and I lightly rest my head on her shoulder to hide them from her. "Thank you, sweetie." My right hand wipes away the few tears that have strayed and I kiss her chubby pink cheek.

Adrianna and I look out the window where I left Jake and see him fighting with his seatbelts trying to get Adrianna's car seat installed. I roll my eyes – what a buffoon!

"Mommy what's daf man doing?"

I look back at her and smile. "Who knows." She starts squealing and wiggling in my arms from the tickling vibrations and slobbery noises my lips are making on her soft tummy.

Through rolling fits of laughter she pushes back on my shoulders as she tries to wiggle away. "Stop, mommy. Stop!"

She loves raspberry kisses! The sloppier they are – the more she laughs. I stop and set her down. When she calms down – she looks over at me with sparkling eyes and a bright smile. "More mommy!"

I go to grab her and she takes off running and lets out a loud squeal as she rounds the corner to the bedroom. It doesn't take much to catch her and when I do, I swing her around in a circle and kiss the top of her head. "You feel like watching….hmm… let's see here…" I walk over to the shelf of DVDs trying to find something she hasn't seen in a while. "Ooo, how about Blues Clues?" Her eyes light up excitedly and she runs to get Floppsey – her favorite, albeit very 'loved' bunny rabbit before throwing herself on the couch.

There's not much in the way of groceries and I mentally curse myself for not picking up a few things earlier when I was out with Jake. When Jake walks through the door – inspiration hits and I suddenly have an idea.

"Hey. Did you get the seat installed?"

Jake rolls his eyes. "Yeah, it's good to go."

"Hey, thanks." There aren't many times in my life that I've had to extend a thank you for something and this feeling of gratitude is just awkward. It's not that I'm a rude and ungrateful person, I'm just not used to someone going out of their way like Jake has. Avoiding Jake, I watch intently as my index finger scratches at a nonexistent smudge on the countertop and shrug my shoulders with uncertainty. "That was pretty cool of you."

"Yup. Don't mention it."

"So you're probably hungry…I know Adrianna will be and…" I look up and see her small heart shaped face peeking at us over the back of the couch. Jake frowns as I giggle at her attempt to be sneaky. I look at Jake and nod my head in her direction. He smiles and she dips her head a little lower; the top of her head and curious eyes barely peeking out now. She studies Jake for a moment then lifts her chubby little hand; opening and closing it at Jake. Smiling, I watch this large man mimicking her gesture.

I call her to me and she shyly pads in the kitchen. "Adrianna this is a friend of mommy's. This is…" I stall not sure what he'd prefer to be called. When I look at Jake, he finishes my introduction for me.

"Hi! I'm Jake." He patiently waits for her reply as his tough exterior fades into a big grin.

She smiles and takes the hand he has offered before bashfully returning to my side. Her cheek presses into my leg making it easy for my hand to smooth over her baby fine hair. Looking up at Jake I apologize for her standoffish behavior and try to reassure Jake that she's just really very shy. I'm relieved when Jake seems to take it in stride and waves it off with his hand.

"Ok, so food. I was thinking that since I didn't have time to do any grocery shopping…maybe we could test out her new seat and go get some dinner?"

We made dinner simple – not like there are a lot of options with a three year old in tow. Jake quickly scored points with Adrianna when he suggested McDonalds. It amazed me how quickly she had become comfortable with Jake and in listening to their silly bantering I couldn't help but smile in amusement. The joy was bittersweet though and tarnished by the reality of the situation; it was like getting a glimpse of what she could have had – what things should have been like between her and her father and I can't help the sadness that emerges with this thought.

She's young now and doesn't really understand. She knows who her father is – but since he's never been a part of her life she doesn't really miss anything. She doesn't know any different. When she gets a little older and starts school – I know she'll begin to see the differences in her family and start to ask questions. I have no idea how I'll answer her questions and dread this day every waking moment of my life.

We finish up and Jake swings a giggling Adrianna up on his broad shoulders as we head towards his dark blue SUV. Holding on to Jake's dark hair, Adrianna turns her head to make sure I'm following.

"Come on Mommy." As if she's riding a horse, her little hands tug on Jake's hair. "Jakie wait for Mommy." Jake's long legs deliberately slow down allowing me a chance to catch up and walk along his side.

"Looks like you made a new friend."

Jake straightens a little and smirks. "I've always been good with the ladies."

This I can believe. Aside from being attractive, there is a warmness that emanates from Jake that, when he lets himself go, can be very welcoming, almost soothing and with his contagious laugh the brightness of his smile is enough to break through the thickest storm clouds. I can see why girls would be attracted to him.

The car ride back is more comfortable. I'm getting used to Jake's presence and while initially irritated – I am grateful for the company. It's easier to relax now and I find myself looking out the window…at nothing particular really… just people watching. The clock reads quitting time for most and the sidewalks are currently littered with crowds of people hurrying about in a flurry of motion and color while the brightly colored taxis crawl up the traffic lines shoulder to shoulder like an army of ants. The endless motion and the many blurs of color and sound is what I love best about the city.

The bustling chaos of the ever moving streets is a constant and as ironic as it may sound, brings a sense of tranquility. From the briefcase toting executives in their silk ties and tailored suits to the child bearing woman juggling bags of groceries to the busy bus stop; from the shouting street vendors slipping between the stilled traffic and selling flowers to the resigned vagrant in battered clothing protectively clutching an empty cup, there's purpose in the city and like clockwork everyone takes their rightful place and assumes their role.

Approaching the red traffic light Jake pulls next to an older white Pontiac and stops. The oddity in the young driver's jerky movements catches my attention; his back is straight and stiff as a board as his whole body shakes violently. Looking like he's in what can only be described as pain with his teeth tightly locked and his eyes squeezed shut; I begin to think he's having some kind of epileptic attack or something. I can't seem to tear my eyes away from the poor man and my hand is sloppy as it frantically swats at what I can only assume is the direction of Jake's arm. Jake curiously inclines his head and briefly looks around me to glance over at the driver; when he clears his throat and calmly leans back in his seat I find myself getting angry at his lack of concern. _What the hell?_

Stupidly I raise my hand and use my index finger to point in the direction of the Pontiac, "Jake…Hey, I think he's in trouble."

Jake leans forward to take a second look before frowning at me. "Yeah, I don't think he's in trouble, Bella."

"I'm serious Jake, he really looks like he needs some help over there." "We should do something…call for help. Jake, dial 911."

Jake scoffs, "There's nothing I'm gonna do for him." A mischievous smile plays on his lips, "You on the other hand – well that he might actually find helpful." With his lips still curled up, he glances over at the white car again before giving me a wink. "He might actually get off on your help."

"Jake…" My attention turns away from Jake and back to the quaking driver. His body continues to shake uncontrollably, even more so now, then all at once his head jerks back against his seat, his body stills and his mouth makes an 'O'.

My eyes widen in shock when I look over at Jake. "Did he just…" I look over at the young driver again and see that he's reaching for a Kleenex from the dashboard…_Oh, my God he did. Gross!_

Pulling away from the Pontiac, Jake's eyes sparkle with the laughter that's threatening to erupt and I wrinkle my nose at him in disgust.

"See all is well that ends well…and he didn't even need –"

"Stop. Just stop. Ok?"

"Hey," he bites down on the inside of his cheek but his laughter still escapes in the way of snorts, "Look I'm sorry. I didn't mean to laugh." My eyes shoot daggers at him eliciting another round of snorts from Jake.

"Next time don't be so nosey…" giving me a sideways glance, "my grandmother always says, 'Badate a' fatti vostri'!"

I'm still peeved at his outburst when I answer, "Well gee, I must have run out of the house today without my Italian translation dictionary…so in English please."

"Mind your own business. You should try it sometime."

_Whatever._

Starring back out the window I let myself get lost in observing the people darting in and out of the larger crowds that are beginning to form in front of the many restaurants and bars that line the street. Although each pedestrian has their own itinerary, in some way or another I can find a way to relate to each of these individuals and it makes me feel like I'm connected and a part of something. It makes me feel human.

Turning to point out something of interest to Jake, I notice his casual posture has stiffened and his dark eyes are narrowed and trained on the rear view mirror. His angry expression has distracted me and I'm not even sure what I was going to say any more so I close my opened mouth and watch Jake instead.

"Looks like we got company."

Instinctively my head turns to satisfy my curious eyes only to abruptly terminate the maneuver when Jake instructs me not to look back. Needing to feed my curiosity though, my attention turns to the car's side mirrors and I feel my stomach drop. My cold hand fiercely grabs a hold of the door with a strength I didn't know I possessed and I'm sure that the force behind my grip will surely leave behind a perfect mold of my hand.

"He's been back there since we turned onto Damen."

"We're you speeding?" I try to come up with some type of logical explanation – something other than what my gut is already telling me.

"Nope."

My frantic heartbeat is thrumming against my rib cage and my breathing is shallow and erratic. My palms are slick with a cold sweat and I desperately try to rub them dry on the faded fabric of my jeans.

Jake casually maneuvers through the neighborhoods taking a more scenic route back and with great trepidation, I watch as the blue and white cruiser stays with him turn for turn. I contemplate telling Jake about James – the part where he belongs to Chicago's brotherhood in blue. No matter how I try to say it – I can't find the words that sound right. I just can't get the words out. Guilt washes over my conscience again for bringing Jake and Edward into this mess. Neither one of them deserve this.

Jake pulls into the parking slot and the cruiser comes to a stop; pulling over a short distance behind us. The cruiser is still running and the cop makes no move to initiate a dialog. The glare on the windshield makes it difficult to make out the details of his dark shadowy form. While I couldn't tell you the color of his hair or even the color of his shirt…I could tell you he was still and just sitting there watching. Waiting and watching like a predator stalking its prey.

Jake's suspicious eyes narrow as he watches from the rear view mirror. His muscles are pulled tight in his neck and strain against the collar of his white shirt as he watches the cruiser. "What's he doing?"

Jake keeps a watchful eye on the cop as he answers. "Just sitting there."

Jake turns to face me as he grips the door handle. "You wait here."

In an act of desperation I grab at his shoulder and fist his shirt. "No! Wait! Where are you going?"

"It'll be ok. I'm just gonna see what he wants."

My eyes, trying to tell Jake what I can't with words, are pleading with him to just stay. "Jake…"

"It's fine Bella." Jake straightens the fingers that are clenched around the fabric of his shirt and sets my hand in my lap. "Just wait here."

Jake slowly gets out of the car and closes the door behind him. The rush of cool air Jake lets in sends ripples down my arms and does nothing to ease the chills that spill down the center of my spine like a thousand ice cubes.

From the side mirror I can see the officer when he gets out of his car and easily recognize him as not only one of James's CPD 'brothers' but one of his _friends_; the one who makes his presence known by his many frequent passes of the cafe. His exaggerated movements are slow but purposeful until his looming presence is standing across from Jake. His tall, dark form squares off at Jake and it's like a red flag daring Jake to challenge him. While his body mirrors Jake's as he stands next to his CPD cruiser, his quiet stillness is anything but casual and holds a more sinister quality. His penetrating stare doesn't waiver from Jake and he does nothing to ease the tension of the deafening silence.

The cop's still but menacing stance has my tightened chest aching from the wild hammering of my heartbeat. The eerie silence is crushing and seems to drip with the promise of threat. Time seems to have stopped all together. I have no idea how long they stood in their face off until Jake finally broke the quiet.

"Something wrong?"

The cop makes no indication that he has heard Jake and with his shoulders back he continues to stare. Without moving he finally gives Jake an answer. His words are muffled through the glass and I have to strain to catch his words. "You rolled through three stop signs back there."

I notice Jake's tone is firm but his words remain polite when he replies. "I'm sure that's a mistake."

_Is Jake right? Shit, I can't think. _The ride was endless, or maybe it just seemed that way and my reeling brain is so clouded with worry I can't seem to focus. If asked, I'm not even sure I can drum up my own name and address in this moment. Between answering Adrianna's questions and my 'people watching', I wasn't paying a lot of attention but I'm sure, well mostly sure that Jake is right.

The cop makes no argument with Jacob. "Is this your residence?"

Jake visibly stiffens and his answer, while still polite, comes more hesitantly this time. His arm swings in the direction of his SUV. "I'm dropping off a friend."

Taking his time looking over at Jake's vehicle, there is another long surge of silence before the cop answers. Jake doesn't waiver when the cop's steel eyes lock his own in a direct hold and stupidly it reminds me of a game I'd play when I was little…'let's see who blinks first'. Who knows, maybe it's only seconds that go by but eventually his head nods with a snort, "I won't give you a ticket this time."

Jake uses the cop's statement as an opportunity to exit and while the cop returns to his silent stance he watches a sure footed Jake walk over and open my door. "Come on Bella."

"Jake what's going on? What does he want?" Jake doesn't answer me at first and I begin to feel the familiar waves of panic roll through my still trembling body.

"I don't know. Come on now…let's just go in."

His voice is strained and I can feel the tension rolling off of Jake in waves. My hands are visibly shaking and I can barely unfasten my seatbelt. While I work to free myself from the offending harness, Jake gets Adrianna out of her seat and closes both passenger doors as we head up to my apartment. Jake has Adrianna safely tucked into his chest and drapes his free arm over my shoulder. My shaky legs barely move and I'm thankful for the added comfort Jake supplies. It feels like we're moving in slow motion and the walk to my apartment seems endless. I feel the burning penetration in the back of my head and I don't need to turn to know the cop is still watching us.

Jake firmly shuts the apartment door behind us and quickly fastens the locks. He stalks over to the window and carefully pulls the blind back ever so slightly.

Although the deep crease in his forehead is answer enough for me, I ask anyway, "Is he still there?"

Letting out a breath, Jake palms his forehead and squeezes his temples as he steps away from the blinds. "Yeah. Still there." He looks over at me and Adrianna before speaking again. "Go and get her ready for bed. I'll be here."

As I get ready to put Adrianna down for the night, I can hear Jake's muffled voice coming through the door. His hushed words are coming fast and while his words are lost on my ears, it does nothing to mask his authoritative tone.

Although my mind is miles away as I read Adrianna's favorite bedtime story, I never miss a beat and manage to do all the 'voices' to her liking. It's a book I must have read a hundred times over and by now I could recite it standing on my head with my eyes closed, so thankfully my distracted state goes unnoticed by my usually very intuitive little girl.

As the story ends, I know I need to tell Jake the whole story about James. I know it's not just about me anymore and Jake has a right to know what's about to be unleashed by his being here. Although I have enjoyed his company and presence today, I have to let him go and get back to his own life. He doesn't deserve this – shit, who does?

I kiss my angel good-night and turn to find Jake before losing my already weakening resolve. Through my inner musings I didn't hear when Edward arrived; with the door partly opened I can distinctly hear his voice. His angry tone does nothing to shield the smoothness of his voice and I find my feet moving step by step in his direction.

When he turns from the window, my eyes are lost on his untamed hair and jade shaded eyes. He makes me nervous – yet there is a distinct feeling of calm his presence evokes. For reasons I can't explain, I find myself drawn to him and I have to consciously fight this ridiculous urge I have to run to him and hide in his warmth.

Like a magnet my feet slowly move forward and begin to close the distance. "Edward…,"

Edward's green eyes were tight as he looked at me. "You ok?"

"Um…" That was the only word I could get out. The weight of everything began to come down and I didn't trust my own breaking voice enough to speak, so with a quivering lip I just shrug in response.

My traitorous tears began to slip free, spilling down my cheeks in steady streams and I just couldn't fight this need to feel whole and connected to something. The need to not feel so desperate and so alone outweighed anything else and against my better judgment in three quick steps I finished closing the distance and buried my face in his chest. His arms are hesitant as they loosely wrap around me but I don't care and just squeeze tighter drawing strength from his solid form. My silent tears stain his pressed shirt and I can't seem to care about that either.

The back of my hand wipes away the last of the tears. I loosen my grip on Edward but not entirely ready to break away from his warmth, I keep my head on his chest and look down studying a pinkish stain on the carpet. "I'm sorry."

Edward looks down and wipes at the wet spots on his shirt. "Don't – "

"No, I mean…" the looking at the mess I made on his shirt, I amend my apology. "…yes, I'm sorry." My hips restlessly shift my weight, "But I'm also…" I watch the shadows from the light play on the ceiling to hold back the tears that are threatening to fall again and when I find my voice I'm only capable of a whisper, "…just sorry for everything."

Edward's eyes soften and a deep v sets between his brows. "Hey, what do you have to be sorry for?"

Suddenly it all felt very awkward and I found myself watching my fingers as they lightly traced the puckered fabric at the hem of my t-shirt.

"The car…" I pause to clear my throat and clarify, "the cop from earlier…"

"Yeah?" Frowning, Edward turns away to look over at Jake. Jake's confused expression matches Edward's as he shrugs his shoulders. "Bella, help me out here." His eyes squeeze shut and he pinches the bridge of his nose in frustration. "What's that got to do with you?"

My frayed nerves have me on edge. It doesn't take much to make me jump as the shrill sound of the phone rings out disrupting the silence. I let out a sigh and mentally curse Jessica for her less than perfect timing. It doesn't register until I have answered my cell phone that it couldn't be Jessica – she wouldn't have this number.

My greeting is met with nothing more than a dial tone.

_Maybe it's a wrong number. It happens…all the time – right? Ok, yeah nothing more than a coincidence. No worries - I'm good with this. _

My stomach drops when the phone rings again.

_No, I am not fucking good with this_.

I find myself backing away as my fingers involuntarily curl, refusing to pick up the offending object.

"Bella, who the fuck is it?" My eyes are fixed on the phone and all I can seem to do is shake my head from side to side.

Edward doesn't wait for me to answer, he's already stalking over to the table. Several quick strides and he's already there. Ripping the phone off the table, he frowns as he looks at the caller ID screen.

When he gets no response, he clenches his jaw and whips the phone across the room. I can't help my body's startled reaction to the crashing impact as it lands at the base of the couch. With my eyes trained on Edward, I instinctively inch away from his angry display.

I plant my feet a safe distance away as Edward stands motionless; his head is hung low and his eyes are squeezed shut while his thumb and forefingers make quick work smoothing the deep creases in his forehead. "I want to know what the fuck is going on here."

The raucous has disrupted Adrianna's sleep and I now hear her stirring in her crib. "I…" God, I hate the way my voice sounds. I swallow hard and take a quick breath. "I should go and check on her." The only evidence Edward has heard me is the slight nod of his head.

I find comfort in holding her warm little body to me. She is what grounds me; my reminder that I cannot afford to make mistakes. Adrianna is the reason why I strive to do better for us…for her.

Looking up at the door I'm startled to find Edward leaning against the door frame; arms crossed against his chest. I have no idea how long he's been standing there but something about his relaxed posture tells me it's been awhile.

"Sorry, I didn't…"

Using the back of my hand to wipe the stray tears that have fallen, I cut him off before he finishes. "No, it's fine."

He walks in the room and watches as I lay her back down in her crib.

He steps closer as I brush her golden hair away from her cheek.

"She looks like you." Biting my quivering bottom lip back, I nod as I look down at my sweet baby. It's true, her features have a lot of similarity to my own but her golden hair and sun kissed complexion is all James. I close my eyes in resignation at the thought of his name.

Swallowing thickly, I turn for the kitchen and offer Edward and Jake something to drink. I don't have anything strong enough to dull the edge, so I just settle for a glass of water. With a shallow shudder I begin the story of James. Between points of tears and finding the right words, it takes me some time to get it all out and I'm surprised by Edward's patience. Although I can't find the courage to look at Edward – I can see with the corner of my eye his head nodding with encouragement. Although there were times when he'd pull back and his stiffen, he listened to every word I said… and for once without interrupting.

As I finished I found myself wanting to close my tired eyes, press my head into his shoulder and pretend that this was just a nightmare instead of being the reality of my pitiful life. While I couldn't bring myself to look at his face, I instead watch his fists flex paling his taunt knuckles.

Jake is the first to break the heavy silence and when he speaks his attention is directed toward Edward. "We have a friend who works in his precinct. I'll give him a call tomorrow." Edward acknowledged Jake with narrowing eyes and a curt nod of his head.

"Is this…" Looking over at me Jake stops midsentence before continuing in smooth Italian, "…valere la pena?"

Edward abruptly stood, his stern tone leaving no room for argument. "Let's take a walk."

The apartment is silent and I try to busy myself straightening up the kitchen as I wait for them to return. Putting the clean dishes back in their place, I find myself anxiously looking back at the door…waiting for them to return. There's a feeling of content that emanates from their presence and swells, filling the small rooms with a warm comfort that will inevitably retreat into the darkened corners when they depart.

"I sent Jake home." I look up and watch as he locks the door and absently nod in response. I try to swallow the dread that's already forming….after all it wasn't like I wasn't expecting it. This is my nightmare and I don't fault either Edward or Jake for not wanting to get involved. Hell if I could, I'd walk away too.

"I'll stay." My eyes snap back at Edward. Now this I wasn't expecting. Again I nod in response and try to mask the flood of relief that has washed through me. I'm touched by Edward's concern.

"You can stay in Jessica's room," I offer as I mentally do an inventory of the linen closet for clean sheets.

Edward dismisses my offer with a wave of his hand. "The couch is fine."

"Ok, um…are you tired?" I reach for the remote and motion toward the TV. "If you wanted to go to sleep, I can turn the TV off."

"No, it's ok."

"I really don't mind."

"Its fine, Bella. I really don't sleep much anyway."

"Oh. Okay."

Although I've turned back to the TV, I can feel the cushion sink with Edward's weight as he takes his place on the couch.

I try to give him space by curling my legs but Edward surprises me by grabbing my ankles and stretching my legs over his lap. Edward shakes his head with a crooked grin when I gasp at the sudden pull on my ankles. He looks different now; if I had to label it…less guarded maybe. Sitting back now his posture is more relaxed and the hardness in his eyes has been replaced by a playful glint. My heart strums loudly at the sensation of his innocent touch. His touch is so feather light… yet it sends tingles rippling across my skin. I try to focus on the TV but the warmth of his hand is distracting; it envelopes my senses and becomes all that I can concentrate on. Then, just like last night the pad of his thumb lightly traces over my ankle in small strokes. His touch is light and even though I really don't know him, it's not weird at all. In fact I find it relaxing. Just being with him like this is somehow comforting. I feel more like a person – a real person with a normal life and it's so very easy to forget the bull shit and even easier to pretend that he's a bigger part of that life. Yeah, it's so easy to pretend that this…..I guess friendship is as good a word as any..…. is more than that it's fucking scary. There's this air of confidence in everything he does…in every move he makes and it draws people to him. You can't help but want to know him.

My skin feels the loss of his warmth and I immediately notice when Edward breaks contact. Chancing a quick glance I find him leaning forward and arching his back. With a grimace he straightens again; his right arm snakes over his shoulder to work out a tightened muscle.

Thinking about all that Edward has done I want to offer to help; especially since he could be sleeping comfortably in his own bed if it weren't for me. In comparison to all that he has done, it's only a small gesture but I just don't know if it's appropriate and my opened mouth closes before I ask. Edward's shoulders turn so he's facing me and with a furrowed brow he asks, "What?"

_Really? He doesn't miss anything._

"Um…" I pause to clear my throat and say a quick prayer that I don't sound every bit of pathetic as I feel right now. "I could help…" I gesture to his back. "with that." _Good God I sound every bit of juvenile as I feel._

Edward's hand stops moving as he studies my face. His nostrils slightly flare as he inhales and his eyebrow is quirked. The time that passes can be marked by the ticking of the wall clock. The sound is exaggerated by his silence and seems to be endless. If the ground could open up and just swallow me whole – this would be a great time. His silence makes me nervous and I feel like I have crossed a line and wish more than anything I would have just went to bed.

Avoiding his stare, I awkwardly glance back at the TV. It doesn't help that I have no idea what we're watching and I swallow hard feeling my cheeks burn with embarrassment. I watch my fingers pick at a loose thread on the throw pillow and let my hair fall around my crimson cheeks. "Or not…I mean I just thought…."

It's Edward's turn to clear his throat. "No. That'd be great."

My lungs burn with relief as I release a breath I didn't even know I was holding. "Ok."

"I'm just gonna get something to drink. You want something?" Shaking my head, I watch as Edward strolls to the small kitchen.

"You make these?" Glancing up I find myself cringing when he takes the end product of what was supposed to be a cupcake - but through Adrianna's confusion between salt and sugar turned out to be nothing more than a mouth puckering heart attack on a plate.

"Um…" Before I can offer a warning half the cupcake is devoured.

"Holy shit! Does someone around here have a serious sodium deficiency?"

Despite the drama from the day, I find myself laughing. "Adrianna helped make those…she got a little happy with the salt shaker."

"A little? Do you have any salt left?" His widen eyes and puckered lips remind me of a little kid and all I can do is laugh. I can't remember the last time I really laughed – and it so feels good to just let go.

Setting his drink on the table he turns his back to me and scoots closer. "This ok?"

I try to reach for his shoulders but the remaining distance makes it awkward and I can't seem to get the leverage I need to apply pressure.

"Well…maybe you wouldn't mind sitting on the floor? It's just that it'd be easier to reach." Without a word Edward slides to the floor and sits with his back pressed against my legs. I shift my legs to make room for him and ask if he's comfortable. He nods and scoots back until he's resting against the couch, closing the remaining distance.

My heartbeat thrashes against my ribs at the thought of my hands freely exploring his hard body and my hands shake with a slight tremble as I begin to work his shoulders. _Could I really do this? Good God – it's a massage…get it together already! _

My movements are slow and gentle as I knead his tightened neck muscles. My thumbs press small circles into the base of his neck; he lets his head fall forward before my palms begin to work deep circles over his tense shoulder blades. "Fuck, Bella."

His voice is strained and thinking that maybe I'm hurting him, I loosen the pressure. "Is this ok?"

"Yeah…fuck, don't stop." I continue sliding my hands along the hardness of his back and his groans send a jolt of electricity through my hands and rippling tingles to my very core. I'm thankful he's not facing me because once again I can feel the heat in my reddened cheeks from his words. His bronze hair looks so soft and I can't help but wonder what it would feel like to wrap my legs around his waist and run my hands through it. I briefly allow myself to imagine his moans hot against my ear, his strong arms sliding up my sides as his hard body presses into mine.

I let my hands work his defined arms before leaning in and running them over his chest; which feels every bit of chiseled as it looks through his clothes. He lets his head fall back against my breasts and I momentarily stiffen from the delicious pressure it creates. This time when I lean forward to reach down his muscular chest my movements are more rigid and I am very aware of the sensations on my cheek as it lightly grazes the stubble across his jaw. His closeness has my head spinning in his own personal scent which is fresh and clean and just a hint of spice and something else. Something that I can't even describe; it's just…just entirely Edward and every bit of delicious as he is. And just like a drug I can't get enough and find myself leaning closer for more. _God, I am so glad I'm sitting right now – because if I had to stand I'm sure I'd be on the floor, reduced to nothing more than a pile of goo. _

I blink a few times to clear my head. _I can do this. _But the feel of Edward's thumb tracing random patterns on my ankle is almost enough to make me spontaneously combust. _Really, Bella it's just an ankle! Get a grip! _My eyes involuntarily close and I let out a shuddered breath I didn't even know I was holding.

My pulse quickens when Edward's warm breath fans across my neck. His penetrating eyes hold mine in place with an intensity I can't escape. His long fingers reach up and tuck my hair behind my ear before gently dragging his thumb down the curve of my cheek.

His thoughtful eyes study the line his thumb makes and when he speaks his voice is soft. "This still hurt?"

With the thick air crackling around us my head leans into his touch after his large hand comes up and palms my cheek; his thumb softly running over my cheek bone.

Looking down at the carpet I swallow hard. "Um, no. Not really." I totally lied.

His eyes intently study my face and I can't fathom what he could be seeing. "Can I ask you something?"

_What more could he want to know about my train wreck of a life?_ "Sure." _Why the hell not?_

"If you got three wishes - what would you wish for?"

"Um… I don't know. I guess that Adrianna grows up happy and healthy; knowing she's loved and goes to a good college. I'd wish that she could always be young and believe in Santa and the Tooth Fairy because that's just easier than having her know the truth. I'd wish that life could be so simple that a red lollipop would always put a smile on her little face." I laugh at my ramblings. "That was more than three wasn't it?"

"Yeah – I think you might need to wish for more wishes. But I wouldn't bribe him with cupcakes…you might end up with less wishes than you started."

"Hey now – I make perfectly good cupcakes."

"That remains to be seen…and tasted."

"Adrianna likes to help – she's just not as much help as she thinks she is. She's with the babysitter most of the day, so when I'm home she's like my shadow. I'm all there is…so I try to do things that she can be included in."

"Adrianna? She know who her father is?"

"That's complicated. I guess the easy answer is yes…"

"But – "

I sigh. "But…they don't really have a relationship."

"Does this bother you?"

"Again that's complicated too. On one hand - one hundred percent without a doubt no. The less he's a part of her life…our lives the better. On the other hand, she deserves to have a father who wants her and wants to be a part of her life. No child should grow up thinking they weren't wanted. I'll never understand how a parent could just walk away from their own flesh and blood."

Not like it's some big secret that I keep hidden or anything but Edward's next question definitely catches me off guard. In all honesty I was surprised he even remembered the conversation we had about my parents. "Do you still talk to your mom?"

It's funny, although I've had over a decade to get over it the rejection still stings. "No. I mean she left when I was just a kid and it's not like she left a forwarding address or anything…" I shrug my shoulder as my voice trails off. "…so you know…long story short – no, we don't talk or anything."

Deliberately applying more pressure to Edward's shoulders I internally debate on asking him about himself. It seems odd to have him here like this with me….and yet really know nothing about him. I find it unsettling that needing to find the courage to ask Edward the most basic of questions is difficult. Most people just have a conversation and take turns asking and telling. With Edward there's a whole lot of asking and very little telling on his part. The funny thing is you don't even think twice about answering Edward – you just do it. His commanding demeanor leaves no room for objection and whether you want to or not…you just comply.

Edward is difficult to read; there's an aloofness about him that keeps people at bay and I begin to wonder if this is intentional on his part. His indifference towards people puts up walls that do not encourage trespassing. However, part of his allure is this mysteriousness and although it might be unwelcoming of sorts it does nothing to discourage curiosity. And, as so rudely pointed out to me earlier, curiosity always wins out.

Deepening the pressure of my fingers, I use my kneading hands as a distraction and take a deep breath to get the words out. "Can I ask you a question?" I sound less confident than I'd like and every bit of unsure as I really feel.

Edward answers my question with one of his own. "Where'd you learn this?" I frown at the annoyance but answer just the same.

"Oh…uh, my roommate, Jessica is a hair stylist at Salon 1800. She has a friend that works there who is a message therapist. I guess she showed me a couple of things." Why I can never stop my mouth in his presence – I'll never know. "She thinks every girl should have an arsenal of skills for their man." My hands feel Edward stiffen. Did I really just say that? God, please just kill me now.

"I suppose you've gotten a lot of practice with this."

His comment takes me by surprise. Puzzled with his observation, I tilt my head to the side and try to peak at him over his shoulder. "Why would you say that?"

"You want skills? Maybe you should think about taking cupcakes 101…" he looks over his shoulder and smirks, "couldn't hurt any, right?" It didn't escape my attention that he completely ignored my question…again.

"For your information…" I paused before continuing and put one hand on my hip. "I make absolutely perfect cupcakes."

"That's what you keep saying…talk is cheap. But apparently, with the way these taste, the price of sugar has gone up dramatically."

"Yeah, yeah keep it up. You want me to keep rubbing your back or do you want to talk about cupcakes all night?"

"Fuck cupcakes. You just knowingly allowed me to eat my own demise. Like I'm some kind of farm animal you leave salt licks out for me? I consumed a week's worth of salt in one bite and for all we know I might have ten more minutes before I go into cardiac arrest…the least you can do is rub my back." He leans back with his hands locked behind his head; the playfulness in his eyes and voice contradict the smug smile plastered on his face. "I think I deserve a back rub after all of that."

Fighting a smile, I let out a huff and quirk my eyebrow in mock annoyance. "Oh really? Dramatic much?"

"You said Salon 1800? Where is this salon?"

I lean back and continue working my palms over his shoulders before answering. "It's not far. It's over in Old Town off of Armitage Ave."

"Armitage?"

"Yeah, it's right between Clifton and Seminary Ave."

"Yeah, I know where that is. I might have to check it out." This time it's me that stiffens. I don't know why but I don't like it. To avoid dwelling I change the subject.

"You know…I've practically told you my whole life story – and I really don't know anything about you."

"What do you want to know?"

"I don't know. What about something simple. I know your first and last name – what about a middle name?" Feeling like I need to justify my answer I add, "Most people know their friends' names."

He cocks his head to the side, "Friends?"

"Um…well yeah." Feeling flustered by his question I shrug my shoulders and again hate the uncertainty in my voice. "I mean, well I think of you as a friend…" my voice trails off as I add, "of sorts."

"Anthony. My name is Edward Anthony Cullen." His clipped tone does nothing to stop my mini-interrogation.

"So Edward Anthony Cullen, do you have any brothers or sisters?"

"Yeah. You know Emmett and I have a sister, Alice."

"Ok… and your parents?"

"My father is Carlisle and my mother is Esme."

Edward flips through the channels on the remote. "Hey, have you ever seen this movie?"

"What?" I peak over to the television and have no clue what the movie is. "Um, no."

I frown at his short answers and flimsy distractions but continue with my questions any way. "What do you do?"

Edward leans his head back and laughs. "Nothing special…you know a little of this – a little of that."

"Oh...but that's not – "

Edward doesn't miss a beat and effectively cuts me right off. "This feels so good." He leans into my touch and groans in pleasure. "No more questions tonight."

My breathing hitches and a swarm of butterflies is unleashed; their soft wings erupting waves of nervous flutters in my stomach as he takes my hand in his and plants a sloppy kiss across my knuckles. "Thank you for the back rub." I'm lost in his bright eyes and I no longer have any idea what I was trying to say. There is no denying the attraction I feel and I'm sure he must know the effect he has on me when his perfect lips curl into that signature smirk of his. "'Watch the movie."

_A/N_

_I know slow progress with these two…we're getting there though._

_Valera la pena – an Italian expression meaning…to be worth the trouble; worth the grief or sorrow_

_I don't think there was anything else that needed a translation – but as always just shoot a line if I forgot something and I'll get back to you._

_Well..chappy #5 maybe a little bit. It takes me time to get back into Edward's head and colorful dialog. Edward is my favorite! Maybe you might leave me some love…or Edward – it might make him come out and play a little sooner._

_Till Next Time, Lovelies _

_CoMeKiTtY_


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Café Crème

_A/N – Thanks for all the nice words you guys leave!_

_So, here we are back in Edward's head! _

It's still dark outside when I wake up on the couch and find myself covered in a blanket of mahogany hair. Still asleep, she turns bringing her warm body closer to me. Her soft body is now flush against mine and…fuck… the feel of her soft curves pressing into my chest begins to ignite a burning fire of need. She presses her head against my chest with a quiet sigh that just barely escapes her parted lips. With my arms wrapped securely around her and ignoring the growing ache against my jeans, I watch her sleep.

_Jesus, I have no idea what the fuck I'm doing. _

Her t-shirt has ridden up and my thumb has found purchase on a sliver of skin at the small of her back. _Mother Fucking Christ!_ She feels so fucking good; her creamy skin is so soft and this alone has my dick aching.

Her breathing accelerates and like a hammer I can feel her quickened heartbeat pounding against my chest as she presses the swells of her tits against my body. _Mother Fuck! _ I can't seem to stop touching her and I find myself wanting more. I watch as my hand slides over the curve of her hip and I let my thumb dip just below the waistline of her pajama pants and gently trace the smoothness of her hip bone. _Fuck me…so fucking soft and what I wouldn't give to lick this sweet spot right fucking now. _

My attention is brought back to her eyes as her body becomes rigid and her small hands push against my chest. I freeze my movements thinking that she's awake and I'm fucking busted like some pervert with my hands on her; but when I look down her eyes are still closed and a deep 'v' is etched across her forehead. Her full and pouty lips part and let out a small whimper.

It doesn't take much of an imagination to know what has her whimpering like a frightened kitten and instinctively I pull her closer – it's funny I even want to protect her from her dreams.

The fact that _he_ comes to her in her dreams pisses me off. Dream or no fucking dream - I don't like that he can slip in like some fucking coward and torment her like this. It doesn't sit well that there isn't a god damned thing I can do about it either; they're just fucking dreams and as much as it fucking kills me, she has to fight the monsters alone…_this time_.

This whole notion is fucking new to me and I don't know how I feel about it. It's fucked up. I've never had to worry about someone else…and for the first time I find myself feeling fucking scared. Scared of not being enough. For me it's always been about 'getting mine and getting out'. But for some crazy fucked up reason, all I can think about is Bella. From her innocent blush to her perfectly heart shaped ass; fuck she doesn't have to be doing shit and my dick still gets hard. My thumb traces her forehead, smoothing the angry creases and for reasons I can't explain I press my lips to the crown of her head and inhale deeply. My eyes roll to the back of my head when she whimpers my name. _Marron!_ And Jesus Fuck if the sound of my name on her pouty lips doesn't go straight to my already hard dick and fuck if I don't want to be the mother fucker whose name she screams…again and again.

My raging dick is begging for release and my jeans are now as uncomfortable as fuck. I'm unable to stifle the groan that rumbles deep in my chest when she shifts her hips and swings her leg over my hip.

_Fucking Christ! _

My teeth are tightly clenched as I fight the burning urge to rock into her. I have to use all my fucking strength to be still. She still smells like honeyed vanilla and it does not do a god damned thing to strengthen my weakening control. Fighting the urge to sink my fingers into her flesh and grab her hips for friction, I shut my eyes and put some distance between us by resting my head against the back of the couch.

At 25 years old, I figured I had all my fucking firsts out of the way. It's funny how you mark your life by the milestones of firsts. Things that happened so long ago they're fucking meaningless but unforgettable all the same. Thirteen I got my dick sucked off for the first time; fifteen I shot two birds with one fucking stone….got my first taste of pussy and my dick wet…right in the back of Michelle's cramped eclipse; seventeen brought endless entertainment at the local tit shack and my first lines of coke; nineteen I pulled off my first hit… I aimed my gun and pulled off two shots at a range of about 10 feet ... back to back pumps. Some firsts were just rites of passage others….are just part of the job description. I've done a lot of shit. A lot of shit I'm not fucking proud of but I'm not ashamed of a god damned thing. Not proud but definitely not ashamed –but that's neither here nor there cuz I am what I am and I don't give a damn about it - that's just how it is. I don't have time for fucking regrets – that's not how this shit works and even if I could turn back time I wouldn't change a fucking thing.

I'd also say that nothing fucking shakes me, I've seen enough…fuck …. I've seen it all and there ain't nothing that surprises me anymore. Then comes Bella… and just like that within a span of twelve hours she has shocked the hell out of me and added not one but two firsts. They may not be so called rights of passages or even part of my job…but unforgettable just the same.

I have never had a girl offer to give me a massage; not unless there was something in it for them or I was fucking paying for it. Biting that bottom lip with those cherry red cheeks she looked so fucking adorable asking too….like I'd fucking say no.

Seeing a pissed Bella looking something like a hell cat with those fiery eyes is hot. But angry Bella ain't got nothing on the shy kitten. The innocence written in those wide chocolate eyes and sweet red cheeks is fucking sexy as hell and could bring a grown man down to his fucking knees.

Her hands felt fuck-awesome as she worked out the knots too and I instantly regretted asking her how she knew how to do this shit. Picturing her pleasing him with her hands or any other part of her body just pissed me off. Fucking greasy prick didn't deserve her fucking affection and I sure as fuck didn't like thinking about it.

I pretend to be asleep and instantly miss the warmth of her body when Bella gets up to start her morning routines. I can feel a smile spread across my face as I listen to her clumsy footsteps stumbling across the carpet and I don't even have to open my eyes to know that her cheeks are fucking cherry red.

_Fucking adorable_

Waking up with my arms wrapped around Bella was my second first. I've never made it a habit to spend the night with girls. They get clingy and things get awkward. I keep it simple. We have our fun and I go home. Alone. With Bella, I can't get enough. Like some fucking pervert I'm just laying here watching her sleep like it was the most fascinating thing in the world. She's dead to the fucking world and like some pussy - I'm counting the fucking freckles on her nose. _What the fuck?_

Little Boy Blue was a fucking problem and until last night, I had no idea how big a problem. When Jake called and said he picked up a fucking pigtail, I figured it was some nosey fucking pig looking for a fucking handout or some shit. Wasn't till Bella filled in the missing pieces that I connected the fucking dots. James was Officer James fucking Mancini. _Fucking meat eater_.

James was as crooked as a fucking corkscrew. He and his idiot crew of four confiscate tens of thousands in cash and swag on their 'routine drug raids' that never get recorded on police property receipts. Shit just disappears like a fucking phantom ghost and no one's the wiser.

Cop or not he knows better than to fuck with my shit. You don't get to be where I'm at without friends. And I have friends in far greater places than James fucking Mancini.

"Hey, Skip." Jake walked into the kitchen and leaned against the counter. It didn't take long before a small blur of blonde raced across the floor and wrapped her arms around Jake's leg. "Jakey's here!" "Hey, Squirt!" Jake easily pulled the giggling little girl up in one swift motion.

Jake turned to face me. "You sticking around?"

"No. I got some things to take care of."

The small hands tapping Jake's shoulder diverted his attention. When the little girl was satisfied she had Jake's complete attention her curious eyes chanced a glanced in my direction. "Who's dhat?"

"Adrianna! It's not polite to interrupt people like that."

Adrianna's face fell at Bella's scolding. "Sorry, Mommy."

Bella reached up and ruffled the top of her hair before standing on her tip toes to bring herself closer to Adrianna's eye level. "You just make sure you're not bothering Jake and Edward."

Jake smiled at her before looking back over at me. "That's the Skip."

Her small voice was barely above a whisper. "Is Skippy good?"

I went from being The Skip to fucking Skippy…what do ya' know add to fucking letters and I went from fierce Mafioso to a jar of fucking peanut butter. Although I won't argue that it's adorable.

Jake looked over at me with narrowed eyes and scratched his chin as he pretended to think her question over. Although Jake was playing around I could see by the way the little girl stiffened in his arms she took him seriously. Jake looked remorseful when he saw her frightened eyes had widened into two saucers and made quick work of dispelling her fear. "Yeah, the Skip's alright."

"Adrianna, did you say hello?"

I noticed she pulled herself closer to Jake before hesitantly raising a small hand with wiggling fingers.

I said hello to the kid and when she smiled at me I was taken aback by how much her smile reminded me of Bella.

"Jakey, Mommy's making pancakes. You wanna have some to?" Setting a squirmy Adrianna down Jake laughs and ruffles her hair. "You bet, shortie!" She looked fucking cute clapping her hands together and smiling back at Jake like he just gave her the world's biggest lollipop or some shit.

"Skippy, you want t a pancake, too?"

The funny thing was that I did. Being here like this – being just Edward was fucking nice. And, there it is…I officially sound like a fucking pussy.

"I can't stay." As soon as I said it I knew I fucked up. Hind sight is 20-20 and I definitely didn't need bifocals to see that I took the wind outta this kid's sails. Jesus, she looked like a flat tire, all deflated and shit. But I gotta admit that's the cutest damn flat tire I'd ever seen, and if I could I'd take it back in a heartbeat. Her little chubby face , staring at me all sulky was making me feel like the biggest killjoy mother fucker on this planet. Shit, I gotta think quick.

I have zero fucking experience talking to kids. Truth is they make me fucking nervous as shit. Which makes no fucking sense. I've shit stomped guys so fucking big they looked like they fell out of some damn beanstalk or some shit. Yet this kid that barely comes up to my knees has me quaking in my fucking shoes. Maybe it's because all those jumbo size wackadoos that cross my path in previous days were easier to handle; it was cut and dry. If a fist in the face didn't get his attention, a knee to the gut would definitely say good morning. If that route looked less than promising the situation could always be extinguished by pulling out the exclamation point. And by that I mean the old fashioned peace maker; cold steel and some lead in the head. Conversation over.

With kids it wasn't so simple. Kids are interested in an honest and genuine fun experience. That brings two problems to the table. Number one - I have zero experience with honesty. Number two - I don't think that my ideas of fun are a 'G' rated fucking movie. But if there's one talent that my less than savory lifestyle has instilled in me - it's the art of negotiation. Everyone has their price. Kids from what I know are like miniature crack addicts…always running around screaming about crap that usually requires some kind of decoder ring to interpret. The only difference is the driving force… and with kids sugar is key. Let the negotiation begin.

"How's about this? I'll make you an offer you can't refuse. Now I know a place in town where they sell the best ice cream you ever tasted. You like ice cream?" I could see this sweet little flat tire puff up a bit and I knew I was on the right track. Her eyes flickered a little glow that I recognize from the runs I used to do down on Independence Ave when I was getting started. My truck would roll through and every coke head on the block would shine like a fucking Christmas bulb. Her little cherub face nodded and I could see the corners of her pouted mouth start to curl up in a grin she refused to let loose. "See I love ice cream - but I never like to eat alone." Shit, that's true. Eating alone wasn't ever a wise practice. So far so good on the honesty part. "So I was hoping that if I come back over that you and you're mom would want to go with me and we could get some of this fine ice cream together. What's your favorite flavor?"

That stubborn grin finally exploded and I felt a sense of accomplishment unlike any other. This kid's smile literally made me feel like a million bucks. In a high pitch squeal of excitement she screamed "Phishy Fooooood!" Alright, she lost me. I was doing good but I just lost some ground here with the fish food. I looked at Bella hoping I could catch a clue as to what the hell we were talking about at this point. For a moment I felt like a panicky fanook waiting to be made a fool of or some shit. Bella must have read the desperation on my face cuz she giggled a little before she replied.

"It's a Ben and Jerry's ice cream flavor called Phish-Food. Adrianna absolutely loves fish and so every time we're talking ice cream… she gets stuck on the Phish-Food."

I felt eager to regain my ground and before thinking I blurted out "Oh no, short stuff this isn't that sh—tuff in a can." Come to find out that sensoring my verbal style is fucking tough but I covered my tracks and pressed on. "This is homemade, you're gonna love it, I promise."

"But Skippy I like Phishy-Food." The pout returned.

"You like Phish-Food, Phish-Food you got. They'll make anything you want. That's a promise. What d'ya say? Deal?"

"Will they put the bwownies on it too?"

I almost laughed out loud at the irony of having a three foot tall kid becoming the most memorable negotiator I've ever encountered. _Fucking adorable._

"Only if you promise we can do it again next week."

"I pwomise Skippy!" Did I mention that smile makes me feel like a million bucks?

When I stand back up, I see Bella leaning against the door watching us with a grin…that somehow doesn't quite reach her eyes. My hand rubs the back of my neck and I walk over to her thinking that I pissed her off.

"Bella…I –"

Bella stops me before I can finish. "You know you don't have to do that, Edward." Her voice is soft and her eyes look watery like she might start fucking crying or some shit. _Fuck – no more tears._

I know what she means but I don't know what the fuck to say. I don't know why I want to do this? For some reason, I just fucking wanted to do it…that's all I got. Period. "What? You don't like ice cream?"

She frowns and blinks her eyes with a look of confusion. "No – I like ice cream. It's just - "

"Good - so do I. I'll be back about three. Have the baby ready and we'll go." I casually slip my arms in my jacket and head towards the door.

Carlisle sits back in his chair. "Did you see Joe?"

I shouldn't have to see Joe and I wouldn't be if it wasn't for Tyler's fuck up. "Not yet." Taking a quick look at my watch I add, "Jake's bringing his fat ass in later."

Marcus walks over and puts his hand on my shoulder. "Edward, you do this right. I don't want no fuck-ups." He leans low and looks me square in the eyes. "You hear me?"

"Fuck." I laugh. "Shit don't get any easier than this." I reach for my drink, smirking at Marcus over the rim. "Easier than fucking a two dollar whore."

Marcus slaps my cheek and holds the back of my neck. "You? I don't fucking worry about."

"This thing with your brother – " Marcus stops mid-sentence and looks up over my shoulder smiling at Emmett. "Well, well look who decided to join us?"

Frowning at the table and gesturing to the empty plates, "You fucking ate without me?"

Setting his napkin on the table, Carlisle raises an eyebrow at Emmett. "What? We're gonna sit here for two hours waiting for you?"

"Yeah, sorry I'm late."

"Listen to this one." Laughing Marcus mimics Emmett, " '_Sorry I'm late'_. Who the fuck are you supposed to be… Little Mary Sunshine? What the fuck has gotton into you?"

I even have to do a double take on that one.

"Nothing. Just been getting laid more. Does a lot for your disposition." With a shit eating grin plastered across his face he holds out his hands – palms up. "What? Am I right or am I right?"

"I'm fucking starving…" Giving us a smirk he adds, "…gotta keep up my sustenance." Emmett accepts the menu the waitress brought him. "Thanks, Sweetheart."

"Sustenance?" This cracks me up.

"Yeah, you know strength…don't want to over exert myself."

"Yeah, I know what it fucking means. I'm just surprised that you do. The only three syllable words that come out of your mouth are of the food sort." This is true too. Spaghetti, lasagna, linguine, risotto, cannoli, and sometimes Emmett pulls out the big guns – mostacolli.

"Fuck you."

Marcus raises his eyebrows in surprise. "Doesn't your wife cook?"

"Fuck! Rose don't cook. She's too busy spending my money and I ain't gonna cook no fucking hungry man dinner!"

Marcus laughs, then looking over at Carlisle he jerks a thumb in Emmett's direction. "I like this one." Still laughing he looks back at Emmett. "You're a funny fucker."

Ignoring Marcus he sits back and checks out the blonde waitress pouring coffee refills. "Mmm, look at that broad. Those are some nice looking legs."

"Yeah? You gonna woo her?"

"What woo her? Roses are red, lemons are sour, open up those legs baby…" Emmett fists his hands in the air and thrusts his hips up for emphasis, "…and I'll show you some power."

Raising his hand palm up, Marcus frowns at Emmett. "You talk to girls this way?"

"They don't complain…yeah I have a dirty mouth…" Emmett wags his eyebrows, "…but they can't get enough…they love the things I do with it. By the time I'm done they're panting for my dick."

Marcus looks over and nods his head at me, "And what about you?"

Emmett laughs and quirks his thumb in my direction. "Eddy over here is too busy drinking foo-foo coffee and playing house with Bella." Fucking Emmett.

Smiling, Carlisle looks at me with curious eyes. Too fucking curious for my liking. "Bella?"

I shrug, not really sure what he expects me to say. Truth? I don't even know myself.

"Who's this?"

"It's nothing." Marcus and Carlisle exchange a look. Who knows what the fuck that's supposed to mean. They're a real pair…sitting around all day like two gossiping old ladies.

"What? Can't a father ask his son a question?"

"What the fuck you want me to say? Stop busting my balls."

Checking my watch again I begin to stand.

Carlisle asks, "Where are you going?"

"I've got some things – "

"You don't eat and run. Sit." Marcus gestures to my chair. "Sit. Sit. Come on sit down."

"Yeah, sit down already." Smirking across the table Emmett adds, "Relax. Have a cup of coffee."

My brother's my brother and yeah I love him but sometimes I just want to beat the ever loving shit out of him.

Returning to the club I wait in my office for Jake to deliver _Joe. _

I already had Jake on assignment and against my better judgment I sent Tyler to talk to this prick.

"I wanna know why I'm still hearing about this?"

"Hey…" Tyler shrugs his shoulders. "man, fuck if I know. I went - "

Cutting him off, I point my finger at Tyler, "You better remember who the fuck you're talking to…watch that fucking mouth."

"Look, I – "

"Shut the fuck up." I could give a fuck about his excuses. Anything he could say is unacceptable.

"I send you in there to take care of this and you come back here empty handed? How the fuck do you think that makes me look?"

"He said he – " I raise my hand up in the air and silence him. "Shut your mouth."

"What the fuck do I pay you for?"

Tyler mumbles some shit. "What was that?" Crossing my arms over my chest I walk towards Tyler, "Hmm? " I step closer and lean down to look in his face. "You got something to say?" He stands there staring at my shoes like a fucking mute. "I didn't think so." I raise my hand in the air and dismiss him. "Get the fuck outta my sight."

This is a fucking waste of my time – but I gave my word to Carlisle and Marcus that I'd take care of it.

Jake walks this piece of shit in. No fucking introductions are needed. He knows who I am and he knows why he's here. "Sit," I order and gesture to the chair.

I tap the manila envelope I'm holding on the desk and study his features. I can tell by the way he's uncomfortably shifting in his chair he's ready to piss himself and I don't do a god damned thing to ease the tension.

His eyes nervously shift between Jake and me with an occasional glance at the door. Internally I laugh. Who's he think is gonna come through my fucking door to save his ass?

My hand continues to tap the envelope on the desk – and with curious eyes he watches my movements. _Fucking predictable. _ I know he's waiting for me to say something – but I don't. My silence is fucking with him.

He puts his hands in the air like I've got my piece to his head, "Look I don't want any trouble…"

Ignoring him I reach for my cigarettes. I'm in no fucking hurry and my movements are slow. "Smoke?" My tone is causal in its taunting.

He blinks a few times then shakes his head, "Uh… no. I'm good. Thanks." He sits back and crosses his leg, resting his foot on his knee. He's trying to play it cool when he's anything but. The tapping foot and sweaty brow say otherwise. His nerves are getting the better of him.

I shrug. "Suit yourself." Leaning back in my chair, I take my time lighting up, making sure to blow the smoke in his direction. His rapidly blinking eyes squint through the smoke and I smirk at his obvious discomfort.

I nod Jake towards the door and without a sound he walks out. Joe cautiously watches Jake's movements and continues to stare at the closed door. I laugh cuz I know he ain't going nowhere. He looks back at me and I quirk my eye over at the door. _Yeah, I know what you're fucking thinking._ I watch as his shoulders tense and he swallows hard.

I continue to watch him squirm under my stare. The door opens again and this time Jake holds it in place as Bree brushes her body past him, shaking her ass as she walks in wearing nothing more than a flimsy scrap of lace around her pussy. And as if on cue, a suddenly flustered looking Joe looks like he just got his hand caught in the fucking forbidden cookie jar.

Bree suggestively swivels her hips as she crosses the short distance to my desk and sets a drink down. "Thanks, hun." I show my appreciation by slipping a fifty in her g-string and sliding my hand down her hip giving her ass a firm squeeze and a playful swat. I nod her in the direction of Joe and with a smug smile on her painted lips, she moves to him and bends low – putting her big fucking tits right in his face. I watch as she moves closer to his ear and whispers, "Is there something I can get for you?"

He has barely looked at Bree…not her tits not her ass – nothing. His nervous eyes are fixed low as he swallows hard and stammers out a, "No." I watch in amusement as the sweaty fucking bastard nervously picks at his thumb. His eyes remain focused on his own hand and never once look up to check out the goods…even as Bree slowly straightens in front of him and turns on her red 'knock me down and fuck me' heels and heads for the door.

Now Bree is fucking sexy; I have seen her make men literally walk into walls as they gawk at the woman coming and going. It worked to my advantage that Bree moonlighted on the side – whore or not she was a piece that few could resist. I meant that shit when I told Marcus this would be _'easier than fucking a two dollar whore'_.

I purposely wait for Joe to look back at me before swirling my glass and throwing back the Jack and Coke Bree brought in.

Smiling in my amusement, "You don't like pussy or what?"

He wipes his brow with the back of his hand and barely makes eye contact. "What?"

"You. Bree comes in puts her tits in your face and you sit there like some meza fanook. What's that?"

"I'm married." He lifts up his left hand to show off his wedding band when he adds, "Happily."

"So that means you can't enjoy the fucking view? Keep your dick in your pants and your hands in your pocket – looking is not the same as tasting."

"Yeah, well like I said I'm married and I don't – "

"Oh, no?" His eyes follow mine as I look down and play with the manila envelope again; my hand is just sliding it back and forth taunting him. The blood drains from his face as the realization hits him and in all honesty at this point I think I've seen corpses with better complexions. He knows the punch line here – but I take my time and draw it out anyway.

"I think there's been a misunderstanding. You're a gambling man right?" Obviously - he wouldn't be sitting here otherwise. I did my homework – I know that he is a compulsive gambler that prefers dice to cards and I know that's the reason he's in so deep to the Volturi. I also happen to know that he likes to celebrate the rare chance he does win. Fuck, he celebrates when he loses too – drowning out his sorrows by throwing cash around on drugs and donnine like there's no tomorrow.

Even though I already know the answer, I ask, "Craps?" He nods a confirmation.

"Here's something you should know then. If you're gonna play you need to decide on three things from the get go…" using my right hand to count off my points, I proceed, "..the rules of the game, the stakes, and the quitting time. Seems to me you fucked the rules and the stakes are pretty fucking high. Looks like your O for three pal…I'd say it's about quitting time."

"Now…you want to reconsider our offer?"

"Look, I…" I hold up my index and middle fingers to silence him.

"The stakes just got a little higher. Maybe you want to reconsider our offer?" As I repeat myself I slide the manila envelope across the desk.

He clears his throat. "What's this?" The anxious look in his eyes tells me he knows what it is and I know I fucking have him.

I shrug. "A little motivation…"

Hesitantly he reaches for the envelope and opens it. I watch him pale as he slides the glossy 8X10s out and looks them over one by one.

"Where - " He clears his throat again and swallows, "Where did you – "

I cut him off. "You need me to repeat the question?"

"Shit." He brings his sweaty palm up and squeezes his temples. "These will ruin me." He closes his eyes in defeat and shakes his head. "My wife…my job…they can't…this is…they can't know."

"That's up to you. You're a gambler – is that a chance you're willing to take?"

He sits in silence. He knows he's fucked. _Literally. _His wife sees him snorting lines off Bree's ass and fucking her face he'll be sleeping with the fucking dog permanently. Stupid bastard. His wife? She holds the fucking cards here – he works for his wife's father and lives in the house her father bought, gambling away money he don't even have.

To sum it up he don't have shit – and that includes his fucking balls; he signed those away when he said 'I do'…and that was his first mistake. He sold his fucking independence. Handing your balls over to your wife for financial success will eventually come back to fuck you. You don't put that kind of power in someone else's hands. It's fucking suicide.

He's desperate and I'm not fucking worried – I know he'll see it my way. This fat piece of shit has no idea how to make it without his wife and he has become more than accustom to the comfortable living accommodations his father-in-law provides – he'd sell his soul to the devil himself to keep his dirty secret. And I'm more than happy to collect. I sit back with a satisfied smile.

His shoulders sag and he runs his hand over his face. His voice is detached when he speaks, "Yeah, fine…what do you need?"

"The Volturi charge a 30% vig…we'll take your debt…" Smiling I rock my head back and forth like I'm trying to come up with a fair figure. Really the two million dollar contract – plus the information on future contracts he will be supplying tips the scales in our favor regardless. You gotta give a little to get a little – that's how the world works. "and lucky for you I'm feeling generous today…we get the contract…we waive our usual fee. You pay back the 350 G's flat." I lean forward and rest my arms on my desk. "Plus you provide the information on competitor's bids."

He reluctantly agrees and as he heads for the door I decide to throw him a fucking bone. "You want a piece of advice…" I smirk. "…and cuz I'm in a good mood– free of charge?" With his hand on the door knob, he turns to face me. "The best throw of the dice is to throw them away. That's the best advice anyone can give you. Stay the fuck out of the casinos."

I'm late when I get back to Bella's and the look on Adrianna's tiny face tells me she thought I wasn't coming. I felt like a piece of shit. But it's not like I work a nine to five job and shit. Another reason why it's easier to just leave things simple and leave the 'playing house' to the fuckers who get up in the morning and go to their desk job and come home by six for dinner. Attachments just make unnecessary complications. _Fuck, I have no idea what I'm doing here._

"Hey, it's ok. We don't have to go." She looks down at her feet and sucks back on that lip again. _Christ!_ Watching her pull that pouty lip back and forth between her teeth has me all fucked up.

She gave me an out and I didn't fucking take it. "We're going…get your jacket."

"You really want to?" I watch as Bella turns to put her jacket on. Her jeans hug her heart shaped ass perfectly and her hair has these loose fucking curls that fall down her back like waves…I fight every instinct I have to show her exactly what she does to me by pinning her against the wall and driving my fucking dick straight up that pussy.

Everything about her makes my inner beast want to come out and play and I kept wondering if maybe I got whacked and was in some crazy fucked up version of hell. A version where hell isn't a fucking place filled with horned demons with forked tails. A version where hell isn't even a place – but one single person who is created in heaven and fucking sin solely for you…to drive you over the brink of sanity over and over again. Damned if I do and damned if I don't. _Fuck me!_

I clear my throat before answering and notice the tightness to my voice when I respond. "Yeah, I do. Now get the baby and let's go."

Sal's Ice Cream Shop has been in the neighborhood longer than I can remember and has the best fucking ice cream in the city. It's family owned and one of the few that still make handmade ice cream and not that frozen whip creamed shit you scoop out of a fucking can. Walking into Sal's is like a blast from the past, as I hold the door for Bella and Adrianna the sound of the Big Bopper singing 'Helloooo Baby' crackles on the old fashioned juke box. I smile to myself seeing Sal's list of top forty hits hasn't changed.

Sal sets his paper on the counter and walks over. "Whoa – long time no see, kid!"

"Hey, Sal." Sal takes the hand I've offered and pats my shoulder. "How ya been?"

"Ah - Can't complain. What brings you here…" Smiling, Sal looks over at Bella and gives her a playful wink. "…looks like you already got something sweet on your arm?" I turn to introduce a now very pink cheeked Bella as she bends down to fumble around with Adrianna's jacket.

"This is Bella and her daughter Adrianna – who just happens to be a pretty tough little negotiator."

"Is that so," he asks through a hardy laugh that has Adrianna in an ear to ear grin.

"Yeah, that's how it is. Her negotiations not only got the three of us out for ice cream but we're on the hunt for something called fish food."

"What? Are you pulling my leg, kid?"

"Nope." I shake my head smiling and feeling better that I wasn't the only clueless mother fucker in the room.

"Did you read the sign?" Sal gestures to the front of the shop. "It says ice cream. Do you see a sea food sign out there?"

Bella reaches out, putting her hand on my arm. "Oh, no. Edward please don't make them do that – it's too much trouble. Plain chocolate is just fine."

"No. She wanted fish food…she's getting fish food – it's no problem."

Sal leans over putting him eye level with Adrianna. "Alright so, whatcha want in this…uh… fish food, sweetheart?"

"Bwownies!" I can't hold back the smile…watching Adrianna clap her hands and bounce up and down is some funny shit.

Jokingly I smack the silver formica counter with my hand. "Sal – you waiting for them to get crispy or what? Go cut those brownies."

"What?" Sal holds his hands out then gestures to himself, "You want me to pull a lobster outta my ass too?"

Adrianna puts her tiny fists to her mouth and giggles.

I don't know how he does it but he puts it together – making fish food… Sal style. "There you go. Look at that, sweetheart." He leans over the counter and gestures for Adrianna to come closer. "Come here now." Bella helps her balance as she kneels on the stool to close the distance. "Now this looks pretty good – no? But I was thinking yous and me… we could make it even better. What do ya say we put a little whip cream on the top?"

"I like whip cweem!"

"Hey – so do I. Now I could use a little help…come on now - put your finger here and press." Sal helps an elated Adrianna squirt whip cream over her ice cream. "There ya go. Perfect." Sal sets the whip cream down and picks up a bowl of cherries. "Now I also like cherries – you like 'em too?"

"I like chairwees!"

"Hey yous and me – we make a good team here. How many cherries do ya want, sweetheart?"

Bella smiles and nods her head in encouragement as a very shy looking Adrianna looks over to her.

"Myself? I can never eat just one – but I'm just funny like that. I'm willing to bet we have a lot in common, yous and me. You want two?"

Adrianna nods her head enthusiastically and lets out a soft, "pwease" .

Sal steps back to admire his work. "There now…that looks pretty good. You're a natural. You know - I could use a good helper like you. You looking for work?"

Through a string of giggles, Adrianna shakes her head at Sal. Stepping closer, I ruffle her soft hair and answer for her. "Maybe in a few more years. Right Shortcakes?" I was surprised when she held her arms out to me and bent down to pick her up. She felt so fucking tiny I was afraid I'd break her.

Sal set Adrianna's ice cream aside and moved on to Bella. "How bout you, sweetheart. You want some fish food too?"

Bella chuckles and shakes her head. "No, thank you. Um…" Biting on her bottom lip she peaks through the refrigerated glass tilting her head as she considers her choice. "… how about strawberry?"

"Beauty and good taste…" Sal looks over at me, his hand gesturing in my direction, "…how'd you get so lucky?"

He hands Bella her ice cream cone. "Here ya go sweetheart. Here's your strawberry. And one cookie dough coming up."

"What you think I don't remember?" Sal looks over at Bella and quirks his thumb in my direction, "Always with the cookie dough, this one."

I caught a soft giggle out of Bella. And then like monkey see monkey do…another giggle from Adrianna. "What? I like cookie dough?"

"Ya wanna hear a story? Come on amuse me…sit, sit." His hand gestures to the stool and Bella takes a seat. "This kid here was always up to no good. His family lived in the neighborhood back then – over on…uh," Sal holds his index finger up then tilts his head to the side and scratches the back of his head, "on…now give me a minute." When it comes to him he snaps his fingers. "Over on Bishop."

Narrowing his eyes, Sal taps his head with his index finger, "I gotta good memory. Now as I was saying he's always outback hanging around with those punks in the ally." Sal looks back at me. "How old were you…eleven, twelve?"

"Sal come on – "

"Hey, she ain't complaining." Bella shakes her head agreeing with Sal.

"Twelve. I was twelve."

"So - one day they're all out there playing ball – causing all kinds of racket too - and their baseball comes flying right through my window." Sal points to the window. "See this one, sweetheart? This one right here. Glass goes shattering all over the place. Would you believe not one of those punks stuck around – they scattered like a bunch of cockroaches and headed for the hills." Sal pats my back and grabs my shoulder giving it a firm squeeze. "Now this guy – he's a standup guy. I knew his father from…" Sal looks over to me before tilting his head with a shrug and amending his thoughts on that, "…from around. His father made him work the window off here in the shop. The kid came too. He came every day. Washing dishes, sweeping the floors – you know odds and ends here and there. But I think he ate more in ice cream than he actually worked. Every day – always the same – 2 scoops of cookie dough ice cream on a sugar come." Sal gets a wistful look in his eyes and squeezes my shoulder once more. "It's good to see ya kid."

After setting Adrianna on her feet and nodding Bella to the shiny red booth near the window, I turn to pay Sal for the ice cream; slipping him a few extra bills for his hospitality.

"Hey, you done good for yourself kid. She's a real sweetheart." At this point I realize that Sal must have gotton the wrong impression – but I don't correct him. Even though she's not mine, my insides burst with an immediate and overwhelming sense of pride. I can't explain it but I knew that the smile that suddenly appeared on my face would last for hours. So, no I don't correct him; Instead I turn to see Bella giving a giggling Adrianna a gentle bump with her hip and twisting along to Chubby Checker… her sweetness really is undeniable and I tell him so.

"Yeah, she is."

When Adrianna has finished her ice cream, Bella takes her dish to the counter and putting her small hand over his larger one, thanks Sal for being so kind to Adrianna - and I swear to Christ the fucker blushed.

"My pleasure, sweetheart. You don't be a stranger now." Shaking his index finger at Bella, "And you make sure he's treating you right. He gives you any lip service you just send him to me."

"Ready, shortcakes?" Adrianna held her arms up and I easily scooped her up. "Higher Skippy!"

"Higher?"

Bella rolls her eyes to the ceiling and shakes her head. "Thank Jake for that one. He um…" She gestures to my shoulders, "puts her on his shoulders – she gets a big kick out of it."

I easily lift her over my shoulders and head for the door. "Like this?"

"Yeah!"

I hold the door open for Bella and as she passes she stops in front of me and looks up. "Thank you." She reaches for my arm for balance as she lifts up on her tip toes and kisses my cheek. She walks past me and as I look up Sal gives me a wink.

Should have known the easiness wouldn't last. Life's just fucked up like that.

We weren't back at Bella's for more than a half hour before Jake headed in and the other shoe came down. "Stopped by to see a friend today."

I nod in understanding. "I need to smoke. Let's go outside."

I shut the door and lit a smoke as we walked in silence to the parking lot.

"So?"

"So, this fucker's a real winner." Jake paused and lit his own smoke.

"Thought you were quitting?" Jake shrugs and takes a deep drag in response. I laugh because Jake's idea of quitting is just bumming smokes from everyone else. This clown thinks as long as he's not buying the smokes – he's not a smoker. "Not that fucking easy is it?"

"Shit quitting ain't nothing…I've done it a hundred fucking times already."

"How does that fucking thing go…the first time don't work you try again and do a three peat or some shit?"

"Three times is a charm?"

"Yeah, that's it…" Taking another drag, "…well maybe your fucking lucky number is 101."

"So you saw this…" I take a drag and circle my index and middle fingers in the air indicating that Jake should get on with it. "…friend."

"Yeah, so James shot some fucking drug dealer a few months back. Pulled him over for some bull shit traffic violation and tossed his car. Story on the books says the kid pulled a gun."

I wasn't stupid enough to believe the books. The district dicks can write out those fucking pages however they fucking wanted. Sure the ending will be the same…not much you can change about a fucking corpse full of holes but the cold hearted truth about it is the story behind the corpse has just as many if not more holes. Fuck the records.

"Now get this – turned out the kid was wanted for murder. He was doing some after-hours shopping, when the owner's woke up…" Jake mocks a gunshot to the head with his hand. "…he popped 'em both." Rubbing his hand down his face he continues, "Now here's the interesting part. This couple he pops? Turns out they were witnesses in that big racketeering case that went down in Melrose."

With serious eyes Jake quirks his eyebrow, "Where James's uncle is…" Shrugging his shoulder he amends his words, "…was police chief. He's serving a nickel at Vienna."

"No shit. Yeah, I remember hearing bout that shit. What's that pig's name…something Scarzetti?"

"Sonny Scarzetti."

"Vienna? Who's fucking dick did he lick? Some other mother fucker…he'd be sent to Statesville taking it up the ass by some fat piece of shit and getting fucked seven ways from Sunday."

"So another name pops up you might be interested in."

"Cut the shit already."

"Swan. _Officer_ Charlie Swan."

"Was indicted for threatening witnesses; pled not guilty to all charges. Stupid bastard used his house as collateral then lost it when he skipped town…leaving his only daughter."

"Bella." I finished for him.

_She fucking lied._

"This could bring a lot of fucking heat." Nodding his head in the direction of Bella's apartment he adds, "You sure 'bout this, Skip?"

I didn't like him questioning me but I could respect his concern.

"You let me worry about that. You just stick around till I tell you otherwise."

Jake knew his place and would never say it but I knew he was fucking pissed that he had been assigned to Bella or as he puts it 'babysitting duty'. What Jake didn't know was that I picked him because he was the fucking best. With Jake I had no fucking worries; Jake isn't trigger happy but he isn't trigger shy either. He has a good head on his shoulders and I knew he could handle himself in any given situation.

Jake and I return to the apartment and I find Bella rummaging about the kitchen with her back to me. I nod Jake towards the living room and wait until I hear the TV to speak. She's oblivious to my presence and jumps when my voice breaks the silence.

"It's funny, I'm usually pretty good at reading people." I pause, crossing my arms over my chest and wait for her attention. "Most times I know what a person is gonna do before the thought ever crosses their mind. The mistake most people make is watching the hands. It's in the eyes. Always the eyes."

She still has said nothing, so I continue speaking to her back, "You know they say there are seven signs a person is lying." "One – eye contact or lack of…" A deep v forms between her brows as she turns to face me. _Ah, now that got your attention?_ " Two – the use of humor or sarcasm…"

Her wavering voice is nothing more than a squeak. "Edward, I don't understand. What are you talking about?"

My eyes burn through hers as I raise my eyebrow emphasizing my next point. "Three – a change in voice…"

I let my eyes travel down her body and watch as it stiffens with understanding. "What?"

_Really, Bella you're making this too easy. _"Four – body language…."

Anger flashes across her dark eyes and her growing irritation is apparent in her voice when she answers. "Are you calling me a liar?"

_Yes, I am. _

I shrug. "Four – overly defensive, Five – changes the subject…"

She holds her hand up and shakes her head. "Just stop. Edward, what are you talking about?"

"Chief Swan."

"My father?" Her confusion is marked by the frown that sets across her face. "What about him?"

"It's kind of hard to send flowers to a grave that don't exist. Don't you think?"

"It's what?" She knows what I said and I don't fucking repeat myself.

"Why did you lie?"

"Why is the whereabouts of my father so important?"

"Bella, answer the question."

"I'm not a liar." I hold her eyes to mine as I cross the kitchen and stand in front of her.

"I didn't ask you what, I asked why…now damn it Bella, answer the question."

"My father is gone. That's what I said, Edward. He's gone." T

I don't like being lied to. Ever. But the worst part about her lying to me was that she didn't fucking trust me enough to tell the truth.

"Why didn't you tell me the truth, Bella?"

"I didn't lie."

"Bella-"

"Look I didn't lie. Why I didn't tell you about it? I don't know…I guess I was ashamed, Edward. It's not something I'm proud of. Is that so difficult for you to understand?"

I offer no response and continue to stand in silence. No, it wasn't difficult to understand but I wanted to hear what the fuck she had to say.

"Growing up my father was my hero. Come to find out the joke is on me, Edward. That kind of disappointment, that type of betrayal…it doesn't just go away. No, it lingers and people remember, Edward. He's long gone and it's me…me alone that has to walk in his shame and stand like a fool in the eyes of judgment." Her quivering voice is barely audible now. "I feel like a fool…" She angrily wipes at the tears rolling down her flushed cheeks. "…a fool for believing…"

Her liquid brown eyes look up at me, "Is that what you want to hear?"

"That's bull shit."

"What?"

"You aren't your father. These people you talk about…it's not theirs to judge."

"It's not that easy Edward."

"They don't know shit, Bella."

"You want some advice? Accept no one's definition of your life. Define yourself."

She laughs darkly, "Define my own life?" With her hand she gestures to the small confines of the apartment. "Take a look around, Edward. There isn't anything to define."

It blows my mind how little she thinks of herself. She has no fucking idea how selfless she really is and considering the bull shit she came from I know she's a lot stronger than she gives herself credit for.

"You wanna know what I see?" She doesn't answer and I don't fucking care.

"Despite all the shit… you fucking rose above it." I can't help it and step closer to her, reaching up to tuck a wavy lock behind her ear. "How much easier would it be to just say fuck it?" She stands still with her eyes cast down. "Someone else in your situation…no family, no help would sit with their hand out waiting for a government handout – and you know what they do with it?" She silently looks up and meets my eyes. "Fuck their kids, fuck food or rent – they turn right around and spend every last red cent on drugs." Her watery eyes follow my hand as I gesture to the cupcakes on the counter. "Fuck cupcakes. You know what kind of cakes their kids see? The kind their moms score from their crack dealer and bring home to smoke."

It pisses me off that her eyes are still cast down. I need to see her fucking eyes so I reach for her chin. When her eyes meet mine, I lean low and whisper my next words. "That's what I see."

She stares back at me sucking back on her bottom lip and like it has a fucking mind of its own, my hand cups her soft cheek and my thumb slides across her moist bottom lip, loosening it from her teeth. She closes her eyes and I watch my thumb softly brush against her glistening lips before I let my hand slide up into her soft wavy hair. My hand guides her closer and when I can feel the warmth of her body against my chest I place a soft kiss on her temple. Her body stiffens but she doesn't pull away.

The combination of her soft curves pressing against me and the innocent scent on her creamy skin has every single nerve ending crackling like a fucking live wire. It's like experiencing fucking heaven and hell all at once. I bury my nose in her mahogany hair breathing her in and that honeyed vanilla scent hits me tenfold. I feel like I'm drugged and like some fucking junkie I need more. I feel like a god damned coil wound so tight I'm about ready to fucking snap. My voice is strained, as I desperately try to hold on to the little control I have left. "Christ, Bella. I need to fucking kiss you."

Without a word, she turns to face me her wide chocolate eyes searching for something in my own. The sweetness of her breath washes over my face and has my thinking all fucked. Her eyes flutter shut as I softly brush her lips with my own, parting them slightly. I kiss her bottom lip and pull it into my mouth gently sucking at the sweetness left over from the strawberry ice cream. _Christ, she tastes so fucking good._

She stiffens again but lets me pull her closer, her rapid heartbeat thrums against my chest urging me on as I again take her bottom lip into my mouth and gently suck in its sugary sweetness. _Mother Fuck_! Her scent and Christ, her fucking taste has my senses on sensory over load… She moves closer, molding her small body into mine and when her small hands come to my hair I groan rolling my tongue over her soft lips, begging for entrance. She opens her mouth welcoming my tongue and I let my hands slide down her sides to her waist where my thumbs make small circles before moving lower and resting on her hips. Her soft moan leaves a burning need for more and sears a red-hot trail straight to my groin. My breathing is heavy with fucking need as my hands knead her hips and very soon I was gonna lose it. It's like opening fucking Pandora's Box – and unleashing fucking hell.

My forehead presses against hers and I squeeze my eyes shut in an effort to regain some fucking control. "Fuck, Bella…," I breath against her skin in a raspy voice that I barely recognize as my own. Taking a step back I hold her face in my hands and place a softer kiss over her swollen lips.

Remembering where I'm at – I feel like I should say something…something other than 'get naked and spread those fucking legs.'

"I think Sal's gonna be surprised."

Her dazed eyes look at me with question. "Hmm?"

I laugh and suck back my own lips, "Fuck cookie dough," then smacking them loudly as I savor the last remnants of the strawberry sweetness, "My new favorite flavor – strawberry." And cue the blush. _Fucking adorable._

A/N

Glossary:

Meat eater – a dirty cop

Donnine – good time girl of loose virtue

Vig – the interest on a shark's loan

I love Emmett...he cracks me up! I liked Sal a lot too…everyone should know a Sal. Have a Happy Week, Everyone!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Cinnamon Crème

_A/N_

_SM owns it all…blah, blah, blah!_

"Hey – I'm home!" Jessica dropped her bags at the door and threw herself on the couch. "Oh, my God – it feels so good to be back!"

"Hey – where are you?" Jessica has her arm thrown over her face as I come out of the bedroom.

"Right here. So how was it?" I laugh as Jessica groans and rolls her eyes.

That bad?" I say.

"You have no fu - " she scrunches up her nose apologetically and stops herself as her wide eyes look around nervously. "Where's the midget?"

"You're good. She's downstairs with Mrs. Cope."

She relaxes again and continues. "You have no fucking idea…my sister is the biggest fucking bitch."

That's definitely nothing new. "And I'm guessing that's the punch line behind your new look?"

Jessica grabs a handful of hair and looks up at me with great disgust. "Uh, can you believe her?"

I bite my inner cheek holding in a chuckle. _Not so much fun being someone's Barbie doll – now is it Jess?_

"So uh…" I wave my hand in her direction. "…how did this happen?"

"Bridezilla asked me to dye my hair because the rest of her bridesmaids are blondes –"

I cut her off. "And you agreed?" The look I get from Jessica is answer enough.

"Now get this shit…" she turns on her side and leans on her elbow. "This is just…classic…NOW it's too fucking blonde for her and she wants me to…" Jessica makes air quotes, "…fix it."

"Well…" I wince because really what can I say – it looks like shit.

"Her suggestion? Maybe I try letting a _professional_ fix it!"

"Oh, Ouch! She said that?" Jessica's younger sister was really just a jealous bitch and now that she was getting married – before Jessica, she used all available opportunities to throw out little…or sometimes not so little digs. She even created opportunities to get under Jessica's skin, like this whole hair debacle. Jess isn't one to hold her tongue either and I'm surprised she's put up with as much of her sister's bull shit as she has. The two were like oil and vinegar.

"Yup!"

"Why do you let her do this to you? And what are you listening to her for anyways?" Jessica pays my questions no mind.

"THEN – uh!" She shakes her head and rolls her eyes again. "Oh my God! Then, she wants some help with her centerpieces, right?" She looks over to make sure I'm paying attention. "Yeah, help…what a joke. Fourteen centerpieces later - Fourteen, Bella! Fourteen out of the sixteen - meanwhile my back is aching and my fingers have lost all feeling and you know what she's doing? Sitting her lazy ass on the couch, shoving oreos down her throat and looking through bridal magazines! I. Am. So. Done!"

"Yeah, that sucks…but …well you were being nice helping your sister out – I mean it's her wedding and-"

"I was being her fucking slave labor – that's what I was doing. Do I have 'sucker' tattooed on my head or what?"

She slams her hand down on the couch and continues her rant.

"And I swear to God her sole motivation in the bridesmaid dresses she picked out was to make all our asses look fat! Fucking shiny taffeta and bows…shit…" Jessica gestures to her body. "I look like a giant fucking cake topper."

"Yeah, well suck it up. It could always be worse." And trust me knowing her sister – it very well could.

Jessica gives me a look that says, 'doubtful.'

"So what'd you and the midget do?"

I shrug not really wanting to get into it. "Ah…same story different day."

"Yeah?" She sits up holding a pillow over her crossed legs. "I know what that means…he still being a fucking creeper?"

"Still? When did he ever stop? He just doesn't get it –"

"Or he just doesn't want to get it…either way though –" Jessica interjects.

"You'd think after all this time he'd…" I shake my head and look down at my feet as Jessica finishes my thought.

"Give up? Yeah – if he was normal." She taps her head with her index finger. "He's fucking whacked in the head Bella." There's the biggest understatement of the year. "Crazy. Delusional. Narcissistic. One step away from wearing a white coat in a padded room where the sharpest object around is a round rubber ball. I don't know – take your pick."

Despite myself I give out a little chuckle. "How about all of the above?"

"How about you forget about him and think about Mike?" It took me a minute to remember who Mike was and why I should be thinking about him. Oh, yeah… the blind date. I hate my life.

"Oh shit, Jess! I totally forgot – " And I truly did. Lately all my thoughts have been about Edward and as of today those thoughts include Edward and his soft lips on my mouth. I swear to God – when he kissed me I saw stars and every time I think about it….which by the way is a lot…. my insides get warm and tingly.

"Well lucky for you I didn't." _Lucky? Yeah, not so much_. I don't answer.

My mind is still wrapped up in Edward and the taste of those soft lips. He should come with one of those signs that say 'warning slippery when wet' cuz everytime he's near I swear I could leave a puddle of slickness on the floor.

"What's with you?"

_I just had the best kiss of my life and if Edward spends any more time here we may have to invest in one of those super absorbent Wonder Mops from those info-mercials. Sorry about the floors in advance, Jess. _"I don't know…nothing." _And at the same time everything. Does that even make sense?_

"I think you're really gonna like Mike." _Doubtful_.

I'm pretty sure I look like a silly dope as I stupidly nod my head and smile all the while hoping that the enthusiasm I'm trying to show doesn't look as fake as it feels. _Ah, forget it. Who am I trying to kid anyways? This just sucks. _"I –"

"He's pretty funny." _Well that saves some money…doesn't sound like I'll be needing to purchase any fancy- smanshy wonder mops for this winner._

"Great…and that's code for what exactly?" Jessica walks over to open the window.

"No –" With her ass hanging out the window she pauses to light a smoke. "no code. I'm just saying is all."

My body slumps back and as I sink further into the couch, I release a frustrated huff and roll my eyes. "Whatever – it doesn't matter."

"No he's cute." _Puppies are cute. Edward is hot. And with those lips – your guy doesn't have a shot. _This cracks me up and I let out a laugh that sounds something like a snort. Shit! I hate it when I do that.

"Yeah? We'll see." While Jessica has good intensions – somehow they always seem to fall short.

Jessica blows her smoke out the window and turns back to look at me with wide eyes. "He is!"

"Then maybe…" I point my finger at Jess. "…you should go out with him." _Please say yes, please say yes!_

"Well I –"

"Well you what? Please Jessica tell me you didn't -" I'm not crazy about going on this blind date but to be going out with one of Jessica's left overs? Yeah, well…not so much.

"Oh, God NO!" Her eyes nearly bug out of her head. "He's not my type."

"Oh, now that's real encouraging." _Definitely no wonder mop needed here._

"What? I'm just saying –"

"I see your passive aggressiveness Jess – and I raise you one…" With a sarcastic smile I flip her off. "One finger."

Jessica laughs off my sarcasm. "Look all I mean is that he's….kinda quiet, you know shy." She scrunches up her nose again and shrugs. "He doesn't go out a lot."

I bat my eye lashes at Jess in mock awe, "Wow! Every girl's dream. A silent hermit devoid of basic conversational skills." I make a fist and swing my bent arm into my side. "Great! We can stare at each other all night."

Yes, I'm just purposely being a bitch. And yeah it's childish…I don't care.

"Remind me why I agreed to this?" _I must have been drunk to agree to this shit._

"Stop being difficult. You need to get out. Have some adult conversations for a change. And if nothing else at least you'll get a chance to dress up and have a nice dinner."

"Yeah – cuz that'll make it worth it."

"Stop being so dramatic. You'll have fun. I'll watch the midge so you won't have to bother Mrs. Cope. I'm surprised you leave her with that old bat anyway…I swear she's senile."

"Oh, stop. No she's not. She's sweet and Adrianna likes her."

"She is. And she hates me."

"Awe, are we a little jealous? Adrianna likes you, too. She missed you, you know."

"Yeah?" I found it odd that Jessica seemed so surprised by this.

"Yeah. She likes it when you do her hair." This is true. Adrianna loves it when Jess fixes her hair and it works out because Jess has never out grown playing with Barbie dolls. If she can't get her mitts on me, then she'll move on picking the next weakest link – the one who can't out run her.

Adrianna's fascination with hair and everything girlie just confounds me. Don't get me wrong – I do like looking nice and even dressing up to go out but I also like to be just me. I am who I am. I have never been that smooth girl who has it all together; the one who looks like she just walked out of a salon without even trying. No, against Jessica's best efforts, that's just not me. I run into things on a daily basis. I spill food. I say stupid and ridiculous things. Oh, and did I mention I occasionally snort at weird random acts of silliness? And most of all the comforts of jeans and a t-shirt suit me just fine.

"Well, I still say that old crone hates me."

"Well stop breaking in through your window. You're gonna give her a heart attack."

Jessica looks away from me and blows a cloud of smoke out the window before shouting, "MAYBE MY NOSEY GERIATRIC NEIGHBOR SHOULD STOP PEEKING OUT HER BLINDS…"

"Stop yelling out the window!"

She looks back at me quirking an eyebrow. "What? It's true. Not only is she a…" She briefly turns away again, hanging her head out the window to shout, "…A NOSEY SNOOP…" She pauses leaning forward and craning her neck to the side to blow out a cloud of smoke then continues, "but all she does is gossip! And she's got more gossip than the tabloids."

Everyone has a curious neighbor. You know the kind. They want to know what you're having for lunch and dinner. They want to know who you're going out with, or what time you came home. They want to see what dress you are wearing or why you dyed your hair. They are the town's gossip, the newsmakers, and source of entertainment in the neighborhood. Sweet as she is, this is Mrs. Cope.

I swat Jessica's ass a little harder than I intended, "Will you just stop! She'll hear you!"

"OW!" She rubs her bottom cheek and frowns at me. "That hurt and so what if she does?"

"Will you just come on already! I like her. She's nice to Adrianna and I can't afford another babysitter!"

Flicking her cigarette, Jessica lets out a huff, closes the window and turns to slump in the chair. "You're no fun."

"Yeah, well I gotta go to work. I don't have any money to bail your ass outta jail so don't be screaming out the windows and harassing the neighbors while I'm gone, ok?"

I narrow my eyes as I watch Jessica scrunch her nose and mock my tone with a string of high pitched gibberish while she bounces her head from side to side. I just look at her and sigh before shaking my head and walking away.

"Hey! Who's phone?"

Holding the wall for balance, I peak my head around the corner, frowning when I see my phone in Jessica's hand. "Mine. Why?"

"Who's Edward?" She asks before she answers the incoming call. "Hello?"

"Hey, come on!" I reach for the phone but Jessica is quick to spin away from me. I walk towards her as she steps up onto the couch holding her hand out to stop me.

"Bella? Hmm..." She narrows her eyes at me before she asks him, "Who's calling?" I roll my eyes…she already fucking knows who it is and is just being a bitch now.

Her eyes light up like a Christmas tree as she mouths, 'he sounds hot!' _Don't even think about it!_

I find myself scowling up at her with one hand on my hip and the other held out for the phone. I don't need to shout but I do any way. Sometimes it's the only way to get through to Jess. "HEY! 'GIMME' THAT!"

She takes a step back on the couch. "Dramatic much?"

"Jessica-" I warn.

"Ok, ok…Fine. Take it." She throws the phone at me mumbling something about someone pms-ing. "Go." She waves me away with her hand. "Have your conversation…" she saunters to her bedroom looking back over her shoulder, "whatever – I'll be waiting." She took two more steps before turning back around pointing her index finger at me. "And this better not mean you're blowing Mike off!"

My eyes feel like they're going to bug out of my head as I realize Edward could probably hear her. No probablies about it…I'm sure he did hear. I slam my palm over the phone, scowling at my ditz of a friend. "Look, could you just-" I wave her off to her room.

She shrugs indifferently, "Yeah, fine. But you're gonna spill when you're off."

I put the phone to my ear and take a nervous breath before saying, "Hello?"

"Hey."

There was this awkward pause where neither of us said anything. I tried to think of something to say…anything really but came up with nothing. I wondered if Edward was doing the same; although I can hardly picture him being at a loss for words.

And what do I say back? "Hey." Wow! All that and that's the best I got. I roll my eyes at myself instead of smacking my forehead with my hand like I should.

"So your roommate? She's back?"

"Yeah." _God, that was so lame…I sound like a moron._

Another long pause of silence. This time I break the silence and clear my throat to elaborate. "Jess got in this morning."

I laugh thinking about Jess shouting out the window. "I think the whole neighborhood knows she's back." He doesn't say anything and my mouth just keeps rolling. "She got home and was screaming out the window about…well really at... Mrs. Cope." My nerves are getting the best of me and the mouth just keeps rambling on about stupid shit. "I don't think she heard though. At least I hope she didn't hear. She lives below us and-"

"Mrs. Cope? That the baby's sitter?"

His interruption took me a little off guard but thankfully ends the rambling.

"Huh…oh, yeah, she is."

"What's her problem with the sitter?"

"Well Jess thinks she's too old and grouchy…" I chuckle. "…and as of today I think she added senile to her growing list of issues."

"And you don't think she is?" He asks in a serious tone.

"No. I don't think she is. I think she's really sweet." I smile thinking about how kind she has been to us both. "She's kind of like the grandma or really great grandmother Adrianna will never have. She loves Mrs. Cope." I frown thinking about Jessica's behavior earlier. "And really it's more like what's Mrs. Cope's problem with Jessica."

"Yeah? What's her deal?"

I laugh at this because I'm sure Mrs. Cope has a long and well detailed list of issues with Jessica. And knowing Mrs. Cope, I'm sure it is in perfect chronological order. "Well, Jessica is always too loud…her screaming mouth from earlier is my point and case there. Then there's Jessica's boyfriends…" I pause trying to remember what Mrs. Cope says about buying cows and milk but his velvety voice apparently affects my brain functioning abilities too. _Wonderful, another defect I can add to my 'I am who I am' list_. I give up and give him a summary instead. "I guess Mrs. Cope doesn't approve of her many _suitors_ at all hours of the night."

"She doesn't approve of your roommate bringing guys over?" His tone sounds amused but it also sounds forced somehow.

"No, it's not like that – exactly."

"Yeah it is. Face it if your roommate wasn't laying out the buffet – he…_they_ wouldn't be chowing."

_I suppose that's one way to put it and true enough but… whoa, where did that come from?_

"Jessica is…." I pause trying to think of an accurate way to describe Jess's love life. And I guess that's the real problem…there is no love life; just a string of random hook-ups. "…romantically challenged?" I offer – thinking that was a pretty polite way to say what it is.

Jessica sticks her head out of her room. "Hey! I can hear you, you know!" I frown and wave her back to her room. She doesn't budge and with eyes that I hope are burning a hole right through the center of her forehead, I mouth for her to 'shut up'. When she flips me the bird I know it's a losing battle. It's not like there's a lot of privacy in this small apartment so I do the next best thing; I go outside and sit on the cool concrete ledge and let my legs swing over the balcony.

"So what you're telling me is your roommate is an easy ticket?"

I giggle cause…well its true and I just think that it's funny that Edward saw right through that bull shit line. "I like the way I said it better."

"Say it however you want. In my experience if she walks, talks, and fucks like a whore…wanting cock...then –" The indifference in his voice is no longer being masked with humor and I had to wonder why he cared so much about Jessica's habitual walk-o-shame. Even though everything I said was true and nothing Jessica wouldn't admit herself, I find myself regretting giving him such a bad impression of Jess. Jessica has a lot of good in her, too.

"Yeah, yeah. Enough. I get it." Something about the way he said 'his experience' bothered me deep down. I really didn't want to think about him like that…with other girls. And what's funny… I couldn't say exactly why this was bothersome. Realistically I knew I didn't have any claims on him. I just knew I didn't like it and that tightening feel I had in my heart, like it was in a fucking vice grip….yeah…well I liked it even less. So before I could let my mind wander too much, I decided it was best to file that tid-bit away for another time…a much, much later time. Like Jessica always says, 'just put it in a bubble'. And I did.

"She brings guys home with you and the baby there and shit?"

_Yeah, it's awkward as hell but truly what can I say? _"Well it is her place." I shrug more to myself since Edward can't see me.

"And what about you?"

The hardness in his tone is almost as confusing as his question. "What about me?"

"You have a revolving door on your room too?" _Not even close._

I scoff at that ridiculous question but he doesn't let me get a word in before he's on to his next question.

"Who's Mike?" _He heard. _

There are only two options here. Option A: the truth. Option B: a half-truth. Yeah, even I'm not buying that. A lie is a lie. When protecting something important telling the truth is never easy. Lying is. The trouble with telling a white lie though… it always leads to another lie and another lie after that and so on…and I can never keep them straight. And no matter what a trail is always left. In my experience the truth is best – and in the long run the easiest option after all.

However, evasiveness is not lying. So, I go with option C…none of the above.

I keep my tone light as I answer. "Just a friend of Jessica's." There that's sweet, simple and true enough.

"What's he to you?"

I know what he's asking and I know he's waiting for an answer. Since my brain has a habit of shutting down when I'm talking to him I take a minute to collect my thoughts. I want to get it right. I want him to know that this is just an obligation to Jess and nothing more. "Well nothing really. Before Jess left to help her sister out she set up this…" I take a minute trying to find the right word for this. I really didn't want to say date. "… thing-"

"Thing? Like a date?" _And there it is. The 'D' word I would have loved to have avoided altogether._

"I…" I blow out a breath I didn't even realize I was holding. _Just fuck! _ "Sort of."

Edward is quiet and not hearing his voice is somehow more disturbing than if he'd just say something. I'd take anything at this point. My stomach has a sinking feeling and I'd like nothing more than to bop Jessica on her stupid blond head for having such a big mouth in the first place.

"It's not important." And that was the God's honest truth. I could give a shit. "I don't have to go?" I make this offer hoping that he'll agree. Hoping that he'll tell me he doesn't want me to go. And if I'm being honest, maybe even hoping that he suggests we do something instead.

"Why wouldn't you go?" His voice is curt and there is a hardness in his tone that speaks volumes…more than his actual words.

I again try to force casualness in my tone so he understands this means nothing to me. "Like I said…it's not really that important." _Please believe me._

"Do what you want." I'm taken aback by his aloofness and unsure how to respond.

"What I want huh?"

"Why not? Who knows maybe he'll…"

I'm frustrated with his 'I could give a shit' attitude. I don't get it and I'm unsure where I stand with him now. I thought maybe he might have been into me…but then again maybe not so much. His instant mood swings could give you whip lash or at the very least keep you dizzy trying to keep up. So I resign myself to just agree with him. "Well yeah Jess is right... I should go."

"Jessica?" There's a brief pause before he continues, his voice laced with disdain. "You just got through telling me she was some kind of skank ho and -"

"I didn't say that. You did."

"So where is your _date_ taking you?"

"I think he said Rosebuds or something. It doesn't even matter. I'm still gonna wish it was over just as fast." It seemed so long ago when I talked to Mike and I only listened with half an ear…but I'm pretty sure that's what he said.

"I know Rosebuds. They have good food. So what? You got something against Italian food?"

"No, not really…I guess…" My hands nervously pick at the loose cement between the red bricks as I take a deep breath and in a soft voice I almost wish he couldn't hear I add, "… I just like strawberry ice cream better." Feeling the heat in my cheeks already, I pause for a moment thinking he might say something but at the same time also hoping that maybe he won't.

He doesn't say anything and I wonder if maybe he didn't hear me after all.

My eyes watch my thumb and index finger roll the loose gravel around as I add, "Plus he's supposedly shy, socially awkward and quote unquote not Jessica's type… which means that despite my protests of having to go on a 'date'…" I make a point to make sure he hears me this time, "… a date I obviously don't want to be on, it's already written in stone that this will be a guaranteed bummer."

"What? You don't want to go?" _God, NO!_

"Are you serious right now? No! I don't want to go." Has he not been listening or is he just a little slow? I was getting a little angry right now…feeling like I had already made this clear? "Considering the fact that Jess puts a roof over my head…I guess I pulled the short straw! And that really shouldn't surprise or disappoint me because that's just how my luck runs! I'm always a day late and a dollar short even on my best days! I'd much rather be getting ice cream with you, or watching TV with you, or fuck…I don't know…even just a quiet minute to myself because not gonna lie, that would be nice, too! But noooo…I'm going to be sitting across from some guy that doesn't even have speaking capabilities!"

"You'd rather be watching TV with me? Really?"

After my sheer mortification, I realized that Edward's tone changed. Could he really find it surprising that I'd rather spend time with him? "Well…" _Shit my fucking mouth. _"yeah, I just – "

"Aw, cheer up now. It can't be that bad. With a mute like that at least you don't have to worry about bad conversation. Plus I got my own bright side to look forward to…"

I am doing a thank you chant to anything listening that Edward didn't call me out and in an act of mercy, whether intended or not, offered up a distraction instead. "Oh yeah what's that?'

"Well I figure if you're sitting around with a mute for the entire night you'll be so starved for conversation even my jokes will sound funny."

Rolling my eyes, I give him my best sarcastic laugh. "Yeah, ha, ha , ha! Laugh it up, pretty boy."

"Did you just call me pretty?"

"Yeah, I did." I don't give him a chance to respond. "Well, I'm glad _you_ have a bright side… all I get is a meal with a mime."

"Well at least it's not hard to get rid of a mime. Put him in an imaginary glass box and walk away."

I like this side of Edward. He's easy to talk to when he's joking around. "You're real funny."

"Glad I amuse you…so your bright side is a meal? Huh? I see."

I'm beginning to like how this conversation is going and I try to spur him on. "Oh, yeah? What do you see?"

"Do you ever run out of questions?"

Edward's tone is light and knowing that he's joking this time, I just laugh.

"I'm full of surprises. I'm just making a mental note." He laughs. "I gotta make sure I keep accurate notes on this shit if I'm gonna keep up on my competition."

His words make my heart do a flip-flop and I smirk to myself thinking that there is no competition. I start to wonder …and if I'm being totally honest, it's more like imagining what Edward means by surprises. Whatever the surprise – I sincerely hope it includes more of those soft lips. Those soft and very talented lips. _Oh, if there is a God in Heaven…please, oh please let it include those delicious lips. _My imagination begins to run away with me as I imagine all the wonderful things Edward could do with that mouth. My cheeks get warm from my inner fantasies and as I try to turn them off I realize he's been silent for a while now. "Hey where'd you go?"

"Oh, you didn't hear me?"

I frown. "No." _Shit how long was I day dreaming_?

"Sorry. I was speaking mime."

"You uh…what…." I frown in confusion. "…mime?"

"Yeah, mime. Didn't I tell you I was fluent?"

Playing along I say, "No I guess not…so for the rest of us plain English speakers…?"

"Yeah, well I figured I'd get you prepped for your date. Oh, you don't speak mime?"

A husky voice replaces his light bantering and I am ever glad that I am sitting…because that voice alone would have my head spinning and knees buckling. "Well now that's a pity cuz I was just telling you all the things I was thinking about you…all day today."

_Holy shit! _I swear to God my eyes nearly bugged right out of my head and I nearly choked trying to swallow my own non-existent saliva. Hearing nothing but his deep breaths in my ear is a torture all of its own and I find that my own breathing begins to quicken, mirroring his. My mouth feels like the moisture has been sucked right out of it and my tongue instinctively licks at my dry lips. His smooth and seductive voice literally takes the air out of my lungs and all I can muster out is a breathless whisper. "Wha-..um…what were you thinking today?" My heart skips another beat and it sends warm vibrations all the way down to my toes.

My insides flutter like a swarm of butterflies has been unleashed. I know the kind of thoughts I have about him and the thought that he could possibly have those very same thoughts about me forces my thighs to instinctively clench as I hold my breath anxiously waiting for his response.

"Mmm… sorry. No can do. You've gotta go figure out how to pantomime 'check please' and I've got some things I gotta go do."

"Oh." That was all I could say.

He laughs at my disappointment. "I'll talk to you later. You working today?"

"Yeah." I was wondering if I'd see him today and thought I'd be clever by asking in a roundabout way.

"Will you be in for your usual bevy?"

"You know what I order?" This time it felt good when he sounded so surprised.

"Um, yeah. You order the same thing every time." And to prove my point I tell him. "Large, nonfat decaf latte."

"Hmm? So what's your-" He pauses and chuckles. "…did you just say bevy?"

"Yeah…you know short for beverage?"

"What is that – like shop talk?"

"No…I don't know – people just say bevy."

"People huh? So what's your favorite… _bevy_?" I smile at his use of bevy. I don't know…it just sounds cute.

"Um –" I pause to laugh. "I don't really like coffee."

"And you work at a café that specializes in coffee? How's that work?"

"Yeah, well it's not a requirement of the job you know."

"You like working there…they're good to you and shit?"

"Yeah, I guess I like it ok. It's a job and it somewhat covers the bills." _Yeah, right._

"You ever think about doing something else?"

"Well this is how my resume reads: Pours coffee mostly without spilling; On average decreases the number of broken plates and or cups by two each month…that's give or take by the way; Freely samples all pastries then artfully rearranges said pastry displays; strengths include a mostly cheerful disposition, making the perfect cup-o-joe, and a ridiculous if not slightly compulsive need to wipe off all fingerprints from all smooth and shiny surfaces. Need I say more?" I really don't want him to comment. As positive as I try to stay and as humorous as I try to make it sound…it's really anything but. It just sucks.

"So…will I be pouring mostly without spilling a large nonfat decaf latte today?"

He laughs. "Unfortunately not, I have things that I gotta get done today. Be safe and uh… listen, I'll have my phone with me so call if you need anything."

I sigh. That just sucks. "Ok. I will."

"Alright then, bye." And with that he was gone. 

I sit for a while longer on the ledge letting my mind get lost while watching the traffic below. Mostly I'm just stalling – I don't really want to be interrogated by Jess right now and I actually consider just sitting here until I have to leave for work. Sadly, though there is no running from Jess. She'd just barge right into the café and begin her interrogating right there. If I knew what to tell Jess it'd be different.

She doesn't even wait until I've closed the door. "So someone's been holding out on me!"

I walk over and slump in the couch next to her. "No, it's not like that."

"Uh-huh? Why don't you tell me what it's like then?"

"Edward…he-"

"He sounds fucking gorgeous!"

I laugh. "He totally is."

"And?"

_And what? _"And nothing. He comes into the café sometimes and he helped me out while you were gone. That's about it."

"Helped you out? Helped you out how?"

"James had stopped by – you know how he is?" I was glad Jess let me leave it at that. I really couldn't handle reliving that night again. "I was scared being by myself –"

"Back up there, girlfriend. You were scared by yourself meaning you had company – more specifically in the sexy male variety and in the all night form?"

Remembering how it felt to wake up wrapped in Edward's arms brought an intense heat that started with my cheeks, crept down neck and spread across my chest. All the sudden I felt almost giddy and I couldn't hide the ear to ear grin that began to form. "Yeah, he stayed for a couple of nights."

"Oh my God! Look at your face! You fucked him – didn't you?"

"NO! No. It just wasn't like that." _Not that I didn't want to…my underwear can surly attest to that any time he's near. I don't know much but I do know with certainty that Edward could definitely put an end to this self-inflicted abstinence I chose to punish myself with…guaranteed!_

"But you wish it was." My eyes freeze when they meet Jessica's and there is a short span of silence before I bite back a smirk. "Oh my God…look at you! You're really into him – aren't you?"

"He's always been someone from afar you know…but-" I shrug pausing to think about how Edward went from random café customer to my own personal hero. "…and now…it's like – he's just so real now. You know? Everything…it's just so – God! His scent, the way he feels, even his voice…all of it-" I shake my head to clear my thoughts.

"Wow! I've never seen you like this. So what…are you guys dating?"

"No. I mean –" I frown and decide to leave it at that. "Well, no."

"Come on Bella. All of that for some guy that orders coffee on occasion?"

"We went out for ice cream…once. He kissed me – but that's really all there is to tell." Thinking about Edward has this upcoming thing/date with Mike really bothering me now. "I really don't think I want to go out with Mike, Jess."

Jessica looks at me like I just grew a third head out of my neck. "Why?"

"I just –" All of the sudden I feel nervous. I've known for a long time that I had a thing for Edward; before he was even Edward to me – back when he was still just Mr. Moody Latte. But this is the first time I'm saying it out loud while simultaneously admitting it to someone other than myself.

"I really like this guy." The words feel foreign on my lips. It has been a very long time since I've felt anything like this…in fact I'm certain I have never been just stupidly ga-ga before.

Part of me loves the way those foreign words feel on my lips but another part, a part that's deeper down - my more rational side maybe, feels slightly unsettled. I've dated a few guys since James –yet I was always careful to remain a safe distance. Putting trust in another individual isn't easy; especially when that trust has been so thoroughly shattered in the past.

" Ok? So…what does he think?"

Ah, the million dollar question I wish I had the answer to. I look down and trace the ribbing along the couch cushion with my index finger. The contact and feel of the cushion beneath my wandering fingertips reminds me of Edward and the more my fingertips travel along the couch, stroking the coarse fibers the closer I felt to him. The texture of the cushion was soothing against my skin, relaxing even and somehow, although only slightly, filled a void that I hadn't even realized existed until this very moment.

"I don't know."

"Let me see if I've got all this – this guy…this…" She waves her hand trying to recall Edward's name. "This Edward spends more than one night here-" She knits her brows together and doesn't finish. "Where did he sleep?"

"On the couch." I trace the cushion's ribbing to the rounded corner and then trace back remembering waking up pressed against Edward and debating if I should or even want to add more. Closing my eyes, I take a deep breath and still my hands over my knees. "I did too."

"This just keeps getting better and better!" She waves a finger in my direction. "So Edward sleeps here on this lumpy ass couch-" She fists both hands and brings them to her hips. "He wasn't blacked out or something?"

_What the fuck…that's just fucking rude! _I raise an eyebrow and let my voice sound every bit as annoyed as I feel right now. "No! He wasn't drunk!" Then I smack her arm, hard.

"Ow!" She glares at me as her hand tries to soothe her arm. "Relax over there. I'm not saying…I'm just saying…" She shakes her head to clear her thoughts. "I didn't mean it like that. I'm just trying to make sure I've got it all. So like I said…" Frowning, she folds her arms across her chest and slightly backs away from me. "… he voluntarily sleeps on this…" She points to the couch for emphasis. "lumpy ass couch with you, takes you out for ice cream, and then he kisses you? And that's it?"

"Well yeah but-"

She shrugs and states matter-of-factly, "I'd say he's into you."

I really want to believe Jess and more than anything I want that to be true. "I don't know Jess."

"Oh come on!"

"I just don't know-" I start tracing the cushion again looking at it like it's a crystal ball that's gonna magically spit out the answers or something. "Sometimes I think-" I look up at Jessica when she cuts me off in typical Jess fashion.

"That's your problem right there, B. You think way too much." That's true enough and I make no argument.

"Do you really think I should go out with Mike?"

"Fuck yes! I'm not saying you have to go out and fuck Mike…well I mean you could and we all know you could use it too! God Bella, how long has it been now?"

"Just…will you…just… come on already!"

"Ok, that's neither here nor there. Look all I'm saying is keep your options open. For one, you don't want to seem desperate-"

"Jessica!" She moves her arm before I can give her another warranted smack.

"No, now here me out on this. All I mean is you don't want to seem like there aren't other interests." She gives me a look and asks, "Better?" I shrug still feeling a little annoyed. "And two, what if you end up liking Mike and… Edward – not so much?"

Although I can't fathom what planet that would be possible, I suppose I can understand her point.

"Yeah, I guess." I feel every bit of dejected as my voice sounds.

"Oh for fuck's sake, Bella! Let him sweat a little…it'll be good for him."

"Maybe." That's the best I can do because let's face it Jess is no Dr. Phil.

"Did he ask you out?"

"No." Then thinking about how he mentioned he's full of surprises – I add, "Not really." Because maybe he meant that he would.

"Well there you go then." Her nose scrunches up with a stupid grin as she quickly leans over the arm of the couch and turns the radio up to sing along with Beyonce's Single Ladies lyrics_. _

"_If you like it than you shoulda put a ring on it…"_

I have to laugh as Jessica gets her groove on while she sings along in loud, albeit off-key, Jessica fashion.

I crawl over Jessica and stretch to reach the radio effectively turning the volume down on Jessica's personal relationship anthem.

As I slide back on my side of the couch she grabs my hand. "Hey…" When my eyes meet hers, she continues, "Go out with Mike. Have a good time. You owe it to yourself to see where this goes."

_The words Mike and have a good time don't even sound right in the same sentence…but I decide to suck it up…it's just easier and remembering I have to get to work…quicker. _"Yeah?"

"I'm right. You'll see." She gives my hand one last squeeze before releasing it.

This is the first day since I called Edward on that horrible night I don't have Jake tagging along with me. I thought having Jessica back at home would help me feel ok…feel more myself. I don't. Not even close. And at this point I'm not even sure what feeling like myself is any more…so I splurge, spending the extra few dollars I really don't have, and take a cab to work. The ride is short but thankfully quiet.

I say hello to Ben and tie an apron around my waist. The café was busy…which was good because it made the time fly by; but left me feeling dizzy from all the caffeine demands.

"So have you been sick?"

"What?"

"Your boyfriend called the other day. He said you were sick."

I smile and do nothing to correct Ben's assumption because in truth - I like it entirely too much.

"Oh, yeah I was." I'm such a bad liar. "Had this…uh…flu thing that's been going around."

"Well I'm glad you're feeling better. It's been way too quiet around here…no dishes crashing, no cups shattering…"

Looking at Ben, I rest my hand over my heart in mock injury. "Are you trying to say I'm a klutz?"

"No, I'm not trying…I think I just said it." Ben looks up and frowns when the door opens. Nodding in the direction of the door he asks, "Hey, see that cop?"

Looking up I see a uniformed James and company as they purposefully enter the café. Without question his partner is the cop that followed Jake and I home the other night. Ben frowns, apparently noticing the color fading from my cheeks, "Do you know that guy?"

"Unfortunately, yes." James is unpredictable and even though there are people present – I have no idea what he's thinking or where this visit is going. To save myself the added humiliation, I ask Ben if he would mind starting the backroom inventory without me. The look he gives me tells me he knows my request is bull shit but he thankfully agrees nonetheless.

James takes his sunglasses off and tucks them over his shirt pocket while he does a scan of the café. To most people he probably looks casual, just looking for a place to sit…I know he's making a mental note of witnesses. There's not many people left in the small sitting area but enough to keep him in check.

His jaw arrogantly works the green gum he's popped in his mouth as his lips curl over his teeth in a sneer. His white teeth continue to work his gum and with his calculating eyes trained on me he walks to the counter in long even strides. He nudges his friend with his elbow a smirk playing across his face, "So, uh…what looks good to you?"

I quickly peak over my shoulder, feeling relieved to see that Ben is no longer in hearing range.

My attention falls back on James and pulling all the courage I have I ask, "What do you want?"

Instinctively my body shrinks in against the penetration of his stare. "What are you offering?"

Protectively I cross my arms over my chest and without thought my trembling hands grip my biceps for support. I can feel my heartbeat thundering on my forearms; the rapid vibrations seeming to give my limbs a life of their own. "I'm not."

He stops gnawing on his gum and quirks his brows. I watch as his jaw begins to move again, flashing a bright green through his teeth. He smirks letting his eyes roll down my body. "Now that's a shame."

I can feel my nails biting into the flesh of my arms and as odd as it sounds it offered a welcomed strength. "Order something or leave."

He laughs and just stares at me with his cold eyes. I've often thought he has the eyes of winter; a darkened stormy gray always holding the whispered promise of threat. I hate those eyes.

His sharp eyes hold mine with a quiet intensity. "Is that any way to talk?"

I find myself cowering away from his stare and look down grabbing the towel as a distraction. "Are you gonna order?"

"Where's Adrianna?"

I set my palms flat on the towel and smooth it out before taking a slow breath and looking back at James. "Why?"

"What? I can't ask about my kid?"

"Your kid?" I take a step back and cross my arms over my chest. "Since when do you care?"

He leans across the counter resting his weight on his right arm, lowering his voice he whispers, "Since her whore of a mother seems to be too busy hiking up her skirt and spreading her legs for the city's street trash."

"You don't know what you're talking about." I grab for the towel again and like it's a stress ball, I just squeeze.

"It's a funny thing. After work I stopped by to see the kid – "

"You have never –"

"Can I finish?" I wave my hand indicating he should get on with it. He had my full attention now.

"Like I said, after work I stopped by to see the kid. Imagine my surprise when I find you - the mother of my kid –"

I knew he made it a habit to drive by and without question would know Edward was there. He made sure I knew too. The nights that Edward stayed over I had to turn my phone off and the same time on each of those nights he would shine his Johnny-light through my bedroom window. The harshness of the light was reduced to nothing more than a soft glow in the living room and never lasted more than a few minutes. Those are the nights I found myself curling back into the safety of a sleeping Edward while my sleep filled eyes remained fixed on the offending light…silently willing it to go away.

"Just stop right there. I don't owe you any explanations."

"Oh, no?"

"No." I looked down at the towel my hands were nervously twisting. "There are customers waiting…so order – or don't…I don't really care."

I stopped my hands from playing with the towel and began to turn away when his body jutted forward; he grabbed my chin and made me look at him. "Hey, don't walk away from me."

I jerked my chin out of his grasp. "Don't touch me."

"Don't touch you?" His eyes grew dark as he leaned closer. He grabbed my bicep and jerked me forward. "Don't touch you?" I tried to squirm out of his grasp but he only held on tighter making my arm throb against his strong hand. He pulled me closer still and there was no choice but to lean across the counter. I winced as the hard edge bit into my side.

"Hey man…" His friend patted his shoulder bringing James out of his crazed haze. I try to pull away but James isn't ready to let up and gives my arm a hard jerk.

"…come on." His eyes wander around the small café as his hand gestures to the customers. "Order something and let's go."

I was really hoping he would just leave.

James's nostrils flare with his angry breaths and his jaw muscles tighten, working to rein in his slipping control. When he loosens his grip on my arm I waste no time stepping away from his reach. He complies with his partner's request but never removes his eyes from my own. "Yeah, ok." He takes a step back, flexing his big hands then pops his knuckles.

"Large coffee to go." He swats his friend's shoulder and nods at the menu. "What do you want?"

His partner nods in agreement. "Sounds good."

"Two." He leans across the counter with a half smirk, smacking that gum around. Turning away, I break free from the hold of James's glare only to feel his eyes roaming over my body. Feeling like I'm on display for his enjoyment I suddenly feel dirty, like I'm being violated. The weight of his stare is enough to remind my body what his rough hands feel like touching me. My skin suddenly feels uncomfortable, like it's too tight. I physically feel nauseous.

There is only a slight feeling of relief as I feel James retreat from the counter. I chance a quick peak to see that he and his partner have taken up one of the taller tables near the back; away from the other customers. Swallowing a few times to calm my sickened stomach I move quickly to get the coffees poured and lids secured because the quicker they get them the quicker they can leave. I'm surprised that I can even pour without spilling the way my hands are shaking and without putting a lot of thought into it, I walk the coffees to their table and set them down.

I don't have time to move away before James swings his arm, dumping his coffee on the table and right on to the floor. The cup bounces off the table and comes crashing down against the hardwood floor. It's like watching a movie play in slow motion as the cup collides with the edge of the table, popping the lid off - effectively splattering my clothing. Gasping, I jump back when the hot darkened liquid seeps through the thin material of my shirt and meets my skin.

"Aw, shit look at that will ya?" James holds his hands up innocently but his sneer tells a different story.

James grabs for the napkins sitting on the table and before I could move away he's standing in front of me, holding me in place with his left hand on my shoulder and wiping down the front of my blouse.

He shakes his head and tisks, "Bella, Bella, Bella…" His hands stop momentarily and he meets my eyes with a taunting smile, "Some things never change. Hmm?"

My clumsy hands are quick to slap his away but he pays me no mind and lets his hands freely continue their exploration. The hand that's on my shoulder squeezes, and I wince when his thumb tightly presses down on my collar bone and he abruptly shakes me, "Hey, you want a smack? Stop with the fucking hands!" He bends low, bringing his hateful eyes to mine, "Did you fucking hear me?" I don't answer. I can't seem to find my voice. He shifts his weight, his tall frame easily blocking the view from the uneasy customers. Even if the customers could see what he was doing, what could they do? Call the police? _That's a fucking joke_. _Like that would help. _James knows that none of them will confront him and he enjoys that power. The power of being in that uniform and doing whatever he wants – whenever he wants.

When his large hand flattens over my chest, I step back and quickly grab his thick hand, yanking it away from me. "Just leave it. It's fine. I'm fine." I wondered if I was maybe speaking more to myself than James because I knew he could care less about my wellbeing…his laughter just proves my point.

"Be a doll for me and get something…" his hands gesture to the liquid mess on the floor. "…for this." With the corner of my eye I catch him looking back at me, the sound of his mouth relentlessly moving and working is like a trigger and I find myself biting my inner cheek in pure anger. I don't even need to look to know he's grinding that fucking gum again. I want to smack that satisfied smirk right off his smug face…but know better.

I find Ben back behind the counter and feel my cheeks heat with humiliation. "Hey you ok?"

I shrug and offer a weak smile.

"You want me to get that?" Ben's offer is sweet but I have to do this. Looking weak to James is not an option.

When I respond I'm surprised to hear courage I don't fucking feel. "No, it's ok. I got it." I turn back to Ben and call out to him. "Hey…" When he turns back to me I muster up a smile. It's only a half-smile…but that's the best I got. "Thanks, though."

"No problem. If you need me I'll be in the back." I pretend to not understand that he's asking if he should stick around and just nod in agreement. It's for the best.

I walk back to the table the curious glances of the customers that are left don't go unnoticed and I try to offer some assurance by smiling but my quivering bottom lip quickly contradicts any reassurances I could offer. They quickly return their attention to their coffees, their newspapers, the window…really anything that offers a distraction from the scene that was playing out in front of them. One lady even got up to use the restroom. I don't blame them…again really what could they do? Not a single damn thing.

Breathing deeply I get on my knees and begin soaking up the spilt coffee with the towels.

"Looks like you missed a spot." His chair scrapes across the aged floor and with the corner of my eye I can see him drop to one knee as he leans low, letting his body hover closely over my own. I can feel his breath along my neck and his lips just ghosting over my hair as he speaks. "Mmm, Bella -" His nose parts my hair and his hot breath assaults my ear as he whispers, "I've forgotten how good you look like this…" His nose skims just below my earlobe before returning to my ear, "down on your knees for me."

My hands stop working on the dark puddle that's covering the floor while every muscle in my body freezes. The nearness of James sends waves of prickles over my scalp, down my neck and right down the length of my spine. My eyes are frozen on my fingers as they grip the saturated towel, maybe seeking courage, maybe seeking strength, maybe both – I don't know. I close my eyes and take a deep breath. "Stop."

Laughing, James backs up and holds his hands out. "I'm not touching you, so what?"

I refuse to break down in front of him. I won't give him that satisfaction. My teeth bite down on my lip, hard and instantly my tongue is assaulted with a trickle of salty iron warmth seeping from the wound. The hold on my lip is the only thing keeping me grounded and the tears at bay as I stand purposely keeping my back to him – aware that every muscle in my body is wound tightly with fear. I can't bring myself to look at James...the logic is stupid…but maybe if I don't see him then maybe he isn't really here.

My heart is thrumming loudly in my ears as my unsteady feet make their way across the short distance to the counter. My steps are short as I try to carefully navigate the floor, my spinning head making it difficult.

Panic attacks are nothing new and I'm fully aware that I am close to losing it. Behind the tall glass casings I'm no longer on display for James and I take a moment to desperately calm my frayed nerves. Closing my eyes against the onslaught of inevitable tears, I lay my sweaty palms flat against the cool counter top, my lungs burning in protest as I force their acceptance of several long deep breaths.

I wish Edward were here and at the same time I don't. While nothing would be better than hiding in the safety of his arms nothing would be worse than having him witness my humiliation first hand. I think back to Edward's insistence to call if needed. _God, do I want to_. If nothing more than to just hear his voice. I briefly consider it but decide against it. I can't bring myself to do it.

My head begins to throb with what started as a dull ache in my temples. Now every sound, no matter how small seems to just intensify and echo against my aching skull. I clench my teeth against the stabbing pain that's shooting behind my eyes and hastily reach for my purse.

My shaking hands can barely pop the lid as I try to pry it off the small bottle. The little blue pills spill into my hand and I greedily wash them down. Using the back of my trembling hand, I wipe away the water that has dribbled down my chin and wait impatiently for the calm to come. The valiums were my saving grace. When all else failed these easily brought a much welcomed relief.

"Hey, I'm gonna need another coffee."

I try to block out his voice and focus on breathing. The dizziness has lifted and the floor no longer feels like it's swaying beneath my feet. I pour the coffee and steel myself to return to his table.

With a quiet determination, I set his coffee down and gasp out loud as he suddenly grabs my wrist. He shifts in his seat and my feet stumble over each other as he roughly jerks me forward. Standing between his legs I wince against his pinching fingers and try to garner some relief by leaning into his tightened grip…the throbbing pain brings a fresh wave of tears that are threatening to break through the dam any second.

The sheer force of his hold alone feels like he'll crush my bones. He pulls my hand lower, pinning it to his upper thigh and my body has no choice but to follow. Inches away from his face I can feel his hot breath spill over my cheek. His words hold every bit of promise as they do threat. "Aw, don't fucking cry. It's not good-bye, babe. We'll be seeing each other again real soon."

James watches the fingers of his free hand as they pull down the front of my shirt, his index finger tracing a line between my breasts. My skin feels scorched from his touch like it's been branded and it takes me a minute to realize the scraping feeling against my flesh is a folded up ten dollar bill he's tucking under my bra. Disgusted, I close my eyes and turn away from him as his lips meet my cheek, leaving a single open mouthed kiss. The sticky wetness left on my cheek has my stomach knotting as his mouth returns to my ear whispering, "Thanks."

A/N

Oh, poor Bella.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

A/N

Yeah, James makes me sick too! You see what an asshole he is now you get to see how demented he actually is…one sick puppy (blech!).

Bella didn't call Edward because she really likes him. She knows full well what James is capable of but has no idea what Edward is actually capable of. With Edward's safety in mind, she wouldn't want a confrontation between the two…although it is inevitable. But her fears are unwarranted – believe me, Edward can handle himself.

Jake does have other 'business related' things to do…so he can't be with Bella all the time.

…

"Hey!" I look up and Emmett nods his head at me. "You keeping your dick up?"

Smirking, I glance sideways at my brother. "Why? You wanna lick it?"

He motions to the drink that's been sitting on my desk. "You gonna drink or just fucking sit there?"

"Sit."

"What's your problem?"

I don't answer at first. I have a lot of fucking problems at the moment. But the one that seems to be consuming my every fucking thought is Bella.

I've been fucking pissed since that last phone call…and being the dick that I am - I haven't talked to her since. Not that she's called me either – which is another reason I'm pissed. Logically I tell myself she's just fucking busy…but something inside doesn't like that word 'busy'. Busy is too vague of a word; it's like a big fucking umbrella and covers a lot of fucking ground. My mind has been working over time trying to define busy. I don't like the definitions I've come up with for busy.

Other girls? It's always the same shit. I don't call for a few fucking days and I'm being phone stalked. Ignore those calls - and all the sudden they're staking a missing fucking person's ad and putting their friends on that high amber alert shit. Fuck that!

But this one – she's different. She knows who she is and she's fucking amazing. She doesn't need me up her ass to feel like she's worth something. She has her own mind, her own life, her own fucking interests and it blows my mind that it all continues to exist without my fucking presence. As amazing and fucking hot as that is – it's also got me shaking like some little school boy. For once I'm the pathetic fool on a rope wishing I could be in her back pocket. For the first fucking time I find my confidence wavering and I don't fucking like it.

"She's got a date." I take a drink and swallow hard, biting against the burn of the whiskey.

"Who?" He asks me this and I really don't want to hear her name right now.

"Who? What are you asking me who? You know who?"

"No, I don't or I wouldn't be asking." I can feel Emmett's eyes watching me curiously. "You still thinking about that broad from the café? Is that what this is about? I can't believe you-"

"Stop with the shit. What do you want me to do?"

"Do us all a favor…go get your dick wet already and your head out of your ass!"

These past few days I have been a real prick. I shake my head in frustration and return my attention to my drink. I watch my fingers twist the glass back and forth on the table.

"She has a date – so what? What are you gonna do? You gonna buy her flowers and take her out and shit?"

I chuckle and take a drink. "Maybe." Shit, this girl has given my mind one serious fuck.

"Maybe," Emmett repeats.

I lean back in my chair and rest my head against my laced hands. "Yeah, maybe." My mind continues to wander…more scenarios to define busy – although this time I'm the one keeping her busy. I like this kind of busy better.

Shifting in my seat to adjust my shit, I absently pull out my rubber band ball from the drawer and toss it from hand to hand. "You hungry?"

"Yeah, I could eat."

"Yeah? You could always eat." I throw my rubber band ball at him. "I was thinking we'd stop in Rosebuds."

Emmett tosses the rubber band ball up and catches it. "Rosebuds? It's not Tuesday. Are Marcus and Carlisle –"

"No. This isn't business."

He tosses the ball up and catches it again. "Uh, huh. So is this your way of asking me out on a date?"

"Yeah, I'm ah…practicing for the real thing." I catch the ball he tosses back and give him my best 'fuck off' smile.

"What? No flowers?" He jokes.

"What flowers?"

"I'm hurt – you could've at least picked up a handful of those shitty carnation things from Fat Tony down on the corner."

"Could've, yeah, but I'm irresistible and being the whore that you are…" I toss him the ball back a little harder this time. "… you'll still say yes."

"That's real nice. Is that what you're gonna say to Bella?"

I catch the ball back. "No – she can have the flowers. So you wanna go or you got a frozen meal waiting for you at home?"

"Fuck you."

"You should look into getting that peapod shit."

"Who do you think is gonna cook it?"

"Fuck if I know…isn't it already prepared…"

"It's not like meals on wheels."

"Fuck, whatever. So you in?"

"I think you like playing house with Bella a little too much."

"I like her – so what?"

"And this sudden trip to Rosebuds…you a stalker now too?"

I roll my eyes but really Emmett's not far from the truth at this point. "Stalker?" I laugh and shake my head. "Definitely not. Curious? Maybe." Shamelessly nosy fucking bastard – absolutely.

"Just so you know…for the record – I think this is stupid…but whatever we'll go. Now can we please get out of this fucking room."

I open my arms wide, gesturing to the room. "What's wrong with my office?" I take an exaggerated whiff around my desk. "Does it stink in here or something?"

"No, it doesn't stink." Emmett shrugs. "I don't know it's too fucking small in here." Emmett loosens the top button of his shirt and pulls at his collar. "I feel like a fucking caged animal or something. Let's go to the bar. It's hot in here and now I'm thirsty. You always keep it so hot?"

"It's not hot in here. Maybe Rosalie finally cut off your shit and you're getting hot flashes now like a woman."

"Rosalie went with her sister to visit her aunt. She's gone till Sunday." Emmett turns and wags his eyebrows.

"And what are you going to be doing till then?"

"Janeen."

I frown. "Janeen? Janeen out there? What is it with you and strippers?" Janeen was a new girl I had hired and apparently Emmett's new slampiece.

"They're hot and it's easy and convenient –same reason you had a hard-on for Tanya. Plus strippers don't mind doing things the wifey won't do."

I smirk at Emmett, "And the ah…wife, she's gonna let you shack up with your whores while she's gone?"

"She'll be busy at the spa…doing chick shit." Rosalie was always fucking out and about…doing chick shit. If it was me, I'd have to wonder if she doesn't have her own booty call on the side. Karma is a bitch like that. If it were me, I'd fucking check up on her shit. Jesus Christ, I don't even want to think about what would happen if Emmett found some other guy between Rose's legs. Emmett would flip his fucking lid; they'd be finding pieces of that mother fuck all over the state.

Laurent enters the club and quickly makes eye contact; he nods his head confirming he has the information I sent him for. 'Bout fucking time. I jerk my head to the right indicating he should head back to my office.

Turning to Emmett, "Sounds like you got it all figured out then. Look, I got something…I'll be back. You gonna be around?"

"Yeah – I'll be here." I clap my hand on his shoulder and give it a squeeze before heading back to my office.

Closing the door behind me, I move to sit at my desk and light a smoke. "Where the fuck have you been?"

Laurent shrugs. "This…ah friend isn't always easy to find. Prefers to stay off the radar…you know what I mean?"

"While you're too fucking busy playing hide and seek, I had to make your stops."

"Skip-" I hold up my fingers to silence him.

"Today is payday. You want your cut – you'd better tell me something I don't fucking know."

"Yeah..right. This James Mancini he crosses that thin blue line at every turn."

Nothing I haven't heard recently. "Yeah...so I hear. What else?"

"He's in everyone's fucking pockets . " Again nothing I haven't already heard. "Word is you got a trial and need a little help having the jury see your side – you know make the witness look questionable…you pay him. He gets paid to make favorable arrests and the DA is fucked. Who the fuck's gonna believe Joe Fucking Blow – a nobody who's been labeled a fucking drug dispensing baby raper?"

"Whose payroll is he on?"

"Fuck, whose payroll isn't he on. For the right price your witness gets a fucking headache." Laurent tilts his head and taps his temple with his index finger. "The kind ain't no doc prescription is gonna fix."

"He's got a loose fucking screw. Shot some kid and IABs got him seeing the head shrinker."

"Now this is an interesting fact. You wanted to know where he sticks his dick?" Laurent laughs.

"Turns out he used to fuck Kate." Laurent laughs at my surprised expression. "Yeah, you're uh little Katie…" He jerks his thumb toward the door. "…out there."

Kate and I have never fucked and she's not my anything nor will she ever be. Other than Tanya - I don't make a habit of shitting where I eat.

"Little Katie…little buttona's more like it…used to turn tricks over on Lower Wacker."

I leave my office in search of Kate and try to push down the annoyance aside when Jake says she's in the back with Emmett. I could give a fuck what they're doing and push the door wide open.

"Hey! Zip your shit up!"

Emmett flinches back. "Fuck! That's enough!" Emmett pushes Janeen away from him and gives her a light slap across her cheek. "Watch those fucking teeth!"

Janeen uses her fingertips to wipe off her lips and snakes her naked body back up Emmett's leg. "Can I try again?"

"No!" Shoving Janeen away, Emmett stands to tuck his shirt in before zipping up and walking past her.

My patience is wearing thin. Pointing to Kate, "You….put your fucking clothes on and get back out there." I turn to Emmett, "Where the fuck is Kate?"

Adjusting his belt he walks over to me and nods in Janeen's direction. "That broad's got teeth like a fucking beaver." Then like he just heard me, he asks, "Kate? Why?" Chuckling, he bumps my shoulder with his own. "You got an itch that needs to be scratched?"

"Fuck you."

"I don't know…Katie's around here somewhere. What's going on?" I don't answer and turn to walk back to the floor with Emmett in tow.

"You seen Kate?" Emmett asks as Tyler leans across the counter to grab a beer.

"Yeah, she stepped out – went to get a coffee."

Yeah, we all know what that fucking means.

"Bull shit a fucking coffee – she just wants to run down and get fucked up!" Grabbing Tyler by his collar, I yank him off the stool. "You get your ass up and get her ass back here! Now!"

"She's a junkie, man –"

"She's a junkie? She's a junkie?" I turn to face Emmett. "Listen to this one over here." Turning back to Tyler, "What the fuck are you?" I tap his head with my fingers. "Did you hear me?"

"Yeah."

"Then why the fuck are you still here?" I yank his collar and shove him towards the door. "Bring her ass back here!"

Tyler is walking a thin line and I am this close to cracking his head like a fucking coconut.

"I don't fucking believe this shit!"

Jake walks over and puts his hand on my shoulder. "Yo, Skip - relax. He'll bring her back. Come on, sit have a few drinks. Let it go."

I sit and run my hand over my face because all the sudden I feel fucking tired. I haven't slept for shit these last few nights. It's funny while I should be fucking happy I'm not spending the night on those stone fucking slabs Bella calls couch cushions – I'm not. That was the best fucking sleep ever.

Jake banters with the guys and I only listen with half an ear – my mind keeps drifting back to Bella. I'm curious to know how she met this James fucker. I check my phone – no Bella calls. I try to let the irritation this brings go, cuz really no calls should be a good thing. At this point though, I can only hope she's been having a good few days. I shouldn't have been such an asshole and just called myself.

I sit trying to process the information I have on James. There's something off – I just can't seem to connect the fucking dots. Maybe it's more a feeling in my gut and with this line of business you learn not to ignore those feelings. The more I hear about him though, the more I know that if he doesn't crawl back into whatever fucking hole he slithered out of soon I'm more than capable of putting him in a hole myself. Permanently.

While I'm capable of putting James to sleep – I'm not fucking stupid either. Dirty or not he's still a fucking cop.

Tyler walks up to the table and the first thing I notice are his dark glassy eyes nervously darting around. He found Kate…and apparently thought he had the time to party. "Hey."

Emmett sneers at his empty shot glass then looks up at Tyler. "Hey, I got an idea. Get me a fucking drink!"

"Hey, fuck you! You want an idea – I got a fucking idea. You go and get it yourself!"

Emmett takes a deep breath, reaching for his waist he pulls out his gun.

Setting my hand on Emmett's shoulder, I turn to Tyler, "That wasn't a fucking good idea."

He begins to argue back. "Who is he? I ain't no-"

That was a dick move on Emmett's part – but Emmett holds rank and Tyler is way out of line now.

I cut him off. "You put what you got on the table-" My middle finger taps the table. "And don't get fucking greedy."

Tyler reaches inside his jacket and pulls out a white envelope. "Yeah, here." He tosses it down on the table. I raise my eyebrow and lift it up. "Don't insult my intelligence. This is light. Where's the rest?"

"When I went-"

"I didn't ask you for excuses." I hold out my hand. "Where's yours?"

Tyler pats his pocket. "Let me see it."

He hands over another envelope and I take the difference out, handing him the rest.

"I already gave -"

"What's mine ain't yours to fucking give me. I ain't no fucking bank and I don't take IOUs. You want to get paid – get your ass out there. Did you find Kate?"

"Yeah, she's in the bathroom."

I look to Jake , "Meet me in my office."

He nods in understanding as my chair scrapes across the floor with my abrupt movements.

The bang the door makes hitting against the wall makes her jump back from the sink she was leaning on with a gasp. "Edward, I –"

"My office. Now," I demanded.

"Yeah, sure. I just need a minute to -"

"You had your minute – let's go."

"Yeah, okay. I'm going. I'm going."

I keep the door open as she walks past me and I follow her back to my office. I feel like I live in this fucking room lately.

Half way down the hallway, she turns back to face me with her arms crossed against her chest. Her hands run up and down her upper arms, "Look, I'm sorry."

"Save it. This ain't about that." She knows she screwed up and I don't feel like getting into it with her…at the moment I have more pressing matters.

"Oh. Okay." She turns away and enters the small room.

"Sit."

With uncertainty, she looks from the chair to Jake then turns back to me. "If this isn't about that – what then?"

"Sit." Hesitantly she makes her way to the chair to sit all the while keeping a watchful eye on Jake.

"I want to know about someone I understand you are…acquaintances with."

"Okay." She shifts uncomfortably in her seat. "Who do you need to know about?"

"James. James Mancini. He's a –"

"-cop." She finishes my sentence for me as the color in her cheeks drains of all color. I take a minute to look at her. Really look at her. The long dark brown hair, petite frame – funny I never noticed before but minus the hazel eyes she looks quite a bit like Bella.

"So you do know him?"

"Yeah, I know him. But you already knew that didn't you?"

"Tell me about him."

"Tell you what? What do you want to know?"

I take a minute to think about where I want her to start. "How about we start with how you know him."

"It's not my place to be shit talking."

There's a cop out if I ever heard one…she's always talking shit. If it's not about the clients than it's usually about the other girls at the club, she's always got something to say.

"You may make house calls but you and I both know you ain't no fucking doctor. So cut with this confidentiality bull shit. Speak."

"Please…just – " She closes he eyes and shakes her head. "Please…I can't."

"I don't think you understand. I'm not asking you –"

"He scares me."

I look back at Kate and laugh. "He scares you? HE scares you? You should be scared…but let me give you some advice. If you're gonna be afraid of anyone it should fucking be me!" She flinches back when my hand slams down on the desk.

"Skip, maybe –" Jake doesn't finish when Kate cuts him off.

"If I talk he'll know. Please, he'll -."

I turn to Jake, "The only rubbing out that's gonna be taking place is her…getting rubbed out like a bad mistake."

My eyes find Kate's terror filled eyes, "If you're gonna believe anyone…" I point to myself. " believe me. Cuz no one's gonna be looking for a missing junkie whore." I shrug indifferently. "But you believe who you want to believe."

She studies my face for a moment then turns to look at Jake. "I…he…he was a…" She blows out a deep breath and closes her eyes when she answers. "He was a client of sorts." When she opens her eyes, she's looking back at me.

"Yeah, well…when I first came to the city – " She looks to her feet and shrugs. "I had to pay the bills."

"So he paid you to fuck."

"Yes and no."

Yes and no – what kind of bull shit is this? "Explain."

"You gotta understand something first. I ran away from home. I had nothing but the clothes on my back. I did what I had to do to survive and no, I'm not proud of a lot of things." She looks back up, "But no I didn't fuck him."

I purse my lips and look at Jake who looks just as confused right now. Something told me I really didn't want to know – but fuck it.

"You don't fuck him – what's he paying you for?"

Kate takes the smoke I offer her as I light up my own.

She mumbles a 'thanks' as she waves out the flame on the match and blows a smoky cloud into the air.

She keeps her watery eyes on the ceiling and her voice becomes detached as she elaborates. "He'd allow me to work his streets and accepted payment in the form of candy bars…" she bitterly chuckles, "you know… for kickbacks."

"What the fuck is that supposed to mean?"

"He'd come by each week." She fans the smoke that's clinging in the air and then reaches into her purse to pull out a Snickers Bar. I frown not understanding where she was going with this. She waves the candy bar in the air looking between Jake and me. "…to have me stick one of these up my ass so he could eat it."

What the fuck? I've heard my fair share of twisted shit and believe me, I've been a part of my fair share twisted shit but this fucking guy makes me look like a choir boy. Jesus Fuck! What a fucking freak!

Her glazed eyes are someplace else now; deep creases line her forehead as she falls silent. Her left hand gets my attention as she absently rubs at a crescent shaped scar over her shoulder. "He'd never let me touch him…he'd always finish himself off. It was the same each week."

"What is that?" I nod in the direction of her shoulder.

"This?" She moved her hair, showing the mark and I felt my stomach roll with sickness because I already knew what she was going to say. "A bite mark." She placed her hair back over her shoulder. "His bite mark…I suppose his way of reminding me who I belong to."

I sit in silence watching her smoke. Not just her looks but something about the way she talks…her mannerisms maybe; they're so much like Bella. There is no doubt in my mind he chose her… sought her out even. I can feel the muscles in my jaw tightening as my teeth begin grinding down. My mind returns to Bella and I try to recall if she had any scars. My mind is frantically sifting through images of Bella – not that I've seen much of her… and although I can't recall any noticeable scars it does nothing to ease my fury. I swear to Christ if I wasn't holding on to the arms of this fucking chair, I'd get up and put a hole through the fucking wall.

"Don't look at me like that. It was the easiest buck I ever made."

I ignore that statement because I'm not judging her… in all honesty I wasn't even thinking about her. "Why are you so scared of him?"

"If he finds out about this…me talking, he'll kill me."

"Because having a sweet tooth is a matter of national security? I don't think so. What do you know, Kate?"

"Nothing. I don't know a God damned thing." Bull shit!

"See, that's the thing." I lean forward and rest my hands on my desk. "I think you do."

"Why is this so important to you?"

"Kate –" Jake warned.

When she looks up at Jake her eyes are filled with defeat. I know that look. I've seen it on countless faces, sitting in that exact same chair; so I sit back with very limited patience and wait for her to continue.

"He killed that kid, you know. For no reason – that kid didn't do anything. Shot him like he was nothing. I watched him. He pulled out his gun and shot him…just like that. I was so fucking scared – I don't remember how many times the gun went off. I remember looking at him and he just shrugged it off like it was nothing. Said that's how he deals with complications. He made me um…I didn't want to be a complication…so I did it. I did what he asked. He wanted me to lie to the cops; give a false statement – and I did."

She crushed out her smoke in the ashtray and reached across my desk to light another. "Sometime later, he shows up with one of his cop friends to party and…we uh…well you know" she pauses waving her hand in the air, "…and afterwards I was in the bathroom cleaning up and I heard them. I heard him laughing with his friend; saying that they were in the clear; they wouldn't waste their resources looking for a missing piece of shit like him. And even if they did - there isn't anything for them to find – he took care of it. I remember him saying he almost felt like a shit for taking the money too because, to him, this one was personal. I know he took money to get rid of witnesses for that trial. I don't have the proof – but I know he did it."

"Skip, I think Kate's had enough."

I look over at Kate; red eyes and black tear stained cheeks. She looks completely exhausted and scared. Jake is right she's had enough…but if I thought she had anything more to add to this fucked up story she wouldn't be leaving this room. "You need a ride home?"

She wipes at the black smudges under her eyes, "My shift's not over."

"Yeah, it is. Get your shit – I'll take you home."

Her eyes snap back to me and she stills her hands, "Does this mean…um am I fired?"

"No, you're not fired. Come on now –no worries. Go wash your face and get your stuff. I'll meet you up front in a few."

"Yeah, ok. Thanks."

I watch as Kate walks to the door and lets herself out. Jake is the first to break the silence. "Man that's some fucked up shit."

I look over at Jake and laugh because at this point what else can I do. This is so fucked up – there just aren't words. "I don't think I can ever eat another Snickers Bar," I tell him truthfully. "Those Blizzards made with pieces of Snickers Bars – fuck no." I shake my head, "No can do. That's a fucking shame too cuz that was some good shit."

"Hey, Skip…I hope you don't mind me asking. I was just wondering if you heard from Bella?"

I shake my head feeling like an ass for not calling. "No."

"You thinking of calling…you know maybe check on things?" I knew Jake had a soft spot for Bella – and really I couldn't be pissed at him about it. If anything it gave me peace of mind.

"No. The other day she said her roommate was coming home and she'd be fine. I was gonna stop in today but got held up."

I nod my head in understanding. "Yeah." I look down at my watch. "No – I know. It's fine. I'll check in on her." No need to tell Jake that I've officially graduated to stalker status as of late. "How'd that go by the way – this morning?"

"He wanted to renegotiate…offered up his restaurant." Jake chuckles. "Told him we weren't in the pizza making business. We came to an understanding."

Tyler's fuck ups were starting to add up. I'd throw him off my fucking crew but that wasn't my decision to make. "Take him off of Tyler's route. From now on you stop in."

"I can just see it-"

"Fuck Tyler. He can be a little pussy and bitch about it all he wants. If he has a problem he can come see me." I stand and grab my keys and phone. Not talking to Bella has me feeling a little anxious and I want to get going. "If Joe has a problem with you making the pick-ups, let me know and I'll go in – introduce you officially."

"I'll let you know."

Emmett and I walk into Rosebud's and just like any night it's packed. The food is just that good.

Bella and her date are standing waiting for a table…now I happen to know it's been about forty five minutes past Mike's reservation. Apparently I'm not above stalking. I called the restaurant earlier to get the reservation time for a Mike.

"Ah… Mr. Cullen – your usual table?" I smirk at the surprise written all over Bella's face when she turns around. "No, Jimmy that won't be necessary. Tonight it's just two." I don't have a reservation. I don't need a fucking reservation. Every Tuesday night we meet here with Carlisle and Marcus…although the big round table off to the back is held on reserve each and every night until 7:30…in the event business requires additional meetings.

"Of course, right this way, please." Jimmy waves us forward, ahead of the waiting crowd and as I pass through their annoyed stares, I find myself grinning as I approach a very surprised and wide eyed Bella. I nod my head at her as we pass and even with my back to her, I can feel her curious eyes on me. I can't help but look back over my shoulder and wink, giving her my best 'I know you want me' smile.

We get a smaller table near the bar and I move my chair halfway around the table to sit facing Bella. I ignore the irritated looks I get when I jerk my chair across the floor and end up shaking the whole God damned table making it rattle like it's sitting on a ruptured fault line or some shit. And I could give a flying fuck that I'm crowding the lady behind me and she can take that fucking stink eye she's shooting and stick it up her fat ass.

I keep my eyes focused on Bella and distractedly offer a polite head nod as the waiter brings out our usual drinks. I have to laugh as I check this fucking quack out; hands deep in his pocket and nervously dancing around like he's got to take a piss or some shit. Fucking hilarious.

"This fucking shmuck is Bella's date?"

"Apparently so." I look down and swirl my drink before taking a sip.

"He needs to get a fucking haircut and some pants that fucking fit." I look up and laugh – because yeah, he looks like a fucking dough boy that took a big ass dump in his shorts. It didn't sit well that Bella had a date. To be honest I was fucking pissed. But seeing this chump… I find myself not so much being pissed but more like having a little fun instead.

I signal for Jimmy and request that he seat Bella and Dough Boy. Jimmy works quickly and the waiters bring in an extra table complete with chairs and place setting right across from us. I find myself laughing again at her expression when Jimmy expresses my wishes for them to be seated. Her eyes, crossed between confused and surprised, find my own as she hesitantly follows behind her date.

I have to stop myself from rolling my eyes as Dough Boy plops his saggy looking ass down in his chair, leaving the waiter to pull out Bella's chair for her. What a fucking moron!

"Why in the fuck is she out with this quack?" I've asked myself that very same question…many fucking times already.

"Her roommate set it up…like a blind date or something."

"And this roommate is a friend of hers?"

"So she says."

"Her roommate…she ah…hot?"

The last thing I need is for Emmett to start fucking her roommate. There is no good that can come out of that. "You just keep your dick in your pants."

This just keeps getting better and better. This fucking jamook somehow spills his water on the table and then instead of helping Bella dry off he manages to trip her as she tries to step around his big clubs. I lean back in my chair with my arms crossed over my chest and watch a flustered Bella anxiously run her hands through her hair and bend down to wipe at her legs with her napkin before walking back to the restrooms. Now this guy? He sits back and pulls out a mirror from his pocket. A fucking mirror.

I gotta wonder about the kinda guy that travels around with mirrors tucked up in his pants. "Hey, check this shit out -Mirror, mirror in my hand – who's the biggest fanook in all the land?"

He gives the mirror a big toothy grin then uses his fork to pick at something between his teeth. What the fuck? He does a once over his shaggy ass hair with his free hand, licks a finger and runs it over his eyebrows, checks his nose then tucks that shit back up in his pants. "I wonder what else he's got in there?"

Emmett runs his hand over his face in disgust. "This shit is making me sick…It's like watching beauty and the ugly fucking beast. We'll see how good'a friends they are after this..." Emmett nods his head in Bella's direction as she happened to be looking over. Her scowl cracks me up.

The angry fucking kitten has come out to play and to push her buttons a little; I give her a big innocent smile and casually raise my drink to them, before taking a sip. I watch her over the rim of the glass and if looks could kill I'd be one dead mother fucker - a hundred times over already.

Her dark eyes flash with anger and her cheeks heat up to my favorite rose color, spreading down her neck and over her chest. What's funny is that while she's sitting there trying to look pissed – Fuck, if I don't find her completely sexy. I let my eyes wander from her heated chest then linger on her perfect tits and I suddenly find myself wondering how far down my tongue could trace that rosy hue. Her fair skin stained by the warmth of her blush reminds me of strawberries and cream – just like those sweet fucking lips.

Like some asshole that's been starved on a deserted island for the last fucking month, my eyes hungrily follow the blush back up that delicate neck I'd love to suck on, to those plump and perfectly pouty lips…fuck, I'd love to suck on those too, all the way up to two dark chocolate eyes…. Busted! And I don't give a fuck any more, I quirk my eyebrow daring her to call me out. She breaks the eye contact and nervously fumbles around with her napkin before turning back to her date smiling and politely nodding. I can tell by her stiff posture that she knows I'm watching. And the shy kitten's back. I fucking love that shit!

Dough Boy slides his chair closer to Bella and I find myself frowning as I watch her lean closer to hear what he's saying.

Time for a little fun. "I'm gonna get another drink – you want something?"

Emmett holds up his glass, "I'm good, man"

Loudly clearing my throat, I slide my chair back bumping into the overly opinionated bull dog behind me and earning me another annoyed glance; but with a face like that you can hardly get upset with her for looking annoyed. Shit - she might have even been born with that mug! Who knows? All I know is that I got a front row seat and a damn good view to the show.

My quick and rather noisy fucking movements have caught the attention of Bella and what's his face. Watching the shock spread across her face as I approach their table is fucking priceless. I stand right smack in the middle of the two and make sure I get right up in Mike's space as I reach far over him for a breadstick. I love these fucking things!

Mike leans back, as far back as he can without falling out of his chair and just stares like I sprouted three fucking heads. I could give a shit. "Cookie, over there in back –" I nod my head in the direction of the kitchen, "makes these things fresh every day. He doesn't use any of that refrigerated pizza dough crap either…these are made from scratch. These things are awesome - especially when they're warm right out of the oven like this." Mike leans back another inch as I hold the breadstick up in his face. "You don't mind do ya?" I take a bite and look over at fuck-face as he stammers over his words. "Ah…no, uh…I ah..guess not." He slides the basket over. "Here help yourself, man." I give him a sarcastic smile over my chewing; then swallowing I pat him on the shoulder. "Thanks." I reach over for another breadstick – I swear I could eat these by the dozens. My eyes are trained on Bella's and I give fuck-face a nice view of the back of my head as I lean low toward her and add in what I consider to be my best bedroom voice, "I intend to," followed by a wink. You would'a thought her jaw came unhinged. Fucking priceless! I take a big bite of that breadstick and walk away, snickering to myself as I make my way to the bar for the drink I almost forgot about.

Emmett shakes his head, "You have no fucking shame, man. No, fucking shame." Apparently not when it comes to Bella.

I play dumb. "You know I love those breadsticks, so what?"

"So while you're over there sampling their food and shit – did Bella have anything to say?"

"No, nothing. Not one word." I frown thinking about that…cuz if I was in her place I'm pretty sure I'd have a few words…maybe more than a few.

"Yeah, that sounds about right." Emmett laughs. "What? You want her to admit she knows you…you're over there…" Emmett wiggles his fingers to his head. "…acting like you're some kind of whack-a-doo. Fuck no she's not going to say anything. You keep that shit up…acting like some deranged lunatic – hold on." Emmett takes out his wallet and sets a bill on the table. "Hey, better yet I got $50 bucks says he's running outta here before dessert."

I look over at fuck-face and figure I got a fifty-fifty shot. "Yeah, ok. You're on."

"Easiest $50 I'll ever make."

"You think that quack…" I point my index finger over to Bella. "…is gonna walk out on her? Fuck – they wouldn't be together if they were Siamese twins…look at him…" I nod my head in his direction. "…he knows he's outta his league and he's not going anywhere. He's living his dream and is probably gonna be jacking off till morning."

"Yeah…until the random crazy comes barreling over snacking on your breadsticks…all the while looking like he wants to devour your date and you're not really sure what to say because this guy he seems a little off…a little unbalanced…you know like his elevator isn't shooting to the top - like I said fifty bucks says he runs the hell outta here."

"Now you're calling me crazy?" I have to wonder myself. Seriously I must be. My mind has been on Bella overload and all this pent up tension has me wound so tight – my dick is always aching and I think I've finally cracked. Can a person go crazy from not fucking enough?

"Hey what's this kid's name?"

"Mike something."

"How old is this kid?"

"Fuck if I know."

"Yeah, well to make amends I'm gonna send Mikey over there a couple of drinks. You know to make nice in front of Bella. You don't want her thinking you're a nut job."

"Yeah, whatever. I'm gonna go have a smoke."

When I return to the table everything began happening so fast. Mike flew out of his chair, tripped on the legs and stumbled before using the waiter to catch his fall then made a mad dash for the bathroom…he moved like someone put a firecracker up his ass….all the while Emmett's doubled over in laughter.

"Am I missing something here?"

"No…just ah…just a little insurance is all."

I watch as fuck-face returns to Bella and sits back down…although a little awkwardly. He mumbles something to her – I can only assume is some form of an apology. "A little insurance?"

Emmett's whole body shakes with the laughter he's trying to hold back and he finally has to set his drink down "Yeah, you know I'm a sore loser."

"So what did this-" I stop and watch as this kid flies up again and heads for the john like his feet were on fire…although by the look in his eyes I'm pretty sure it wasn't his feet that were burning. This has disaster potential written all over it…poor bastard.

"I sent Mikey over there a cockblock cocktail…"

"Cockblock cocktail?" I frown not understanding. "What the fuck is that?"

"Had my boy Billy over there slip a little…well let's just say his ass will be exploding well into next week."

"You gave him the shits?" I don't know whether to be pissed or fucking laugh. "This is what you're telling me?" I watch as Mike makes another flying leap out of his chair and runs like his life depended on it for the john – well at least he's not stumbling all over the place this time.

"He's gonna be needing the extra room in those pants tonight. I give it another ten and then you owe me fifty bucks."

"You give him explosive shits…and you say I have no shame?"

"Relax – you can thank me later." Emmett looks at his watch as this kid, who I actually find myself feeling sorry for now, quickly walks back to his table. I watch as he tells her something and she nods back in understanding. Then like he's walking over hot coals he makes a bee line for the door and heads straight on out.

"Didn't even need another ten…whatever…" Emmett holds out his hand, "…cough it up. So I guess you're gonna ditch me now?"

I slap the fifty in Emmett's big fucking paw and look over at Bella. "I hope so." I look back over at the bar. "I'd ask if you want a ride home but I noticed you talking to that hot blonde at the bar."

"You noticed that, huh?"

"Yeah, so you good?"

"Don't worry about me…now get the fuck out of here."

I take Mike's seat, lean across her and pick a cucumber off her plate. I chomp away on it waiting for her to say something.

She watches me noisely chomping away but says nothing. "Why the frown?"

"Things didn't go so well…um he got sick…I guess."

"Aw – sorry to hear your date was so um….shitty." Yeah, I'm a dick like that. I couldn't help myself.

"It didn't start out that great either…he was late, he couldn't find parking – kept circling around cuz he didn't want to give his car to the valet –"

"Oof! Sounds like it really went down the shitter." I have to cover my mouth to hide the snickers. It was just too funny to be pissed.

I worked to dummy myself up as she frowned at me. "Yeah, um I guess that's kinda how blind dates are…you never know what you're gonna get."

I pop one of her olives in my mouth, "Blind dates –"I chuckle. "…usually just a… shit storm of awkwardness and boredom."

I really need to just fucking stop already so I busied myself by picking more olives out of her salad and pretending not to notice her questioning look. If she suspected – she never said and that was just fine by me.

"And speaking of things not going well…what was that earlier?"

"I figured I'd help you out. It didn't look like you took my suggestion."

"What suggestion?"

"Remember, you were supposed to learn how to pantomime 'check please'…it didn't look like you did your homework."

"You were kind of rude you know."

"Maybe…" I give her a casual shrug. "…but you still like me."

"You're so sure, huh?" Her widened eyes and rosy cheeks contradict her words.

I lean to her ear and whisper, "I love it when you blush." If we weren't sitting smack in the middle of a fucking restaurant, I'd take her hand and show her exactly how much I love her blush. That blush gets me every fucking time.

Ignoring the painful strain against my pants, I casually pop another olive in my mouth, "So what do you want to do?"

"I guess I should probably just go home. I do know how to pantomime 'ride please'…" she giggles and hitches her thumb in the air, "but do you think you could give me a ride?"

My dick twitches at the thought of her ass bouncing up and down on me…Fuck, yeah – I'll give you a ride baby.

"Yeah, I could….but now that I got you all to myself…" I shrug still digging for olives, "I wanna keep you for a while."

She chuckles and I find her sparkling eyes and bright smile has me smiling like some kind of fucking clown. "You gotta nice smile…no more frowns tonight, ok?"

"Yeah, well tonight's starting to look up." The night is not the only thing looking up, sweetheart.

Feeling like an asshole for eating all the good shit out of her salad, it occurs to me that she hasn't even had her dinner yet. "Are you hungry? You wanna wait for the rest of your dinner?"

She shakes her head and sighs. "No, not really. I kinda just want to get out of here now."

I realize Mike has left her stuck with the check, so being the gentleman that I am, I take out my wallet and throw a few bills on the table it more than covers whatever they ordered plus a little extra for my rude behavior. "Oh, Edward no. Here –" She reaches for her purse and I shake my head. "What? You think I'm gonna make my date pay…I'm offended. What kinda asshole do you think I am?"

"Really you don't have to." She looks extremely uncomfortable but that is too fucking bad. I am a little insulted that she'd think I'd take her money. I may not know a lot about this dating bull shit but I'm not a complete jerk off.

"Hey - " I gently grab her chin and look at her pleading eyes. "I know I don't have to. Now come on. You wanna get outta here?"

She nods and when I stand to pull out her chair she doesn't move. I lean over her shoulder to see she's frowning – again. "I thought we were done with the frowns tonight? What's wrong?"

"Edward – the waiter didn't even bring the check." This is what has her frowning? Big fucking deal!

"So what? I'm sure you didn't eat over two hundred bucks in food, Bella."

"No, I know the bill isn't that much." She gives me a pointed look, "it's just that you really shouldn't just leave that sitting there like that."

"What? You think that someone is gonna come in here and take it?" That thought is ridiculous but I realize that she has no idea where she is or who she's with…although I suspect she has her suspicions.

Tucking her hair behind her ear, I bend low and lean over her shoulder so my mouth is against her ear, I drop my voice as I respond, "Relax, it's safe here. Now let's go." Really this is no big secret – I just love watching the goose bumps on her arms when I do this. Plus I get the added bonus of being able to smell that honeyed fucking vanilla in her hair and on her skin. Fucking Christ, It drives me fucking insane! I figure whispering in her ear all the time is a lot fucking smoother than just sticking my nose on her and taking a whiff – no?

She lets me take her hand and lead her over to Emmett.

"Hey, Bella…funny running into you here." Bella frowns and turns to look over at me before answering Emmett. "Yeah – small world…" she frowns at me again, "…I guess."

"I see you got Eddie here taking you out."

"Well something came up for…ah Mike and he had to leave."

"No shit? Sounds like you got a crappy deal." I have to turn away and bite my cheek before I lose it – again. Really nothing Emmett does should surprise me anymore.

"Well I suppose…" She gives me a half smile. "but I guess that depends on how you look at it." My thoughts exactly. The fucking mime is in his invisible box and Bella is walking away on my arm…as it should be.

"You know, I was thinking about you the other day and almost stopped in to see you. I got another joke for you." Oh, fuck me.

"Ok – shoot." Bella's apparently a better sport than I am. I'd just tell Emmett to stick it up his ass.

"I think you'll appreciate this one…it has to do with coffee…" He tilts his head and squints with his big meat hook wavering in the air. "…eh, sort of. So who's the most popular guy at the nudist colony?"

"Is 'you' too obvious of an answer?" I really don't find it funny that my brother is the first thing she thinks of on a nudist beach. Not surprisingly… my brother does.

"That's funny…but no, not this time."

"Well if not you – I give up." She holds her arms out, palms up. "Who?"

"Check this out…the guy who can carry a cup of coffee in each hand and a dozen donuts. Now there's some skills."

Bella shakes her head but giggles nonetheless at my brother's stupid joke. "Wow, Emmett…hmm how to say this?"

"Say what?"

"Stand-up comedy is so not in your near future. You do know this right?"

"Ouch – tough room!" Emmett jokingly pulls at his collar. "No good, huh? She shakes her head still chuckling, "Um, no. Not so much."

Emmett reaches over and grabs a roll, "Eh, ok…maybe not. But hey, you're a girl, a guy lacing up his shit with a dozen donuts now that's some shit, right?" Bella crinkles her nose. "Um…I don't know. Yeah?"

"Give me some time I'll find something."

I quirk my eyebrow showing my annoyance, "You do that."

"I'll see ya sweetheart…make sure Eddie boy shows you a good time."

I lead Bella to the front with my hand on her lower back, we walk out the door and my car is already pulled up to the curb.

My eyes follow Bella's finger as she points to my Escalade, "Edward isn't that your car sitting over there?"

"You're very observant." I tease.

I laugh at the surprise in her sparkling eyes and in her boisterous tone. "Wow! That was fast!"

"Here's a tip." I tap the tip of her nose with my index finger. "It's always a good bet to get in good with the valet…they keep your car on hand. Otherwise you're waiting a half hour for them to finally roll your shit up."

She purses her lips, "Hmm, good to know."

"See you learn something new every day." I tell her matter of factly.

I give the valet a twenty, then open the door for Bella and help her climb up before pulling out on to the crowded Taylor St. I really have no destination in mind – I'm not even sure what people do on dates. This is all new to me and I'm pulling this shit outta my ass at this point.

"Where's the baby tonight?"

"With Jessica. She offered and Adrianna really likes her. They play dress-up and stuff."

She looks over at me like she's gonna say something but doesn't. "What?"

"She really likes you, too. All she's talked about is the ice cream you took us out for."

"Well we can go again. I'm sure Sal would like it, too. I don't get over that way often…" Smiling I glance over at Bella, "…I think Sal was pretty taken with you, too." She looks down biting on her bottom lip, the darkness in the car covers the blush I already know is there.

"Where are we going?"

"Ah…" I chuckle. "I really don't know."

A/N

Yeah, I know…James is a sick bastard and completely demented!

Don't be too disappointed Bella didn't fess up to James being handsy…really it's a good thing because this chapter would be full of pissed Edward instead of fun and smexy Edward…in the next chappy. But never fear James' time is coming!

I actually wrote two outtakes for the Rosebuds scene – the one I posted and one with an angry, jealous Edward…which is my personal fav. Now – my sister said there is no way Bella wouldn't be completely terrified of that Edward and instead of running to Edward she'd be shaking like a leaf and hiding under her bed. Considering how James is and her not really knowing Edward yet…I guess that has some merit. Although, I'd happily jump on angry Edward – I guess our little Bella is more of a delicate little flower. So I'll save angry, jealous Edward for another time.

Poor Mike (*snickers*) I just think he is such a tool!

My sister actually did that to some guy when she was in HS…trust me he more than deserved it! She used the chocolate squares and pushed them into the frosting of a brownie. ..he happily ate every last bite before running to the bathroom with explosive shits. Sadly, unlike Mikey, he didn't make it the bathroom in time. But I promise, all said assholes, fictitious or otherwise are all still intact – so no worries.

If you happen to be in Chicago – eat at Rosebuds. If you like Italian – you will love it! The big round table at Rosebuds really does exist…right smack in the middle of the dining room…and from time to time has some interesting looking characters…sadly no Edward though…(sighs)!


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

E-POV

It's not like I have a lot of practice with this dating shit. What the fuck do people do? Driving with no particular destination in mind, Bella puts the radio on and watches out the window. She seems quiet and a little tense – I can't help but wonder if maybe she'd rather just go home.

"Do you feel like walking around the lake?" She turns to me and her sudden words take me by surprise.

"Like Navy Pier?" I ask to clarify.

"No, too crowded. Maybe the lakefront over by Lakeshore Drive?" I wouldn't mind the lakefront either; now that I have her to myself, I'm not so keen on sharing her with the crowds on the pier.

This time of night there's a lot of traffic and it takes a bit longer to get there. Most people are busy at the Sox Game, or over in grant Park for that jazz show…there won't be many people down by this area of the lake. I easily park the car and take Bella's hand to walk down by the lake.

"I love coming down to the lake." Now she says this – yet I have to question it. She says she loves coming down here, yet she seems a little off.

At first I thought it was me that was making her nervous and shit but then I'd catch her eyes darting back and forth scanning ahead as we walked. I was tempted to ask her about that Mancini-fuck but thought better of it. I figured she'd tell me if there was something wrong. I fucking hated that she felt scared and right now it was completely unnecessary.

"Charlie used to have this old beat up boat he'd take out."

"Charlie, your dad?"

"Uh, yeah. He used to like to fish. He'd get up so early…I don't know too early anyway and head out till the sun came down." I watch her eyes scan the dark water, lost somewhere in another time.

I lightly pull on her hand to bring her back. "Don't take this the wrong way but I can't see you fishing."

"Me, no, no, no. Never. Charlie got me to try when I was little but the thought of those poor fish getting skewered in the mouth…I don't know and the way they flop around it just bothers me."

Her talk of boats gave me an idea…a pretty good fucking idea too. "So no fishing? Do you like boating?"

"Yeah, I like being on the water. I like seeing the names of the boats – I don't know."

"You know what I'd like?"

"Hmm?" Her bright eyes meet mine as she tugs on my hand.

"Taking you out on my boat – although I've got an ulterior motive."

"Which is?" The corners of her mouth lift a bit as she raises her brow in question.

I raise our linked hands and spin her around - taking in her every curve. "Getting you in a bikini."

She ignores my comment and asks, "What'd you name you boat?"

"It's not all that original…" I chuckle running my free hand down the back on my neck. "I'd hate to disappoint a name connoisseur such as yourself."

"Come on…tell me." She tugs on my hand and I can't help but chuckle at her cuteness.

"Andiamo."

"Is that Italian?"

"Yeah, it means 'let's go'."

"I like it." Her glittering eyes and big smile makes me smile in return.

"Yeah – and I'd still like seeing you in a bikini."

She smiles sweetly, "Guess you'll just have to take me out on your boat then." Then she releases my hand and walks away from me, swaying her hips as she moved and all I can do is stand in place taking in the sight of that sweet cherry ass. She knew what she was doing and she knew I was watching. She'd be putting a bikini on soon…

We spent our time walking along the lakefront looking at the different boats. I felt content too…just being with her and holding her hand in mine. My lifestyle keeps me on the go…there's always someone to see. It works out ok though, cuz I find that being in any one place for too long makes me fucking twitchy.

For the first time I don't feel like I'm wasting my time and there isn't that feeling that I need to be doing something else. Other girls – yeah the fucking is good…but always in the back of my mind I have a hundred things going on and a constant need to be on the go. Yet – here I am with Bella and find I could stay here all night just walking and holding her hand.

When the fucking sky opened up and let loose enough water to fill up another fucking lake – I was pissed. Talk about raining on your fucking parade. There she stood soaked and I can't even offer her my fucking jacket – cuz it's just as wet as her.

She didn't seem to mind though. I watched in amusement as she looked to the sky and twirled around giggling…it amazes me how she can find humor in the most annoying shit. Then I thought of a bright side of my own…and decided that maybe the rain wasn't that fucking bad after all.

She stood nervously at the door, a puddle of water at her feet. "Edward I'm so sorry." When I turn to her all my thoughts stop and are replaced with images that are far less appropriate. My eyes rake over her body, taking in the wet clothes that cling to her every fucking curve. Marron!

"…the floor. I'm –"

I interrupt her by clearing my throat, "Nothing to worry about."

Her small hands rub down her arms, attempting to smooth the goose bumps that have erupted across her creamy skin. The dampness of her thin shirt has left it almost a flesh color as it clings and molds against her soft curves, revealing the shadow of her bellybutton and two hard nipples that are straining against the almost sheer fabric. Jesus Christ – I'm going to fucking lose it!

Like a fucking asshole it just now occurs to me that she's probably freezing. "Let me find something you can uh -" The thought of her wearing my clothing, wearing me, leaves my mouth fucking dry and I can't even finish the fucking sentence. I rub the back of my neck in frustration and force myself to look away as my free hand gestures to her wet clothing.

"Thanks…I'm freezing." She follows me to my bedroom and I pretend not to notice her curious glances as she takes everything in. I hand her a t-shirt and a pair of sweats – there's no way they'll fit but at least she'll be dry. "Here…there's a bathroom right through there."

I pull my own wet clothing off and change into jeans and a t shirt myself. With my back flat on my bed, I lay there thinking about Bella. More specifically about Bella currently occupying my bathroom – naked. And just like that my jeans have become as uncomfortable as fuck. I consider offering her a shower. A shower would help her warm up… I flatten my hand and rub it over my throbbing dick to give the fucker a little friction. …but if she let me join her it could also take care of two birds with one stone. She'd get warm and my dick –

The bathroom door swings open and I quickly sit up so my dick doesn't look like he's trying to stand at attention and salute her; although I'd very much like to get the two of them acquainted…and for the sake of my fucking sanity – soon. She plays with the ends of her hair and then nervously runs her hands down her sides, smoothing out the t shirt and tugging at the hem.

And if I thought I couldn't be more fucked…she's standing not more than ten feet from my bed, damp hair over her shoulders in my t shirt – minus the fucking sweat pants. My eyes take her in from her small bare feet all the way up her curvy legs to her bare fucking thighs. Marron!

"The pants didn't fit – um they're too big. I tried to roll them but it really didn't work." Her shy eyes look down as her hands pull down on the t-shirt. "Um…is this ok?" She's standing there in my bedroom, half naked and she wants to know if it's ok? Believe me it's more than ok.

"As long as you're not cold." That seemed safe…like a non-asshole thing to say.

While I'd like nothing more than to keep her in my bedroom for the rest of the night, I don't think throwing her down on my bed and fucking her into tomorrow would go over too well. I realize my control is slipping away and I'm in need of a distraction. "I'm gonna go outside and have a quick smoke." I almost asked her if she wanted to come out with me. Almost. Then, thinking about her half naked body outside my house, where any mother fucker could just roll up and take a look at the goods… no, that shit wasn't happening. "Why don't you go sit on the couch? Turn the TV on. I'll be there in a minute."

I light my smoke and use this time to clear my fucking head. The way she drives me crazy… I'll be a chronic emphysemic by morning.

I sit next to her on the couch and smile when she scoots closer. She scrunches up her nose, "You smell like cigarettes." I lean down and take a big sniff of her hair, Jesus fuck! I love that smell. "Mmm - You smell like vanilla." I chuckle as she takes her hair and tries sniffing it. "Trust me – you do." Then I lean down, bury my nose deep in her long hair and take another big sniff; her giggling only spurs me on and I playfully make nips at her ear. Jesus, I really need to fucking stop!

"What are you watching?"

She scrunches up that adorable nose and all the sudden I have the urge to kiss it. "Um…Step Brothers? It's on STARs every day…they'll just keep playing it on a loop for the whole month."

"You like that movie?"

"Yeah, it's funny. Have you seen it?" She stretches her leg out and looks down at her barefoot curling and uncurling her toes.

"NO, I haven't." I chuckle. "You have cute toes."

"What?" She laughs all the while looking at me like I was some kind of fucking weirdo.

"Your toes – they're cute."

"I stopped by Jessica's work the other day and-." All the sudden she stops and tucks her legs underneath her. "Will you stop."

"Stop what?" I really have no idea what the fuck she's talking about.

"Stop looking at my feet!" Now it's me looking at her like she's the weirdo.

It's not like I'm some freak with a foot fetish. Her feet were out and I happened to notice. Her feet are cute – all painted up and shit.

"Would you feel better if I showed you mine? You know…you show me yours and I'll show you mine?" I could get down with a game like that. I could think of quite a few something she could show me…and I'd more than happily show her mine.

"No!" She squealed and swatted my shoulder. "You're a pervert!"

"Hey, I think you got that backwards, sweetie…I'm just talking about feet here." I lean down smirking and quirk my eyebrow at her. "What is it you're talking about?" She turns a beautiful pink. "Ah, the truth comes out…and I'm the pervert?"

Frowning, she purses her lips against a smile that is threatening to break free. "You're impossible, you know that?"

"I know that I'm impossible to resist." And impossibly fucking hard. Jesus Fucking Christ!

"You keep telling yourself that, buddy." Whoa! Buddy? Where in the fuck did that come from? In my experience the word buddy is like a spike strip in the road. There's no getting around it and there's no getting past it – and the end result is always the same. A flat tire.

"Buddy? I call you sweetie and you call me buddy? This doesn't seem right somehow."

"Relax – I didn't mean anything by it." She pats the cushion and I slide closer to her. She leans into me with her shoulder pressed against my arm and curls her legs underneath her. "Is this ok, sweetie?"

I chuckle at her exaggerated use of 'sweetie'. I'll definitely take the sarcasm over the label 'buddy'. Game on!

I let my hand rest across her bare knee and put my mouth against her ear whispering, "Is this ok, sweetie?"

I can't help but smirk at seeing her skin heat up and hearing her swallow. She keeps her wide eyes trained on the TV but gives me a nod. So fucking cute!

I let my thumb slightly trail up and trace slow circles across her skin while my fingers twitch with the thought of running them up her bare legs. Her skin looks so smooth and so fucking creamy. There isn't an inch of her I don't want to taste. Like it has a mind of its own my thumb begins to slowly stroke the soft skin above her knee. I love the way she feels in my hands. I get a little bolder, slowly letting my hand slide a bit further up her leg and then back down. Her skin feels like satin under my fingertips and as I slowly slide back up her leg, my thumb slips underneath the hem of her tee shirt to stroke her upper thigh. My thumb grazes over her thigh, making lazy circles; I watch for her reaction and lean into her ear again, "How about this?" The goose bumps on her flesh make me smile.

She looks up and my hand gently cups her face as my thumb traces the softness of her cheek. I find shy Bella just as sexy as playful Bella. I tuck a stray strand of hair behind her ear and watch her lean into my touch as my fingers graze down her jawline to her chin. Her eyes snap up to mine when I raise her chin. I lean into her skimming my nose across that sweet spot behind her earlobe and slowly sliding along her smooth jaw to her pouty lips.

The need to kiss her becomes overpowering and my lips ghost over hers, just barely grazing as I pass over them whispering. "And this?" Her pink tongue licks her lips and with her wide eyes locked on mine she nods her permission.

Leaning in I press my mouth to hers; kissing her softly. I press another soft kiss on her lips before gently sucking in her bottom lip. She presses her body into me as she moves closer and lets her mouth move slowly over mine, returning my kisses.

Her lips taste so fucking sweet and I find myself quickly deepening the kiss and in desperate need to feel more of her. The awkward position she's sitting in makes it difficult to touch her the way I want and I deliberately let my hands slide to her hips and guide her onto my lap.

Her hands rest on my shoulders as my hands slide up her back, over her shoulders and into her silky hair holding her head still as my tongue begged for entrance. She parts her lips for me and I moan into her mouth when she takes the initiative to seek out my tongue.

Encouraged by her small hands running up my chest and squeezing my shoulders, I grab her hips with a little more force this time and pull her body forward until it's flush against my own and where I need to feel her the most. I can feel her heat through the thin material of her panties and it makes me impossibly harder. Her heartbeat is thundering against my chest and her shallow breaths match my own. When she shifts her weight to run her fingers through my hair, the friction she creates is almost my undoing.

With a burning need to explore her every curve, my hands knead her hips before sliding up, just grazing the swells of her breasts. The smoothness of her skin and hot breaths on my neck has me on sensory fucking overload and my throbbing dick begging to be released.

My lips travel to her neck, nipping at that soft spot below her earlobe first then taking her earlobe in my mouth giving a softer nip this time. My tongue trails my mouth back down her neck as I let my tongue descend on her collarbone. When she moans my body lights up like it's in fucking flames.

Mother Fucking Christ! That has to be the sexiest sound I have ever fucking heard and I don't fight the urge I have to grab her hips and grind her into my cock. I hear her sharp intake of air as her hands push against my chest and she pulls back putting some distance between us but still sits straddling my thighs. "Edward, wait." Barely able to stop tasting her, I find myself groaning at the loss of contact and her frown. "Um…I can't just-" She pauses, evening out her breaths. "I just need to know…what is this?"

I look up at her, chest heaving and dark eyes glittering with lust but at the same time holding traces of conflict or maybe uncertainty. I couldn't be certain. I can barely take my eyes off of her let alone think. Having her close like this…it's like my brain went on a fucking vacation. I let my hands run along the curve of her hip, "What's what, baby?"

"This…-" She pushes against my chest then gestures to herself. "Us…. what we're doing?"

"This can be whatever you want it to be." I meant that too. She could have whatever part of me she wanted; although selfishly I was hoping my dick would be included in those fucking wants. This is new territory for me. I realize I'm breaking all my own rules and I could give a shit anymore. She wants to do this whole boyfriend/girlfriend – dating bull shit? I won't be any good at it but fuck it – let's go. She wants to just fuck occasionally – fuck I'd be down for that, too.

Her face falls. "Oh."

Fuck! I pull her closer to fix my fucking mistake and lift her chin up so she's looking at me. "Hey-"

"No, don't!" She shrugs her chin out of my hand. "I get it." No, you really fucking don't.

I take her chin again and lean in to whisper in her ear, "What do you want, Bella? Hmm, tell me."

"I don't know…I want this…" She runs her hands down my chest. Fuck, baby – I want this too. "but not just this." I frown as she quickly pulls her arms back to her sides and fidgets with the hem of her shirt. I have to lean closer to hear her next words. "I want you – but all of you and I want-"

She doesn't finish. "You want what, Bella?"

She releases a deep breath and peaks up at me through her eyelashes. "I want to be yours." She might as well have had my dick in her mouth when she said that – cuz those five little words sent an electric jolt through my body and right on down to my very hard cock.

"You want to be mine?" She lets me pull her closer and I softly kiss her neck once, then twice before pressing my mouth against her ear. "What if I told you I want you to be mine, too?"

"Just yours?"

My hands slide up her cheek and my thumb runs across that bottom lip, releasing it from its hold. When her eyes finally look at me I answer, "I don't share what's mine."

Where that came from I couldn't say. I never gave it much thought before now. Fuck, I never had a reason to give it much thought before. Before her.

She studies my face as I wait for her response. I stayed frozen, listening to my own heartbeat pounding in my ears. I really liked the idea of her being mine and only mine but I'm not gonna lie, I was also really hoping I'd finally get a piece tonight – before I really do lose my shit.

Her hands run through my hair and I just close my eyes and revel in her touch. Her hands are like fucking magic and make it so easy to forget about all the bull shit that went down at the club earlier. It amazes me how easy it is to just be with her like this.

The urge to touch her, to feel her is just too much and I have to concentrate on keeping my hands still and at my sides as I feel her body timidly moving over mine. She leans in and places a soft kiss on my forehead, another soft kiss on my chin… Fuck, Bella you are slowly but surely driving me insane. …she stops and I can feel the breath of her words across my lips. "Edward…" I open my eyes taking in her darker ones and pink swollen lips. "Kiss me."

Her boldness takes me by surprise but she doesn't have to ask me twice. She'd never even have to ask me. I look into her eyes looking for traces of doubt but, I only see desire and lust. Ignoring the ache in my pants, my lips crash down on hers; this time the kisses are more urgent as I pull her closer. Her lips move hungrily over my own and when she bites down on my bottom lip I groan into her mouth. She is so fucking sexy.

I just can't seem to get her close enough. My hands slide under her shirt and glide from her hips up her sides; again grazing the sides of her tits. Back up again, my thumbs brush against the lacy fabric of her bra and trace small circles around her nipples; unlike our fevered kissing my thumbs' movements are slow and teasing. Feeling her nipples harden from my touch has me quickly realizing that the fucking shirt has to go.

Licking and gently sucking her neck, "Fuck, Bella…" I swirl my tongue behind her earlobe and find myself moaning at her sweetness. "The fucking shirt…" My mouth can't seem to stop tasting her skin and when I can finally get the words out the strangled hoarseness in my own voice doesn't go unnoticed. My tongue circles her pulse point. "off." My mouth sucks at her neck then her earlobe. "Please let me take it off, baby."

She slowly raises her arms and I slide my hands up her bare sides and remove the fucking thing, throwing it on the floor. Mother Fucking Christ! My mouth went dry at the sight of her. Her heaving chest strains against the sheer fabric of her purple bra… and she has panties to match. Marron! She's fucking lacy and purple and sinfully sheer and she has my dick's complete attention.

Her erect nipples were calling to me through the non-existent fabric and as my eyes wandered down to those sheer panties and the little lacey 'V' framing her bare pussy….Jesus, fuck me! There is no way I wouldn't be kissing those lips.

My mouth greedily takes her nipple, swirling my tongue over the sheer fabric while my hands slide back down her bare sides, exploring every curve as they feel their way down to her ass. Her hot breath on my neck sends shivers down my spine and I let my teeth graze her nipple. Her hands clench my hair from the sensation, jerking my head closer as she presses herself against me and I growl. Like a fucking animal….I growl. This is what she fucking does to me.

Always needing more with her, my hands slide up her smooth sides and snake around to her back, unhooking her bra and throwing the fucking thing on the floor. "Christ, baby." Feeling her perfect tits in my hand has my control dissolving and all reminders to take this slow fly out the fucking window.

My hand slides up her chest, over her shoulder to the back of her neck. My fingers lace through her long hair, holding her in place as my mouth hungrily takes in her nipple, sucking and gently nipping. Her whimpers are driving me crazy and I'm a greedy bastard that can't seem to get enough. My tongue swirls around one before gently sucking and licking its way to the other.

There is no taking my mouth off of her, clenching the back of her hair and pulling her head to the side, I place open mouthed kisses down her jaw to her chin; I manage to get a few words out and I could give a

fuck that my voice sounds every bit of desperate as I feel. "I fucking need you, baby."

My mouth trails its way back to her earlobe and with my own fucking breathing way out of control, I can only manage to pant in a ragged whisper against her ear, "Christ…let me have you."

She uses my hair to pull herself closer to me, letting her body mold against my own. She rolls her hips over my groin and the animal she created growls against her flushed chest. "I'm yours, Edward."

Mine. She's fucking mine…all mine. That simple phrase in that breathless whisper was all I needed to finish making her mine. "Wrap your legs around me." My hands guide her legs as she wraps them tightly around my waist; holding her body tightly to mine I stand up with her and walk us back to my bedroom.

I lay her back on my bed needing to feel her body beneath me, and groan into her mouth as I feel her tits press against my chest. Needing to feel all her nakedness, I hold my weight off of her with my right arm as I reach over my shoulder with the other, yanking my own shirt off.

She runs her hands up my bare chest letting her fingers ghost over my nipples and I had to close my eyes and bite back a groan. My dick was screaming at me, desperately wanting to be released.

I look down at Bella –she is fucking gorgeous. Flushed skin, wild eyes, wild hair.

"You are so fucking beautiful."

Her cheeks inflame and I kiss across her heated chest and back up her neck before whispering, "Do you have any idea what that blush does to me?" I shift my hips so she can feel exactly what she does to me.

Feeling my hardness between her legs, she rolls her head back and moans…whispering my name. I let my hips shift against hers again, groaning against her sweet mouth, "Fuck, Bella."

She squirms underneath me, trying to reach for the button on my jeans. I'm in no way finished with her so my body pins her still as my hands grab her wrists and puts them above her head. I can feel her body arching into me and her hips pushing up seeking friction. "Edward –" I cover her protest with my mouth and her lips meet my own with the same ferocity. My right hand keeps her arms in place as my left hand slides down her side to her hip to still her movements. My mouth moves over her neck, "I know. Soon, baby."

I kiss a trail down her perfect body, circling my tongue around her bellybutton. Her creamy skin erupts in goose bumps when I blow across her heated flesh. I love the way her body reacts to me. My hand kneads her hip and slides her panties off. I take a moment to let my eyes enjoy her…fucking Christ she is beautiful! Long hair spread across my pillow, heavy eyes watching me in anticipation, swollen lips and flushed skin, creamy thighs clenching her bare pussy…Jesus I have to put my mouth on that!

I run my hand up her smooth leg, kneading her inner thigh and slowly stroking her slick folds before circling her clit. My middle finger circles her entrance before pushing into her wetness. Mother Fucking Christ! "You are so fucking wet, baby." I add a second finger and continue pumping in an even rhythm. "Jesus, so fucking wet."

"You make me that way, Edward. That's what you do to me." Her needy voice is so fucking sexy. I growl at the boldness of her words as my mouth sucks and nips at her nipple while my fingers furiously pump inside of her. I kiss down her body, stopping to lick and suck at each hip bone.

I move lower, using my hand to further spread her legs and gently blow across her hot pussy. Her bare folds glisten from her wetness and all I want to do is devour her whole. "Bella, look at me." The thought of her watching me while I taste her is fucking sexy as hell. Her eyes flutter open, "I want you to watch me. Watch me fucking taste you."

I grab her leg, place an opened mouth kiss on her inner thigh and place it over my shoulder before doing the same with the other. My hands yank her hips down and I started slowly, teasing her with my skilled tongue, licking deliberately up and down and nipping at her swollen clit. I slobbered all over her clit, licking and sucking it – firmly then softly, over and over – her wails of sweet pleasure only spurring me on.

Plunging deeper into her wetness, her thighs firmly clench my head and she raises her hips in further offering. Thrusting my tongue deeply into her center, I lap at her flowing juices earning myself another wail of pleasure. With my hands firmly holding her frantically bucking hips my tongue flattens over her clit and strokes at the sensitive bud.

"Oh, God…that thing with your tongue. Do that again!" Her hands yank on my hair at her demand and my tongue happily obeys her command - repeating the licking and swirling.

"I'm so…Edward don't stop – so close."

My fingers slip back into her dripping pussy while my tongue rapidly swirls over her clit. Jesus, so fucking sweet!

I can feel her milking my fingers and wanting to give in to her body's need my fingers curl and I close my lips around her clit sucking and gently grazing my teeth. With her eyes squeezed tight she thrashes her head from side to side chanting my name – over and over. "Oh, God…Edward!" Wanting to feel her come on my lips… I replace my fingers with my tongue and pressing deep into her I greedily lap at the rush of wetness. I fucking suck her dry if I could.

"You taste so fucking good." Not letting any of her sweetness go to waste, I suck her moisture off each of my fingers.

Placing a kiss on her clit, I then kiss my way up her side, stopping to suck on each nipple before making my way to her mouth so she can taste herself on me. She grabs at my shoulders and pulls me down, eagerly seeking out my tongue. Her eagerness is fuck hot and I happily welcome her tongue in my mouth. Her hands frantically run up and down my back, over my shoulders and into my hair.

Grabbing her hair and pulling her head to the side, I kiss down her neck, "I need to be inside of you." She moans, running her hands down my sides and back to my pants. I help her remove the fucking things and enjoy her expression as she takes me in. "Now, Edward, now. I need you now." Those words! I thought I fucking died and gone to heaven. My dick was aching to be inside of her – the need was coiled so fucking tight and her begging was making it impossibly difficult to control the urge to just fuck her senseless.

Her hand snaked in between us, feeling my rock hard shaft with her fingertips. God I have been ready since she walked through my door tonight - all wet. When her hand came down and palmed my dick, I felt like I was on fucking fire – every nerve ending was tingling. "Motherfuck-"

I hissed and pressed harder into her hand. Resting my head in the crook of her neck I couldn't help but inhale sharply as her small hand worked me up and down. To muffle my own moans of pleasure I sucked the skin over her shoulder then using my teeth to suck harder as her hand increased its pressure. Then thinking that I may have hurt her, I ran my tongue over the mark I had made and left an open mouth kiss on her shoulder. When her hand moved lower, I was dangerously close to losing my shit but couldn't stop from pressing into her hand. "Fuck- baby…Fuck-" Squeezing my eyes shut against the intensity and concentrating on forcing my own hips to still, "I need - Fuck, baby that feels good." My hips press into her hand once more before I grab her wrist and jerk her hand away. "I need to be inside you… to come inside of you."

"It's my turn now…" She lifted up and ran her tongue along my jaw to my ear. Her whispered words, hot against my ear, sent a chill down my spine, "I want you to feel what I felt." Her tongue trails her mouth back down my jaw as her moist lips suck in my bottom lip, slowly pulling it into her mouth. "I want to make you throb." Marron!

"Christ-" The thought of her lips wrapped around my cock has me groaning with raw pleasure, "Fuck, Bella."

I let her flip us over and her hot mouth instantly covers mine; her tongue darting in my mouth – tasting and exploring every crevice. She pulls my hands off her hips and holds them above my head as her tongue slowly explores my neck and heaving chest. That fucking mouth would be the death of me. As she moves lower I can feel her scorching pussy leave a trail of wetness on my stomach. Her mouth moves slowly, sucking and nipping at my nipples before moving lower. She drags her tongue around my belly button then deliberately looks up at me with dark eyes full of hunger as she snakes her tongue down – below my belly button, licking herself off of me. "Mmmm…I love the way I taste on you."

Mother Fucking Christ! That fucking mouth…sent a lightning bolt straight through my cock. "Jesus, Bella."

Moaning against my skin she drags her tongue through the moisture then gently nips and sucks at my hip bone. The soft sensation of her hair across my chest against the contrast of her firm lips just added to the fire boiling in my blood.

I could feel her hot breaths as she nuzzled her face against my hard dick, slowly running her nose up and down the length as she lightly fingered my balls. Her lips met my wet head and I watched as she kissed it and swirled her tongue over the tip, occasionally darting over the sensitive 'v'. When her tongue snaked up and down my shaft my hand came to her head to guide her movements as I repeatedly moaned her name.

She grabs my shaft and sweeps her tongue from the base to the tip before taking me into her mouth fully. With her plump lips clamped around my dick, she sucked it all the way down; what she couldn't fit in her mouth she had her hand wrapped around. She sucked and pulled back to the tip, letting her tongue swirl over the head before sucking me deep again. "Mmm, That feels so fucking good." I knew my mouth was moving – but I was so fucking incoherent I had no idea what I was fucking saying.

My hips started to move on their own while she continued to suck my head harder and faster all the while stroking my shaft into her mouth. When her mouth increased pressure and her hand came to stroke my balls I knew I wouldn't last another minute.

"Baby, come here." Her lips seek out mine as she crawls up the length of my body and circles her legs around my waist. My hands grab her ass, moving her wetness up and down my throbbing dick as she worked my shoulders – squeezing and rubbing over my tense muscles.

Unable to take my mouth and hands off of her – I clumsily reached for my nightstand with my free hand and tear open that fucking foil package with my god damned teeth.

My hands quickly rolled that fucking rubber on…I couldn't wait any longer. The need to feel her wrapped around me was too great and I grabbed her hips, flipping us over. Feeling her warm naked body beneath mine…there are no fucking words.

She positioned me at her entrance and circled her hips over the tip of my throbbing dick. "I need to feel you, Edward." Her whispered words sent a shiver down my spine and I just snapped. I couldn't take it anymore. I needed to be inside of her – now!

Roughly grabbing her hips and yanking her down, I thrusted into her hard; grunting over her moans when I felt my shaft hit the very back of her. "Holy, shit, Bella…so fucking tight, baby."

Her tightness is unbelievable and I have to hold her shifting hips still before I lose my shit. With my eyes squeezed tight, I bury my face in her shoulder, kissing it softly before pulling back and thrusting again more slowly. "Fuck, you feel so good, baby." To be completely inside her was absolute fucking ecstasy. I pulled back, never fully leaving her and slammed back into her – pumping a few more times.

What started out as slow and steady quickly turned into fast and needy. With our hips slapping against each other, I could hear her wetness every time my dick hit the very back of her. Jesus! That sound made me nuts and I just worked her harder; pounding into her the hardest yet while feeling her ragged gasps and nails bite into my shoulders as she worked to keep the pace. Her pants were hot against my ear, barely heard over my own thundering heartbeat.

Bella's moans and her hips met each of my thrusts as her hands ran over my shoulders and up through my hair. She panted in my mouth, "Oh, God…Edward…please don't stop."

"I know, baby. I know. I can feel it," I panted against her neck. She's close but I'm closer and I need her to fucking cum. "Wrap your legs around me." I grab her hips, angling them up and thrust deeper and harder still; my dick gliding between her impossible wetness. I groan out a fuck as I feel her walls begin to tighten and bring my hand down to her clit to help her along. She was dripping wet and thoroughly soaked my fingers. "I need you to let go, baby." She exhaled sharply and bucked wildly as her legs tightened around my waist. Her body stiffened and my hands found her hips, helping her move with me as I thrusted deeper still. "Come on, baby…let me feel it." I am holding on by a fucking thread. A thin fucking one at that. "Edward, oh God…yeah…oh my God! Oh…fuck…I'm-"

Still relentlessly pumping inside of her my control was slipping fast. "Look at me, Bella!" I demanded through a strangled grunt.

Feeling her walls clench my dick like a fucking vice grip was my final undoing. My dick was pulsing and

when her eyes met my own, I couldn't hold it back any longer. I groaned and gave one final thrust and that was it… I came so fucking hard I was sure I saw fucking stars.

Completely out of breath, my head fell to her damp shoulder and I let my hips slowly roll against hers as she finished riding out her orgasm. Holy fuck…

I rolled off of her to dispose of the rubber and when I returned I pulled her to me and kissed her forehead. "You were amazing, baby." She responded with a satisfied moan and tightly squeezed me back. She felt so fucking good laying over my chest…I really didn't want to let her go. The thought of her walking out that door, leaving me tugged at my fucking insides. I don't know where this sudden need came from but I decided to go with it…I figured it was worth a shot. "Stay with me. The night here – with me."

She slides off of me letting her warm hands slide up my chest, tracing patterns. I can see the temptation in her eyes as she looks up at me. "Edward…" She hesitates and sucks her bottom lip in…I can tell she's thinking about it. "… as tempting as that is – I have to get back."

My thumb runs along her swollen lip, pulling it free from her teeth so my mouth can give her a peck…then another peck. "You don't have to…isn't Adrianna with your roommate?" I knew she wanted to get back – needed to get back but the greedy bastard just hasn't had enough of her.

"Yeah, but…"

"I don't like buts…" I grab a handful of her ass. "…well that's not entirely true. This is a great ass." I lean over her, turning her hip and giving that sweet ass a little bite. I have wanted to that for so long.

Giggling she squirms away from me, swatting at my hand. "Hey, that tickles!"

I really just can't get enough of her and let my hand smooth the skin where I nipped. "What are your plans tomorrow?"

"I was going to take Adrianna to the fest over at the park."

I pull her back to me and press my nose into her hair. I feel like a fucking addict with this shit. "Want some company?"

"You'd want to go?" Funny thing is – I really did.

"Maybe. Do I get to see you naked?" I'd definitely be down for another go around. Thinking back to Bella's words…fuck! From her sweet little dirty mouth straight to my fucking dick. It was completely sexy that she let herself go like that with me – I fucking loved it.

"Edward!" She scolded.

"Is that a yes?"

She ignores me. This is new. I'm not used to having my questions ignored – but at the same time I am completely turned on by her ability to avoid answering. "It's late. Are you gonna take me home?"

I run my hands down her bare back thinking about how fucking good it feels to have her in my bed, her bare body pressed against me. "No."

"What?"

"If I can't see you naked tomorrow, you can at least let me keep you naked tonight."

"Do you always get what you want?"

I chuckle. She's too fucking cute. "No…not always."

She turns back to me frowning. "I find that hard to believe."

"Why?" I'm genuinely curious.

"I don't know it just seems like …people just do whatever it is you want. Whatever it is… they just do it. Like tonight – you asked them to bring out a whole table…and they did…" She snaps her fingers. "…just like that. Your car was waiting for you before you even stepped out the door; you didn't even have to ask…and there it is all ready to go."

"It seems like that, does it?" I pull her closer and kiss the top of her head. "I don't know about that…if that were true it wouldn't have taken me this long to get you in my bed."

A/N

I hope you liked this one…I don't know. Writing lemons isn't as easy as I thought it'd be.

Next post will be a bit…I'm getting the hell outta here for some serious R&R! Beaches, sun and SANGRIA – what more could a girl ask for?

SwAk!


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Fried Ears

E-POV

_A/N_

_Sorry for the delay!_

_Thank you for the reviews! You have no idea how awesome that is!_

_Ok…so on with the show!_

_XOXO_

_CoMeKiTtY_

_Oh, BTW…I own nothing….it's all SM's_

The expression fucked if you do and fucked if you don't…that pretty much sums this up.

Standing here, on the patio I must have smoked at least half a pack of cigarettes while weighing out the pros and cons of what I was planning to do. Fuck, I've been out here for…well, what seems like fucking hours now and I still don't have a fucking clue. My hand squeezes my temples willing the god damned answer to just fucking come already.

My adrenaline has kicked into overdrive and I can't help but pace back and forth. I keep this up and pretty soon there'll be a deep fucking trench worn into the deck. My eyes catch my reflection in the patio door and I look every bit as exhausted as I fucking feel.

People look to me for solutions – that's my job. My head shakes in irritation – this shouldn't be so fucking hard. The fact that I have spent less time putting out a hit order isn't lost on me. Shit – that was fucking easy. Black and white. Black and white I could control.

Never in my fucking life have I not had control.

Never in my fucking life have I given two shits about other people.

Never. Not until this fucking moment right here.

When did my life get so fucking complicated?

It's the in between black and white – the fucking gray that causes complications. Complications that come in varying degrees.

Gray is a wildcard; the card that, in my business, either lands you in jail or in a fucking hole, six feet deep. Either way you're fucked. Gray doesn't even give you a 50/50 shot. It has too many variables to calculate your odds. And even if you could calculate them – those odds won't be in your favor.

In my world I don't take the added risks. I'm not blinded by fucking greed. That'll only get you so far; as far as six feet under. That thought barely passes and I find myself laughing out loud like some kind of fucking lunatic. That thought alone and all the sudden its crystal fucking clear.

I am fucking greedy. I am a greedy fucking bastard.

From the first time I walked into that café and she literally stumbled into my arms dropping a tray filled with some kind of little cookies all over the floor…the blush…the plump bottom lip she kept sucking on…that fucking ass –that cherry sweet ass. Just picturing that ass has my teeth biting into my fist to stifle my groan. _Shit! I have to stop that line of thought right there. _

I was fucking greedy enough to want her.

I was fucking greedy enough to have her. And sweet fucking Christ after having her there was no way I was going to give her up. That tight little body lit me on fire and had my dick begging for more.

And now I am fucking greedy enough to fucking keep her.

Flipping the lid to my cigarette pack open, I look down to see that I am going to seriously need a lung transplant before morning if I keep this shit up.

Letting out a breath, I walk back inside making sure to lock the door behind me and head back for my bedroom. Trying not to wake her, I slide my tired ass back in bed and watch her sleep. Her cheeks are still pink, almost glowing from fucking and her hair is a wild and knotted mess spread down her shoulder and over the pillow. I tuck a piece of her hair behind her ear and run my finger down her cheek to her pink lips – noticing that they're still swollen from my mouth's assault. I absently watch my index finger trace her bottom lip – the one she loves to torture me with. Jesus, what those lips and hot little mouth can do! Who the fuck knew that my shy little kitten knew how to rock my fucking world?

My shy little kitten. Mine. Mother fucking mine.

My hand slides up her shoulder and my thumb gently rubs over the mark I left on her soft skin.

Her eyes flutter before popping open and before I know it two wide eyes are looking back at me. The room is pitch dark, but the light coming in from the moon reflects the sparkle in her eyes. The sparkle that I put there.

"Hey," she whispers looking down, maybe at the blanket, maybe at the space in between us, I don't fucking know. I just know she's not looking at me and I don't fucking like it.

Grasping her chin and leaning low to catch her eyes, I reply 'hey' back. She pulls back slightly but looks up to meet my eyes with a hesitant smile before dropping them again to watch her fingers fiddle with the edge of the pillow. _What the fuck?_

Her aloofness confuses me. I watch her hands fidgeting around and it dawns on me. This is something she does when she's nervous. She's got nothing to be nervous about so I still her hand and pull her closer to me, leaving a kiss on her forehead. Feeling her naked body relax and mold into mine was pure fucking heaven.

"You feel so fucking good like this." My hands have a mind of their own and they run up and down her every curve, pulling her harder to me.

Her cheek nuzzles against my chest as she wraps her arm around me. "Have you been up long?"

With a shrug, I answer noncommittally, "For a while now." Truth was I've been up for a long fucking while now. Too long.

"Oh. Can't you sleep?"

I let out a breath, not really ready for this talk but determined to get it over with. "No. Not really."

She picks her head up and looks at me with a big fucking grin. I'm beginning to read Bella a little bit better and I know this grin. She's up to something. "What?"

She plants a quick wet kiss on my chest and pats my side, "Roll over."

"What?" I ask again.

She just rolls her eyes and gives my side another push. "Come on…just roll over."

"Why?" Call it habit, call it precaution and defense, call it whatever the fuck you want but it goes against my better instincts to turn my back to someone during a conversation.

"Don't be like that –"

"Bella-" I warn.

"Edward…you seem I don't know ….tense. I just want to help. Now roll over!" She has a playful look in her eyes as she waits. I remind myself that this is Bella and I doubt she'd put a shank in me. Although, after this conversation…you never know.

I release an annoyed breath of air roll over on my stomach.

"Want to share?" There's a fucking loaded question. Do I want to do this? Fuck no. But for once I need to be a stand-up guy and do what's right.

"Yes and no."

Her legs straddle my hips. "I didn't mean to pry…I just thought – well sometimes it's easier to-"

"No, I didn't mean it like that. Look, I want to -"

The moment her hands make contact with my tightened muscles I feel my eyes roll back in ecstasy. Her warm hands gliding and pressing along my shoulders make it impossible to concentrate on my thoughts and my words are quickly replaced with a groan of pure fucking pleasure.

Fuck, I have to remember to thank her friend for showing her how to do this. I make a mental note to maybe send her a crop of flowers or a bushel of chocolates or maybe just send her out to pick out whatever it is she likes – fuck I don't know I can't even fucking think right now. Jesus! This feels so fucking good.

Her small hands move lower down my back, working out the tension that's been building and it feels so fucking good. Too fucking good. My body is like putty under her hands and as much as I want her to keep going I know that I have to get this over with and I sure as fuck can't with her hands on me like this and my face buried in the pillow.

I reach behind me and grab her hand but she shakes me off.

"Bella stop."

She drops her hands to my waist, "What's wrong?"

"Baby, I need you to stop. I want to talk to you – " I turn my body so I can see her and her hand slowly slides up my side. She's perched on my hip with a look of confusion or maybe fucking worry in her dark eyes and that fucking kills me. I take her hand off me and kiss it before holding it in my hand and rolling so my back is flat. "I can't…I need you to stop. This is important and –" I rake my hands through my hair trying to find the words that I need for this but all that registers is the heat from her bare fucking pussy over my lower stomach.

Jesus Christ! My reaction to her, like always, is instant and as much as I'd be down for another go around, now is just not the time. My right hand rubs over my chest. There's a faint tugging in my chest. One that I can't seem to place the instant I realize there may not be another go around.

She may just walk away.

While my dick is begging to just say, 'fuck it - we'll talk later', another part of me knows that I have to come clean first. Be a fucking stand-up guy and do the right fucking thing. "Fuck! Could you just…maybe…" I grab her hips and pull her off to the side as I move to sit up. She understands what I can't seem to say and slowly slides over on her side of the bed and pulls my t-shirt back on.

While I prefer Bella naked I don't need the distraction right now and I find that I am thankful that body that seems to be made for my sin is covered up. She is just too fucking tempting for her own good.

She sits stiffly, legs crossed watching me closely; her back and shoulders are rigid with the tension that seems to have completely taken over the room.

"Edward, I-"

I immediately cut her off. This is hard enough and I just want to get it the fuck over with already.

If she walks out…well then…I'll cross that bridge when I have to.

I sit across from her, mirroring her own cross legged position, and lean toward her to look her in the eyes. She needs to understand the seriousness of this. "There's something I need to tell you about myself and I'd really appreciate it if you'd just let me finish before saying anything."

Her dark eyes are still laced with worry as they move across my face, studying my expression and I can't help but reach out for her hand. I don't know if it's to reassure her or if at this point it's just for my own piece of mind.

"It's bad isn't it?" She pulls her hand back and my own clenches into a fist immediately missing the warmth and calm she provides but I give her the space. She doesn't let me respond before continuing to stutter out a bunch of half sentences that don't even make sense. "Oh, God this… you don't want…We don't have to…I mean if this isn't-" She looks up at me through her eye lashes and I can see the tears building up. She doesn't finish what she's started to say as she begins to slide off the bed. "Look, I should just go."

For a minute I think maybe its best. I should just let her go. She really doesn't need to be a part of my fucked up life but that nagging in my chest returns.

I should let her go but I won't.

Greed wins out as I reach for her arm. "Fuck! Bella, it's not like that for Christ's sake. Could you just listen and not put words in my mouth?" She flinches back and I immediately regret my harsh tone. This time I get my patience in check and try again, "Just listen, ok? Then we'll see what happens. Can you just…can you do that for me?"

She releases a shaky breath before hesitantly agreeing to listen. "Ok."

"I know you have questions about me. I can answer some….some I just won't be able to. Not now and not ever."

I pause to gage her reaction. While I asked for her silence, for some reason I'm finding it very unsettling. She nods, indicating I should continue. I inhale deeply wondering how much I should actually tell her. I don't want to scare her – but fuck she needs to know. Telling her I've been everything from a drug runner to a hit man and have done all kinds of shit in between is not going to happen for two reasons. One – I am bound by my oath to silence. Even if I wanted to tell her, I couldn't. Two – she just doesn't need to hear that kind of shit. I decide to go for a more watered down version. I figure it's kind of like watered down booze. You don't get hit with the full effect but you get enough to get the idea.

"Think about it. I think you might already have some idea. I know you wonder how it is a room full of people with reservations can't seem to get a table and yet I'm able to walk in without one and never mind just getting seated but also have them setting up additional tables? Or a parking lot so filled with cars they need to double park…yet mine is waiting at the door before I ever even exit?"

"So…what are you trying to tell me? What are you saying, Edward?"

"I'm a businessman…of sorts. On paper I graduated with a business degree. Legally, I own Club 240 and a few dive bars. I own this house, the boat and the escalade. The rest, the parts that aren't on paper, it's a life I was born into. I'm still a businessman. I have ..." I pause and shake my head wondering what term would be best to use. "…you could say employees that I delegate jobs to. Part of their job is to collect money for services. Money that goes to me. Unlike a bill collector I don't send late notices for delinquent payments. People pay their respects to me. They pay me respect because I own these fucking streets, Bella. Do you understand what I'm trying to tell you?"

Her eyes never left mine and they remain just as wide as she slowly nods. "I think I understand."

Her naivety is both sexy and fucking frustrating as hell. My eyes harden, locking her innocent eyes in place to drive my point home. She pulls back as I lean towards her. "Just so you're clear…I am your worst nightmare come to life. I am a deadly predator Bella. People respect me, yes. But they also fear me….and it's not without cause."

I pull back and watch her expression…like always it leaves me fucking clueless. Her eyes bounce back and forth between mine as she chews on the inside of her cheek. The wheels are turning in that pretty little head but she gives nothing away.

"I need you to understand, Bella this is not something I can walk away from. This is my life….who I am."

She considers my words before responding, "Why are you telling me this now?"

"You need to know what I am. What I'm capable of. You need to think hard about that, Bella. I won't lie to you but you need to know that there will be things I have to do, things that I won't be able to talk about with you. You need to think about it and decide what you want to do. Decide what's best for you…you and the baby…Adrianna. If this is a deal breaker than…know that I won't interfere with your life. I'll let you be…just-" I look at her begging her with my eyes to understand. "… you need to decide."

Her eyes flashed with a darkness that I could only assume was anger as she bit out the one question I couldn't answer. "So I'm guessing your gun is used for more than a decorative purpose?"

Before I could say anything she held her fingers to my lips and slowly shook her head. I assume that's Bella's polite way of telling me to 'shut the fuck up'…so I just remained silent. I didn't have any words any way. Although her question was more like a statement or observation, it wasn't like I was gonna confirm it and I won't lie to her by denying it either. Some things are just best left unsaid. I'm sure she knew the answer any way.

Her eyes held questions, more questions that I knew I wouldn't be able to answer and I could see the silent war that filtered in her mind. It's the same war that's been raging in my head for the better part of this night.

Her hand slid back to her side with the release of a long breath. "I just…um…I think I need some air. Do you mind if I just…um step out for a minute."

Time I could give her. This was a lot to process and I know she has more to consider than just herself.

"Take all the time you need. My office is to the left of the kitchen, if you need me."

She kept her head down as she nodded and I watched as she pulled on my boxers. If this situation wasn't so fucked I probably would have chuckled at the ridiculous amount of times she rolled them at the waist. I'm not sure why she even bothered because by the time she was finished rolling them up you couldn't even tell she had them on…well except for the odd lump that circled around her waist. _Jesus, she's so fucking cute_!

For some reason seeing her wear my clothes gave me a little peace of mind. It may be nothing more than false hope but it's all I got. It's better than nothing and I'll take it. Neither one of us broke the silence and I sat still, with a calm I didn't feel as she turned and walked out of my bedroom. She closed the door behind her and with that quiet click, I fought every god damned instinct to follow her and pull her back into my arms.

I didn't lie. If she walked away from this I wouldn't interfere with her life. I'd let her go. But I'd make damn sure that fucking Mancini wasn't interfering with it either.

This has to be her decision. Her choice.

With only the soft light of the desk lamp on I fall back in my chair and prop my tired fucking head up in my hands. The house is quiet. Too fucking quiet. Really that's not unusual but tonight it's different. It's not peaceful or relaxing and I'm pretty sure this kind of silence could drive a man over the edge…right to the brink of insanity.

I've been sitting at my desk for almost an hour waiting. Just fucking waiting. My mind, my body…fuck every part of me was so restless. Hundreds of thoughts circled in my head but I couldn't focus on a single fucking thing. So I just sit here in silence and wait. Waited for her to decide if she still wanted me despite the fucking monster that she now knows I am. I wouldn't blame her if she gave me my walking papers. I was a dick for not telling her sooner. But really that's no fucking surprise. Not that it's an excuse but I think we've already established I'm a greedy bastard.

If she chooses to leave – so be it. It's not like I can stop her. Maybe with her out of my life I could actually focus on shit that needs to get done. Shit that I've been neglecting and pawning off on Jake. Maybe I just needed to get her out of my system? Christ knows it's been too fucking long; maybe a night of hard fucking was all I needed to get my shit together? Burn off some steam. This could be a good thing. We had our fun but now it's time to part ways. She goes back to her world and I finally return out of fucking limbo and get my ass back to work.

My mind tossed these thoughts around over and over. I ignored that fucking tug in my chest and let myself accept the fact that she was checking out.

The knock on the door was so faint it hardly registered. I cleared my voice before telling her to come in and watched with something I'd have to call desperation as she closed the gap between us. Her face was a mask and didn't give away anything she was thinking or feeling. It seemed like the minutes ticked away endlessly before she cleared the ten feet of space between us.

She made her way to me and I widened my legs and stretched open my arms, hoping she would accept my invitation to come closer. When she did, I didn't hesitate to grab her hips to bring her even closer and let my heavy head fall to her flat stomach. She said nothing so I took advantage of her silence and let myself get lost in her scent.

Her nearness, her scent…I don't fucking know what it is… but the minute she stepped into my arms the restlessness ceased. The tiny fucking tugs in my chest stopped. Her fingers ran through my hair sending tingles across my scalp. Her touch was soft and soothing as her fingers wove their way through the fucking mess on my head. Bringing herself closer and hugging me to her small frame, she let her head rest over mine, her shallow breaths ghosting over my cheek. Her voice wasn't more than a whisper, "I don't want to let go."

With my face still pressed against her I let my eyes close, silently willing those six fucking words to be true. I squeezed her tighter before answering; whispering back those same words. "I don't want you to let go."

It's not lost on me that she said, 'she didn't want to let go' not that she wasn't going to let go.

She let me pull her into my lap but remained silent as she traced small shapes and patterns on my chest.

"Will you listen to me now…without interrupting?"

I felt a great big 'but' was coming and all I could do was nod and wait for the other fucking shoe to drop.

"You think you're my worst nightmare come to life…but you're not even close. Demons don't always lurk in the shadows. Some come out during the day, smiling at everyone they pass and waiting out in the open for opportunity. Opportunity to just destroy. Destroy everything good in life."

I scoff at her words. I get that with her cryptic language she's indirectly talking about Mancini but I'm not so sure I don't fit her 'demon' description. While he's one sick and twisted fuck…the kind of demented bastard that has more than earned a special spot in hell, perched right on Satan's burning barbed cock, I'm no fucking saint and there's zero fucking doubt that there's a choice spot somewhere down there with my name on it too. Still I make no mention of this and just listen like she asked.

"You say people fear you…and that may be, but I don't." My mouth opened to object but her fingers landed on my lips again. "Don't tell me I'm wrong because I know what fear is, Edward. It has been my life for the last four fucking years. With you…there is no fear. I feel…" She shrugs and looks to my chest before finishing her words. "… safe with you. "

Fear is a powerful thing.

Out on the street, fear is the most powerful emotion you can invoke when seeking control. A little homework and you find what a person fears most. People are afraid of many things – their family's safety, personal safety, money, assets, the lists go on and on; they all however are afraid to face the threats that create those fears. It doesn't matter you can try to divert and avoid your fears by running, but in the end IT still has the control. People are driven by fear and in the end it's fear that will govern their decisions.

Bella is smart and I can't wrap my head around how she thinks she feels safe here. Big red warning bells should be going off in that pretty little head of hers and every fiber in her being should be screaming at her to walk out that fucking door and not look back.

I am at a complete loss here.

The possibility that her actions could be driven by her own fears crosses my mind. She doesn't have to say it; I can see the fear in her eyes when she's out. The way she almost obsessively clenches her hands, the way she tenses every time a stranger on the street brushes past her, the way her eyes dart nervously around all the while trying to smile and seem completely at peace.

Taking on Mancini can't be taken lightly – yet I know its fucking inevitable. That piece of shit seems to have crawled back into his hole for the time being but I'm not stupid enough to think he's finished. I know the game. Biding your time and waiting for opportunity. I know that game and I play it fucking well. The day that I introduce myself, it won't be for a little chat. The day that I have to seek this mother fucker out is the day he takes his last fucking breath.

If it's her fear of Mancini that has her running…

She needs to know that she doesn't have to stay with me for protection.

"I'd never hurt you, Bella. And I need you to know that if you walked away, I'd still keep you safe."

"That's just it – you don't even have to say it. It's not something I can explain…but I know, deep down I know you'd never hurt me. I don't know where this will go…I just know that I'm not letting go. With the exception of Adrianna, I haven't made the best decisions in the past and I've pretty much fucked my life up so far. I don't know where I'm going. I don't know how I'm going to do it. I don't know why I can't walk out that door. All I know is I want to be right here. That's it. That's all I got."

I quirk my eyebrow at her finding it hard to believe that's all she could come up with.

My mind tried to analyze her words; tried to put up the fight she refused to give for herself but in the end all that registered was the flimsy material keeping me from that hot pussy that was perched against my dick. I could feel the heat emanating off her in waves; quickly washing away any thoughts I might have had.

Her pointer finger traced along my arm; following the lines of my bicep before flattening her hand and running it up to my bare shoulder as she blew out a long breath she had been holding. "That's everything."

Her touch, her nearness and fucking heat ignited a familiar flame that began to slowly burn. It's impossible to keep my hands off of her and I don't even bother to try any more. It seems I constantly need to touch her, feel every part of her.

Her attention moved from my chest to my eyes when I grabbed her chin, "Hey, come here."

My hand wrapped around her long tangled hair and pulled down so my mouth could reach hers; gently ghosting over hers and barely grazing before softly kissing her mouth. My tongue traced over my favorite lip, tasting the innocence that is just Bella and I felt my dick beginning to wake up.

She has me groaning, fucking begging for more when her mouth sucks at my bottom lip, pulling me into her mouth all the while stroking and tasting with her tongue. That mouth sends sparks shooting, electrically piercing every part of my body. The need for her is just fucking unrelenting and my mouth begins to urgently move over hers, claiming what's mine.

_Mother fucking mine._

Her arms wrapped around my shoulders and she pulled herself closer, meeting my devouring mouth with the same need and fierceness. Moaning into my mouth, her tongue challenged mine for dominance; darting and swirling against the heat of our breaths. My mouth eagerly worked over hers, swallowing her every moan and gasp. The struggle for dominance continued…her hands fisted my hair, yanking and pulling in her wake for control while my hand grasped her cheek to still her movements against my mouth's assault.

Unable to take my mouth off of her, I lifted her hair and kissed down her neck while adjusting her body so her back was flush against my chest. My hands slid under her shirt, along her flat stomach, exploring her silky skin before working up and tracing circles around her hardened nipples. Bella's heart was hammering against my hand, her chest heaving against the material of the tee shirt she wore. Her moans and murmurs sent a searing heat through my body making my dick swell against her soft curves.

She leaned forward and rid herself of that fucking tee shirt then leaned back against my chest. Hastily, my mouth latched on to her exposed shoulder and my hands explored and cupped her tits while my thumbs gently stroked and rolled each nipple. My mouth kissed up her neck and sucked on her ear lobe as I watched her nipples further harden under my touch, adding to my dick's agony as it mother fucking wept in its confines.

My own breathing was heavy as I whispered against her ear, "Put your feet up on my desk and spread your legs for me, baby." My mouth left kisses along her jaw as she complied and I kneaded the flesh of her hips before watching my hand slide beneath the boxers she still wore.

My hand traveled further down, passing over her mound before sliding back up, feeling her pussy opening for me, my middle finger pressed down and slid between her folds.

Her breathing hitched as my finger slipped between her folds, stroking at her unbelievable wetness. My thumb circled her clit before teasing her entrance. Pussy so soaked, my fingers slipped in her with ease, moving at a slow but steady pace. Her hips rose and moved against my hand working to create more friction. I increased the pace, my fingers working harder, sliding in and out of her wetness. "You like that baby?" She continued to move her hips, fucking my hand and moaned in response - but I needed to hear it.

"Say it. Tell me, baby." I demanded as I let my fingers curl up, hitting that sweet spot that makes her scream my name.

"God! Fuck, yes!"

Her pussy began to suck my fingers in; her breathing came out in rasps as she stuttered out a bunch of shit I couldn't understand. Which was too fucking bad… cuz I love the shit that comes out of that mouth.

She was close.

I could feel her legs tremble and her insides begin to clamp down on my fingers. My thumb pressed firmly into her clit and I could feel the weight of her hips pressing further into my hand before they stiffened and all together just fucking seized as her climax took her. "Fuck, Edward…oh God, Edward!" Fingers still buried in her, coated with her sex, I flattened my hand and applied a circular pressure over her clit, her hips rolled against my hand as she rode out the last waves of her orgasm.

There was no more waiting.

My dick wanted her and he wanted her now.

"God, I fucking want you." I breathed the raspy words into her shoulder and ran my tongue over her pulse point to the sweet spot behind her ear. "Do you feel that?" My arms pulled her closer and I ground her ass on my very hard dick. "I want to fuck you so bad right now."

She's flushed and breathless and mother fucking sexy as hell. My eyes lock on to her deliciously swollen lips, invitingly parted and glistening with moisture… flames lick at my insides and the aching need increases tenfold. Her right arm came back to wrap around my neck and she pulled me down, devouring my mouth with her own hunger. She sucked my lip back, swiped it once with her hot tongue, then pulled back to look at me, her dark eyes hooded with lust, without warning she took my bottom lip and sunk her teeth into it…I heard myself hiss before she let it slowly slide out of her mouth.

The vibrations her moans created on my bottom lip were like an explosion of electricity burning through my veins as wave after wave of hot currents flooded through me straight to my fucking dick. I recognized this look in her hungry eyes, this was my wild Bella. This was Bella letting go. Bella, my sexy and hot as fuck girlfriend that could bring me down to knees with fucking need.

Bold Bella came out to play and she didn't disappoint. She took my hand and brought it to her pussy, pressing my fingers into her sopping folds. "Do you feel this?" She wiggled her hips, creating a friction against my burning cock. "I want to get fucked." Her voice was husky and sexy as hell and she rendered me fucking speechless when she took my wet fingers and sucked them into her mouth. _Marron! _

I growled against her bare shoulder and bit down on the soft flesh, her moans spurring me on as I sucked her skin into my mouth and left a mark.

Everything about this girl, everything she does makes me ache. She lights me up like a burning flame from the inside on out. My breathing was ragged withneed, my dick throbbing to be inside of her.

I smacked her hand away, stopping her before she could make contact with my dick. There was no way I wanted to fuck her hand right now.

Everything burned and fucking ached. I felt like a live fucking wire and I wanted to fuck.

Her hot pussy was so fucking wet for me…so mother fucking ready…._for me._

My hand tapped her thigh and I jerked my head indicating I needed her to get up. When she stood I tore her boxers down her legs and yanked her closer to kiss her clit. Her scent is like some kind of fucking drug and my tongue came out to taste that fucking heaven that's so undeniable Bella. My tongue flattened against her and sucked her clit back into my mouth. Her taste. Her fucking taste. The instant I had my mouth on her my eyes rolled to the back of my head and I groaned. "Jesus, you taste so fucking good…"

"Edward…" she moaned and squeezed her thighs together, swiveling her hips back and forth for the friction she desperately needed. "God…you make me so fucking-"

Bella's hand fisted my hair and she yanked up. I had no choice but to move with her hand but my tongue stayed on her body, licking and tasting everything it could before her lips slammed against mine. Her hands grasped at my hair, pulling and yanking…dragging me closer moaning around my lips while licking and sucking her juices from me.

She pulled back and those shy eyes returned, looking up at me through her dark lashes. She opened her mouth to say something but buried her face in my chest instead, skimming her nose across my heated flesh. The words that come out of that fucking mouth drive me to the point of insanity. She needed to finish that fucking sentence. "Tell me." Her warm breaths sent shivers down my spine and her words sent a lightning bolt of white fucking heat rippling through my body and right down to my dick. "God…I want to be yours…I want you to fuck me!"

_Jesus! From her swollen lips straight to my very hard fucking dick. _

My stomach clenched and my balls tightened. It didn't seem possible but her words made my impossibly hard dick even harder; straining against the material of my boxers begging to be buried inside her. Without another thought, I yanked my own boxers off and pulled her to me with her back against my chest. I could feel the heat radiating from that tight little pussy calling to my dick like a red fucking siren.

She slid down my length slowly, circling her hips around each inch she took in. "Jesus, baby…" I moaned against her back. She rolled her hips again taking in another torturous inch. I couldn't take it anymore.

I needed to feel her.

All of her.

Growling out against her torment, I grabbed her hips and pulled her down on to me with one swift motion, grunting when her ass hit my thighs.

My hands held her hips, maybe squeezing too tight but I couldn't fucking control it. I just couldn't fucking help it. My fingers curled and pressed into her skin as I moved her up and down my dick, slamming into her hard to punctuate my words. "You." _Thrust and grunt "Are." Thrust and grunt "_ Mine." _Thrust and grunt_

Her pussy was slick with wetness and my dick easily thrust into her over and over again.

Her walls began to constrict around my dick and I could feel the tension begin to build and coil deep within. My hips slammed up hard, unrelenting in their assault as my hands roughly pulled her down. Sweat was pouring down my forehead from my continuous efforts and I thought my thundering heart would explode through my fucking chest from the exertion.

Keeping my fast rhythm, my head fell to her back, easily sliding back and forth from the slickness on my skin, I squeezed my eyes shut fighting off the urge to let go. Her hands gripped the arm of the chair so fucking tight her knuckles turned white. She held on for support as I continued my assault, grunting and thrusting myself up into her feeling those fucking sweet juices leak out on to my thighs.

"God, baby I don't want to stop. So tight…. so fucking good."

My efforts sped up and my balls tightened around a coil of pure fucking heat, making the strain in my voice sound every bit as desperate as I felt. "Fuck baby, I can't stop…tell me…fuck, baby is this…shit, is it ok?"

Through Bella's moans her ass continued to slap against my thighs. She moved up and down over and over, the sounds of flesh slamming against flesh drowning out her ragged panting.

Before I blew my load, my arm came across her waist, stilling her movements and I slowed my pace to nothing more than a roll of my hips. Beads of sweat stung my eyes as I forced air down my burning lungs. My mouth kissed her shoulder then her neck before panting hot breaths against the spot behind her ear. "I want to cum inside you."

She moans in response, her hips slowly thrusting back and forth, rolling against my ache, eager to bring her own release. My head falls to her back and I can feel her thundering heart keeping time with my own as I wait for her to say something.

My hips move, thrusting into her slowly a few times to remind her what I asked, "Baby?" Breathless, my heaving chest presses into her back as my chin rests on her shoulder. I turn, pressing my face into her damp hair and struggle against the urge to continue mercilessly fucking her. "Can I?"

Her words came out in a rush of hoarse whispers, "Yeah…it's okay." Her hips shift around my dick. "I'm uh…shit, you feel so good." She slides back down my cock and swivels up. "Yeah, fuck…I'm on the pill."

_Thank Christ!_

This is what she fucking does to me! When she's near me my mind is so fucking dizzy I can't think straight.

_That hot fucking pussy….Jesus so fucking tight_ - those two fucking phrases just replay in my mind like their on some kind of fucking loop or some shit. So consumed by my need, I wasn't fucking thinking when I stuck my bare shit up into her pussy. But fuck me, hitting that pussy raw…there are no words. _No mother fucking words!_

My thumb stroked her clit before I slid my index and middle fingers along the length of it on either side. I let my two fingers curl with her swollen clit in between and gave it a firm tweak with my knuckles. "I want to feel you cum on my dick." Using the tips of my fingers to stretch her lips up and my knuckles to grind circles down while pinching and tugging her swollen clit she begins to come on done. "Come on, baby…let go."

"Fuck! Oh!….Oh God!...Edward…fuck!"

Feeling her walls clamp down, pussy pulsing and throbbing around me while her hot juices spill over my cock has me violently driving my hips into her, moving swiftly and plunging deeply.

We're both gasping for air and the combination of watching my cock move in and out of her, impaling her from behind and feeling the hot liquid of her orgasm drip out over my thighs is my undoing. "Jesus…Fuck, Bella!" I hold her tightly to my body and jerk my last few strokes before one last swift and deep thrust has me spilling everything I got….and I'm cumming inside of her so fucking deep.

So mother fucking deep.

And Jesus Fuck, I am fucking spent.

God damn…spending the night with Bella I got me some of the best fucking pussy ever.

I dropped Bella off this morning. It was still too fucking early when I got back and I felt like fucking shit from the three hours of sleep I barely put in…so I threw my keys on the hallway table and took my ass back to bed. The instant my body hit the mattress and my head hit my pillow my eyes popped wide open and my dick said hello. Sleep wasn't happening.

The only fucking shut eye I'd be getting is if someone put a bullet in my fucking head.

My whole mother fucking bed smelled like Bella. The comforter, the sheets, the mother fucking pillows…all of it. Jesus, that honeyed fucking vanilla scent laced with her sex…that was it…all it took. And now my dick is standing at attention…begging for her heat. You could hang a fucking flag from my dick.

I laid on my back trying to tune out her scent but it was too fucking much…and ended up in the shower instead.

The warm water from the shower poured down over my head and I increased the temperature to try and work out some of the stiffness I had in my muscles from last night's fucking.

Jesus Christ that girl could fuck!

Just thinking about that wet pussy wrapped so fucking tight around my dick has me feeling like one horny mother fucker…again.

She makes me fucking insatiable…I fell asleep like a ton of bricks after fucking in my office but my dick was just as awake as I was when I felt Bella's hands sliding over my chest. I put that fucking morning wood to good use and made her cum so hard her nails dug into my skin and tore up my fucking back as she screamed my name so mother fucking loud.

Christ, that girl had a set of lungs on her.

Truthfully I'm surprised my fucking neighbor didn't call the cops.

The water from the shower stings and I grab my shoulder to check out the angry marks she left on my back.

Mother Fucking Christ!

She fucking clawed up my back…she shred it to shit, leaving three fucking long ass scratch marks down each side. _Shy my ass! _Behind all those fucking blushes and wide eyes, Bella was a fucking hell cat.

She tried to leave this morning, several times but it was pointless for her to put her clothes on – seeing her in her wrinkled clothes with her wild fucking hair and red fucking lips…she didn't make it out the door before I attacked her right there in my fucking kitchen…and when I slipped my hand between her legs…_Marron_!

Fuck, she gets so wet for me…_and it feels so mother fucking good_.

With my eyes squeezed tight and my head hung low, I bring my left hand flat to the tiles to support my weight…the thought of Bella's bare fucking pussy so fucking ready and open for me has me biting down on my clenched fist to stifle my own fucking groan.

So fucking tight and so fucking wet…

I groan remembering how wet she was…fuck the bed! I slammed her against the kitchen wall and pinned her with my weight…Christ, she was so fucking wet I could hear it when I impaled her on my hard fucking dick.

I keep my head down and palm my cock thinking about her…her fucking taste, her moans, her screams her whimpers…her scent all of it had me on sensory over load as I pounded her into the wall over and over until I shot my load deep into her throbbing pussy.

Jesus, I thought I'd fuck her through the wall and into the next room. _Shit…that actually makes me cringe a little…I didn't mean to be that rough._

The warm spray from the shower hits my back as I turn and press my hand against the tile. My hand strokes my dick a few times before I find myself soaping up and jerking off like some horny fucking teenager to images of Bella's bare pussy devouring my cock…Jesus, that pussy…so fucking wet. My hand frantically works, beating up and down, jacking my shit, and trying my damndest to mimic Bella's tightness…and although it's a fucking piss pour substitute I grunt with my impending release and blow my shit all over the fucking tile wall.

Fucking my hand is not the same as fucking Bella…but it served its purpose.

I'm still tired as shit so I pop a couple of pills to wake my shit up before heading over to Bella's.

By the time I'm nearing Bella's block I'm feeling pretty fucking good…like a guy who just spent the last night fucking.

I round the corner and immediately spot the blue and white cop car tucked down the next side street.

I don't want to move too fast for this dimwit…don't want him to miss nothing so I slow down my car to the point where it's barely fucking crawling. This shit feels like I'm moving in slow motion… but he wants to find me, I want to make damn sure he knows where to look.

As long as this prick keeps his hands in his pocket and off of Bella, I got no beef with him. He forgets his fucking manners – he's gonna have a problem. My vehicle almost comes to a complete stop as I turn to face him and meet his eyes. His eyes are locked on mine and I can't help but chuckle at this idiot.

Smirking, I quirk my eye brow daring him to get the fuck out of that piece of shit car.

He doesn't move. _Fucking asshole! _

I give him a two finger wave before pulling a way. _Fucking prick! _Mancini isn't a cop I personally know so I couldn't tell you if this is him or not. I can't help the part of me that hopes it is. The part of me that would like nothing more than to shit stomp this fuck into tomorrow.

_Come on, you sick piece of shit… _

I watch in my rear view mirror waiting for the fucking lights and feeling more than a little cheated when they don't come.

_Soon mother fucker…soon_

Pulling my car into a spot out on the street, I walk on over to Bella's apartment building, wave to the old lady that's peeking out her window and hit the stairs, taking them two at a time.

Bella's roommate answers the door, dripping wet and wearing a short blue towel that barely covers her ass.

Yeah, I'm a guy.

I notice that shit.

Bella wasn't quite ready…so Jessica offered to keep me company.

I'm a little surprised that Bella considers Jessica a good friend.

Her mindless chatter and giggles were fucking annoying but her constant attempts to grab my arm or brush against me just pissed me off.

And as she kept talking on and on and laughing like some kind of deranged nut her towel would slip lower and lower. I was pretty sure she'd drop the fucker soon.

Not that'd I'd mind.

She had nice legs…I wouldn't mind getting a look at the rest.

But Jesus Christ that fucking mouth never shuts up!

I watched feeling annoyed as her head bobbled back and forth and the mouth just kept running on and on; I couldn't even tell you what the fuck she was talking about. I tuned that shit out a long time ago.

All of the sudden she reminded me of a fucking chicken…with the mouth that just keeps pecking and pecking and pecking. Pecking all day long.

Finally enough was enough and I excused myself to make a call. Stepping outside I lit a smoke and returned a few calls. The calls weren't all that important and ended up being short…so I lit another smoke and looked at the incoming message I had from Emmett.

_Marcus is asking for you…planning on coming in? -Em_

A couple of Volturi guys were coming down to iron out some details…basically making sure their boss doesn't get fucked. While it's unusual that I'm not there, my presence isn't necessarily required for this. Marcus is just being over cautious. The bottom line is he don't trust them and he wants to show a strong front. Jake made his schedule flexible so he could be around; the other guys will be around too, if needed.

_Nope. –E_

My phone goes off again with another message.

_That must be some pussy… -Em_

Grinning like some asshole, I take a drag of my smoke and slip my phone back in my pocket. That pussy….there are no words.

When I returned Jessica was back in her room and Adrianna was out in the living room coloring in a book with her crayons.

I chuckled at the excited greeting I got from the baby and stopped to check out the dog she was scribbling blue over.

Making my way to the kitchen and I discovered a big plate of cookies…that had my name written all over it.

"Hey, where are these cookies from?"

"Mommy made 'em." I cringe remembering the frosted salt-licks Bella tried to pass off as cupcakes the last time I helped myself.

"Did you help?"

"Un-un."

I pick one up and sniff it.

I look over at the baby, holding out a cookie in offering and skeptically ask, "You want one?"

"Un-un."

Frowning I look down at the cookie, flip it over and sniff it again.

"Huh…why not?"

"Mommy said I could have some later."

"Huh…"

Fuck it…

Standing over the sink, prepared for the worst, I take a bite.

It's soft and chewy and fucking delicious and the best part is the center…a big chocolate cup filled with peanut butter.

_Game on!_

I scarfed down another three before Bella was finally ready.

I was literally caught with my hand in the cookie jar…or plate whatever, when she came around the corner. Her eyes left mine and traveled straight to my hand. I got the 'See, asshole? Told you so' look and a kiss. I take a big bite and speak over a mouthful of fucking good cookie, "What?"

She chews at the inside of her lip and shakes her head, "Nothing…I'm not even gonna say it." 

Her eyes are all sparkly as she watches me devour her cookies. It's on the tip of her tongue and written all over face. "You want to say it. Just do it."

She just shakes her head and wraps her arms around my waist.

"You can have your 'I told you so'…I'll take the cookies and a few more of those kisses, too." I reach for the back of her head and pull her closer. "Come here." My mouth peppers kisses over her temple and down her cheek.

Bella tries to get the 'I told you so' out, but I cut her off, kissing her mouth over every word.

Bella has the baby ready and is out the door as I run back to grab more cookies. I stuff one in my mouth, not caring that it's hanging out and grab another three for the road.

_That's some good shit!_

The ride to the carnival is quick and since it's early in the afternoon, there's plenty places to park.

We park, I put the baby up on my shoulders and take Bella's hand and we just walk around for a bit.

"When I'm big like mommy – I can go on that." I look up at the crazy contraption that's spinning around, whirling these hanging baskets of screaming idiots and flipping them up in the air and shit…then I look over at the gate where the sleazy fuck who looks like he's three sheets to the wind is sitting. He looks like he just crawled his ass here from the nearest watering hole and I can tell from where I'm standing that he needs a fucking shower. He wreaks of fucking B.O. stench and alcohol.

And this is who they get to set this shit up?

_Yeah, I don't think so, Short-stuff._

Keeping my left hand on the baby's leg so she doesn't fall back, I put my other arm around Bella's neck and curl her into my chest. "I don't know about that." I chuckle because I just now realized how short Bella actually is. "I don't think she's tall enough either." I kiss the top of Bella's head and try to play defense when her elbow takes aim at my ribs. She cocked that pointy little elbow of hers and put some power behind it, too…hitting its mark and connecting with my side.

Hard too.

And as small as she is that shit fucking hurt.

Bella went on a few of the smaller rides with Adrianna.

We made our way past the rides and screaming kids…which I was thankful for and moved on over to the games. It's a little quieter on this side. Not so many kids running around and hollering

Well maybe one kid.

"It's like Finnegan!" I didn't know who the fuck Finnegan was so I looked to see where her chubby hand was pointing to.

Ah, I see.

Finnegan…not a who but a what.

What is it with this kid and fish?

There behind the dart booth were bags of these big eyed orange fish. "Mommy, I wanted a fish!"

"You don't need a fish." Was Bella's firm reply.

"But it's Finnegan!"

"None of those fish are Finnegan. Remember? We said goodbye to Finnegan and sent him to sea to be with his fish friends?"

She wiggled in Bella's arms until Bella set her down and then took right off for the fish booth calling for Finnegan.

Jesus, who knew a three year old could be so fast?

Bella ran after her, catching her at the booth and picking her back up. Bella scolded her for taking off like that and her lip quivered out an apology in response. After Bella hugged her she seemed to recover quickly, and by the time I walked up to the booth she was back to chattering about Finnegan.

At this point the guy behind the counter stepped up, "Five bucks, three darts! Win the little girl a fish!"

He may as well just fork over a fucking fish. Piece of cake.

Adrianna looks back at me with the biggest fucking eyes.

What _am I gonna do…tell her no?_

I look back at slim-jim behind the counter. "Yeah, ok." I threw some money on the counter and took the three darts.

"Skippy can I have that one?" She pointed to one of the dozens of orange fucking fish. They all looked the same to me but whatever. She can have whatever the fuck she wants.

"Sure thing short stuff." I chuckled at her squeals and excessive hand clapping. Shit, if this is all it took to make her happy…I'm set.

I threw the first dart and watched incredulously as it bounced right the fuck off that blue fucking balloon.

_What the fuck?_

I gave my index and middle fingers a lick and rubbed them against my thumb.

I look over at Bella and explain I just needed a better grip. "Just need a little friction that's all."

Her teeth were pulling in her top lip as she nodded encouragingly.

I lined up the dart and nearly fucking choked when it bounced off the red fucking balloon this time.

_What the fuck?_

"Uh-oh…Skippy, maybe mommy should do it."

Bella jumped back with both hands up in the air waving wildly and shaking her head furiously. "Oh, no! Not me! Not if you want a fish!"

I look over at Adrianna and tease, "What? You don't think I can do this?"

This shit is child's fucking play. I've taken out targets a lot further than the six feet between me and these balloons. "I'm just warming up…I need to get used to the weight of the dart. They're a lot lighter than my –"

Now I don't spend a lot of time with babies, but I'm pretty sure weapon talk is out. I seriously need to work on my verbal filter. I look down at Adrianna to explain. "They're just light." I smile proudly back at Bella for catching that shit.

_See? I'm getting better._

I ruffle Adrianna's hair to reassure her that I got this. "I need a few to warm up."

"Hey, pal?" I call him over with my fingers. "You got anything a little heavier than this?"

"What?"

"This…these-" I pick up the last dart, tossing it in the air to demonstrate how fucking light this shit is. "…darts. You got any heavier ones back there?"

"No...they're all the same."

"Whatever, man." Seriously, this shit is like trying to pop those fucking balloons with a paperclip. I'd have better luck with a butter knife.

I took the last dart and aimed it at the green balloon this time. Taking my time to aim slightly higher to account for the weightless piece of shit dart I was given. I give my wrist a few practice flicks and let that baby rip.

_What. The. Fuck!_

Fucking piece of shit dart didn't even touch the damned balloon.

A loud snort has me turning over my shoulder to a very amused Bella. Those teeth tried so hard to keep that mouth from splitting into a big ass smile and a fit of laughter. Jesus, for a minute I thought those teeth would tear her lips clean the fuck off…and I really happen to like those fucking lips.

I quirked my eyebrow and stepped closer to her. "Oh, you think it's funny?"

She nodded and her whole body shook trying to keep her fucking chuckles silent. She stepped backwards as her hand flew to cover her mouth; tears started to trickle down her cheek from all her giggling. She seemed to get herself in check then out of nowhere another loud fit of laughter erupted from that sweet mouth. Her hand flew back to her mouth, muffling her laughter and the words she tried to get out between snorts.

"I'm sorry…" _more laughing and snorts_

Her eyes widened and her hand clamped down on her mouth harder. "Oh god…I'm sorry." _More giggles _

"I'll show you funny." I reached for her hip to pull her closer. "Come here, you." I planted wet raspberries all along her neck while tickling her sides. She squirmed and pushed against me but I just held her tighter and tickled harder. She was gasping for air and wiggling to break free. "Oh, my God! Edward…" More laughing and squirming. "Stop! Stop! I'm gonna pee in my pants!"

"Now, I happen to think that would be funny!" I tickled her sides harder and couldn't help but laugh with all her squirming and pleas to stop.

I noticed Adrianna giggling at her mom's torture and couldn't let her feel left out now. "You like that, huh?" I released a breathless Bella and stalked towards Adrianna. When she realized she was next she ran behind her mom laughing before I had a chance to do anything. I grabbed her, tossed her in the air and when she landed in my arms I tickled her mercilessly. She giggled and shrieked and squirmed but I just kept it up. For the grand finale I pulled her up higher and planted a big wet raspberry on her exposed tummy. Her little legs kicked at my chest and her chubby hands swatted at my head and shoulders. I squeezed that little baby to me, kissed the top of her head and set her down.

"You're funny, Skippy!"

I chuckle. "You think so, huh?" She smiled all wide eyed and shit and nodded. "All right…" I take a deep breath and look back at the dart booth, "…ready to get back to business?"

One fucking fish coming up!

"Three more." I set the money down and collected the darts.

I made a fist and knocked on the counter to get the attendant's attention. "Hey, you mind?" I nodded to the corner and pointed at his fucking fan. "You ain't got heavier darts back there…so turn that shit off." The attendant cleared his throat and with obvious irritation switched the fan off.

One balloon. One fucking balloon…that was it! Unfucking believable!

This is frustrating as fuck…and if I'm being honest slightly embarrassing.

I kneel down to meet Adrianna's eyes. "Hey you like cotton candy?"

Her disappointment was obvious on that little face. "I like Finnegan!"

"Yeah, yeah. I know. We'll get Finnegan…but would you like to go over there and get some cotton candy?" 

"Elephant ears?"

"What?" I look up at Bella because I just don't know what the fuck she's talking about here. She can't be serious with this shit. Who the fuck would eat an ear? "Tell me she's messing around here…"

"No, she loves them! Elephant ears are like….they're big and soft…" Her eyes roll around as she tries to explain. "…it's kind of like a fried dough?"

Her explanation did no good. I still don't know what the fuck she's talking about and I have to wonder if Bella even knows what she's talking about. That just sounds fucking disgusting but whatever. The kid wants to eat some fucking dough ears then we'll get the dough ears. I internally shudder at the thought.

I handed Bella some money and kissed her on the mouth, "Here, go and get the ears. And whatever you want." I pointed to the stand where I could keep an eye on them, gave that sweet mouth another kiss before swatting that ass in the direction of fried ears. "Go."

Adrianna took her mom's hand, chattering on and on about fish and elephant ears. I stood for a moment watching Bella walk away…that sweet ass swaying from side to side. As much as I hate seeing Bella walk away…I fucking love watching her go.

"Another round?" Prick face asks.

Another round my fucking ass.

"Look, pal…how much for the fish?"

"Well now…let's see." He looked over me, studying my clothes then my watch before looking over my shoulder at Bella and Adrianna. "That's a real cute kid you got there. Hows about twenty?"

"Fine." _Whatever…I don't give a fuck_. I look up and nod my head in the direction of 'Finnigan'. "Give me that one."

I pull out the cash I had on me; all that was left were large bills. I set a fifty down, rolled the rest up and shoved the wad back in my pocket. "You got change back there?"

He shakes his head with a condescending smirk. "Nope."

_Smug fucking bastard. _

I had the notion to pull out my piece and see how his fucking balloons and cardboard stands up to my fucking darts…but thought better of myself.

"Huh, didn't think so. Fine. Give me the fish." _Fucking asshole_

I look at the fish bag this asshole handed me…then to the shelf of fish.

"Hey!" He looked up from his mangled sandwich and I held out the fish.

"I said that one."

He mumbled out an answer with big chunks of sandwich rolling around his mouth, "What's the difference, _Skippy? _It's all the same…gills, fins and useless as shit…a fish is a fish?"

My eyes burned into his and my fist clenched, fighting the urge to bounce his big fucking head off this counter. "Coming from the kid – that shit's cute. You? You better wise up and bite your fucking tongue."

I let my words hang there before trying to talk to this piece of shit again.

"Now, let's try this again…" I used my index and middle finger to point, "I said that one."

"Yeah, ok, ok. Relax man. I didn't mean nothin' by it." He took the fish and waddled his ass back with the one I pointed out.

A fifty dollar fucking fish! I could go to Petsmart and get the same damn shit for fifty cents.

"Here, ok." He handed over the fish and waved his hand. "Ok, so…enjoy the fish."

I took the fish and flipped him the bird, "Yeah…enjoy this." _Mother fucker_

I wasn't half way to the ear frying stand before Adrianna turned and ran full force right to me.

"You did it, Skippy! You got him!" I bent down and caught her mid leap as she threw her arms around my neck.

I held up the fish so she could take a look at him and let the bag go when her little hands grabbed a hold.

"Don't drop it. You sure you got that?" _Because I'm not going through that fucking shit again!_

She smiles at the fish and pays me no attention.

I keep Adrianna in my arms cuz this kid is just too fucking fast. Who knows where she'll run to next…and there's a lot of fucking perverts out there. A place like this with all these kids around here…it's a pervert's mecca. Sick fucks.

We walk over to Bella as she's ordering. The guy behind the counter isn't even fucking listening. My eyes follow his line of vision right to Bella's tits.

They look good spilling out over the top of her red tank top…but that don't mean I want every fucking quack here checking out the goods.

I set Adrianna down and take her hand, moving past the line of hungry scavengers and planting myself right next to Bella, starring at the mother fucker who is blatantly disrespecting me and more importantly my girl. "Ho! Up here, pal!" I snap my fingers to bring his attention back where it belongs.

I continue my stare down as he palms the back of his neck and frowns. While he tries to keep his eyes focused on Bella's I can see him giving me nervous sideways glances. "Um, yeah. That'll be six dollars."

Bella hands him the money and as he walks away to get her change, she shakes her head with amusement. "You're terrible!"

I grab Bella, pulling her to me so her back is against my chest and kiss her neck. "What's so terrible? These are my fu-"

"Edward!" She stops my hands along her ribs before I can grab a handful of tit. _My fucking tit._

_Ah Shit! _

"I wasn't thinking…" I squeeze her and kiss her cheek. "Sorry, baby." Wrapping my arms around Bella's waist, my lips plant another kiss on her soft skin, this time her collarbone all the while fighting the urge to put another mark on her. One that fucks like this will see. I kiss her again, pulling her soft skin between my teeth and into my mouth. I remind myself to be gentle and instead of biting down and sucking back I just let my tongue trace circles over her fair skin. The urge to bite down is right fucking there but she turned her head and whispered into my neck, reminding me that I needed to control myself….or 'behave' as she put it.

The bottom line? I can't fucking control myself around her.

I hand Bella the fried ear and lemonade and point her off to a bench under a tree. I pocket the change then turn right back, ignoring the front of the line and order a coke and a couple of hot dogs for myself.

"So you got Finnegan, huh?" The smirk that face is sporting tells me she knows. "You saw that huh?" I smile and lean down to kiss those pursed lips.

"Yup." Was her smart ass reply.

"Think you're pretty slick there, huh?"

"Slicker than you…"

"I bet you are…" Leaning over Bella, I set my coke down on the table top and let my hand drop to her leg, running up her inner thigh so my thumb can just trace over the seam in her jeans and graze over her clit. I pressed my mouth against her ear to whisper, "…maybe we should find out?"

I got shot down…not that I was expecting her to straddle me right there.

Bella was helping Adrianna eat that fried ear thing while my hot dogs were long gone. Adrianna pulled off a big chunk of that fried shit and held it out to me to try.

They both laughed when I held it out and sniffed it.

I figure Bella's cupcakes didn't kill me…could this be any worse?

It was warm, sugary sweet and melted in my mouth. Adrianna wrinkled her face and giggled as she watched me lick all the powdery white shit off my fingers.

Who the fuck knew fried dough ears could be so good?

Piece by piece, I ended up finishing Adrianna's ear and ended up having to get another. I decided to get two to save me another trip.

I handed her the fresh ear and leaned down to see her fish. "So how's Finnegan doing over there?"

"He's good." She took a bite and gave me the happiest smile.

Taking a seat next to Bella, I help her finish the other elephant ear.

"I feel like I say this a lot…but you really didn't have to do that." She looks over at Adrianna. "The fish, the rides and then…" she gestures towards the table. "all of this."

My forehead pressed against hers and my hand cradled her cheek. "I wanted to."

"You say that a lot, too. Thank you." She kissed my cheek.

"Listen, this week I have some out of town things…but I'll call and if you want Jake can come by. I'll have my phone – you can call, too."

"Oh, where are you going?"

"It's something for work – it shouldn't be more than a couple of days. Three at the most. But when I get back, we'll go out..."

"Out?"

"Yeah, we'll go out… like a date. You're my girlfriend I should take you out. Maybe dinner? We can go wherever you want."

"Yeah, that sounds like fun."

"Then next weekend my parents have this…party thing." I wasn't sure how Bella would feel about going. I knew this party was coming up. Most of my family would be there and I decided I didn't want to go alone. "I have to go and I want you to come too."

Bella seemed hesitant as she answered. "Ok…well what day is it and what kind of party? Should I buy a dress?"

"It's Saturday and don't worry about a dress. I'll take you shopping when I get back."

Bella tried to get out of shopping but that's not going to happen. I happen to be looking forward to seeing her try on dresses for me…and maybe she'd be up to trying on some lingerie while we're there.

_A/N_

_For international readers…I don't know if you have elephant ears. They have nothing to do with elephants at all…accept for the shape. They're a sweet dough that has been fried, the shape is kind of like an elephant's ear and usually sprinkled with powder sugar or cinnamon. They're common here (in Illinois at least) at carnivals. _

_Thank you for reading!_

_I'm THE biggest WUSS there is – and in being such I'm always so nervous posting…seriously I smoke a half a pack of cigarettes just before posting anything. I'm pretty sure I'll be the one needing a lung transplant before this story ends! LOL! You guys have been great! Thank you!_

_We'll be back to Bella's pov next time._

_Well, I guess that's it!_

_XOXO_

_CoMeKiTtY_


	10. Chapter 10

Hot Time, Summer in the City

Chapter 10

First off…just WOW! Thank you for all the reviews. You have no idea how awesome I think you guys are…and the fact that you'd take the time to leave a quick line or paragraph (lol!) just blows my mind! I read 'em ALL and swear they're my new vices! I seriously wanted to print out and frame a few, how lame am I, right?

xo-Hugs and Kisses-xo to everyone that has reviewed and a big 'Luv U!' to Vanquish13, hcribley, lili82, Amazone3, and Deesirius for showing their love on almost every chapter!

A quick shout out to Deesirius…girl, you crack me up! I like a little kink in my Eddiekins too, so I'll see what I can do about your request…it maybe a little bit, though.

Second…to those that like this story - so sorry it's taken awhile to update. I'm kinda in a funk and really crabby that summer is ending…so I guess I'm just trying to pack in fun times before it's gone all together. Not lookin' forward to taking my lazy ass back to work (**sighs**) but what can you do…gotta pay the bills some way, right?

A quick note on Adrianna – she's actually 3. Sorry – I had to reread where I wrote that and I can see that I wasn't so clear. I figured Bella got pregnant with her at 18 and 9 months later put Bella at 19 when she was born. I don't know how important that really is – I'm just saying. I planned out age 3 cuz she's young enough to be cute and actually bond with Edward and old enough to actually do some things.

XOXO

CoMeKiTtY

B-POV

OH, MY GOD!

Those three little words…he made me scream those three little words till I thought I'd fucking burst. I barely had a voice left, yet those three little words kept spilling out of my mouth in strangled rasps like they were my own personal mantra. Over and over I screamed, like a chant paying homage to the very sexy and very skilled Edward Cullen.

No question - he is sex personified.

That man's hands are like no others and I just wanted to suck on each and every one of those talented fingers. He had me panting like a bitch in heat and I couldn't even bring myself to care as I shamelessly ground my pussy down, fucking his fingers and begging like a whore for more.

I really thought I had experienced orgasms before but nothing and I mean NOTHING could have prepared me for the intensity behind the explosions Edward unleashed.

Yes, that's explosions…with an 's'…as in plural.

Until last night I was sure that was just a myth.

Something like a unicorn.

You want it bad and go to great lengths to get it but there is zero chance in it being found.

Zero.

Because it just doesn't exist.

I was sure.

So sure it was nothing more than a marketing ploy between magazines like Cosmo and adult stores like G Boutique to increase the sales of 'how to' sex literature and vibrating dildos.

Jesus, Mary and Joseph, I found my fucking unicorn and I was riding him over the seas of ecstasy.

My God his mouth, his hands…his whole body was made for fucking.

Underneath those dark suits that fit him so flawlessly, his body was hard and chiseled into perfection and I wanted to kiss and lick every last inch.

From his powerful shoulders to his beautiful set of ripped abs, I swear you'd fall to your knees just looking at him…he oozes sex and confidence and those sexy fucking growls had my pussy soaked and dripping with desire, my legs only too happy to spread wide for him.

Edward's body was tight and lean and every ripple showed as he worked his muscles with a sexy look of determination. Sweat dripped from his brows as he moved fiercely, his taut back muscles flexing and rolling with every powerful thrust taking him deeper and deeper and driving me closer and closer to the point of no return.

His body was like a temple of sin beckoning to me and I wanted nothing more than to get on my knees and bow down to worship every delicious inch with my tongue.

When that rock hard cock thrust forward and went so deep, pounding spots I didn't even know existed, I felt my whole body spasm. Every violent wave shook me all over, forcing me to hold on tight. Anchoring myself to his hard body, digging what little nails I had into his back I screamed out his name over and over as he took me over the edge.

He fucked me so hard…so deep…and oh, so good!

My God…I was fucking spent and still pleading for more! This man could fuck me all night and it still wouldn't be enough.

No, I could never get enough of Edward.

Not now.

Not ever.

I was so fucking tired when I got home, I literally felt like a crusty scab that peeled itself off of Edward's bed that morning. If I was being honest, I was sore as hell too. I didn't care. Spending a night like that with Edward…. was so worth it. And I'd happily do it all over again!

Jessica was pretty pissed about the fiasco at Rosebuds. Well…more so that I had only 'glossed' over the events of that night over the phone and she had to get the details from Mike's sister.

Whatever.

She could be pissed all she wanted, I was on my Edward high and I wasn't coming down any time soon.

The fact that he was going to be away for the next couple of days sucked out loud! I was already missing him and it was only day #2. He called yesterday but couldn't talk long, which I guess was fine because he seemed distracted anyway.

I worked the morning shift today and when I finally got home I tried to keep my sour ass mood to myself. There wasn't much to do so I threw myself down on the couch and sat there like a lump surfing through the stations.

"Are you even watching that?"

Jessica's words pulled me from my daze and I looked over at her blinking in confusion. "Huh?"

"You're not even paying attention. You're off in La La Land and all that channel changing is making me dizzy. Pick something and leave it."

"Oh, sorry. I didn't realize-" Jessica's look caught me off guard. She sat there staring at me, well more like frowning at me with her nose scrunched up and her pursed lips curved up on one side. I knew I showered this morning…so I didn't stink. I had no idea what this sour grape face is about. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"I was just thinking…"

"O-kay?" I waited but she didn't elaborate. "You were thinking…and?"

"So you said you and Edward are together?"

Just hearing his name sent little flutters through my body and I think the big grin plastered across my face was probably answer enough, but just in case it wasn't I gave her a verbal confirmation too. "Yup."

"When you say together though, like in what way?"

"Um, in the usual sense." I felt bad for looking at Jessica like she was stupid…but come on really Jess?

Jessica looked down at her hand as she flicked the tip of each nail against her thumb. "The usual sense that has benefits without strings or the kind where he actually calls you his girlfriend?"

"The kind that says 'keep your mitts to yourself'!"

"That's not why I was asking-" The knock at the door interrupted Jessica who was now looking over her shoulder at me with a stupid grin.

I knew it wasn't Adrianna. She has a little friend in the next building and her friend's mother took them both to the park. I knew it wasn't going to be Edward either.

So I didn't give a damn who it was. Apparently Jessica thought I should. "That's Mike."

_Wasn't expecting that one._

I smacked her arm and hissed. "What! What's he doing here, Jessica?"

"If you'd check your messages, you'd know." This is her way of telling me I've been neglecting her.

"Are you-" I paused and glared at Jessica and her meddling ways. "Jess, what did you do?"

We both looked at each other waiting for the other to get up and answer it.

I crossed my arms and leaned back on the couch in defiance.

I wasn't budging.

Nope.

No way.

Then I thought about Jess answering the door and inviting him to come in and sit. I pictured him on the couch talking to me and then to Jess and then just hanging with the both of us for…_how long would he actually stay? Too long!_

My mind immediately flashed to me answering the door and having a brief, albeit slightly awkward, conversation and then saying good-bye. Key word here is brief. He's in, he's out. Maybe five minutes at most versus…what?…maybe a whole afternoon?

Both options are awkward as hell but option B…definitely the way to go.

Jessica was the one to break and finally got up. "For Christ sake, Bella –"

My hand quickly shot up and grabbed her arm to stop her. "No, no…wait!"

Her eyes narrowed as she smacked my hand off of her, spinning on her bare foot she took off towards the door.

"Jessica! Stop!" Launching myself off the couch I ran after her and tackled her to the floor with a loud thump. I propelled myself onto her back and brought us both down with everything I had.

She yelped and my hands quickly grabbed her trying to hold her flailing arms as her legs kicked and body wiggled to buck me off. "What the fuck! Get off!"

There was another knock and some knob jiggling that barely registered as I wrestled to keep a struggling Jessica pinned down and away from snooping at the door.

_Maybe he'll just go away? _

_Too much to hope for?_

The knocks quickly turned to hard bangs that rang out loud and clear…even through all the scuffling.

She managed to knock my arms out to the sides and grabbed the carpet for leverage as she got up to bolt away, but I was faster. I grabbed her ankles; she dropped like a sack of potatoes as I pulled her back across the floor, her hands frantically trying to grab anything within reach to anchor herself down.

Too determined to keep Jessica from opening that door I hadn't noticed the voice on the other side calling me.

When the door sprung open, hanging by a single hinge both of us froze in shock and whipped our heads up to the large figure looming in the huge gaping hole where the door used to be.

I think I heard Jessica breathlessly squeak out 'oh holy shit…' but I couldn't be sure….maybe it was me?

It all happened too fast. I don't know and it doesn't matter anyway.

Jake frowned looking at us sprawled out on the floor, limbs tied into knots like a pretzel.

Jessica was still flat on her stomach as I released her arms and sat up, perched on her ass.

We both watched wide eyed as he tucked his gun back into the waist of his pants and leaned against the broken doorframe.

Jake put his hand over his heaving chest and rubbed circles as he let out a long breath…. "Shit…"

"What's uh…." He gestured to the human tangle on the floor with his hand. "…all this? You don't hear me at the door?"

Shit, now I feel kinda stupid. I had no idea it was Jake pounding on the door. I guess I should be thankful it wasn't Edward, though. I'd for sure die. "I uh-"

My eyes whipped over to Jessica when she cut me off. "Who are you?" Jessica doesn't let Jake respond and looked to me. "Bella, who the fuck is this?"

"Jessica say hello to Jake…" I look up at Jake and gesture over to my roommate who's still sprawled out on the floor. "And…Um…Jake, this is…" I put on my sweetest smile and give the back of Jessica's hair a good tug, when her head comes up my fingers wiggle out a hello to her. "Jessica."

Jessica abruptly brings her knees up and pushes up off the ground bringing me up right along with her. "Whoa…shit!" Her quick movements catch me off guard and I fall backwards, rolling right on the floor in a loud thud.

I scramble to my knees and lunge forward, my hand reaches for the waist of her pants, but this time she's faster and before I know it she's right up in Jake's space. "You just broke my fucking door!"

Jake pushes off the door frame and stands at his full height glowering at the both of us. "You wanna tell me why I'm outside pounding on the door and neither one of you can be bothered to answer?" 

Jessica gestured to the door before planting her left hand on her hip and wagging her index finger at Jake. "You want to tell me who's gonna pay to fix this shit?"

Taking a minute to assess my injuries I roll up the leg of my yoga pants. The initial crash to the floor was hard and I grimaced as I rubbed my knees. _Shit, that's gonna leave a mark!_

Jake grabbed Jessica's hand, yanking it out of his space and pulling it down to her side. "Relax a minute…" He walked past Jess, over to me and helped me off the floor. "You hurt?"

"Um, I'm good." I lied and forced a sweet smile. "Thanks."

"You sure you're alright there?" Jake chuckled. "I heard that shit from way out there." Jake kneeled down to check out my knees for himself then shook his head with annoyance. "I thought…Shit, you really scared me."

Still kneeling he rested his big arm across his leg and looked at Jessica with the same frown. "What about you? You ok over there?"

Before Jessica could open her mouth to answer a nervous voice called out from the wreckage. "Um…hello?"

All three of us looked over at the door, well more like huge gaping hole now, but Jake's the only one that gets up and moves towards it. "There something I can help you with?"

Mike doesn't step inside; if anything he actually takes a step back and looks over his shoulder towards the staircase when Jake approaches him. "Um…" Mike swallowed hard just then and his round eyes give a wary glance at the busted door and splintered doorframe before looking at Jake and then finally me. "I'm here to see Bella?" Mike didn't sound so sure any more. I'm not sure if he was telling or asking Jake at this point.

I couldn't blame him, much like Edward, Jake really was intimidating.

Jake's narrowed eyes sized Mike up, before landing on my sweater that was currently clutched tightly in Mike's hand. With his arms crossed against his chest, Jake kept his stance in front of Mike and glanced at me over his shoulder. "Shorty, this guy a friend of yours?"

_This guy is a nothing of mine. _

"Um this is Jessica's friend…uh… Mike." I try to force out a smile.

The corners of Jake's mouth briefly lifted up, "Right…" I'm sure I hear a little chuckle in there but I'm still trying to catch my breath and can't be sure I heard right. "…so you wanna talk to him or not?"

_There's a loaded question! _

For a minute I contemplated saying 'no' and letting Jake toss his ass on outta here but I figured Mike didn't really deserve that. It's not his fault I'm a total wuss. So instead of hiding behind Jake, I take a breath and step forward. "Um, yeah. I probably should."

Mike stepped back out and I moved to follow taking another deep breath for the conversation that was about to take place. My eyes focused on my feet and I took small steps, delaying this as much as I could.

Apparently I'm a procrastinator.

Another great trait I can add to that growing resume o'mine.

Jake grabbed my arm and whispered not to go too far, I just nodded.

Jake didn't know Mike and therefore didn't trust Mike so I knew he'd stay close.

It wasn't that I was afraid of Mike. That wasn't it at all.

I am just so bad at these types of conversations. I always worry about hurting people's feelings…especially when they don't deserve it. For me, it's just too hard to do.

I'd rather stick my head in the sand and just pretend the problem went away.

I walked over to where Mike was standing but couldn't help wondering what Jake and Jessica were doing inside. I was surprised I couldn't hear Jessica's loud trap way out here.

It seemed to be quiet which is a good thing.

At least they weren't fighting.

I reminded myself that was a good thing.

It is…right?

Mike apologized for running out on me at Rosebuds and offered to make it up to me. Did I already mention that I hate these awkward conversations? Dancing around words because you're just too chicken shit to say it like it is.

I was half listening to Mike talk about his terrible night but my mind kept traveling.

It was here…just now….that I discovered something I couldn't explain.

While sitting out here on this concrete ledge I came to the abrupt conclusion that I didn't want Jessica to get to know Jake. It's not that I didn't think she'd like him, well once she was over the door drama anyways. I mean he's tall, dark and oh so muscular…what girl wouldn't want to jump on that?

I felt the hairs on my neck bristle and found myself feeling…jealous…maybe? It's not that I wanted him for myself.

I swear I really didn't.

Not that it makes sense, but I didn't necessarily want him for Jessica either. I've also come to the conclusion that I am a shitty ass friend…especially after all that Jess has done for me.

Mike's lips stopped moving and it took a second to realize he was waiting for some type of response. _Shit! What was he saying?_

So much for half listening. He must have noticed my slight confusion because his lips started moving again. This time I paid better attention.

Well…like a band-aide, right? On three…I counted in my head. One, two…here we go.

I politely declined Mike's offer to go out again. I was so glad I didn't have to use the clichéd 'it isn't you, it's me' spiel on Mike. Glad because I didn't have to pull a line of shit outta my ass for one. And second, even better than not having to use the standard spiel o'shit, I had Edward. My inner self was squealing when I told him I already had a boyfriend.

I have to admit I really liked the way that sounded! Well maybe it's not the words that I liked as much as the actual boyfriend! It still sounds do weird to say. Edward Cullen is my boyfriend. I wonder if I'll ever get used to the way that sounds. But used to it or not…I love it!

He looked slightly confused and I couldn't blame him but said there were no hard feelings and he'd see me around sometime.

I nodded, returned his weird, stiff half hug and took back the sweater I had left in his car. As far as awkward conversations go…on a scale of one to ten…I'd give it a four. Mike was actually really sweet and I made sure to tell him I had fun…even if it was cut kinda short.

Much to my inner delight he didn't stick around and asked me to tell Jess to call him later.

Jake had made a few phone calls and by the time Mike was leaving a group of three men showed up complete with tool boxes and a new door.

Much to Jessica's disappointment, she was called into work, so as I was wiggling my fingers in goodbye to her, I said hello to a Tyler, Felix and Demetri.

Under Jake's supervision, those three made quick work and it really didn't take them long at all to replace the wreckage.

Now all four of them stood on the balcony looking out towards the parking lot and laughing at something Tyler was saying. Their big frames blocked my view, so I couldn't quite see what was so interesting.

"What are we lookin' at over here?" I used Jake's shoulder for balance as I tried to peak too.

Jake moved aside and I squeezed in between him and a near drooling Tyler.

I looked to Tyler in amusement, "That's Tori."

Blond, tan and toned those three words sum up Tori pretty well.

Sucking down her large iced latte she sashayed herself across the lot to her car. She comes into the coffee shop twice a week – an iced latte for her and a boner for Ben…the two go hand in hand. I'm sure she did a number on poor Ben today…white string bikini top and washed out denim jeans, tight to her ass and torn just below each cheek and down her leg. The frayed waist line is riding dangerously low on her narrow hips, showing off her new ink. While she can really rock that outfit standing, I have to wonder what happens when she wants to sit down. If it was me wearing that, I'd be giving everyone a free show. I wonder if it's like that for her too.

Tyler's eyes remained fixed on Tori. "She…uh a friend of yours?" That's guy code for 'can you hook me up'?

"She lives a couple of doors down." I'm not sure what else to say so I just throw out, "I think her tattoo is cool."

And that's true, I do like her tattoo. She got it maybe two weeks ago. A big butterfly outlined in thick black lines across her lower back. Maybe not the most creative…but it still looks good.

Tyler laughs and interjects. "Just like a target saying, 'fuck me down here'. And if she don't want you to cum in her ass when you're fucking her, you got a bulls eye to shoot your jizz."

Jake shakes his head disapprovingly at Tyler before looking over at me curiously. "You got any tats?"

I shake my head 'no' and appreciatively look over the tribal art on Jake's bicep when he rolls up his sleeve. Jake doesn't seem to mind that my fingers take over inspecting his tat. "I like it." I shrug and let my hand fall to my side. "I don't have any…but if I were to get something…maybe something like her's?" I shrug again and gesture over to Tori.

Unlike Tyler, Jake doesn't seem too impressed. "Yeah, it's hot. You're not that kinda girl, you know?" I feel slightly offended here. I'm not sure if that's a compliment or a slam but then Jake continues. "The only kinda dating she's good for is catch and release, shorty."

I look back to Tori, still thinking I might like to get a tattoo. Maybe nothing that big…needles are definitely no friend of mine. I absolutely hate needles and literally have to remind myself to breath when I have to get a shot or stupid blood test. Once I had to get a tb test, and before the needle ever came anywhere near my arm the nurse was asking me 'if I wanted to lie down'. "I still like it…and you're just being judgmental. You don't even know her and-"

Tyler laughs, "I didn't say I didn't like it. It's hot and I, for one, fucking love it! Like I said, gives me somethin' to aim at when I pull my dick out. And what's to know?" I look back over at Tori and think about what Tyler's saying. "Chicks with a slut sticker…like that one there, they'll throw down…we get done here I'm gonna see if…Tori is it?" I nod. "If uh Tori wants some help stretching those fucking wings." Tyler laughs again and elbows Jake's arm. "Nothing says I love you like a wad-"

Jake turned and rested his pointer finger on Tyler's chest in warning. Whatever silent words Jake exchanged effectively shut Tyler up and sent him back to his quiet fantasizing.

Ignoring Tyler I ask Jake, "What if your girlfriend wanted a tattoo on her lower back?"

"First off, I don't have a girlfriend. But, if I wanted any décor on my woman's body, then I'd paint it on myself. They've got that edible body paint…in flavors like chocolate, strawberry, caramel – whatever. She'd enjoy it a lot more…then when she gets tired of it I'd get to enjoy cleaning it off her." Jake wagged his eyebrows suggestively and I couldn't help but giggle. "Win-win in my book, shorty."

I pictured Edward's skilled fingers painting designs over my most sensitive areas and his hot tongue licking them off…. "Hmm, that's kinda hot, ya know?"

Jake chuckled and pushed off the railing. "Alright, I'm out." Jake moved to the door and gripped the frame, testing it's durability I guess. "We good here?"

"I guess. Looks ok to me –" I scrunch up my nose and look up at Jake with a shrug of my shoulders. "… but that's not really saying much, you know."

Jake's hand motioned for the guys to get packing and he followed them out after reminding me to call if I need anything. I watch them till they get to the parking lot and start packing up their tools. I have to roll my eyes and go inside when Tyler bails on the clean-up and walks over to Tori.

The next few days seemed to drag on.

No Edward.

He was busy, I get it.

But I still miss him.

And to top my crab fest off…It is mother of all hot today!

I swear I woke up today and thought I'd died and skipped right over the shiny golden gates of eternal paradise and plowed straight on down to the fiery depths of the 9th circle! Living in this kinda heat for an eternity...? I felt myself cringe at the thought.

Me thinks I need to do some atoning?

This summer has been so hot and this week we apparently broke some kind of record; longest heat wave since 1988. It's like living in the four sides of hell and I'm beginning to think that there's only four accompanying temperatures: tolerable, hot, really hot, and ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME!

Today falls under the 'A. Y. F. K. M.!' and of all days for the window unit to blow out its last breath. It literally keeled over and fizzled out in one last puff. And that one last puff it put out…couldn't even be cool air. There was this loud zap then a bunch of tumbling racket as a plume of gray smoke leaked out of the vent. It stunk like burning rubber.

P to the U

I was baking, roasting in here and that was when the damned thing was working and cranked to the maximus…and I'm pretty sure if I were to step outside I'd find that Chicago had been reduced to a dried out wasteland with lumpy piles of melted people scattered about sidewalks.

They even closed the beaches today.

Apparently half a dozen people were taken to the hospital for heat exhaustion.

The weatherman was going on and on about the extreme heat wave currently reducing Chicago to puddles and according to his 5-day weather planner…it's only gonna get worse. Funny how when the weather report sucks…it usually turns out right.

Frustrated I clicked the remote and threw it across the room to the chair and got my lazy, sweating ass up to answer the door. I knew it'd be Edward. He texted earlier when he got back from…well from whatever it was he was doing and said he'd try and stop by tonight. His definition of tonight is later than mine…but I'm not gonna bitch about it. I missed him.

"Jesus, it's like-" he walked over to the thermostat and flicked it, "is this right, 89 degrees?" He looked back to me. "Shit, it's hotter than a two dollar pistol in here. You can't put the air on? Why do you have it so hot like this?"

I was hot.

And I was cranky.

I sure as hell didn't need him to point out the temperature. I was well aware of the fucking inferno I was caged in as I sat melting…stewing in my own sweat. _Fucking gross!_

"Because the sun went down and it finally dropped two degrees." I said lifting the back of my damp hair up and fanning my neck.

"And is there a reason you're sitting here like this…" his hand gestures up and down in my direction, "soaking and…marinating in your own juices?"

My hand stopped fanning, it didn't matter it wasn't working anyways and I looked over at him with a scowl.

"Oh, yes I just love sweat pouring out of every orifice. My armpits have pools of sweat…" I pinched my tank top over my nipples and pulled the clingy material from my skin. "…and I have swoobies!"

"What are you-" He did a double take, then asked, "Did you say swoobies? What is that girl talk…some kind of chick code, for what?"

"Sweaty boobs… and they're at sweat breaking records today! We cleared a level 12 and I'm gonna be standing in my own puddle pretty soon!"

Edward looked down at my cleavage with that fuck hot crooked smile. "Your boobs sweat?" He hooked his finger under my tank top and he pulled it down, exposing both my 'swoobies'. "I wanna see. That's fucking hot-" His hands smashed my boobs together, as he buried his face and growled against my now very ample cleavage.

I gave him a push and he let go of my tank top as he frowned over at me. "What's that look? It's hot out there…in here…whatever the fuck and you got your tits lookin like the kool-aid pitcher over here."

"That's just gross…I'm all sweaty and I-" Edward paid me no attention as he pulled down the front of my tank top again to cop a feel, I gave him another little shove and wiggled backwards out of his reach. "It's too hot and I'm just…it's hot and I just feel gross." I kept my hands held out, flat against his chest and held Edward in place as I looked up at him.

He was so sexy in his dark suit. "How are you wearing that? It's like 110 with the heat index!"

He shrugged and loosened his collar. "It's not that bad. Unlike you, I wasn't sitting in a sauna all day. I had a few stops. There were a few visits I had to make…some people to see. It was getting late and I wanted to see you before you went to sleep." He leaned in, despite my hands still pushing on his chest, and gave my nose a kiss. "I didn't have time to change before stopping by." He stood, peeled off his jacket and walked over to the window unit. "If you're so hot why don't you put the air on?"

"It died."

I walked over to where Edward was tinkering with the hateful air conditioning unit. Really tinkering isn't quite right. More like pounding?

He fooled around with the plug a little and then the switch a little. I was a little offended that he'd think I didn't already check those out a very long time ago. He wiggled the cord a little then stepped back and brought the bottom of his fist down on it. Hard too. The whole damn thing shook and rattled.

I found myself giggling and I had to wonder if he secretly idolized Fonzie.

I think I would have completely lost it if the fucking thing actually did start running after that.

Well mostly because I was picturing Edward with his collar turned up as he turned around and said 'Aeyyyyyy'.

I wondered if Edward ever watched 'Happy Days' when he was growing up. Somehow I just can't see it. I for one loved that show! "You know that 'as seen on TV' stuff is a bunch of bull shit…shit never works."

A few more giggles escaped. When Edward looked over his shoulder at me with that eye brow raised like he does, I could tell he was annoyed…but that only made the giggles worse.

"You want me to look at this…get this place cooled down or do you want to stand there making wisecracks all night?"

You think the giggles stopped?

Oh, hell no.

I giggled myself right into the kitchen and tried to think of anything else other than Edward releasing his inner Fonz. Once I start on a fit of laughing it just keeps coming – doesn't matter that there's nothing remotely funny I somehow manage to laugh away like a crazy person.

Sometimes I laugh so hard and for so long I end up with the hiccups. The kind that are deep down and burn your chest. You'd think that would cure the laughing, but no I just laugh around the hiccups. This is even worse than snorting.

I was standing in front of the freezer, well more like holding that door wide open and leaning down with my head actually in the freezer, trying to bask in some coolness when I felt Edward come up behind me. His finger hooked the back of my shorts and I felt the elastic peel away from my skin as he pulled on it.

I looked behind me to see Edward leaning over and peaking down my shorts. Frowning, I shifted my hips out of his reach. "What?"

"You have 'swoobies'…just wondering if you have 'swass' too?"

I have come to the conclusion that Edward is an ass man.

I wiggled my hips at him, "Yup, sure do…" Before my ass somehow started resembling a kool- aid pitcher to Edward I changed the subject. "…how'd it work out over there?"

Edward ran his hand through his hair then nodded in the direction of the living room. "That piece of shit's busted."

"See I told you! All that pounding around you were doing over there… all for nothing…" I grabbed my hair and lifted it off my neck. "Oh, my God I am so hot." I fanned the door back and forth trying to get the cool air to disperse. The fans were at top speed but were doing nothing but blowing hot air around.

He pulled me into his arms and I let go of the door and my hair, and let my back fall flush against his hard chest. I love being close to Edward, always… and I could give a shit how hot or sweaty I was now. If I'm gonna melt might as well just do it all over him.

His fingers moved my damp hair from my neck. "Agreed…you are fucking hot." His right arm crossed my chest and held me to him tight as lips planted soft kisses along my shoulder. His voice was husky now and a new kind of wetness pooled between my thighs. "Come stay with me. I can't guarantee you won't be sweaty…" He smirked as he looked down at me and his fingers slid down between my legs, grazing the damp material just over my clit. "…but you'll enjoy it a lot more." His mouth kissed that spot behind my ear that turns my legs to jell-o and his nose nuzzled my hair. "That I can guarantee."

When I turned to face Edward, his hands slipped down the backs of my shorts and I felt him palm my ass as he brought my body in closer to his, effectively pressing his hard length against my stomach. The tingles I now associate with Edward were now sparking and coursing like a slow fire through my limbs as he leaned down and pulled my bottom lip into his mouth.

When he does that…I swear to God - instant wetness!

I love the things this man's mouth can do!

When his tongue entered my mouth he moaned and squeezed my ass a little harder, rocking me against his hips and sending a strong current of electricity straight on down to the place I wish he'd kiss most.

_Shit, I love it when he does that too!_

My hands found their way to his messy dark, bronze locks as my tongue tangled with his. I could easily get lost in Edward's kisses. Trying to bring myself to some sense of coherence wasn't easy.

"I" _moan and kiss "_can't" _moan and kiss _"no" _moan and kiss _"babysitter".

I worked to catch my breath as Edward's mouth followed the trail of his tongue across my bare shoulder and up my neck. "So…" I felt my own breath hitch when his tongue circled the spot behind my ear and his teeth nipped my earlobe. "… I've got extra rooms…bring the baby too."

Every part of my body is cursing me right now. I'd love nothing more than to go home with Edward right now…but waking Adrianna up this late…she'd never go back to bed and then she'd be wide awake and very cranky. As it was, it took a long time for her to fall asleep tonight, granted it is hotter than hell in here…still not a good idea.

"And are you gonna put her back to sleep when she wakes up?"

Edward hugged me to his body, groaning in protest against my neck as I pushed away. My hands pushed but my lips still kissed. My lips seem to have a mind of their own and weren't too happy with my decision not to go home with Edward.

Edward gave my ass one last squeeze before he let me go with a swat against my backend. "I love that 'swass'."

"Will You Stop!" I didn't mean to sound that short…but now I'm sweatin' ass and beyond horny. "I don't…it's too hot." My hand swipes at the slickness across my left arm as a demonstration. "This is just disgusting!"

"What do you want me to do? I said that shit's broken. I'm hot too, my fucking balls are sticking to my leg…you don't hear me bitching!"

I didn't mean to snap back at Edward. I'm just so, so hot and now frustrated and just plain crabby.

"You don't want to be here, you can go. No one's stopping you! There's the door!"

I felt bad the minute the words left my big mouth. I was also hoping he wouldn't really leave. I've missed him these past few days. He only called once while he was away, save for a few lousy texts here and there.

I figured I'd make nice and change the subject. "Jake had some guys fix it by the way." I gestured towards the entrance. "The door I mean."

Edward let out an annoyed breath and leaned against the counter. "Yeah, I heard something about that. Heard you had a visitor, too."

I like hanging out with Jake. He's fun. But sometimes it pisses me off that he tells Edward about my day before I ever even have a chance to see him. To me this seems a little fucked up. I feel like anything I say, Edward already knows…so why bother boring him with another version of the same shit.

"Let me guess? Jake?" Edward knows I don't like being babysat…we've had words before. I feel like a kid checking in at home…something I didn't do when I was a kid at home. Maybe I've been responsible for myself for too long – it's hard to let someone else in like that. Maybe it's that my life has been stripped of choices and this is yet another thing I have to give up control over. I don't know. Truthfully, I should be grateful and on most days I am…but on most days I'm not burning up inside and out.

Edward looked down and shook his head. He must be tired of this same conversation, too. "Jake follows orders. It's his job to report to me."

Tired or not, like always I try to explain this to Edward. "Don't you think -"

I guess Edward picked up on my tone because his words came out quick and curt. "How many times am I going to say this? It's my job to protect you and I will do it the way I see fit."

"Is that how you see this…" I gestured between us. "That's what you think of me as…a job?"

Edward's eyes tightened with a frown as he put his hand over his heart. "You can honestly stand there and ask me that?" When I looked up at Edward I could see the hurt across his eyes.

Hurt that I put there. If I had doubts about Edward caring, that look on his face right there erased every last one. "I didn't come over here to argue, Bella. I'm fucking tired…you want me to go, say so and I'll leave."

My eyes stung and I could feel tears welling up in my eyes. I didn't want him to go…not now, not ever.

Biting my quivering lip to hold back the onslaught of inevitable tears, I stood there looking up at his angry eyes and just shook my head. That was the best I could do. I didn't trust my voice enough to speak.

"Fuck-" He grabbed my left arm, pulled me to his body and wrapped his arms around me. "You're…it's important…keeping you safe…it's something that-" He pulled away to wipe the tears off my cheek with his thumb. "Can you try to understand and not fight me on this?"

I buried my tear streaked face in his shirt and shook my head. "I don't want to fight." I squeezed him and he squeezed me back.

"What do you want me to do?" He whispered against my hair.

"Stay." I'm surprised he heard me. My voice got caught and the words barely made it to my own ears.

He cupped my cheeks in his big hands and leaned low to look me in the eye while the pads of his thumbs softly stroked my cheek bones. "If I stay, no more tears. Seeing you cry like that…I don't know – it's fucked up. I don't like it."

It was still too hot but I didn't bitch about it anymore.

Not one more peep.

I was done arguing.

Since I share a room…make-up sex was out. So we sat on the couch and watched the TV. Much to Edward's dismay 'Step Brothers' was still running on an endless loop. As much as he says he thinks it's stupid, I say he's full of it. He mumbled something about these quacks not being able to find their way out of a paper bag with a set of blue prints but I still see him laughing – sometimes even more than me. There have even been times when I've caught Edward singing 'Boats and Hos' out of the clear blue too. Edward just shrugs it off and says that's his favorite part.

I think it was growing on him. You know how the first time you see a movie you think it sucks ass…but then you see it again for some reason and all the sudden it's funny as hell. Some movies are like that. They get so built up by the media you just have really high expectations…it's an inevitable let down. Then when you come across it again you're already thinking this is gonna suck…but then you like it? I think it's like that for Edward.

Pirates of the Caribbean was like that for me. Then again maybe I should have been paying more attention to the plot and less time lusting over JD. In the end I had no idea what was going on and to top it off I was just horny as hell. Now I love the movie…the pirate eye candy helps but all and all it's still a good flick.

It got later but it still didn't get any cooler. The movie ended a long time ago, but I left the TV on anyways. And the occasional beverage commercial only made things worse. The moisture on the tall glasses of Country Time Lemonade did nothing but remind me of the dewiness dripping off my ass.

I was so uncomfortable and nothing seemed to bring relief.

I laid there on the cramped couch, tank top rolled up to my boobs, wearing boy shorts and still sweating. Since it was late, and just us, Edward shed his pants and shirt too. His naked chest pressed against my back and his warm hand rested over my sweaty stomach. His body always sends a rush of heat through mine…but this was not the good kind of heat. This was just miserable. I cringed from the extra heat of his hand and rolled away for a little space.

Funny, those first few nights I spent with Edward on this small ass couch I couldn't get close enough. Tonight, I couldn't seem to get far enough.

He quickly removed his hand and held it palm out in the air. "I know." I was glad he knew it wasn't him. He tried to move back for a little extra breathing room too and let his hand fall behind his head, over the arm of the couch.

I was so tired but too hot to sleep.

I kept shifting in the small space trying to get some relief. I felt Edward swatting and pulling at my hair. "You hair…shit it just clings to my face. Jesus, it's hot. I can't even fucking breath…I'm gonna go out to smoke."

Edward reached over me and grabbed for his pants. He rolled over me and stood to pull his pants up his muscular legs and over his hips. I rolled over on my back and took up the whole couch. Edward's fingers worked on zipping up but his attention was focused elsewhere. His green eyes looked so dark in the shadows as they scanned down the short hallway to the bedrooms.

I watched in confusion as Edward quietly moved to get his jacket and when he pulled out his gun, my eyes bugged out.

"What's that for?" I whispered. It had been dark and quiet for so long, for some reason it seemed scary to use a regular voice.

He held up his finger to silence me. My ears tried to tune into whatever it was he was listening to, but I didn't hear anything… at first.

Then I heard it.

The window rattling and slowly sliding up.

"That's Jessica," I blurted quickly.

Edward looked over at me, a deep 'v' etched into his forehead as he waited for further explanation.

I held up my finger indicating he should wait and listen. In a whisper I counted back from 5 and as if on cue, when I counted one, a loud thump hit the floor.

"Yup, that's Jess." There was a second thump so I added, "And sounds like she has some company."

_Wonderful…this night keeps getting better and better_

"Jake just put in that door, so I know there's nothing wrong with it. She can't come in like a normal human being? She's got to use a window…come crawling in like a cat burglar?"

"Yes. Well, no…I mean-" I stopped my stammering and looked at Edward to gage his mood. The fact that his lips were pursed and his jaw was moving back and forth was a telltale sign that this wasn't going to go over well.

"Bella, my patience is about to check the fuck out." His tone is demanding and firm…yet still calm. And not in a good way either.

"Could you just maybe-" I decided asking him to keep his voice down was a bad idea. It wasn't that he was yelling, he doesn't have to yell to have you quaking in your shoes, but I'm sure Jessica could probably still hear him. He wasn't raising his voice, but he wasn't exactly whispering either.

"Bella, what the fuck are you talking about? Could I what?"

"Nothing. Ok, just never mind. Jessica…the door..." _Shit I can't even pull a sentence together. "…_see, she forgets her keys and doesn't want to wake anyone up."

"So that window is left opened?" Edward pointed down the hall towards Jessica's closed bedroom door before looking incredulously back at me. "That's what you're telling me? Bella, what the fuck-"

"Shhh! " I whisper, "Not all the way opened…just unlocked."

"Unlocked? And that makes it ok? Jesus Christ…why don't you make it easier - put out a welcome mat. Maybe then the neighborhood would get the fucking invitation...is that what you want? Anyone and his uncle could come through there and you wouldn't even know. What the fuck's wrong with you?"

I knew he was right. It wasn't safe. "What do you want me to do?"

Edward ran his hands through his messy hair and spat out a bunch of shit in Italian I didn't understand. Really I didn't need to. He was pissed. I get it.

He needed to understand that this wasn't my apartment. I barely even paid for half the rent. Mostly I was just a live-in maid. This was Jessica's place and it's not like there were currently any other options. Living here wasn't ideal, not by any means. I did so out of necessity. "It's not my –"

Edward's hard eyes pinned me still as he stood tall, pointing at me in warning. "Don't say it, Bella. Do not fucking say it!"

My eyes broke contact with his penetrating glare and focused on my bare foot instead. "I'm sorry."

And I was.

Not for any one single thing - just sorry for everything. Sorry for being bitchy today. Sorry about James. Sorry about Jessica. Sorry about this fucked up living arrangement.

"Sorry? Bella that's-" He turned from me shaking his head from side to side. "I wasn't – I'm not…fuck!" He shoved his hands roughly through his hair and his posture relaxed some as he started again. "Is it right for her to do that…put you and the baby in danger? Is it? Would you be that reckless…putting Adrianna or your friend in danger like that? Would that be ok?"

I didn't think anything I could say would make it better so I just listened and shrugged my shoulders in response. Having money means you have choices and options. When you don't have money, you make do with what you have. This wasn't something he was going to understand.

And this wasn't how I pictured tonight going and it didn't really help that we could now hear Jessica's ridiculous moans. I couldn't help but think that they sounded as fake as her blonde hair…but I chose to keep that thought to myself. Edward didn't look like he'd find much humor in anything right now.

The night didn't get much better from there and in the end Edward did leave but not before a strict warning about keeping that window locked. I knew that Edward would check on that window next time he was here, so I'd make sure to keep it locked. I guess Jess could just call or something if she gets locked out and I'll just have to let her in. He was still pissed when he left and I didn't hear from him at all the next day.

In fact I would have thought he dropped off the face of the earth all together if it wasn't for the morning wakeup call pounding at the door promptly at seven am. The brand new window unit with turbo power whatever that showed up and was installed didn't do much for my mood either. I knew it was Edward's doing and I probably should have texted a thank you with some hugs and kisses, but I didn't. When the day went on and I didn't hear from him either…well it was my turn to be pissy.

I only worked four hours that next day, so I had plenty of time to think, reflect and to be honest stew a bit. I kept wondering if this…whole relationship thing was such a good idea. It's not like I just have myself to consider any more. If I want to be a complete masochist and have my heart broken that's one thing – but I couldn't bear for Adrianna's heart to be crushed if things didn't work out.

She has really taken a liking to Edward and doesn't deserve any more disappointment in her little life. She talks him up to anyone that will listen. After he got Finnegan for her, he became like her own personal super hero.

This revelation is bitter sweet.

I have learned the hard way that it's possible to never really know somebody. I remember in high school, my English teacher passed out two copies of a blank mask to everyone. On one mask we were to write down how others might see us. On the other mask we were to write down how we'd like others to see us. And that's just it. Whether it's intentional or not, people hide behind masks and change their face to suit their own needs.

At one time James was like my super hero…look how that turned out.

The day he stopped to change my flat tire and then sweet talked his way into getting my number – I should have told him to get bent right then and there.

But again…bitter sweet. I love Adrianna too much to regret completely.

His uncle was Charlie's partner back then, so I'd see James at the charity softball games put out by the police department from time to time. He had this way of talking that made it seem like you were the most important thing in the world. He'd listen intently to every word I said too, his attention would never waver…he'd always have the right words or he'd ask the right questions and it just made you feel special. Like nothing else mattered but you.

Getting to know James was like opening Pandora's Box. On the exterior he's intriguing, his confidence and good looks easily draw people to him. You don't see what's lying beneath the surface until the door is opened and it's too late. In that regard he is truly a predator and menacing in every sense of the word.

In living life one should know the difference between right and wrong or good and evil. It's just not always easy. Good and evil are just names, but they're slippery enough that they're untrustworthy. Their lines can easily blur, making it difficult to see the difference. And in life you can't have one without the other.

Behind that badge and underneath that friendly smile, James is the epitome of evil. Like a wolf in sheep's clothing, literally. While I know there are things Edward does that are wrong, I do honestly believe him to be a good person. I don't know how I know this and I don't know why I trust him…I just do. My judgment may have been lacking in the past and there aren't words to explain it…it's just different with Edward. For one, Edward doesn't destroy for the sake of destroying. And two, there's something there beneath the surface, a comfort of sorts when he's near. It's strange but I notice it more so in his absence…a restlessness takes over making it difficult to even sleep. It's like a nervousness sets in and I have to constantly be in motion to dispel some of the energy. From episodes of crazy house cleaning to marathon baking…it doesn't really matter because nothing completely relieves the uneasiness but him.

Life is funny.

Sometimes the monsters that chase us don't have three heads and lurk only in the shadows and sometimes the angels that save us don't wear halos and float down from heaven.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Nailing It

A/N

_SM owns it all…_

_The end of this chapter has a death – sorry it had to happen sooner or later. It's not the one we're all waiting for – but it might be a little graphic to some. There's my warning – hope it's not too bad for you. _

_Next chappy won't take as long, I swear! _

_Hope everyone had a Happy Thanksgiving! Food, family…Black Friday deals – what more can you ask for? I went out at midnight to Macy's and spent the wee hours fighting mobs and hunting down deals…home by 5ish and then slept most of Saturday away._

_On with the show…._

E-POV

The Volturi Family contacted Carlisle for a face to face meeting. No details were given over the phone.

Just that a meeting was needed.

Carlisle called Marcus; Marcus called me.

Marcus works as an advisor of sorts to Carlisle and often represents Carlisle in important meetings not only within our own Family but with other Families as well.

His official title in this thing of ours, consigliere.

When a boss gives orders, he issues them in private either to the consigliere or directly to his caporegimes – or capos. The insulation between the boss and operational acts is a necessary form of protection.

That's how it works in a nutshell.

I knew the upcoming meeting wasn't a good sign and I didn't know how late I'd be 'working' tonight so on my way to meet Marcus I dropped in to see Bella.

I had been tense about this meeting most of the morning – just a bad feeling in my gut but seeing Bella working behind that display counter I love watching her clean so much brought a sense of peace.

She looked up, her whole face lighting up with her beautiful smile – the smile she reserves for me, "Hey!"

I loved her smile – my smile. Loved it even more that I was the one that put it there.

She walked from around the counter with a to-go cup and I gladly wrapped my arms around her and pulled her in close. I buried my face in the top of her soft hair, my eyes rolling to the back of my head as I inhaled deeply. I don't think I'd ever get tired of her scent. It's sweet, it's innocent and at the same time sexy as fuck.

I quickly kissed her head as she pulled away. Not all the way though, I kept her pressed against my side. "Here…" She handed me the cup she had been holding.

I looked over head towards the back, "You got a crystal ball back there I don't know about or do you always have this ready?"

With an eye roll, she giggled and shook her head. "Nope, no gaudy crystal ball – too tacky and too breakable. That would never be practical."

"Not practical – of course." I agreed in mock seriousness. She wrinkled her little nose up and I nipped at it. "What was I thinking?"

"I have tea leaves, though." She rubbed her small fingers together in the air and circled her hand around – like she was offering a demonstration. "I sprinkled them in an over-sized mug, I like the red ones best by the way, and swished them around with just a splash of unsweetened green tea." She crinkled her nose up and waved her pointer finger at me. "No sugar – that's key. Sugar just makes a goopy mess and everything gets all muddled." She shuddered and I tried to keep from laughing at her antics. "They formed a capital E and I knew – so here it is ready and waiting for you….just the way you like it."

I looked down at her and raised my eyebrow. "Green tea?" I nodded and pursed my lips, trying to hide my amusement. "Hmm, now would that be caffeine-free or the regular kind?"

"I shouldn't give away secrets of the trade. In fact, if I told you I might have to kill you."

That made me chuckle. I don't think Bella could hurt a flea – actually I don't think, I know. A few days ago we were walking up her street and she spotted some alley cat scratching around. When the cat started for the street, Bella literally stopped traffic so the cat could cross without getting splattered to the pavement - made no difference to her that she could've gotten mowed down or that I had to exchange words with some impatient asshole laying on his horn and shooting off his mouth. All of this commotion for a fucking cat. And I'm pretty sure if that mangy flea bag would've stuck around she would have toted him home with her.

And this is the girl that _might_ have to kill me.

"That's a fact, is it?"

"Fo sho." She gave one nod of her head and crossed her arms across her chest.

My brows furrowed. "Did you say 'might?"

"Nope – no might. Its truth, I'd definitely have to kill you." She rolled her eyes and shoulder up and gave me a sideways glance. "Sorry – those are the breaks."

"Hmm, cause I thought I heard you say 'might'."

With twinkling eyes, Bella smiled and shook her head no. She was so adorable. I could kiss every inch of her – and have.

I looked down and swirled the covered cup of coffee she gave me. "The way I like it, huh?" I winked and gently poked her cute little nose as I teasingly added, "I'm not so sure. In fact, I beg to differ. Either you're not so good at reading…" I tilted my head and shrugged. "… maybe you need to go back to school and relearn your AbCs, this time don't drop out before you get to 'D' and 'E' – especially 'E', either that or some fuckin' gypsy sold you a bum batch of leaves."

Her sweet smile fell and her brow furrowed as she looked from the cup to me. "You always get the same thing."

I shrugged. "That doesn't mean that's the way I like it."

"Well how do you like it then?"

I couldn't help the smirk. I studied her shiny lips as I chewed the corner of my mouth, thinking about how I'd really like it. "I could tell you, you could do it - but then I _might_ have to take you home with me." I thought for a second before adding, "But see – then I'd have to kill a few of these fuckers sitting around in here before I kidnapped you." I'm sure she thought I was still playing around with her – in some ways I was but I wasn't joking.

She tilted her head and mimicked my earlier questioning. "Might?"

My mind conjured up images of how I'd like it – like Bella and she wouldn't stand a chance. I'd have her over my shoulder and out the fucking door in a heartbeat – she'd be lucky if we made it back to my place before I had my dick in her. "No, you definitely would be coming home with me – no question. And there would be a blood bath in here – and that's no good for anybody." Like I said I really wasn't joking.

The idea of someone else seeing her like I get to – going home and beating off to images of my girl wasn't gonna happen. I cut their fucking eyes out first.

With other girls…it's never bothered me before – they could give the whole God damned neighborhood a free show and I could give a fuck. I don't know what the difference is – I just know what's mine is mine. I don't share. And she is mine.

"Tell me –" Her soft brown eyes looked up into my own. "how do you like it, Edward?"

It amazed me how innocent; almost shy she could be at times. That sweetness was part of the attraction for me and I wondered on many occasions if she knew what she was doing – knew she was making me ache for her.

I have had this very fantasy countless times but I never imagined telling her. Setting the cup she gave me on the display case and keeping her eyes locked with my own, I walked her backwards behind the counter and pinned her against the wall leading to the back. It wasn't exactly private – but it was away from the public eye. I reached up, with my right hand purposely letting the backs of my fingers graze her covered nipple as I fingered the thin material of her apron. "This white apron on…" I leaned down, brushing my lips across her cheek and letting my hand slide down her ribs to her hip and around to her backside. I pulled her closer, letting my nose skim up her soft neck and whispered into her ear, "…nothing else. That's how I like it, Bella."

I softly placed my lips on her blushing cheek, again reveling in her scent. Picturing Bella wearing just this little apron and maybe a pair of thigh highs and heals had my dick standing at full mass. In my fantasies she always has white thigh highs on, the kind with lacey tops with a seam down running the backs and heals – red ones.

"Can you get out if here for a bit – maybe take a break?" I let my words end there as my hand lifted up the front of her apron and massaged her inner thigh. I was thinking I could take her back to her place for a quickie – it was just a few blocks down the street.

A quick fuck wasn't my intention when I dropped in – I was just gonna visit with her for a few minutes. She just does something to me – and now I have to get inside her. I knew Adrianna would be downstairs with Mrs. Cope and her skank of a roommate would be at work this time of day, so I could have Bella to myself for a little while.

She'd definitely be bringing her apron.

"I can't leave. It'd leave Ben here by himself – it's almost lunchtime so we'll be getting busy soon."

"He's a big boy, he can manage without you for a bit." I looked out to the floor to the lanky guy dropping drinks off at my usual table and called out, "Yo!" When I had his attention, I gestured to the tables scattered around the café. "– you got this for a few?"

He raised his hand, "Yeah, it's cool, man."

"See it's all good, no worries. Come here." I took her hand and led her to the back. The only room with a lock was the bathroom.

"Edward what are you-" I cut her words off with my mouth on hers. She kissed me back, letting my tongue taste her and my hands explore her every curve. I unbuttoned her jeans and slid my hands around her hips to feel her bare ass and pull her closer, rocking her against my aching dick. "Feel that?" She moaned into my mouth in response. I tugged on her jeans. "These. Off. Now."

She nervously glanced at the locked door as she kicked off her shoes and reached around her back to untie that sexy little apron. "Leave it on." I ignored her questioning eyebrow, choosing to watch her slip out of her jeans instead. Her wide brown eyes looked back at the door again. "Nobody's gonna come back here –" I unfastened my belt buckle and unbuttoned my own pants as I walked the short distance to Bella. "- you just have to be quiet." This would be interesting – Bella has never been quiet. And I loved every sound she made – especially when it was my name spilling out of that hot little mouth.

"Quiet, right," She rasped out and let her fingers toy with the hem of her shirt – before taking a breath and pulling it off. I have seen, even tasted every square inch of her naked body before – so I wasn't sure why the sudden shyness. It wasn't even like she was completely naked.

She slowly let her arms drop to her sides as she turned to face me, her little apron just barely touching the very top of her thighs – it was fucking hot. She wouldn't look at me, so I grabbed her chin to look in her eyes and told her how hot she was and how much I wanted her. I kissed her mouth hard, plunging my tongue down her throat. Reluctantly I broke away and kissed down her neck to her collarbone. Her soft sighs just made me want her more – if that was fucking possible.

So we could both see in the mirror, I turned her around keeping her back flush against my chest. I bent my head, leaving open mouthed kisses up her neck as my right arm crossed her midsection, holding her to me – firmly. My left hand slid up her neck and cupped her jaw, forcing her head up to look at her reflection. "Do you see yourself? Do you see how beautiful you are?" I kissed her blushing cheek and released her jaw to slide my hand back down her throat – I was amazed how fragile, how delicate she felt.

I watched her as she watched my movements in the reflection - her heavy eyes followed my hand as it slid underneath her satiny bra and palmed her perfect tits. Her heart was hammering against my palm as I pulled the skimpy material of her bra down and gently pinched her nipple. Those pouty lips released the tiniest of whimpers and I was regretting telling her to be quiet. Her head fell back against my chest further exposing her body to me.

Darkened eyes, heaving chest, glowing cheeks – she was glorious and she was all fucking mine.

The hand that had been holding her hip moved lower, my thumb just grazing her hood. Her small whimpers only made my dick want her more. I could feel it leaking, leaving a light trail of wetness along the small of her back. My middle finger slipped between her folds. "Baby, you're so ready for me."

Keeping her warm body close to mine, I walked her closer to the mirror. "Put your hands on the sink." I stood back and took a second to appreciate the view. My teeth cut into my fist as my eyes hungrily took in those spread legs and cherry sweet ass sticking up - waiting for me. All of this with a white bow neatly tied and perched just above her ass.

_Marron! _ She was fucking perfect.

Stalking forward, my own hand slid up the back of her thigh and my fingers entered her from behind, she gasped and spread her legs further apart for better access. She was so fucking wet, my fingers just glided through her folds as they slipped in and out of her.

My wet fingers squeezed her hips as I sunk myself deep inside of her without warning. Burying my dick deep, I grunted over her gasps when my hips came flush to her backside. I felt her stiffen underneath me – I didn't want to hurt her. My body molded to hers and stilled to give her a minute. Kissing her shoulder and rubbing her hip she relaxed beneath me. My hips circled as I slightly pulled out and moved back in a little slower this time -more gently, "Is this ok?" I needed it to be ok, prayed for it to be ok.

"God, yes! Don't stop!" She pressed her hips back into me. "How do you even need to ask?"

That was the green light I needed. I pulled out and plunged back in a little harder, a little deeper.

I moved fast and hard, pushing her body forward with every thrust. Her knuckles turned white from the tight grip she held on the sink.

With her hands still gripping the porcelain sink to brace herself against my movements she let her head hang low. Her dark hair was like a curtain draped over her face. I needed to see her. Wanted for her to watch me fuck her. "Bella. Look. At. Me." I fucked her with those words, grunting between them and fisted her hair to force her head up. Her dark eyes found mine in the reflection and I held them there as I moved my hips against her faster yet.

She was so fucking sexy – and I told her so.

Her breaths came out in short ragged pants as she met me thrust for thrust and held back the moans that threatened to escape those beautiful full lips. At this point I knew it wouldn't take much more to bring her over the edge. Feeling her come on my dick would be my undoing. I wouldn't be able to hold out any longer and I wasn't ready to blow my load.

"Not yet, baby…" I stilled her hips. I was close, too but I needed her longer – it's never enough. At this point I'm not sure it could ever be enough. "Edward, I'm gonna…oh fuck – I can't-" She swiveled her hips as she pushed back– seeking more. "Bella," I warned.

Pressing my fingers into her hips, I held her tighter. Fighting my own need to come, I lowered my voice and gritted out, "not yet," more sternly this time. Bella's small body shook with her efforts to hold back. I could feel her walls begin to tighten so I momentarily pulled out and moved her long hair to the side to kiss her heated cheek. Her top teeth were cutting into her sweet bottom lip, muffling her whimpers and pleas – all she could manage was a quick nod of her head.

While I watched her in the mirror, my hands massaged her thighs and kneaded her hips, my throbbing dick aching to be buried deep. I caressed her soft skin all the while avoiding touching her where she needed me most – when she came it was gonna be on my dick.

I pushed back into her, reveling in her warmth and began thrusting in and out. It was getting harder to hold on – my dick painfully ached to release inside her. When I couldn't take it anymore, my thumb pressed circles into her swollen clit. "Oh Jesus…fuck Edward, I have to – I…oh God! Please Edward!"

"Come for me, baby girl." I pressed my thumb down a little harder and felt her walls clamp down around my dick. Bella released a string of profanities around my name as she came on my dick – and that was all it took. I was done for – following her over the edge of pure fuckin' bliss.

"Fuck!" Holding her tighter, I picked up the pace and on the last thrust, the deepest thrust, I came mother fuckin' hard. Leaning over her, resting my head against her shoulder I tried to catch my breath and figured Bella was probably doing the same. She gasped out a bunch of words, curse words maybe then, "Holy shit…that was just…just - wow!"

I trailed kisses down her back and she jumped up with a squeak when I nipped that sweet bare ass. "Fuck, sorry." I rubbed the spot I had sunk my teeth into – which was a little harder than I meant. I planted a sloppy kiss on her round bottom then zipped myself up. "You okay?"

She turned around, cheeks still flushed. "Perfect. That was…wow!"

I chuckled and kissed her damp forehead. "You're perfect and that was- that was incredible." My fingers played with the fabric of her apron. "Definitely in our top 3, if I do say so myself. Let me ask you – any chance in you bringing this, uh little thing home?"

She slipped her pants back up with a big fucking grin. "Oh, no worries. I got it - it's in my purse and out the door when I beat feet outta here today."

She lifted her hair and tied it up into some kind of long tail and that's when I noticed the reddened spot over her forearm. I held out her arm for a better look. "What's this?"

She frowned and looked at the spot I was inspecting. "Oh, no it's nothing. Earlier, I burnt it on one of the burners."

"Did you put anything on it?"

She shook her head. "No, there wasn't time then and I just kind of forgot about it later."

Careful not to touch the painful looking burn mark, I held her arm out and walked her back to the sink. "You should have at least put it under some cold water – it's a little late now but it might help make it feel better – take some of the sting out of it, you know?"

"I guess it couldn't hurt." She sounded doubtful.

She rested her head on my shoulder as I ran her arm under the cold water. I let the water hit it for a few minutes before gently patting it dry and taking another look. I hated her soft skin being marked like that.

"Oh!" She yanked her arm out of my hands. "I almost forgot – sorry. Tyler stopped in earlier."

"Excuse me?" I was confused and couldn't fathom what Tyler would be doing coming to see Bella. I'd like to say he knew better – should know better but he's one stupid fuck. "Tyler?" I pointed to the floor. "Stopped in here - to see you?"

"I guess, I don't know. He left something for you. Le'me grab it real quick." I followed her as she flew out the door to another small room that looked like a break room. She pulled out a white business envelope from her purse and handed it to me.

I didn't have to look inside the envelope to know that it was the money Tyler collected from his rounds. "He gave this to you?" I asked incredulously.

"Well, he didn't give it to me. He asked me to give it to you. So….here-"

I took the envelope she offered up and shook my head as I shoved it in an inner jacket pocket. Not only did he fuck up by handing this off to Bella but this envelope feels light - again. His stupidity knows no bounds. "That's not your job."

"Edward I didn't open it –or look at what's inside of it."

She did - she didn't, I really didn't give a fuck – that's not what I have a problem with. I was pissed – not at her but pissed just the same. She wasn't the one to blame here. Tyler had no business coming down here to begin with – let alone involving Bella in the one fucking thing I try to keep out of her life.

I go to all kinds of lengths to keep this shit out of her life and this mother fucker sends her a special delivery, personally dropping it right in her fucking lap.

"I'm not mad –" I lied. "you didn't do anything wrong. What'd he say when he dropped this off?"

I pursed my lips, as I listened to her response. "Just asked if I could give it to you when I saw you."

"How long was he here?"

"He just handed me the envelope and that was it – he left. Why? What's wrong?"

There was a lot wrong at the moment – but there was no need to lay those burdens on her. Tyler is my problem not hers and I'd take care of it. "I'm sorry he did that – it wasn't right. It's not your place - your job to make deliveries for him."

"It wasn't a bother and it's really not a big deal. I just stashed it away until – well until now."

Bella down played it because she just didn't understand. "It is a big deal and he won't be doing it again."

"Its fine, Edward – really it is."

I shook my head with a bitter chuckle. "No, Bella it's definitely not fine."

"Look, I'm sure he didn't mean anything by it. Do you have to say something to him – I'd feel bad-"

"You'd feel bad – what do you have to feel bad about? He crossed a line he shouldn't have and he won't do it again." He also disregarded a direct order. After he helped fix her door, he started banging some broad that lived by Bella. I didn't want him near Bella and I specifically told him he wasn't to speak to Bella – ever. I promised him I'd cut his fucking tongue out and nail it to his mother's door if I found out otherwise.

"I can tell you're mad. What are you gonna do?"

Although sometimes it was necessary, I didn't like lying to Bella. More often than not I kept my answers vague and changed the subject – or closed the subject. I'd never tell her that I was going to call his ass in, break his fucking fingers then beat some fucking sense into that thick head of his. "I'm not mad at you and this subject is closed."

"You're not gonna tell me are you?" She sounded disappointed that I wasn't discussing this with her.

I looked at my watch then leaned forward to peck her nose. "I gotta go. Let me see your arm?" She extended her arm; the searing mark was still a nasty red color. I knew it had to hurt so I was careful when I peppered kisses around the burn– making sure I didn't press my lips to her scorched skin. I bent low so I was eye level with her and tucked a stray curl behind her ear. My thumb stroked her cheek as I studied her eyes. "Promise, you're gonna be more careful. I can't stand the idea of you hurt."

She nodded and returned my good-bye kiss. I gave her bottom a swat and headed for the door.

"Oh, wait! Edward, you forgot your coffee!" For her I could smile. I took the cup and stole another handful of kisses. "And what would you have done if I didn't come in?" I lifted up the cup to clarify. "With this I mean?"

"I don't know. I saw you pull up; I knew you'd stop in so I made it for you. I guess-" She gestured wide in Ben's general direction. "-I'd just give it to Ben over there...if you didn't end up wanting coffee today. He's like some kind of human garbage disposal – he eats, drinks anything." Her little button nose curled up showing her distaste.

I could relate, this dumb fuck enjoying shit Bella makes for me-

I cupped her cheek. "I always want everything you have to give me. From now on you make me something, I'm not here…" I pointed to Ben. "…he doesn't get it." I winked at her. "I don't share."

Remembering I needed to pay for the coffee, I reached into my pocket and pulled out a roll of bills. "Edward I'm not gonna make you pay for it."

Ignoring her I pulled out a few hundreds and handed them to her. "Here."

"Edward, I'm not taking this."

I took her hand and curled her fingers around the bills – she was gonna take it. "I am paying for the coffee and it's rude not to leave gratuity. In fact I hear waitresses do nasty things to your orders when you're a lousy tipper."

"Edward, there's like three…" she fanned out the bills and counted. "Edward, there's four…" She counted again. "There's four hundred dollars here!" She scolded and tried to hand it back. "Oh, no, no, no, I can't take this. No. Absolutely not."

She worked hard and made fucking peanuts. You'd have to be blind not to see how tired she was after being here all day, only to go home, take care of the baby and pick-up after her pig of a roommate. I knew things were hard for her and I genuinely wanted to help – help make it a little easier. Everyone deserves a break now and again. Everyone needs somebody and maybe I wanted Bella to need me.

I curled my hand around hers and rested it against her chest. "Take the money. I don't know buy things with it – for you, for Adrianna… because that's what money's for."

She puffed out her cheeks and blew out a breath. "I really don't want to take this, Edward. You always talk about the right thing – doing what's right-" She held out the cash. "this, it isn't right."

"It's a few bucks – don't be like that. I want to help – I like being able to help. Please, Bella just take it." The look on her face told me she wasn't gonna budge.

Up until now I really thought I'd seen and heard it all but I've discovered Bella is full of surprises. I have never known anyone to turn down money – free money at that.

Most girls bat their fucking eyelashes, drop to their knees like they're doing you a favor then before they wipe their lips clean they're holding out their hand for a little something extra. I've seen it over and over. I can honestly say that Bella has never asked me to spend a fucking nickel on her – as of yet anyway.

Maybe that's why I like to do it, she doesn't expect it.

I wanted her to take it - so I played a little dirty. "It would make me happy if you took the money. For me, please." I hated it when she stared at the ground. "Look at me…" Her eyes snapped up and I really couldn't tell what was going through her head right now. "For me, Bella – please just take it."

She shrugged and begrudgingly whispered out a 'thank you'. Her frown was cute. I squeezed her cheeks and pecked her pouty lips. "No thanks required. Have some fun with it." I leaned my head to the side to catch her attention. "Okay?"

She nodded.

"Okay, I gotta go. I'll call you later – " I liked knowing Bella got home ok after work. Usually I make a point to be here when she gets off work and if I can't Jake is here. Sometimes she gives me a hard time about it – but I can tell deep down she's more relaxed when she doesn't have to head home alone. Tonight neither was gonna be possible. "- or you call me when you get home. It'll make me feel better, ok." I pecked her lips. "Or if you need something – you need me, whatever the reason just call. I'll have my phone on me."

She whispered out a thank you and kissed my cheek before I headed to this meeting.

As a kid I always referred to Marcus as 'uncle' – really that was out of respect. Marcus and Carlisle grew up together and Carlisle trusts Marcus like a brother. Both families have always been close. Holidays, birthdays, whatever the occasion Marcus's family was always there.

Marcus sat down across from me and looked around the small restaurant – taking everything in. This wasn't our usual meeting place – it was _neutral ground_. Just some little, out of the way place.

The Volturi were sending this fat fuck, Vito down here to meet with us on their behalf.

While they send Vito in here to do the talking, they'll also send a couple of guys to a nearby location as a standby. Makes no difference – I have Felix and Demetri sitting at a table on the other side of this restaurant.

Bottom line is I trust Vito 'bout as far as I could throw him.

And that ain't fucking far.

I walked in and spotted Marcus sitting in the back. Sitting in the window was too risky – makes for an easy target.

"What's the fucking crisis? I gotta wake up and get dressed in my fucking car?"

"Here." Marcus gestured toward the chair. "Sit down." He looked down and smoothed his dark suit jacket with his hands then adjusted his cuffs and sat back in his chair while resting his arms on the white clothed table.

"You still fucking around with that broad over there at the coffee shop?" Marcus inquired and took a sip of his water.

He knew her name. He was just being a dick now.

I stared at him with annoyance before answering. "Bella. Her name is Bella." I answered flatly and did nothing to hide the irritation ringing out in my tone. I had some reservations about bringing Bella to my grandmother's birthday party this weekend. Bella would be a surprise to most of my family. I hadn't mentioned her to my mother or grandmother – not even Alice. I couldn't say why – too many questions I wasn't ready to answer, maybe? I knew they'd be respectful – even Carlisle and no business would be discussed at a family party, so this eased some of my concerns.

He waved his right hand in the air dismissively. "Yeah, ok, ok. Bella. You still got a hard-on for this broad or what?"

I didn't respond.

I wasn't about to broadcast what I do or don't do with Bella. That has never been my style but for some reason I felt extra protective of my relationship with Bella. At this point, I knew it was more than fucking. I just wasn't sure how much more. I also wasn't willing to lay down my cards yet – especially not for Marcus.

In truth, I kept waiting for the bottom to fall out. I figured one of two things were gonna happen. Either the novelty is gonna wear off and I'll finally wake up without her being the first thing on my mind and the last thing on my mind when I go to bed. Or the day will come when she kicks my shit to the curb. Either way the end result is the same.

"I take that as a yes then. You know, as long as you keep…" He waved his right hand in the air to finish his words. "…this cop is gonna keep being a pain in the ass. Is it worth it?" He dipped his head and tapped his fingertips to his temple. "Think about it. Maybe you buy her something….something nice for her time because putting up with you is no fucking bed a roses and then….be a little less available. You understand what I'm saying? Then, I don't know…take some time; get your head straight -"

I laughed and shook my head in disbelief. The fact that he'd insinuate that Bella was some fuckin' whore didn't sit right. That was a direct insult, not only to Bella but also to me. Not once have I ever paid to get my dick wet. And I wasn't about to start now.

I had no idea how long things with Bella would last, if they would last, but I did know that I wasn't walking away any time soon.

To me it _was_ worth it.

"Your father – he's concerned and rightfully so. You agree?"

Carlisle had made it clear that under no certain terms was I to _touch _James. I had mentioned it to Carlisle only as a courtesy – I didn't need his fucking permission.

"Carlisle spends too much time looking out from his ivory tower." It's been years since Carlisle worked out on the streets even longer since he made his buttons. He sits in his perfect office now handing down orders to everyone else.

"Hey!" Marcus smacked the table with his hand, rattling the water glasses. "Your father worked hard to get where he's at – don't ever forget that." I nodded in agreement. Carlisle did bust his ass to get where he's at, but it's me that deals with the constant day to day bull shit not him.

Marcus leaned forward and lowered his voice. "People aint' stupid, they know what we are. So what are we gonna do? What? Are we gonna worry about cops now?"

"James is my concern. You don't have anything to worry about." Worrying isn't something I had to do either. They could tear down the fucking wall paper at the club and wouldn't find a God damned thing.

"When they find this prick's body parts scattered across three counties – "

"That's not going to happen." That was a half-truth. I'd make sure there wouldn't be anything left to scatter when I was finished.

"You do this –" Marcus shook his head. "You've got a lot'a balls, you know?"

"I'll tell you what I know. I know you didn't call me out here to talk about my balls. So let's get to the point here. What time is it?"

Marcus pulled back his sleeve and looked to his wrist. "1:30 give or take a few- this watch is a piece of shit."

"He's a half hour late. Who's this prick, Vito think he's fucking with?"

Vito's ears must've been ringing. "Who are you calling a prick? Who are you referring to?" Vito rounded the corner as he straightened the sleeves of his jacket. "I think, given the circumstances, you better show me some respect."

"Respect? I think you got it backwards – if I may be so bold as to correct you."

"Cause your idea of respect is to rob the Volturi Family?"

I laughed at his accusation. "Robbed what? Everything I got is mine."

"Because you stole it from-"

I quickly interrupted. "Watch your words. What's mine is mine and everything I got I'm keeping – so you can go fuck yourself."

"Fuck you!" He spat back.

"No, fuck you." I pointed my index and middle fingers at Vito. "Look at me – fuck you! If I was you I'd shut my fucking mouth and watch my step." I jerked my head at him. "Yeah, Smiley – before I blow your Adam's apple down your spine."

"Okay – enough of this." Marcus interjected. "We're gonna talk nice – no accusations, no insults. Can we be civilized – sit at the table and talk like people? We're not a bunch of animals."

Vito took Marcus's suggestion and pulled a chair out to sit at the opposite end of the table from me.

"There's a problem." He was quick to get to the point.

"And what does that have to do with us?" I asked, not really caring what the fuck kinda problem they had.

"Enough - there's time for that. Let's eat first. I'm fucking starving." Marcus waved his hand in the air and called the waitress over. Marcus never got to the brass tacks of shit on an empty stomach. He'd stuff his pie hole and talk about nothing before anything of importance was discussed.

"I knew your boss when he was just a runner lookin' to earn his buttons. He worked under Bianchi – before he-" Marcus cocked his fingers and pointed to his temple. "-you know." There's always someone lookin' to move up – when your boss you gotta watch your back. Another reason bosses meet with their consigliere and capos privately – the less people the less risk. You live your life by the knife and the gun and you die by the knife and the gun.

End of story.

Vito scratched his head. "I don't know? That was a little before my time."

"Yeah? Columbus was before your time too – but you know about him, don't ya? Marcus knew all the old guys from back in the day. He could probably tell you where they stashed their money and who they fucked too.

"The name sounds familiar – I don't know, maybe."

"Eh, what are you gonna do? It's not important – I was just making conversation." Marcus winked at the smiling waitress that approached our table.

After taking the food orders, she was quick to bring out drinks and a basket of rolls.

Marcus's thick hand reached out to grab a roll and the small plate with a cube of butter. "When I go to a restaurant, the first thing I do?" He smeared some butter on his bread and brought his index finger to his mouth. "I taste the butter – if it tastes like the ice box I know right off the bat I got a problem."

I played along talking about nothing. "You gotta watch the specials – sauce and gravy cover up a lot of mistakes. You're gonna have a problem alright, you eat that shit…and you're fucking plumber too." I laughed.

Vito skimmed over the drink menu. "Never order fish on a Sunday – nobody gets fresh seafood on a Sunday. Shit's been sitting around stinkin' up the fridge all week – they just want to get rid of it." Vito knew how it worked, too.

And for the next 45 minutes - no business was discussed. It wasn't till the dishes were taken away and the coffee poured that Marcus gave Vito the go ahead.

Vito was quick to get to the point.

The money that Marcus fronted for Joe's debt was light.

75 Gs light – to be exact.

This simple fucking task was given to Tyler. He fucked up and I was gonna extract my pound of flesh. You let people steal from you, you lose respect. Then they walk all over you – and before you know it, you're dead – floating in the Chicago River.

Vito left and I was quick to follow, dialing Jake as I walked through the door. "Hey, whatcha up to?"

"Just about to crack a beer, put my feet up and watch the SOX game. They played Detroit last weekend – didn't get to see it yet." Last weekend I had Jake follow around Mancini – best way to get to know someone. You find out their hangouts, their usual stops, who they're close to – it's research.

"Yeah? Heard it was a good game. You up to cracking a couple a coconuts?" I kept business talk and details to a minimum on the phone.

Jake knew the drill. "Always - when's the party?"

"Meet me at the P&P in…" I checked the time. "30 minutes. Get Felix, too."

It didn't take long for Jake to round Felix up. I finished my drink as they walked in and met them halfway on the club's floor – ahead of schedule. My car is checked regularly for bugs, so I was able to speak more freely and provide more details.

I parked and we went in the back entrance – taking the stairs to the third floor.

I motioned for Jake to stand off to the side, away from the peep hole, as my fist came down hard on the worn green metal door. The banging echoed through the dimly lit hall.

The music was abruptly turned off – silencing the apartment. I listened and heard a bunch or scrambling around so I gave the door another bang with my fist. Tyler looked like he'd piss himself when he answered the door.

Without a word, I jabbed two fingers into his shoulder and walked him back down the short hallway towards the living room. When I rounded the corner his boy shot his ass off the couch in an attempt to run. I had to laugh. What's he think he's got wings? He's gonna fly away? "Hey, where you think you're going?" I asked in amusement then pointed to the couch. "Sit the fuck down."

Jake stepped in his path and crossed his arms. Tyler's boy apparently wasn't as stupid as he was. He sat his ass back down and nervously looked from Jake to Felix then back to me. Stupid or not – he knew he was fucking toast.

"E, man look I can explain." The time for explanations had long passed.

I ignored him and took a look around. Mostly the place is a dump…save for a few new purchases. New plasma TV mounted to the wall – 55 maybe 60 inches. New suits hanging from the closet door. The kind that are nice and expensive – hand tailored. Now I know that a suit like this – we're talking anywhere from 1500 to 2500 Gs. I also know that it takes time to have a suit tailored. I can't even pick-up a suit before a week's time – and this tells me this was something he had planned for awhile now.

This also explains his sudden disappearing act. Usually he hangs out at the club – last few days he's MIA. Too busy spending money and partying.

My attention was brought to the back of the small apartment when I heard a door opening.

When a blond appeared around the corner, my fingers told her to come in. "Well, well, look what we have here." I looked back at Tyler. "And here I thought you two love birds were holed up in here all alone." I looked back at the blond and appreciatively took in her barely clad and bangin' body. "No need to be shy, sweetheart." I chuckled at her hesitation, then for some reason gestured toward myself and added with a wink, "I'm not gonna bite."

She cautiously stepped into the room and I motioned with my hand for her to take a seat. She stayed glued to the floor as her round eyes anxiously darted around the room. Those baby blues did a double take and widened when they landed on Felix's hulking form. The thick, raised scar running down the side of Felix's neck held her attention and she swallowed hard. I gave a few quick snaps of my fingers and her eyes snapped to mine. When I gestured again to the couch she stole another glance around the room then used quick feet to step wide around Felix. Once she cleared Felix she tip-toed to the couch.

Sitting on the small couch she shifted her weight under my watchful eyes. She avoided my eyes and kept her gaze trained on her nervous fingers. I had to smile – her fidgety movements were cute and reminded me a lot of Bella. I took in the blonde's appearance again and noted that the similarities ended there.

"Who else you got stashed back there?"

"No one." Felix moved to check it out when I jerked my head to him.

I looked back over to the blond, although I was talking to Tyler. "Who's this?"

"This is Tori. She's Bella's friend – neighbor." My jaws instinctively clenched. I didn't care for him being on a first name basis with Bella and I cared even less for her name coming out of his mouth, bringing her into this shit hole.

"Don't bring Bella into this. You've got nothin' to do with her."

"I was just-" The look I gave him stopped him in his tracks. "Sorry."

I looked back at the leggy blond. "Tori was it?"

"Um, yeah."

"I think it's time for you to go home, hun."

She looked at Tyler for direction. "Don't look at him. He's got nothin' to say."

"But-" She sat straight and still while facing me. The uncertainness she was feeling was reflected in her stiff posture and watery eyes as they shifted to the side, towards Tyler.

"No worries. You're gonna go home, relax and Tyler here is gonna have a little chat with us." She didn't look convinced and chanced a peek over at Tyler. My eyes traveled back to Tyler, too. "Hey, be a fucking man. Tell your girl not to worry."

"It's fine Tori. I'll call you tomorrow." That was debatable but as long as this broad was on her way, I didn't give a fuck what he told her.

She looked down and nodded before slowly getting up to walk the distance to the door. The door softly clicked behind her and I nodded towards Jake, indicating he should go and lock it.

Jake slid the deadbolt in place and walked the short distance back. "Looks like a fucking party?" Tyler didn't answer Jake's observation. Probably the smartest thing he's done all fucking week.

"Looks more like a god damned bunny slope, who brought the skis?" I looked to Jake before leaning over the cut lines that were neatly chopped out on the table and helping myself. The powder slid down my throat and I bit back against the slight burn and instant numbness.

Mother fucker couldn't even use my money to buy decent blow. This fucking shit's been passed through too many swarthy, unwashed pairs of hands, and is so diluted… it's at best ten percent.

And that's being fucking generous.

On the street the average gram is twenty percent, you hook yourself up with a credible supplier and you're getting 30 maybe 35 percent pure; this shit's like hitting grannie's talcum powder.

Coke's a funny drug.

You're lovin' it while you're doing it and then the next day you're pissed at yourself because you're tired as fuck, your nose is plugged, you're spitting up nasty shit and your sinuses are all fucked.

Right now I was lovin' it…it helped clear my head even if it wasn't quality shit.

"Look I was gonna pay it all back." I laughed at this bullshit. "I swear!"

"Let me ask you something?" Tyler nodded his head agreeably.

"Yeah, ok. Anything." He'd agree to anything right about now.

"You ask me to give you more –to trust you with bigger jobs. And when I do – when I give you more responsibility, you turn around and fuck me." I step closer to Tyler and he cringes back when my pointer finger stabs at his skull. "What was going through your head? Hmm? You think they weren't going to notice 75Gs missing?"

"There was this-"

"Do you want to fuck me?" I asked with zero amusement.

His eyes widened as he asked, "What? No!"

"Do you want to fuck me?" I asked louder. "I didn't hear you!"

"N-no, no!" He managed to stutter out.

"What? You want to rape me?"

"No, no. It wasn't like that! I didn't-"

"No?" I bitterly laughed. "Because you stole from me. Stealing is a form of rape." My patience was wearing thin and I could feel that fucking twitch in my eye. "You fucking stole from me!" I roared.

"I didn't! I wasn't-"

"Do not lie! Do. Not. Fucking. Lie. Look at me! Did you fucking steal from me?"

"We…I-" he amended. "…got a tip. Ok? It was supposed to be a sure thing."

"Continue."

"There was a card game out in DuPage, high stakes type. The take? We're talking over a mil easy."

This wasn't surprising. It's common to take business out to the burbs – it tends to be less risky. The average suburban street cop was laughable. Most municipal police departments are confined geographically and lack experience and timing in dealing with organized crime. And most wouldn't be able to spot a wiseguy if he came up and introduced himself with his weapon of choice.

And even if they did recognize the name it's not like the pigs out there have the street knowledge to know what to do. For this reason, it's also pretty common to use the burbs as a dumping ground. Random bodies were always popping up out there.

"Do you hear yourself?" I had to laugh at his stupidity. "The luckiest you'd ever get is finding an onion ring in your order of fries."

"I wasn't planning on winning. We – I" He amended again. "needed 50 grand – the buy in, ya' know?"

"Who's card game?"

"Bobby - from the West Side. You know? "Bobby 'the Boxer' DeSarno." Bobby was an enforcer and gambling collector for West Side mob boss, Marco D'Amico.

"Where in DuPage did this go down?"

"Carol Stream. "

There were many low key areas in the burbs – areas where guys like us could keep a low profile. Carol Stream was an upscale bedroom suburb that's not exactly considered your average hotbed of sin and sleaze.

My patience was wearing thin as I looked over at his silent buddy. "You're awfully quiet over there. How do you fit into this?"

"This is Toby. He's a friend of mine." Meaning he's not connected, otherwise Toby would be introduced as a 'friend of ours.'

"Maybe you ought to pop your tit out of Toby's fucking mouth and let him speak for himself." I spat back.

Toby managed to string some words together and offer more to the explanation. "I, uh…I was going to be playing – you know a participant in the card game." When I didn't say anything he continued. "A set up, you know?"

"I know how it works – I don't need a fucking lesson. How big a piece was Tyler gonna cut you?"

"My cut was going to be 20% after um…after things successfully went down."

I quirked my eyebrow and looked over at Tyler. The blood must had run out of his cheeks because he looked whiter than a sheet. "E, I was gonna give you a cut too, I swear to Christ. Things just got fucked is all."

"This seems a bit elaborate for the two of you nitwits. Who else was in on this?"

"My cousin Tommy. He's a driver and we needed a truck."

"Your cousin Tommy…" I said mainly to myself – another loose end that would need to be taken care of.

I walked behind the couch, these two dumb fucks just sitting like a couple'a bumps on a log. I pulled out my gun, attached the silencer and shot Toby in the head. Tyler jumped from the sound, his eyes big and wide as he pushed Toby's lifeless body off of him. "Jesus Christ…" Tyler scrambled back away from Toby, wiping pieces of his boy off his arm. He scooted further away from Toby, his bloodied hands clutching the back of the couch and arm rest. "I'm sorry, so fucking sorry." His voice cracked when he spoke. "Please don't kill me." Tears streamed down his face. "Please…"

"You disgraced me."

"I'm sorry – I had this vision, you know. Making you so proud – making up for all the times I fucked up. I have most of the money…" He pointed to a duffle bag sitting near the galley kitchen. "…it's there. I'll get the rest – I don't know how - just, please." He squeezed his eyes tight and shook his head. "Please don't."

"I'm not gonna kill you." Tyler closed his eyes with relief. "I'll pay it back – do whatever I have to. I swear to Christ, I won't let you down."

I pursed my lips and shook my head at his stupidity. "A vision, huh?" I looked to Felix, debating. I could appreciate wanting to get further – wanting to make a name for yourself. What I didn't appreciate was being lied to and fucking stole from. I couldn't – wouldn't let that shit go. That was completely unacceptable.

"Did you collect this week?" He didn't answer and I raised my eyebrow waiting.

He wiped the tears off his blood stained cheeks. "Yeah-" He left it at that and I moved in front of him, squeezing his fucking cheeks hard. "And did you deliver that money?" I squeezed harder then changed my grip, yanking him forward and pounding his forehead on the wooden coffee table. "Where? Where did you fucking take it?" His arms tried to cushion the impact but didn't do much good. I was pissed and banged his head harder – rattling the half-filled glasses. "I asked you a fucking question!" I raged through clenched teeth and felt my control slipping. "You think I'm fucking around when I say stay the fuck away from her – " The glass near the edge fell of the table from the hard impact. "- don't talk to her? Is it a fucking joke to you?" I kicked his side. "IS IT?" I grabbed the back of his hair and yanked back. "ANSWER ME!"

"Fuck no - I'm sorry…" He was sobbing now. I let go and shoved his head forward, he fell to the floor in a ball clutching at his bloodied head.

"And how does that work into your fucking vision?" I kicked him in the lower back, hard. If I let him live, he'd be pissing blood tomorrow. I nodded Felix in Tyler's direction. "Cyclopes him. We'll see how much vision he has then." Felix popped open his stiletto and walked towards a now pleading Tyler. Felix clucked his tongue, "..all fun and games till someone gets hurt." Felix has never liked Tyler. He was gonna enjoy this.

Remembering my promise, I motioned for Felix to stop and walked back to the front of the couch, squatting next to Tyler. "A man is only as good as his words. Get the fuck up. NOW!" He sat up and I dragged him back to the couch by his sleeve.

I looked to Felix and he took a position behind Tyler. Leaning down I whispered to Tyler, "I never go back on my word – always keep my promises." He knew what I was getting at and tried to make a run for it – he just wasn't fast enough.

Felix grabbed Tyler's jaw and pried his mouth open, "Open wide, you little fuck." Tyler fought hard – but Felix had maybe 50 pounds of muscle on him. I pinned Tyler down with my own weight – keeping him in place. He wailed around my hand and bucked like crazy as I cut out his tongue with the stiletto. I threw the ruined appendage on the floor and wiped the sweat off my upper lip with my sleeve. "Fuck-" I was out of breath.

I didn't take more than a few steps towards the door when I turned back, aimed my gun at Tyler's forehead. His hands were holding his mouth as he sobbed and screamed. When his eyes met mine he whispered what sounded like a 'please, no' but I really couldn't tell and squeezed the trigger.

One shot – square between the eyes. One way or the other he needed to be made an example of. He can make all the promises he likes but he won't change. A man would say just about anything when one step away from knocking on hell's door.

"I changed my mind." I looked back at Felix and adjusted my sleeves. "Get this shit cleaned up." I motioned to the fucking mess then pointed at Dee and Dumb over there. "Plant 'em deep – I don't want 'em popping up in the spring rain somewhere."

"Got it, Skip." Felix spread out a plastic shower liner on the floor and rolled Toby on top of it.

"Call Demetri if you have to – and one more thing…" I pointed to the stump I cut out of his mouth. "…find his mother. I don't give a fuck if she lives in Siberia and she's Mother Superior, nail it to her God damned door."

Felix laughed as he rolled Tyler's body off the couch and kicked his leg. "If she's Mother Superior – she's getting about as close to God as you fucking can- fucking all them lonely monks over at the monastery. "

"Find this cousin Tommy –" I picked up the duffle bag of money. "see if he has anything of ours, then get rid of him."

"Sure thing." I had no worries with Felix and Demetri – they'd get the job done and they'd do it right. They were methodical if nothing else. This would have been their job, too – but there are some things you have to do yourself.

This was one of them.

A/N

Ok – so I'm sorry but this is a harsh reality of E's life. I tried not to make it too gross – and even tossed you a lemon for forgiveness.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Break Bread

_A/N_

_Wow! Thank you for all the awesome reviews! It really blows my mind that there are so many people interested in this story!_

_Let's meet the fam. Not a lot of excitement but some needed character intros. _

_Edward's grandma, Nonna, is a card. It took awhile to get her voice but in the end she ended up being something like my own grandma (**YIKES - I know!**) When I wrote Nonna, in my own head I hear her with a high pitched and shrill voice - now gar nish that with a Brooklyn accent, even tho this is Chicago, and you got yourself a Nonna. (**shrugs**) It just sounded funny to me that way - so give it a try. Personally, I love Nonna - she cracks me up! Hope you like her too and maybe get a chuckle or two!_

_XoXoXo_

_CoMeKiTtY_

B-POV

Adrianna and I spent the better part of yesterday in the loop with Edward and a good portion of that time was spent at Macy's on State Street. I'm really not much of a shopper but if I should happen to run out for something, it's not Macy's I'm running to.

If you asked most Chicago residence what they think is most important about their city?

Most will answer: Sox, Cubs, and Marshall Field's.

NOT MACY'S!

The people of Chicago apparently are as loyal in their shopping as they are their shitty baseball teams.

I wasn't one of those people who boycotted Macy's because Field's sold out. Truth is I never shopped at Field's either. The only time I ever visited Marshall Field's was at Christmas time and it wasn't for last minute gift shopping. I loved seeing the storefront windows decorated for the holidays, particularly the animated displays in each and every window.

Macy's continues to do the displays…which I'm happy about. I didn't go the last couple of years because Adrianna was too little and it was just too cold to bring her out. Now that Adrianna is a little bit older, I was planning to take her to see them this year. Maybe we'd drop in and see Santa, too.

In my opinion boycotting Macy's was just stupid; all those people chanting 'Field's in Chicago!' and 'Macy's Go Home!' and dressing up in long dresses and mufflers, top hats and suits… they looked like they waltzed themselves right out of the movie '_A Christmas Carol'. _They even created their own website and passed out flyers discouraging people from shopping there.

It may have been one of the oldest Chicago stores, but all this over a name? I think those people should just be glad it's not a vacant building. Without Macy's a lot of people would be without a job. 

Edward apparently wasn't one of those who hated on Macy's either. It also seemed that he liked to shop. He left Adrianna and me to browse around the store to pick out a dress for this upcoming shindig, while he beat tracks to the men's department.

The party was for his grandmother's birthday. He said it would be casual. I'm not sure how that equals dress but I didn't give him a hard time about it. I've been enough of a crab ass lately…Edward's words not mine. Plus he seemed genuinely excited about this and I didn't want to ruin that, so Adrianna and I scouted around for a casual type dress.

We meandered through the store, looking here and looking there, bottom line was I really didn't know what to pick out and I was starting to feel dizzy from walking around in circles this whole time.

I had made zero progress and cringed when Edward returned, holding his already made purchases. He didn't seem to mind though. He helped pick out a heap of dresses and sat with Adrianna to wait while I tried each one on.

I wasn't so sure about some of the dresses he picked out, though. He had good taste that was for sure. Looking at the price tags, I'd say he also had expensive taste. I liked almost everything he picked out, just not necessarily for a family party.

Edward wanted to see each dress. At first I felt kind of funny. I'd come out, Edward would twirl his fingers in the air, I'd spin around for him, and he'd either nod or shake his head. Adrianna was easy to please; she seemed to like anything that had any kind of sparkles on it.

I was having a good time and the music they were playing put me in a fun kind of mood. I loosened up a bit, giving a little dance with each of the remaining dresses. I got strange looks from a few customers but I didn't care. I love dancing and I sure as hell wasn't doing all this for their benefit. Edward sat watching with his trademark grin, his eyes never left me. The look in his eyes told me he was enjoying the show and as long as he looked at me like that, I'd shake it for him any time. Adrianna sat in his lap giggling away and clapping.

I knew the party was coming up and I had planned on buying a dress for myself and something new for Adrianna to wear but Edward refused to let me pay. This just felt funny to me but I've also learned that Edward doesn't do the word 'no'. So he paid and managed to throw in a whole bunch of extras, despite my protests. In the end we left with five dresses, a bunch of halter tops and an assortment of new jeans. My favorite pair was by Miss Me and had clear rhinestones in the shape of crosses on each pocket. Edward seemed to adopt Adrianna's love for sparkles because any jeans with a little bling splashed across the back pockets were thrown into the 'yes' pile.

At Edward's insistence, Adrianna also got a bunch of new clothes, plus a new baby doll dressed in pink that kinda looked like her, a pink tea set and a pink stuffed dog – she named Butch.

I had to scratch my head at that one.

We walked back to the Escalade dropped off all the shopping bags and went to Navy Pier for a while.

Adrianna was having a ball! She walked between us, holding both of our hands and every couple of feet we'd swing our arms up and she'd fly up in the air and kick her little legs. She'd barely have her feet back on the ground before she'd shout, 'Again!'

After a while my arm started to hurt so Edward just put her up on his shoulders and laced the fingers of his free hand with mine. We had lunch then walked around a little more. Edward had to carry Adrianna back to the escalade and by the time we got there, she was sacked out.

The last stop was to Beagamen's Jewelers. Edward had to pick up the gift he got for his grandmother. Adrianna was still out so I waited in the car while Edward went in. When he got back I asked to see what it was he had picked out. Edward said his grandfather had given his grandmother a ruby ring when they first met. He explained that through the years the stone popped out of the setting. The ring had always meant a lot to his grandmother so he had it made into a pendant so she could wear it on a necklace. It was a huge stone and sparkled brightly when the sun hit it. It definitely wasn't something I would wear but I could appreciate it – the sentiment just the same.

I was surprised at his thoughtfulness. But I'm learning that Edward pays attention to detail and never does anything half assed.

XXXX XXXX XXXX

Today was the day.

As I finished getting myself ready for this family party, I quickly checked the time. Edward would be here soon and this whole meeting Edward's family thing hit home big time.

I was suddenly nervous. Like pants shitting nervous!

Holy shit!

I wanted to faint.

And thought I quite possibly might when I heard Edward at the door.

He knocked once then let himself in – all freshly shaven and looking like the yummy stick of hotness he was.

_Mmmm…me likes. _

"Hey, you ready?" Shutting the door, he stepped around the tea set currently strewn about the floor and made his way to the sorta full length mirror I had been twisting and turning in all the while shooting daggers at.

I sighed.

Totally in a daze - Half outta lust from his fresh clean smell and half because I felt like I had a cloud of impending doom hanging over me.

_Am I ready? Not even a little bit…_

"Yeah pretty much." I looked down at the dress I put on and had suddenly had second thoughts. Not about going, well maybe just a little – mostly I wasn't sure if this dress looked ok.

I picked the white pencil dress that had halter straps crisscrossing in the front creating a little teardrop cleavage peep. It was fitted but not necessarily clinging to every curve and the light jersey material, bare shoulders and low back design made it perfectly comfortable for this ridiculously hot weather. When I picked it out, I thought it looked great against my semi-tanned skin, but now I'm not so sure.

"Is this ok?" I asked Edward nervously.

Edward's eyes made a full sweep, trailing from the cleavage peephole to my bare thighs down my legs to my peep toe wedges, then back up to my hips and finally ending on the cleavage. "More than ok." Edward closed the distance and wrapped his arms around me, pressing his face against my neck. He inhaled deeply before placing a chaste but lingering kiss on the hollow of my collar bone. "Perfect. You look perfect." He spoke against my skin. "I'd say like an angel…"

Internally I cursed myself out for not changing out of this getup. And I felt every single one of those damned butterflies suddenly take a nose dive, assaulting my insides with dive bomb after dive bomb. Fuck fainting, I was about to find out if frozen waffles taste as good coming up as they do going down. My arms crossed my mid-section, like that was gonna stop it or something as I asked for clarification, "But?" I pulled away to look at Edward but he pulled my hips back to him, molding me into him.

I felt the vibration of Edward's groan before feeling his lips curl up against my neck. "...I know better."

After a quick lip peck, he rubbed his thumb over my glossed lips. "You're lips, they're all sticky."

"Hey! Come on…I just put that on!" I protested as his thumb made a second sweep over my top lip then my bottom one. I may have had second thoughts about this dress, but I liked my make-up today.

"You don't need that junk on your mouth." He pecked my now gloss-free lips. "I want to kiss you-" He pecked again.

Who could argue with that?

I curled myself into his solid chest and allowed myself to bask in his scent that I swear must have been made for just for me.

It's so easy for me to get lost in everything Edward. And now the butterflies were swirling and zig-zagging around for entirely different reasons.

How I managed to keep my senses with him this close to me...I couldn't say because this man is my kryptonite. No if's, and's or but's about it. He makes my brain spin circles and my legs quiver. If I wasn't leaning against him, I'm sure I'd be on the floor with a very thick cloud of lust circling my head and in desperate need of some dry panties. I can at least be thankful that I'm standing, right? Standing in a lust cloud, wet panties and all!

My arms squeezed him tight, then I turned to get Adrianna but Edward grabbed my arm and pulled me back to him. "One more." I got another sweet kiss from those lips I love so much.

Edward kept his arms around me and pressed his forehead to mine. He tucked a loose strand of hair behind my ear and held me tight to him. I love the way his body feels. My hands ran up his solid chest, over his shoulders and right into his sexy hair.

His eyes bounced between mine with an intensity that sent a rush of warm tingles through my body. I thought it looked like he might say something just then; but instead he kissed my forehead and pulled away. "We should probably get going."

Those five little words that was all it took to bring back the nose-divers and again I wondered if I shouldn't change into something else.

I twisted around in Edward's arms and tried to peak over my shoulder at what kinda junk I was packing back there. I really don't know how I let Edward talk me into this dress. "Are you sure this is okay?" I felt doubtful. "I feel like Stay Puft," I whined and tried to peak at by butt again.

Marshmallow man was being kind, really I felt like my ass looked like the broad side of a fucking barn.

"What the fuck is Stay Puff?"

"PufT." The tip of my tongue tapped that T with emphasis. "It's Stay PufT with a T. And um…" I raised my eyebrows in disbelief and made my eyes wide, "… Helllll-o? Ghost Busters?" I couldn't believe he didn't know what I was talking about. I loved that fucking movie. It's the perfect Halloween movie – not scary and way to cheesy to be anything other than funny as hell. "Do you get reception under that rock you live under?" I joked and peaked at my ass again, knowing full well that out of the two of us, I was more of the under the rock dweller. Not necessarily by choice – just the way it is. And it's cool, I suppose because it has to be.

"Not since I was three. However you should come visit this so called rock I live under. Be sure to wipe those cute little feet on the welcome mat – which, by the way, happens to say," Edward paused and drew a line in the air, emphasizing his sarcasm. "Real World" on it. Make sure you knock twice before you enter, then feel free to take a look around. I guarantee you won't find any fat marshmallow men but you will find me – in bed, waiting for you to bring that ass home."

I narrowed my eyes, playing a bit more. "I got news for you, pal…" I poked him in his chest. "you don't stand a chance with that gun of yours." I widened my arms. "What're you gonna do?" Cocking my fingers, I pretended to shoot at nothing while doing my best Edward impersonation.

I don't think anyone could exactly copy Edward's cockiness – but I tried. "You gonna just 'pop a cap' in him?" I shook my head like Edward does and gave a semi-crooked grin – thoroughly enjoying this stupid talk. "It don't work like that, sweetheart."

I loved making Edward laugh. He looked so carefree, his green eyes would get this twinkle and they had this crazy magnetic force that would keep my eyes locked in place.

I couldn't look away if I tried.

He folded his arms across his chest and leaned against the wall. "Why don't you tell me how this works then? Why don't you tell me how we roll the credits on this marshmallow, did'ju say puffy man – cuz he sounds like such a tough guy."

"It's PUFT with a T! T as in Totally unaware of cinematic classics!" I couldn't believe all the movies Edward had never seen – but then maybe I just watch entirely too much?

I blew on my smoking- finger-gun. "You put a bullet in him and two seconds later there is no hole. No entrance wound – no exit wound."

"No bullets? I'll make a note of it."

"Well on your notepad you can jot down your shopping list. You need one ghost trap and enough plasma to arm your entire fleet of footmen. If you're planning on taking out Stay PufT – with a T! It's all about the physics."

"Good to know my girlfriend's a physics nerd; I'll make a note of that too. And in the mean time when this Stay Puft jamook comes around you be sure to let me know, I'll make you my front line soldier. Hell, I'll even make you the boss of the operation. But for now, you're my girlfriend – so come on…" He tilted his head and turned me around so he could give my rear end a swat. "Let's go! Andiamo!"

Adrianna was coloring in the bedroom when I told her Edward was here and it was time to go. All morning long she had been chattering about going. I had pulled her soft blonde curls to the sides with little white ribbon barrettes and I was relieved to see that they were still intact. I was happy she kept her sundress clean too. Pastels and three year olds don't necessarily go hand in hand. She looked adorable in the voluminous dress; soft yellow with a full skirt and a large white bow tied at the back. I had to laugh when her little legs took off in the direction of Edward and I decided not to remind her to put her crayons away this time. Smiling at the sound of her animated voice going on to Edward, I just picked the crayons up myself before following Edward and Adrianna to his car.

Edward stood behind me with his arm draped over the door, waiting for me to finish buckling her in. When Adrianna was all belted in, Edward opened the front door for me and off we went.

For a birthday party it was huge!

There were so many people I'm not sure if Edward even knew who everyone was. Uncles, aunts and cousins, by the end names and faces were all a blur.

I was apprehensive at first.

Never in my whole life did we have family gatherings like this. First off, any kind of gathering we may have had was on a much smaller scale. Aside from Charlie's parents, who have since passed away and his estranged brother, maybe a few neighbors too…well that was all there was.

Holidays, birthdays, whatever… they were always ruined with Charlie and Renee's constant bickering. When I was little, I'd hide myself up in my room listening to the radio to drown out the screaming matches below. That worked to block out the yelling but you could still feel the vibrations of their heated arguments come up through the floor…feet stomping, doors slamming, random shit being tossed…it always made my stomach tie in knots and turn. Those arguments physically made me sick. Most kids look forward to their birthday and Christmas, I can honestly say that I have never looked forward to any special holiday, ever. Even after Renee took off.

Edward said his grandparents used to live in the 'Little Hell District', this would be before Cabrini Green was constructed. Edward explained that, at one time, most of the vice districts in Chicago were on the South and West sides of the city and 'Little Hell' was pretty much ignored in the city's fight against crime. 'Little Hell' was named for the pernicious criminality that prospered there and I gathered Edward's late grandfather played an active role in helping it live up to its name.

'Little Hell' was once a predominately Italian neighborhood. When Cabrini Green was built there was a surge in violent crimes and forced many original residence, like Edward's grandma, to flee the area.

Today the neighborhood no longer exists. The symbol for failed public housing, better known as Cabrini Green, no longer exists either. Now that area is a notorious ghetto.

Edward's grandmother moved to an older neighborhood off of Kedzie Ave. It was a safer area. But this part of the city was tricky. The neighborhoods changed quickly…and not for the better. You wouldn't want to venture too far past Western Avenue at night.

Edward said that stupid is what you call someone who goes into a bad neighborhood at night and gets robbed, not victim. However, he explained that attitude is a big part of safety. If you look like you know where you're going and that you know the territory, criminals will look for an easier target. That made sense to me. Edward also said that if I wandered from an area that felt safe to one that felt wrong, I should just call him.

Edward knows the city like the back of his hand. Growing up here he's got all the ins and outs down.

Me not so much.

I grew up in Melrose Park, a suburb just on the outskirts of Chicago – so basically I rely on our trusty CTA to cart my ass around.

There was a lot of traffic out today, so the drive to his grandmother's went kind of slow. The inevitable road construction didn't help either. It's like Chicago has four seasons: Almost Winter, Winter, Still Winter, and ROAD CONSTRUCTION! I swear they spend all spring, summer and fall tearing up the same roads over and over.

Edward made one last turn onto a narrow street that was lined with cars parked asshole to asshole.

Very expensive cars.

Now, I'll be the first to admit, I know jack about cars but even I know the difference between the LS460 and a Ford.

Mercedes, Cadillac, Lexus, two more Cadillacs, BMW…on and on I watched the extravagant cars go by as we past them one by one.

It looked like a luxury dealership's entire inventory exploded onto this tiny street, leaving very little room for maneuvering and forcing the oncoming drivers to pull alongside the curb as the Escalade passed. I was glad I didn't have to navigate this big thing through here, but it didn't seem to faze Edward as he effortlessly backed into a parking space a ways down the street. Truthfully I didn't think the Escalade would fit between the two parked cars and I braced myself for the inevitable sideswipe. My hand gripped the door handle tightly and only relaxed when Edward finished backing the front end in without so much as a graze. It was tight but he did it…on one try too. I was impressed. If it was me, I'd still be driving around looking for a place big enough to pull in a semi front first…fuck parallel parking.

His grandmother's house was a typical Chicago bungalow style and as the three of us approached the small brick house, we could hear the loud bellowing voices inside, immediately my insides tensed. I took a few deep breaths before we entered and tried to remind myself that not all families were as dysfunctional as mine.

Some people were nice, welcoming even. Some…well not so much. But I can honestly say that everyone seemed curious.

Edward's mother seemed surprised to even see him. Apparently he hadn't mentioned he was coming or bringing guests. I use the word guests because I get the idea he's never mentioned me to his mother.

Standing there, holding Adrianna's hand, as his mother approached us, I felt very uncomfortable.

"Edward…" Her eyes were soft but the expression she wore on her perfectly made face was reserved. Her hazel eyes moved from Edward to me and I couldn't help but wish that the ground would open up wide and swallow me whole. She looked back to Edward, her eyes filled with questions but her smile unwavering just the same. She looked like she wanted to say something more but changed her mind at the last minute.

"Edward, we weren't expecting you." I thought that was an odd comment for his mom to make. As far as I knew Edward had planned on coming.

Edward stepped forward and greeted his mother with a kiss on her cheek. "Sorry we're late."

Esme didn't seem interested in Edward's explanation and seemed to be only half listening. Her keen eyes returned to me, scanning my expression as if she was searching for something. She took in my appearance then narrowed her eyes as she studied the closeness of our proximity and the little girl clinging to my hand and peeking out from behind Edward's leg. Edward rested his hand on the top of her little head and stroked her golden hair with his thumb. You could see the wheels turning as Esme mentally tried to put the pieces together.

There was a hint of a smile before it was replaced with a frown as she turned back to Edward. "And you brought –"

She let her sentence hang there, intending for Edward to take the lead and fill in the blank. She wasn't the only inquiring mind, I was curious to see how he'd finish that sentence too.

And a little bit disappointed when he finally did.

Esme waited with a bemused smile for Edward to make the introductions. "This is Isabella. Bella this is my mother, Esme." Esme seemed to still be trying to piece things together and when she realized Edward was finished making introductions she extended her slender hand to me. "It's very nice to meet you, Bella." She gave my hand a little extra squeeze. "I'm so glad you were able to come."

I offered a smile. "Thank you. It's nice to meet you, too."

Edward leaned down and scooped Adrianna up in his arms. "And this little one here is Adrianna."

Releasing my hand, Esme, watched, in what I could only describe as fascination, as Adrianna clung to Edward for dear life. Adrianna's bright blue eyes were like moon pies as she took in all of the boisterous people and she wasn't letting go of Edward any time soon. When Edward looked over I grimaced and mouthed a 'sorry' but he just shook his head as if it wasn't any big deal.

Esme slowly walked over to a very nervous Adrianna who looked like she'd crawl into Edward's pocket if she could. I think if I could, I'd crawl in right next to her. Her little hand clutched the material of Edward's suit and I found myself standing in awe as he gently bounced her and whispered that Esme was his mom.

I knew that Adrianna was fond of Edward, but I'm not sure when this closeness between them happened. He looked so relaxed holding her now and she seemed to be more than content to be in Edward's arms. It was a sharp contrast to his first few interactions with her, which were awkward at best. But I have to give him credit for trying.

Any anger that I felt from the last few days completely vanished. I didn't think it was possible to feel more for him than I already did. But standing here, seeing this softer side of him, I felt my heart swell.

Esme brought her arms up to take Adrianna and I could visibly see her balk and pull back into Edward. Esme stopped her approach when Edward shook his head 'no'. "Adrianna's a little shy." He looked apologetic then offered, "Maybe a little later. Let her get used to everyone first."

Earlier in the week, when I told Adrianna we were going to a birthday party she was so excited. When I told her she'd get to meet Edward's mom and dad she seemed genuinely surprised. I thought it was funny that she was so surprised that Edward had a mom and a dad. But I guess it was a little sad, too. It occurred to me how much she's missed out on. My own parents aren't a part of her life and I never really talk about them. She's never met Renee and she was too little to remember Charlie.

She didn't even have James's parents. They both died in a house fire well before I got pregnant. That was unfortunate because out of all her grandparents, James's mother would actually have been worth her having a relationship with. She really was very sweet.

Esme looked disappointed but nodded in understanding. "Hello there-" Esme cooed. "You look very pretty in your party dress."

Adrianna's big eyes left Esme's and looked to Edward for direction. I debated on stepping in but in the end I decided to let Edward lead. He pulled the finger she had been chewing on out of her mouth and wiped it dry with one stroke of his hand. With Edward's encouragement she waved to Esme with her free hand, but I noticed the other rested on Edward's shoulder and was still tightly wrapped around his jacket.

Esme stepped a little closer to Edward and tried to get Adrianna to warm up to her. Her smile was welcoming and her voice was soothing. "Adrianna is a very pretty name. How old are you?"

Adrianna turned away from Esme and buried her face into Edward's neck. He just smiled down and gave her a gentle bounce in his arms when she didn't answer. "Hey…" Edward tickled under her chin. "you know how old you are, tell Esme."

Adrianna curled against Edward, her head now resting on his chest as she turned to face Esme. Slowly, with her hand held out she showed three fingers. Edward playfully chomped down and made a show of nibbling on her fingers complete with sound effects. She giggled at Edward's antics and quickly yanked her hand away – but still remained curled up against him.

Edward chuckled then looked to his mother. "Alright, we're gonna go and say hello to everyone." I took the hand Edward held out to me and let him lead us out to the living room.

Edward continued to make introductions as he made the rounds. I smiled and shook hands and kissed cheeks with so many people I felt dizzy. I followed along with Edward until he finally made his way to his grandmother.

I heard her before I ever saw her.

That voice…eek! Like nails on a chalkboard.

She had an abrupt, raspy voice that slices like a rusty serrated saw, cutting through the silence like nobody's business.

So many times I found myself chewing my bottom lip to avoid giggling. She was really a card and could dish shit with the best of them. It was hard to believe she was eighty three years old.

"This one…I could be dying. Laying on my death bed and he wouldn't know. Mr. Important. Always too busy. He's got time for everyone else but for an old lady…" She looked away and waved her hand. "always too busy."

Edward took his grandmother's hand and leaned low to kiss her cheek. "Never too busy for you Nonna. Happy Birthday."

"Birthday?" She scoffed and waved her hand again. "Birthdays…when you get to be my age, who needs 'em? Look at all this…" She gestured to the room and all of the guests. "…for what?"

"It looks like a nice party. A lot of people came…that's good. Nonna, I want you to meet someone." Edward pulled me closer and snaked his arm around my waist, "This is Isabella and Adrianna."

"Isabella? Are you Italian?"

His grandmother was a little scary at first and I found myself leaning a little closer to Edward. He gave my hip a reassuring squeeze and I took a deep breath, "Um, part? My mother, um she's Italian."

She nodded and looked over in Esme's direction before looking back at me. "Like my daughter-in-law but part is better than none. It's something to be proud of. It's part of your roots, part of who you are. You never forget that! You can't deny your heritage…When someone asks are you Italian – you just say yes. That's enough."

"Um, ok." I quickly agreed. "Uh, Happy Birthday Mrs.-" Edward's grandma cut me right off.

"Nonna. Everyone calls me Nonna…that means grandma in Italian."

"Ok, well…everyone just calls me Bella." I thought that sounded lame so I quickly handed her the bouquet of flowers I had brought for her as a distraction. "These are for you. Happy Birthday." Calling her Nonna just didn't feel right. My mouth couldn't do it…so I just left it at that.

Edward's grandma took the flowers.

"Thank you, dear. They're lovely. Lilies, they're my favorite. Bella, that's a beautiful name. Did you know Bella means beautiful in Italian?" She looked up from her seat and smiled warmly. "Beautiful, just beautiful…but you're too skinny!" Nonna pinched my hip. Hard too. "Pretty girl but we got to put some meat on your bones. Men don't like bones…dogs don't even like bones. We gotta put some meat on you."

Nonna looked over to Edward with a scowl across her face. "Edward, are you feeding this girl?"

Edward turned away from the man I think he introduced as his uncle and looked to his grandmother. "Yeah, Nonna I'm feeding her. She eats just fine."

"And who is this pretty little girl?" Adrianna smiled around the finger that had made it back to her mouth. It's something she does when she's nervous or sometimes when she's tired. I think it comforts her. But I keep hoping she grows out of it.

Edward poked Adrianna's nose and that earned him a little giggle. "This is Adrianna. She wanted to wish you a happy birthday."

Adrianna turned away from Edward to look over at his grandma. Her soft voice was hesitant and barely carried over the loud groups of people scattered among the living room. "Happy Birfday."

Nonna's smile told me she heard her despite the noisy background bantering. "Beautiful…just like her mother." Her eyes sparkled over Adrianna before looking back to me. "Where's her father, dear?" While my attention was on Edward's grandmother, I could see him slightly stiffen with the corner of my eye. Definitely not a topic I wanted to discuss. "Um..we aren't together." I looked over at Edward to see if I answered ok, his expression was unreadable… for the most part. His lips were pursed and his teeth were working the corner of his mouth. He does this a lot…but it's usually when he's pissed about something.

"Is he dead?" She asked this so matter of factly. No hesitation, no apology… not that I would need one even if he were dead.

I could feel the tension rolling off of Edward and so very badly wanted to talk about something else. Anything else. Just not this. "Um, no."

Her dark eyes widened in shock, maybe…and her flabbergasted tone made it clear that this option was far worse than death. "Divorced?"

I cleared my throat before answering. "No. We were never married."

Nonna nodded her head in understanding. "I don't even have any great grandkids…I'm the only one. Everyone else my age, the house is full! Now she's already started and she ain't even married. No need to explain dear. Didn't you ever hear of dessert before dinner? Sometimes people do things backwards." She jerked her head over at Edward's father. "Like Carlisle…he came out ass first."

Carlisle's head snapped up from his conversation. "Ma, enough with the birth talk already!"

Nonna retorted quickly. "You know 14 hours of labor! 14 hours! If I woulda said enough, you wouldn't be here! One more hour and I wouldn't be here! You'd like that, hah?"

With Nonna busy, I chanced a peek at Edward again and was relieved to see him looking more relaxed.

"Edward, you came!" Edward and I both turned to the petite brunette when she rounded the corner. I assumed this was his sister.

Edward returned her hug. "Yeah. You did a good job. Nonna's party, it's nice."

"I'm not so sure she'd agree-" Alice smiled over at me and Edward used that opportunity to introduce us to his sister. Alice definitely had a way of making you feel welcome. Maybe it was the enthusiasm in her voice or the sparkle in her eyes when she spoke…either way she left you feeling like she was genuinely glad you were there. While Edward can be aloof and intimidating, Alice was the complete opposite. She was outgoing and very friendly.

Her husband, Jasper was the next one Edward introduced. Jasper was more reserved in his greetings and didn't offer a lot for conversation. Which was just fine with me. Jasper seemed to prefer to listen and observe. It was odd that somehow his silence was almost as loud as the family's banter. Jasper was the strong silent type and without saying a word his physical appearance made one hell of a loud statement. The slight laugh lines around his eyes painted a picture of warmth yet his posture made it clear that this was not a man you wanted to be on the wrong side of the fence with.

Alice knelt down to say hello to Arianna and I was happy and a little surprised to see her coming out of her shell a little more as she spoke to Alice. "You're pwitty." Those two little words seemed to be all it took for her to win Alice over.

Alice's eyes widened with delight as she looked over her shoulder and smiled up at Edward. "Oh, Edward! I love her!" She turned back to Adrianna and tickled her tummy. "I could just eat you up!" Adrianna giggled and crossed her arms over her tummy.

"I'm Edward's sister, Alice. Did you know he had a sister?"

Adrianna shook her head 'no' and Alice scowled over at Edward.

Adrianna's bright eyes noticed the shiny bracelets Alice was wearing…well one imparticular. "I'm 'A'!" She exclaimed to Alice proudly.

Alice looked down at the gold 'A'charm hanging from her delicate wrist by a small chain. She smiled, understanding immediately what Adrianna was saying. "Hey, I'm an 'A', too!" Alice exclaimed in mock surprise. Adrianna was in her glory and overjoyed to have something in common with Alice.

"Here dear…" Nonna handed me back the flowers. "could you put these in some water? Beautiful flowers… they're thirsty. There's a vase in the kitchen. In the cabinet over the stove. Put them in water and bring them here, dear." She gestured to the table. "They smell wonderful."

I found the cabinet and flicked it open with my fingertips. The problem was I couldn't quite reach the vase. Standing on my tippiest of toes my fingertips barely grazed the sides of the vase as I tried to work it closer to the ledge.

_Just a little bit more…come on- _

"Hey, you forget to bring your stilts, shortie?" My hand froze, fingers still barely grazing the vase that was there one second then whisked away in the next.

Emmett's easy going attitude always made it easy to joke around with him. "No, today I'm packing light." I figured he'd appreciate the humor in that.

Emmett let out a loud chuckle, "That a girl!" He went to the fridge and pulled out a beer as the one person I had been hoping to avoid at all costs chose then to walk in the room.

She stood so tall in her red leather heels and black and white dress. The dress was barely mid-thigh and showed off her perfectly shaped legs that seemed to go on for miles and her more than ample cleavage was squeezed and spilling right over that fitted bust line. Standing next to her I felt something like a rag doll.

Blond hair, totally fake but still gorgeous, fell around her flawless face in these loose curls and my god, the jewelry this woman owned. Bangles, necklaces, and…_holy shit_!... my eyes popped out at the rock she sported on her left hand.

"This is what you spend my money on?" Emmett picked up Rosalie's well-manicured hand and gestured towards the ruby red daggers that were adorned with little diamond studs. "Look at those things…could they get any bigger? It's like a fucking fish lure. You trying t'hook a 30 pound salmon, or what?"

"Fuck you! I don't hear you complaining when they're running down your back!"

"Yeah, that's because I can't speak…" Emmett lifted his chin and wiggled his fingers in front of his throat. "…you've got me all choked up-"

Rosalie shrugged. "I don't know why I bother…you used to be so romantic-"

"And I also used to be able to sleep in the same room as you and my wallet and not have to keep one eye open."

Rosalie's bitch brow was at full height now as her hand gestured out towards Emmett. "Yeah? Maybe you still could if you didn't keep your dollar bills shoved up your ass!"

"Dollar bills up my ass?" Emmett yanked Rosalie's left hand up and the huge rock that rested on her forth finger. "Did you take a look at this ring? Do you know how much that cost? You think that shit's free?"

Rosalie just shrugged indifferently and gave Emmett a sideways glance. "It depends on whose fucking finger it fell off of."

The back of Emmett's hand came up. "You and that fucking mouth-" I cringed, hoping he wouldn't really do it.

My lungs finally release the breath that had gotton stuck when Edward came in and the conversation changed.

"Hey…" Edward nodded over at Emmett then Rosalie. "Did everyone already eat? I'm starving!"

"Alright…" Emmett enthusiastically clapped his hands and rubbed them together. " Barbequtionist at your service here…whatcha want half a cow, quarter of a cow, how hungry we talking here?"

Edward stood behind me and peeked over my shoulder at my handiwork. "You found the vase. Looks nice." He kissed the top of my head. "She'll like that." His hands gripped my biceps and gave a gentle squeeze. "You hungry?" I nodded.

"Yeah, throw on a couple of steaks." Edward finally answered Emmett.

I looked up from busying myself with Nonna's flowers and both Edward and Emmett were staring at me. Emmett gestured his hand at me and raised his brow expectantly, "This is your cue, sweetheart. What part of the cow do you want? Do you want the shoulder, the ribs…the ass?"

"Um, yeah. That sounds ok. If you have a smaller steak."

Emmett sounded amused and chuckled under his breath. "Right, ok. I'll find a smaller one."

I brought Edward's grandma the flowers and set them on the white lacey thing covering the small end table before seeking out Adrianna. I was surprised to find her sitting in Alice's lap, busy trying on her many bracelets.

It was good for her to interact with other people; maybe it would help her get over some of her shyness. I waited for a bit, thinking she'd be nervous if I wasn't visible to her but whatever her and Alice were chatting about had her complete attention. She seemed content with Alice and I felt a little awkward just standing there alone so I slipped outside to see what Edward and Emmett were doing.

I got the feeling that I had interrupted something when all conversation stopped and three heads turned to look at me. My feet wanted to turn and go back inside but it was too late…I was already there in plain view.

Carlisle excused himself and curtly nodded over at me as he passed. I could feel myself shrink back, giving him plenty of room to get by. My eyes were pulled from Carlisle's stiff retreating form when Edward called me to him. I had wondered what they were talking about but neither Edward nor Emmett gave anything away.

Not that they would.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to interrupt anything. I was looking for you and thought I'd come out to see what you were doing or if I could help at all." I was rambling now. Blame it on the nerves.

"You didn't interrupt."

I still couldn't help feeling that I walked in on something private. "Still…I'm sorry."

"There was nothing to interrupt and Carlisle was about to go back inside anyway…" Edward leaned low and looked me in the eyes. "…no apology needed. Ok?"

I just nodded.

"Come with me?" Edward asked. I nervously slipped my hand into his and he led me through the gate that leads to the gangway behind the garage. He sat down on a large wooden crate and pulled me into his lap. My back was flush against his chest and he hugged me tight.

"I just wanted a few minutes with you – alone. Are you having a good time?"

"Y-yeah…" I had to clear my throat because my voice got stuck. "your grandma is-"

Edward chuckled. "She's something alright…we just haven't figured out what that something is." Edward rested his chin on my shoulder and I could feel his breath wash over my neck, to me this was calming.

"She likes you, you know. They all do. Esme and Alice especially."

"I wouldn't have guessed that your mom liked me."

"Why do you say that?"

"I don't know…just a feeling I guess."

"I think it just took Esme by surprise. I've never…this isn't something I do, bring girls home I mean." I looked back at Edward trying to figure out what he meant. There is no way he doesn't have girls jumping all over him.

"You've never-" I let my words hang there, not really sure what it is I'm asking or if I should be asking.

"No, I mean yes, there's been girls…just not like this. Like it is with you."

"Oh…" I looked down at my lap thinking about his words. "What's it like with me?"

"It's… different. I'm …I just…I want you to know that this is different. You're different – to me."

My eyes drop to my fingers as they continuously trace along his fingers and hand. The words were on the tip of my tongue but didn't want them to come out. I played them over in my head, listening to how it sounded and wondering if he'd be ok with me admitting it too. I felt nervous and excited all at once. When I finally say it out loud, my words were barely a whisper. If he didn't hear me the first time I'd chicken out for round two – no doubt. "You're different to me, too."

"Is that a good thing?" He really had to ask?

Frowning, I turned to look at Edward. "Yeah, it's good. I like being with you." I leaned back into him wondering how much I was actually supposed to admit here. Truth was I way more than liked being with Edward – in fact my feeling extended above and beyond 'like' for Edward himself.

That was kinda scary and I sure as hell wasn't spillin' this revelation.

First anyway.

I opted for a safe and simple truth. "You make me happy."

Edward gave me a tight squeeze and kissed my shoulder. "Good to know. You make me happy, too."

"You couldn't tell?" My God, the man must be blind not to see how he makes me feel. It's written all over my face – any time he's near, in bright fucking red, screaming it loud and clear for anyone!

"I had a hunch you might be into me. Still, it's nice to hear – to know, just the same."

My inner girl squealed while I forced myself to be calm – with great effort. I nodded and leaned against him, trying to hold in this tidal wave of bliss that was threatening to erupt.

We sat and chatted for a few more minutes, enjoying the time alone then joined Emmett.

Emmett set his beer aside to tend to the grill. "Hey, we got tons of shrimp here, too. You want me to throw some on?"

I felt myself cringe at the thought.

So not a fan. "No, I'm good."

"Come on, they're good. Have some."

"I don't really like 'em."

"Who doesn't like shrimp?" Emmett asks like it's a sin.

"Me for one." I scrunched up my nose and shuddered. "I just can't…."

"Based on the theory you are what you eat, I'd figure you're eating these by the pounds. I'm not sure…It's pretty close but I'm surprised there's any shrimp left swimming around between you and Alice. What you think, E?"

I scowled over at Emmett because I'm positive I'm taller than Alice. Maybe not by much…but still. "That's a funny joke…Ha, Ha, Ha…" I replied sarcastically. "You're quite the clown! What have you been eating, Circus Crackers? " Now I'm not one to usually pat my own back but even I thought my comment was pretty clever, and I guess Edward found it funny too because he threw his head back and laughed.

Edward looked to me. "Yeah, I'd say they're pretty close in size. I'm not sure the difference but I sure as hell wouldn't want to have to live off it."

I put my shoulders back and tried to stand a little taller. Really though it didn't matter, Edward had like a foot on me. "Ok, enough with the shrimp talk."

"You won't eat shrimp, yet you dip your potato chips in strawberry yogurt?" Edward pointed out.

Ruffles chips, preferably the kind with ridges and really any kind of fruity yogurt are hands down one of my top summer picks for needless grazing. It's nice and cool, perfectly crunchy and has just the right combination of salty and sweet. So yummy.

"Hey!" I mock scolded. "When you actually try it, that's when you can knock it!"

It's the perfect quick snack. I like to bust it out during movies. Edward on the other hand wouldn't have any part of it. Not even a little lick. Well, that's not so much entirely true. He did take a lick, several licks actually…just not off the chips.

Now I have a whole new reason for loving chips and yogurt and I've officially bumped the combo up to my number one favorite ever!

Edward cleared his throat. "As I recall, I did." His sparkly eyes bounced between mine. "Strawberry, remember?"

I could literally feel the heat spreading from my chest to my neck then on to my cheeks and I'm pretty sure my ears and maybe even my forehead too.

_Shit! No Good! No Good! No Good! _

My cheeks warmed a hundred times over as I remembered how the coolness of the yogurt and the heat of Edward's mouth felt as his tongue snaked along my heated flesh, dipping in my naval and swirling over my hardened nipples .

The mischievous twinkle in his darkened eyes and crooked little grin told me he was thinking about it too.

"Definitely a tasty treat." Edward gave me a wink before bringing his beer to his lips and tipping his head back. I watched those sexy lips wrap around that glass bottle and my thighs instinctively quivered.

The air felt a little thick all of the sudden so I was glad when Emmett moved the conversation along. "Maybe I don't want you making my sandwiches anymore. Wouldn't want to bite into a mouthful of beef lathered with Yoplait."

"That's different. This…these," I pointed to the disgusting ocean dwellers, "well, it'd be like eating a steak with the hide still on-" I shuddered at the thought. "Plus, it's like gnawing on a rubbery balloon. I just can't." Nope, gagging on a mouth full of latex is not my thing. I'm all about the crunch."

And considering that shrimp are the Roto-Rooters of the sea and whatever is in their digestive tract has ALREADY come out of at least one other bigger animal's digestive tract…yuck!

No way.

And de-veined or not...when the socially acceptable name for part of the animal to be consumed is something as unappetizing as "vein", I sure as heck don't want to eat it.

People should just call it what it is: poop-chute.

It would be like leaving the feet on a ham.

I know it won't kill me, but blech!

"Rubbery balloon? What kind of shrimp are you eating?"

"I'm not eating any kind of shrimp."

"Suit yourself. You don't know what you're missing but ok. Fine. More for me. What about you, E? Want some shrimp? I'm talking food here now, not your girl." Emmett chuckled at his stupid joke and I'm pretty sure my eye roll was an actual eye roll that time.

Waving a finger in mock scolding I replied, "Hey! Next time I won't be packing light!"

Emmett lets out a hardy laugh. "Oh yeah, the stilts! Good one, shorty!"

Smiling in amusement, Edward nodded over at Emmett. "Yeah, I'll take a pawful of shrimp."

"A pawful? Like I'm an ape or something. I'm out here sweating balls, making your dinner and you're calling me a fucking monkey!" Emmett gestured to his chest. "A little appreciation here, E…please. A little appreciation is all I'm asking."

Edward tipped back his beer, emptying it and tossed the bottle in the recycling bin before answering. "Sorry…want a kiss too?"

Edward moved back to where I was standing, "Here hold on to this." I absently grabbed the plate he was holding out to me but my attention was on the stinging itch behind my knee.

Asshole mosquitoes!

With my short nails, I was scratching, well more like clawing at the itchy bump and in no way was prepared for the eight pound steak Edward speared and slapped on to my plate! The weight of that monster tipped the whole plate and it would have ended up plastered all over the patio if Edward hadn't caught my hand. "Whoa, you got that?"

I smiled sheepishly and gripped the plate with both hands, watching as Edward filled another plate. It dawned on me then that this giant stegosaurus steak was mine. "Whoa!" With eyes as big as that steak, I pointed down to the side of charred cow I was holding. "Who's is this?"

"Yours." Edward wrapped his free arm around my waist and his long fingers squeezed my hip. "You're fucking sexy as hell but Nonna thinks I need to feed you more." Edward pulled back and pointed to my plate. "Help me out a little. Make Nonna happy, too. Eat."

I frowned as I took in the size of that whopper. "Who's gonna eat all this?" My eyes flashed over to Emmett. "I said small! Look at this-"

Emmett chuckled. "Esme has them cut special at Amici's. They cut 'em thick. Each one is nice and pink… in other words, they put out the Scarlett Johansson of steaks. That…" he gestured to my plate with his spatula. "…is the smallest there is-"

I eyed this mammoth hunk of meat weighing down my plate. "Who's their butcher? Paul Bunyon?"

"You like Italian Sausage? They got the best…hands down. People travel from all over…this one guy I know, drives in from the burbs. That's what…" Emmett looked to Edward. "like 35 miles?"

"Here." Edward threw some shrimp over this gargantuan steak before answering Emmett. "Depends. But, yeah, round about."

"No shrimp!"

"Those aren't for you." Edward took a sizzling shrimp off my plate and popped it into his mouth. "Fuck that's hot!" He fanned his mouth then pointed to my plate. "Those are for me."

Edward looked back to Emmett. "Did she get any of those eggplant roll up things?"

Emmett laughed. "If there's any left, they're in the kitchen."

Edward nodded. "Salads are in the kitchen. Drinks are probably there, too. Eat what you can…what you can't finish, it's not a big deal. I'll help you with the rest." Edward turned back to throw a bunch of shrimp on his plate then licked his thumb. "What do you want me to get the baby?"

"If all of these are for you…" I lifted my plate with both hands and stink eyed the shrimp then eye balled the plate in Edward's hands. "Who's plate is that?"

"Mine. That plate there is yours…" He pointed to my plate again. "minus the shrimp. Those are mine. They wouldn't all fit on my plate. Capesche?"

I frowned. I didn't want all those icky things on my plate. "Yeah, ok." I shrugged. "Capesche."

"What's Adrianna eating-" He asked.

I wanted to laugh; seriously this steak is almost as big as she is! "She can just share with me." I gestured down to my plate with my eyes. "This uh…king size fillet you threw on here is plenty!"

Edward furrowed his brows as he pointed down to my plate. "She can eat that?"

I shrugged. Adrianna wasn't really a picky eater. "Yeah, if I cut it for her."

"Huh, ok. Do what you want. Go on inside, I think you might have to pry Adrianna away from Alice though." I already figured as much.

I turned to leave but stopped when Edward called out to me. "Hey, check and see if there's any of those eggplant roll ups in there. Grab a couple for me. Just put 'em on the side. I'll be there in a minute."

I just nodded and headed into the kitchen. Edward polished off his steak and shrimp and then finished what Adrianna and I couldn't…which was still like a whole side of cow. I literally felt like a stuffed sausage…and swore I couldn't eat another bite yet there I was chowing down half of the eggplant roll ups I scavenged for Edward.

They were so good…my god! They were rolled around mozzarella and ricotta cheeses, sun dried tomatoes and I don't know maybe some kind of lettuce too…oh my god! I could eat these by the dozens.

I grabbed another, I just couldn't help myself and let my eyeballs roll up in ecstasy. Edward discreetly took my hand in his and casually rested it on his thigh. He leaned in closer and I could feel his warm breaths washing over my neck as he drew nearer still. His nose nuzzled my hair before he pressed his mouth against my ear to whisper. "You keep moaning like that…" He placed my hand over his very hard dick and subtly pressed himself into my palm. "…my dick is over here getting jealous."

Edward nipped at my earlobe before placing a lingering kiss over that one spot he knows gets me going. Warm tingles rippled through me sending a wave of heat right to my nether region. Although he was barely whispering his words screamed out to my body loud and fucking clear. He may as well have had those lips moving right over my girlie parts. My cheeks were burning as I swallowed hard and my eyes bugged out as I peeked around the table, thankfully everyone was too busy talking or eating to notice this little 'under the table' exchange. I was also thankful that Edward's family was a bunch of loud talkers…so no way they heard him.

Edward pulled back and cleared his throat and I chanced a peek at him just in time to see a satisfied smirk plastered across his sexy face. He knew what he was doing…what he does to me. How could he not? My God, I turn into a babbling idiot and am reduced to putty any time he's around.

I narrowed my eyes and gave him my own version of a smirk before sliding another roll up thing into my mouth and let out an exaggerated moan, just for him. Edward gave me a tight lipped smile before leaning forward and squeezing down on my thigh. He wanted me to quit. Happy to know he was as horny as I was now, I just smiled sweetly at him and turned to chat with Alice and Esme.

"She's so adorable. Let me guess? Is she in pre-school yet?"

"No, not yet. Next year."

"I remember when Edward was going to pre-school for the first time. I should go get some pictures."

"No pictures."

Esme waved Edward off then looked to me. "Alright next time. A reason we'll see ya again…I have to show you pictures. Anyways, he wasn't gone forty five minutes and Father Bruce was calling for me to come and pick him up. He pulled little Ava's pigtails and bopped TJ in the mouth."

Edward laughed at the memory. "Knocked out a tooth too!"

I could totally see this but had to ask. "Why were you going around picking fights?"

Smiling at the memory, Esme more than happily finished the story. "Ava wouldn't play with him. She wanted to play with little TJ." She looked over at Edward. "It pissed him off and he got thrown out of school on the first day."

Esme stood from the table, clearing the last of the dishes. "Nonna, you ready for cake?"

I scowled over at Edward. "You know that's not nice. I used to get my pigtails pulled."

Edward frowned and nodded his head in my direction. "By who?"

"Tony Kochek." A mean short, stocky kid with a perpetually runny nose... Blech!

"You're lucky you didn't go to my pre-school, I'da popped that kid in the mouth too." Edward chuckled then added. "And you're lucky…" He grinned and wagged his eyebrows. "…cuz nap time woulda' had a whole new meaning!"

"Yeah, well I think I'm lucky we didn't go to pre-school together too. I'da flunked out."

"Why's that?"

"I'd be too busy playing _dodge balls, _and never would have learned my color charts."

Edward was grinning and leaned in close. "Where'd you learn to talk like that?"

"I learned from the best…"I closed the short distance between us and put a kiss on the corner of his mouth. His hand laced through my hair, stopping me from pulling away so he could put a quick kiss on my lips.

Nonna came in from the living room and took a seat at the head of the table. She looked so tiny sitting in the tall chair. The back of the chair was so high, if you were behind Nonna you'd never even know she was there.

Long red finger-knives cupped the flames as Rosaile brought out a huge layered cake with two candles: one candle in the shape of an eight and the other in a shape of a three both amidst the pink frosted flowers.

"Good thing there's not a candle on here for every year I am old! You'd burn the house down… with me in it! You'd like that hah? And what kinda cake is this? This ain't a cake it's a doorstop!"

Rosalie cocked her hip and gestured toward the cake. "Yeah? It's the same doorstop you ate three pieces of last year and didn't bother to share with the kids!"

Nonna's eyes were wide as she spoke and her hand flew up into the air. "And after that year, I'm surprised I made it this year!"

"It's a little ungrateful, Ma. We're sitting here celebrating your birthday and you're talking about us trying to stick you on the other side of the grass. It's a little ungrateful and a little ironic too. If you don't mind me saying so."

"Well I do mind you saying so. And I'll tell you what's ironic, is your fat head popped outta me. Your fat head used my womb as a catcher's mitt….I almost died bringing you into this world. Where's the gratitude? You almost killed me then and things don't change! You woulda liked that, hah?"

"Come on, come on…the wax is getting all over, Ma. Make a wish already."

"It's my birthday and you're gonna tell me what to do? I gotta wait a whole nother year for my next birthday – to get everyone under one roof, and you want to rush me!"

Nonna eyed up everyone sitting at the table before shaking her head and blowing out the candles.

Rosalie stood from her chair. "There's a knife in the kitchen. I'll just-"

Nonna's scoff interrupted Rosalie mid-sentence. "Knife? You don't need a knife! Use those daggers you call nails."

With her hip jutted to the side, Rosalie held out both hands, the annoyance was clear in her voice. "Alright! Alright! Enough with the nails already!"

"That knife's no good." Nonna gestured to Rosalie. "How ya gonna cut with that? You wanna bring me a doorstop, at least bring me something that will cut it!" She shook her finger in the direction of the kitchen. "Go back in that kitchen and get something else-"

Everyone just kept on talking as Rosalie returned with a sickly sweet smile for Nonna and Michael Myer's weapon of choice clutched tightly in her hand. With her cool eyes trained on Nonna she glided back to the table…I have to be honest I felt a little scared for Nonna. Nobody else seemed concerned so I tried to butt in on Edward's conversation with Jasper…even still I kept one eye on Rosalie and that fucking machete she was hacking at the cake with.

Rosalie doled out the slices one by one and of course Emmett would try to crack a joke.

"This cake is just fine…a little slice of heaven's doorstop!"

Rosalie gave him a disgusted look. "You're laying it on a little thick, don't you think?"

"We'll be laying something on a little thick!" Emmett suggestively wagged his eyebrows at her.

"And what's all this smut you're talking at my table?" Nonna's flapping hand gestured toward the side of her head. "Like I can't hear! Like I don't got God's ears on my head!"

"All right, settle down over there. It's not smut. I'm a married man and I like my wife."

"Yeah? You like her cause she's trying to put me under! Am I right?"

"Yeah, okay, Nonna."

"Don't you agree with her!" Rosalie's hand pulled back and smacked Emmett's shoulder. "I brought this cake here to celebrate her birthday! How am I trying to put her under? And you can't stick up for me? You have to side with her?"

Nonna pointed her crooked index finger at Rosalie. "Hey! You don't hit my grandson! I don't remember asking you for a cake and if I did I wouldn't want a doorstop!"

The table bantering continued all through cake. And opening presents wasn't much different.

"A watch?" She looked over at Rosalie and then Emmett. "What do I need another watch for? Yeah, I know…so I can watch the seconds tick down to the end of my days - in stereo. Kids, why don't you just get me an hour glass?"

It became clear today that Carlisle was the voice of reason. "Come on, Ma. It's a nice gift. And what are you worried about? The seconds ticking…you're a spring chicken. Now come on, you got more presents to open."

"DON'T PUSH ME!" Nonna pointed to an exceptionally large box with a giant bow across the top. "Hand me that big one! Here give me that card. Who's this one from?"

"This is something Esme and I thought you'd like." Carlisle clarified.

Nonna shook her head. "What is it? A casket? Am I gonna try it on for size? Make sure I'm comfortable while you're throwing dirt on me?" She looked over at Carlisle. "You'd like that, hah? Those flowers…they smell nice. My favorites." Nonna held out her hands and wiggled her fingers. "Here, dear bring them a little closer."

"What, Nonna, they're not for your funeral?" Rosalie sneered.

Nonna shook her finger. "LISTEN TO THIS! SEE I TOLD YOU! This sweet girl over here brings me flowers! LILLIES! For my birthday!" She hooked her thumb in Rosalie's direction. "And this one's thinking about me dying…DIGGING MY HOLE WHILE I'M STILL VERTICAL! FROTHING AT THE LIPS FOR A FUNERAL!" She eyeballed Rosalie. "You'd like that, hah?"

Rosalie shot daggers across the room.

Although Edward's grandmother seemed to speak her mind to _everyone_, it didn't go unnoticed that she didn't seem too fond of Rosalie. While she intimidates the fuck outta me, I genuinely felt bad for her. With that in mind I took a deep breath and channeled some much needed courage before summoning her attention. "Rosalie, um I really like your dress. That's really pretty on you."

Rosalie looked down at her dress before answering. "Oh, you like this one? It's just a little something I picked out over at Nieman Marcus."

Her fingertips touched her shoulder as she launched into her story. "So here I am walking around for some little dress to pick up and who do ya' think is sitting on my shoulda'?"

_Do I answer?_

Rosalie keeps going. "St. Anthony, patron saint of all things unfound!" Her fingers pinch the tight material at her waist. "This dress outta nowhere is starin' at me, so I grab it and would you believe what a bargain I got it for? Originally $700! How much ya' think I paid?"

_Holy shit…that's almost Jessica's rent_

"Um, I…" I try to pull up some figure in my head – but I got nothin'! "I don't know."

"SIX HUNDRED AND FORTY DOLLARS! I couldn't believe it!" _And neither could I! _She smoothed the front of her dress over her lap before shaking her index finger at me. "See church really pays off…Saint Anthony really looked out for me!"

Emmett was all too quick to reply. "Which is why no soldiers came home from Iraq this week…Saint Anthony was too busy finding you a dress. Maybe next week he'll find you a job!"

"Yeah, yeah…but I see you lookin' at it-" Rosalie shrugs. "Money well spent. It's like an investment."

Nonna of course had to chime in. "This one and her bargains all the time! Don't let her shop for my funeral! I'll get some bargain blue light special urn that I'll end up sharing with some hobo who ended up in my oven on some two for one bargain!"

"Ma, you're not dying. You're not going anywhere."

"You're darn right I'm not going anywhere! Least of all in some oven…in some cheap urn so she can take my funeral money and buy more junk for her nails! I want a descent person's funeral. I want to be buried, like God-"

Carlisle held up his hand ending Nonna's speech. "Yeah, alright Ma, I got it. Let's see what else you got here."

Nonna ripped the shiny paper right off the huge box and leaned back to look at her gift. "What the hell is this?"

Carlisle stood and moved over to Nonna's gift. "It's a nice TV. Brand new. State of the Art. It's what everyone's got. Just think how nice Jeopardy will be…right up close."

Nonna frowned. "First I don't got ears on my head now I can't see…what's the matter with you people? How many ways are you gonna offend an old lady on her birthday? And everyone…who's everyone?"

"You don't like it? Fine, I'll take it back." Carlisle leaned low and started to slide the big box but Nonna stopped him.

She waved her hand at Carlisle in annoyance. "Na, you're not taking nothin back. How ya gonna take back my birthday present? You wanna take back my birthday too? You'd like that, hah?"

"This is a good model…it has a good picture. Jeopardy will-" Edward started to add. I scrunched up my nose and giggled at him when Nonna cut right over his attempt to talk it up. Nonna is the only person I know that would just talk right over him – and she's probably the only one he'd let that shit slide with.

"Jeopardy? Now there's a show…they give the answer before the question. What idiot does that? But that host…What is it…that Alex Trebek? Now he's got a nice tush!"

Emmett held out his hands. "Whoa! I thought we weren't talking smut here?"

Nonna just waved Emmett off. "What smut? All I'm saying is that for a non-Italian he's got a nice ass! What's wrong with noticing? I'm old, not dead!"

Nonna grabbed a smaller box. When the paper was unwrapped I recognized the small midnight blue box immediately. "What's this now?" Nonna opened the velvety box but didn't say anything at first. I watched as her hand gently went to her heart and her dark eyes glassed over. She seemed to be too choked for words – which was quite a feat for Nonna. "Edward, this is beautiful."

"So are you Nonna." He bent down and kissed her cheek. "You like it ok?"

She reached up and pulled on Edwards arm. "Come here-" He moved closer and she hugged Edward so tight. "You're gonna ask me if I like it? Its…it's just beautiful." She patted Edward's hands and whispered. "Thank you."

"I thought it should be close to your heart – where he'll always be."

"You're such a good boy. I'm so blessed."

"Let's put this around your neck where it belongs."

I never met Edward's grandpa – but it became obvious that although this man made no physical appearance to this party he had been well loved. You could almost feel his presence.

We stayed for a while longer. My mouth felt like the Mojave Desert from so much talking so I was glad when Edward decided it was time for us to hit the bricks. He slyly used getting Adrianna home to bed as an excuse. Kisses flew freely as we made our way to the door. Esme hugged me tight and promised we'd see each other soon. To her delight she even got a hug from Adrianna. Carlisle remained distant but was polite nonetheless as we said our good-byes.

Today it actually felt like I had a family – and I really didn't want it to end. Maybe Edward didn't want it to end either because he suggested we go back to his place for the night. I happily agreed – liking the idea of us going 'home' with Edward entirely too much.

All tuckered out now, Edward carried Adrianna to his spare bedroom and kissed her head before setting her on the bed and heading downstairs to make a few calls. I had packed her some play clothes that would be ok for pajamas; she let me change her, too tired to be any help. We said her nightly prayers and I had to smile as the list of people she added blessings for grew. I tucked her in while she chatted about Alice and some of the other little kids that were at the party. Funny, when we were there she wanted no part in playing with the other kids but now she had a lot to say about it. Her eyes grew heavy and finally she was out for the count. I kissed her cheek and whispered 'I love you' before heading out to find Edward.

I found him on the couch, he opened his arms wide for me and I happily curled up against him, feeling kinda tired too. He pressed his lips to my hair. "She asleep?"

"Yeah, she had a big day and she is now out like a light." I squeezed him tight and pressed my head into his side. We stayed like that for a long while; he talked about his family and I told him a little bit more about mine – not that there was much to tell.

When my own eyelids started feeling like there were lead weights attached to them, Edward scooped me up and carried me back to his bedroom. He laid me on his bed, then kneeling between my legs he picked up each foot, one at a time and placed a soft kiss on each insole. Feeling his weight come down on me, I suddenly wasn't that tired anymore and happily let Edward strip me naked.

He was different this night. His lips were soft on my skin and his hands were gentle, caressing every part of me as he took his time and moved slowly bringing me over the edge.

It was perfect.

He was perfect.

And I knew then that my heart was completely, 100% all his.


	13. The Good, The Bad and The Hungy

Chapter 13

**The Good The Bad and the Hungry**

Thank you for all the reviews! It's been fun hearing from so many of you. I know I say this all the time but I really can't believe all the readers this story has. It means a lot! Please know that even when I don't post, I still work on it. I'm on vacation now – so hopefully things will roll a little faster.

Okay so - first please forgive any typos and know that it's 3 am while I'm posting this. My brain works best at night but my eyes can't always keep up (**Shrugs**)

Second – you're entitled to hate all you want. Believe me I know I am an epic fail and I won't bother with my long list of excuses. You should know though that I totally skipped out on lounging at the pool to do this today!

Third – this happens to be unlucky chapter 13. It's a long ass chapter but I had a lot of ground to cover so hang on tight and just remember you can't have a rainbow without clouds….

XxXx

C

**E-POV**

Pulling off the street into the back parking lot, I rolled up next to Jake before heading inside the restaurant. JC's was a smaller, out of the way establishment I opened several years back. I left the name the same – I figure if it isn't broke, don't fix it.

I've never regretted this purchase. It was a good investment and turned a decent buck.

We walked around the side of the brick-red building and from the sidewalk we descended the short staircase to enter the dimly lit space.

It wasn't much to look at on the outside but on the inside it was decent size, with two larger a joining dining rooms, each with full bar service and an additional smaller dining area sectioned off in the back. The smaller dining section was only used when it got busy.

With live entertainment, Friday and Saturday nights are always busiest.

Weekdays are always steady with Tuesday being the quietest. Five O'clock tended to bring in a regular crowd grabbing a few after work.

Regulars tended to sick with their own – so you're not going to be making any new friends here.

Peeking up through her eyelashes and greeting me with a small smile, Gianna took two menus and turned. "Right this way, please."

She immediately had Jake's attention and with an appraising eye, Jake stopped, swatted my chest with the back of his hand and mouthed 'damn'.

Gianna led us to a seat in the far corner behind the bar. I gave her points for remembering my usual spot. Give me a booth over a table any day. Booths are more private. I go to a restaurant, I want to enjoy my meal, not everyone else's.

I also prefer my space – the ability to spread out.

Which is something Tanya never understood. We'd go out and she'd plant her ass right next to me. You've got two people eating, sitting cramped, bumping elbows and half the booth unoccupied – fuck that.

I need my space for my coffee, napkins, silverware, water, phone - and I sure as fuck don't want to be craning my neck to the left all night to have a simple conversation.

I sit down with someone, doesn't matter who, I want to see their face.

Gianna set two menus on the table and was quick to retreat but changed her mind midstride and turned on her heel. She walked back to our table with a meek determination. "Um…" She cleared her throat and briefly looked up before looking back down at the table again. "Mr. Cullen, I just wanted to – um…" Her eyes flicked to Jake before landing on me. "…thank you for this. For the job I mean. Things are bad out there right now and I just wanted you to know I really appreciate the opportunity." She paused and I waited for her to continue. "I promise I won't let you down."

"We'll see how the week plays out." Nodding at the direction of the door, I pointed out the customers waiting. "And right now it ain't playin' so good. You get paid to be over there, at that front door - smiling for whoever the fuck walks in."

Wide hazel eyes looked back at me as she stuttered out something apologetic then scurried back to the front which was fine with me. Her drama wasn't my concern. She didn't get the job out of sympathy. I had a need and she was available and fit the criteria.

Jake appreciatively watched our hostess retreat from our table. "I don't recall seeing her here before and I know I'd remember."

I looked over to the new hostess and smiled back at Jake. "Gianna? She's new – just started last week."

"She's cute."

During her interview, Gianna came off as nice, a bit coy but not overly aggressive. She had a nice smile – it was genuine and would sooth the sore eyes that typically walked through that door looking to drown out their day's sorrows in a few watered down drinks.

From a business perspective having a sweetheart at the front door can be very lucrative.

It's always profitable for customers to see a girl they want to sleep with. Fresh meat – the kind that hasn't been spoiled that's what keeps them coming back.

And I should know

Just like any business, everyone is paid in two coins: cash and experience. Take the experience first; the cash will come later.

Carlisle lived by these words.

And just like his father before him, Carlisle made damn sure I worked every industry from the ground up – both legit and otherwise so that when I was young I was his eyes, and when I grew up; his arms.

He started me off as a bus boy when I was fourteen at one of the restaurants he acquired from some fuck unlucky enough to be the third asshole to piss him off one day.

Since then I've done everything from severing limbs to securing multi-million dollar investments and learned no lesson more important than this: If you know an animal's habits then you know what it eats and also where it shits.

Put a piece of hot ass at a front door and these animals eat it up. They'll pay just about anything to entertain the chance of getting their fuckin' cock smoked by a pair of tits wearing red.

It takes one to know one and I recognize that greedy look no matter how smooth the fucker is.

And this is why Gianna is at that front door.

She was hired on the spot, pending the results of a thorough background check.

Before hiring Gianna, I considered asking Bella if she'd want the job – to make things a little easier for her. She won't easily accept my money – in fact she flat out refuses, which, to an extent, I can respect even if I don't understand. This would have been a way for me to help her out as it'd pay more than her job at the café, her tips included.

The thought of Bella, dressed-up at the entry, on display so to speak and smiling for every piece of shit coming through the door, didn't sit well with me.

On the other hand, it also didn't sit well that this was bothersome.

I had been fucking the girl before Gianna and didn't give two shits about it then. I was in unfamiliar territory here and this particular notion wasn't something I felt like getting into so I filed that shit away for another day.

"What happened to the other one?" Jake circled his fingers in the air. "What's her name?"

"Tatianna." Before hiring Gianna, I had been banging Tatianna on and off but our arrangement was no longer working for me so I fired her. I shrugged. "We went out for a little while and like all things do - it ended."

Jake leaned back – not needing to hear the beginning, middle or end of that story to know how it played out.

With that same fucking smirk on his face I've seen since grade school. That one eyebrow smiley smirk – he knows exactly what I'm talking about.

That smirk is fucking priceless; saved us hours of needless conversation throughout the years.

Jake has been around long enough to know it's always the same fucking shit. He could retrieve any archived memory of any female and just swap the name because it's always the same beginning, same drama, and same damn ending.

Knowing already, he states more than asks, "With you it's always in what you don't say. So you were done and she hates you?"

Chuckling that he has to ask, "What are you gonna do? Occupational hazard." I thought for a minute. "Either way she had to go – I don't need the added bull shit."

Feeling like my body was running on fumes, I toss a menu at Jake, "You hungry – cuz you buying."

Tatianna was fuckin' hot but an uptight bitch when she started here – and to this day the only cherry my dick has popped.

Thought she was above everyone. Walking around here on some high fuckin horse.

All she needed was a little persuasion - nothing more than a simple illusion.

And no illusion is more addicting than the illusion of power.

Put a good enough magician in the room and he can make any panties disappear.

At my request, Tatianna helped choose the entertainment for the club; pick out the evening's featured wine – or whatever the fuck…I'd call her back to my office and her eyes would light up with this glow that I sometimes see in Bella's, as she diligently looked over the choices and very carefully made her selections.

I may never get an honorable mention for the upstanding citizen of the year award, but neither of us left that deal empty handed. I got to work her pussy like it had its own timecard and in return she got to brag about having the power to decide what the fuck people would be listening to at the club that Saturday night. And even though her "decision" was about as important as the fucking tag on a mattress, she felt powerful.

In control.

And that feeling is just as addictive as crack.

People chase it at any cost.

This sentiment is true throughout history. Just look at fuckin' Mussolini.

He knew.

He spread his armies – Tatianna spread her legs.

Same fucking difference.

Looking over the menu, I'm so fucking hungry I don't know if I want breakfast, lunch or dinner. I keep going back and forth – flipping through the pages looking at the 2 by 2 glossies, each making my mouth water more than the last.

Chicken Florentine, Veal Parmesan, Spaghetti and Fucking Meatballs.

What the fuck; everything looks so damn good I could throw a dart at the menu and make just as satisfying of a decision as any. The meatball sandwich was always a good standby choice. Maybe not too exciting, but when you're indiscriminately hungry who the fuck cares. It was fast, filling, and hard to fuck up. It gets the job done and leaves you satisfied.

On the other hand, Shrimp Diavalo was looking pretty fucking tempting. Good if you're in the mood for something feisty with a spicy kick, but it can have a tendency to have its way with you in the end.

As I reviewed the menu my eyes dashed frantically around surveying all the options my establishment had to offer but mentally noting my top two picks. It was about this time that I came across the amusing realization that food is just like women.

Each option so fucking tempting and so hard to choose which you want to try. Tanya. She was the shrimp diavolo hands down. Spicy and fucking hot, but had an after kick that could derail a freight train. The meatball sandwich on the other hand, that would definitely go to this girl Rachel I used to fuck every now and then. A good standby screw. Boring but always available and always satisfied you in the end.

Jake's voice jilted my amusing thought bringing me back to the decision at hand.

"You know what you're getting Skip?"

"Yeah, I'm either going with the meatball sandwich or the shrimp diavolo. What are you getting?"

"Locked in on the Chicken Marcella."

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Gianna glide those long legs across the floor to make her way over to our table. This section was currently closed and without an assigned waitress, Gianna stepped up. I liked the initiative. She approached our table, no doubt ready to take our order but by the look plastered on Jake's mug he most likely forgot his somewhere between her thighs and her tits.

Gianna pulled up to our table with her notepad in her hand and a sharpened pencil ready to carve out every detail of our orders. Those wide hazel eyes seemed to play hide and seek behind that batting curtain of lashes as they bounced back and forth between me and Jake.

I made a mental note - this girl is fucking good.

Those are the kind of eyes any guy wants to see looking up at him from waist level and I can tell by Jake's face that he would sure as hell like to play hide n seek with her a few times.

The girl's voice is soft and mimics the same coy shyness that is played up by her eyes.

"Are you guys ready to order? I can give you more time if you like."

Jake was the first to speak up which I was happy for because while he was busy trying to recall what the fuck he wanted to eat and croak out his order; I was still debating between the Spicy Tanya Diavolo or the Rachel Sandwich.

Jake cleared his throat to insure his voice would present itself well, "I'll have the uh…chicken marsala, please " Somewhere between Jake's ordering of salad dressing and the soup dour I decided on the Tanya – spicy and dangerous but well worth the experience.

"And for you, Mr. Cullen?"

The Diavalo was on the tip of my tongue but as my eyes rolled over the glossy page once more – I had second thoughts. Neither Tanya nor Rachael seemed appealing or able to sate my hunger.

More tempting was the roast of lamb with baby potatoes.

It's tender and juicy and currently fit the bill.

"Bring me the Abbacchio al Forno. Same on the salad and the soup." Picking up on Jake's frown, I smiled at Gianna as I handed her the menus and added a _please _at the end.

Gianna nodded her head as she scribbled fast on her notepad. Jake watched her retreating form then turned back to me. "Thanks for lookin' out man – wallet was getting a bit heavy."

Smiling big I picked up my glass for a drink. "What can I say? It's the one that finally got me in the end. It's like Monopoly – you just happen to land on chance and draw the hungry boss card." I took another drink then added, "Maybe next time you'll land on free parking."

We shared a laugh and moved on to the topic at hand.

"Hate to be the cloud in the storm but uh…" Jake slid a copy of the Tribune across the table and tapped the headlines. "…did you see this?"

After a quick glance, I folded the newspaper, closing up the front page headlines and set it aside.

Nobody would be winning any journalism awards for an article about a junkie stripper found dead. There isn't a reporter in Chicago who hasn't been there already. However, when the deceased was an employee of mine and brought cops asking questions, that news became more interesting.

"He's a thorn in your crown and you've got that look. You're gonna do it – aren't you?"

Thinking about my response – how much I wanted to divulge, I leaned back and crossed my arms behind my head. Leaning this far back I had a nice view of the ceiling. Looking at nothing made it easier to think about everything.

My mind was never quiet – always thinking.

"That rotten apple is gonna have his core taken out."

"And you think Carlisle will just give you the go ahead to pop a cop?"

When it came to hits there were rules – more like unwritten understandings. It doesn't matter that they weren't inked out, they were expected to be followed just the same.

Rule number one – no cops.

"You let me worry about Carlisle." Smiling over at Jake, I added, "That's why they pay me the big bucks."

"You're the boss. I don't mean any disrespect…just make sure you're thinking with your head-" Jake taps his forehead. "…up here. Feel me?"

Where I come from death is a form of currency. This, however, wasn't about money and Jake knew it.

Before I was promoted and given my own crew, I started out as a runner, after proving myself I moved up to hitman.

To me it was just a job, my business – of course one that paid well. I worked long hours and in dangerous places – so that money was well earned.

I made my hits and that's it.

To date I have sent sixteen deserving men to their early graves.

I can remember each man that I hit.

I can give you the order.

The details.

Even the weather on the day I made the hit.

Number nine, for example, was a gambler who was discovered passing info along to the feds. I caught him in a small bar and blasted him with a .38. It was snowing that day- two days after Valentine's Day, it was dark and I was wearing dark pants and a dark shirt.

I remember him.

I remember them all.

You never really forget but I don't waste my time thinking about it either.

I have no second thoughts.

No recriminations

For me their just jobs and when I've finished my work I go home and go to sleep just like everybody else.

Now, I have my own crew - men to do that for me.

Very good and very thorough men.

Men you hope and pray you don't see – cuz if you do they'll be the last thing you see.

While I prefer my current position – the respect, the pay, sometimes I still get an itch to be back out on the streets. It's a rush, better than any powdered lines could bring.

"Next time I get called in, who knows–" I shrugged. "I'm being measured, either for a bigger chair or for a bigger box."

"Whatever you decide, bro, I'm with you – so better make that box a double wide." I nodded accepting Jake's loyalty.

I looked to my phone. "Well speak of the devil."

Jake raises his eyebrows, "Nicky?"

Finding Nicky's eagerness amusing I chuckled. "Who else?"

Taking Nick's call, Jake took the opportunity to take a walk. He didn't have to walk too far – the door was just around the corner.

Specifics aren't discussed on the phone. Over the phone you never discuss matters that are intended for a select audience so our conversation was brief.

Jake and I head over to meet with Nicky and Emmett. With a shit eating grin, Jake shuts the car door behind him, and holds out his palm, a small slip of paper folded between his wiggling fingers.

"Yeah? Score." Starting the Escalade, I pull away from the curb. "Don't let the wind catch it."

Jake laughs as he tucks Gianna's number into his pocket and lights a smoke.

The drive isn't long and in the back of my mind I hope this meeting is quick.

Emmett's been up my ass about this deal with Riley. Riley wanted to prove his worth – make a name for himself and possibly get connected. He got a tip that the CPD kept an evidence locker off the premises. It was an old warehouse where confiscated drug money was being kept.

An easy 5.5 million to be exact.

The catch was that it was scheduled to be relocated by the end of the month.

This was tricky. It didn't allow for a lot of prep time.

In addition to there being a tight time line, I didn't know Riley.

I'm skeptical of everyone.

Though some would call this paranoia, in my line of work it's essential.

When we add a new guy to the payroll, I'm always a bit leery. You want trust – you have to earn it first.

They say welcome with open arms, but I've seen too many guys let their arms out, and then it's, 'Put your hands up.'

"This Riley, how well do you know him?"

"What do you want to know – he's cool. I said he was a stand-up guy – I didn't say I fucked him."

"Where you stick your dick isn't my business. Laurant checked into a few things – what Riley says checks out. We go ahead and do this – it's my way. If I say we pull out though, that's it – game over. And as for Caisus…" I thought for a minute. "fuck him. We do the work – I'm not dropping shit in his lap."

This job felt right. It was a gut feeling – but one you learn to listen to.

Emmett nodded in agreement. "You present it to Carlisle, paint it up a little bit. This is going to earn some big money. For us first…" I looked back into his eyes, understanding he meant cutting Caius out of the deal.

Caius was boss of the west side and the streets where this particular warehouse was located. It was right to give Caius his piece – his due. If Caius's crew hit on our streets, it'd be expected that they'd kick up a percent to us.

There'd be blood shed if they didn't.

There was enough territory to go around, and to try and abuse someone else's – do what Emmett was suggesting could cause a full on war.

Feeling the tension build in my shoulders, I took a deep breath and looked past Emmett – further down the street. Emmett's eagerness was beginning to piss me off. It was easy for him to throw his two cents in because any outcomes wouldn't affect him.

He had an affiliation to the family – as associate only.

What did he have to worry about? It wasn't his hands that would be getting dirty and if things got fucked it wouldn't be him stuck in the middle of a war.

He'd be sitting in the comforts of his own office catching up on paper work and stuffing a sandwich down his throat.

There are many associates ranging from cops and lawyers to nickel and dime street punks – while they're not official members of the organization, they're necessary connections.

Every member in this thing of ours is capable of doing many different things, but each is an expert in at least one area. Some guys are great bookmakers. Others are crafty smugglers.

Nick Petone? He'd be considered multi-talented.

An accomplished head hitter and a criminal mastermind bound into one crazy mother fucker with a mad love for expensive cars.

Robbery came second nature to Nicky – there isn't a safe he can't crack, lock he can't pick, or security system he can't override. He operated quick and clean – always stealing a fast, high end car to drive to the targeted destination, only to dump it within a few blocks and light it up shortly after.

Few men are lucky enough to say they love what they do for a living – Nicky was one of those lucky bastards and actually got his rocks off about it. He relished the intensity that came with planning a job almost as much as reaping the profits from the heist.

Being able to break into whatever he wanted and get away with it ….well to him it was like a big F.U. The more challenging the job the bigger the F.U.

Nicky had been playing a game of chance for months - always landing on lucky squares. This last time, however, he drew a 'Go –to-Jail' Card.

Nick Petone spent a few in Statesville for assault and theft. He got into it with some fucking low life over a double parked car. Petone blocked this guy's car and this dumb fuck leans on the horn.

Again and again.

Nicky saw red rats, meaning he went temporarily crazy.

Nicky yanked him out of his car and smacked him around a little bit, then reached into his shirt pocket and took $325 cash – out of spite rather than need.

A fee he charged for the extra aggravation.

This guy ended up in the ER - 56 stitches, a shattered elbow and a wired jaw later, questions were raised about the discrepancies between the report the responding cops wrote and the ER findings. Later that night the cops came and, with their sincere apologies, arrested Nicky. The case had taken a few remarkable turns – unusual is usual in Family cases and by the time it was over he got 2 years.

Statesville wasn't like a city jail. It was a long term home for hard-core criminals. At Statesville, there were two sets of laws: institutional and inmate. The trick was to not offend either and do your time as peaceably as possible.

Petone did just that and when all was said and done he served 18 months.

While on the inside, "Mafia Row" extended its umbrella of protection to Nicky, as it does with all inmates with 'Family' ties. It introduced him to the prison's underground economy, its bookmaking operation, and its network of friendly 'hacks' who could be counted on for certain favors.

He did what he had to do – getting by day to day. Now he was out and more than ready to get back into his 'normal' life.

Leaning against the Escalade, I lit a smoke and waited as Nick made his way down the crowded sidewalk. As he quickly approached with his arms held out, I nodded my head in Nick's direction and leaned in to return the back pat. "You did good – welcome back."

"I'm no rat. I may be a lot of things, and I feel some Catholic guilt about a few of them, but I'm no fucking rat."

"Like I said, you did good. You got your cherry popped, didn't tell them shit and took what they gave you like a man. You enjoy your vacation?"

"Yeah – it was fucking wonderful. Had everything – cockroaches and check this …" He gestured to himself, "… I even had my own pet rat – you fucking believe that? True fucking story." He chuckled and hit my shoulder. "…your kinda place."

I scoffed as I took a drag of my smoke.

Nick gestured to himself and looked between Emmett and Jake. "Am I right or am I right?"

I have never had to do real time.

The closest thing I've ever come to doing time was a two-night shift in a holding cell before my lawyer got me out on a constitutional technicality, but I never stayed long enough to get my own jumpsuit.

Fuck, the ink on my papers wasn't even dry and I was walking out the front door.

Emmett patted Nick's shoulder. "Glad you're out, man."

"You get your booty played?" Jake asked from the side of his mouth as he lit up and looked at Nick over his flame.

"Fuck no! I kept my ass to the wall and my mouth shut – took each day at a time." Nick's word was good – he did keep his mouth shut. I had a few guards on payroll that kept their ears to the grapevine and reported back to me. He mostly kept to himself and had a total of three visitors - one being his attorney, which is not unusual.

Petone gave Emmett a sideways glance, "You miss me?"

With this heist becoming a possibility, Emmett has been counting down the days to Nick's release. There was no way he'd pass up a chance to dick with the cops and Emmett knew it. He'd see it as his right – a due for rotting away in the slammer for the last couple months.

Of course it doesn't matter how hard Nick's dick gets over it, I still have the final say.

"Yeah, I'm all choked up over here. Missed your lilac smelling cologne."

"You know what I missed? Fuck – my first night? Dinner was some fucking fish sticks, macaroni and cheese, some mushy beets and a salad. Oh, yeah a little squirt of lime jell-o for dessert. Fucking mockery if I ever saw one. Far cry from the hearty feasts over at Rosebuds – stuffed clams, veal marsala, spaghetti carbonara….Christ, I could fucking eat!" He laughed and patted Emmett's stomach. "Don't look like you're skipping many meals!"

"I'm doing alright – don't worry about me. How 'bout you? You got your head on straight now?"

"What can I say? I like to crack fucking heads – put 'em in the dumpster. Had a little fun - I love batting practice. I go regular, ya' know?"

"Come on, let's take a walk." Me and Nick headed up the side walk a short ways.

Nick lit his own smoke.

Nicky was on parole, and in public, claimed he was a reformed man, read a lot of books and is ready to turn over a new leaf – play it straight or some bull shit.

In private he went straight to Carlisle, ready to pick up things where he left off.

"Your PO, has he stopped in, checked on you since you've been out?"

"What he? She's a fucking broad and tries to bust my balls at every turn."

I laughed. "Your PO is a woman?"

"Eh –" He held up his hand. "I'm not looking to get confirmation on that. A year I've been beating my own dick like it owes me money and I still wouldn't touch that."

"Don't let her sweat you."

"What am I gonna do? She's got her nose so far in my crotch I can't even take a shit without her knowing about it."

"You need to show proof of employment – it's a condition of your parole. Time to make an honest citizen out of you – " I gave his back a pat. "AJ is gonna put you on the books over at his palce."

"Fuck that – I'm nobody's fucking work horse!"

"You punch the card and you go – report back to me. In case someone starts asking questions, stick around for a few; toss out a few good mornings maybe throw down a fucking donut – whatever, then you bounce."

"And when Janet fucking Reno comes sniffing around?"

"AJ's instructions are simple: You're out on a run. Not sure when you'll be back. Simple as that."

"Yeah, whatever you say."

After I briefed Nick on the dynamics of the heist, I was pleased to see he was so eager. Not that it'd make one bit of a fucking difference. A job is a job. When you're part of a crew you don't pick the job – you do the job you're told to do.

We walked back and Emmett looks up. "What's good? We good to go?"

Nicky nodded, his wheels already turning behind those beady eyes. "What's the take?"

"You're piece…" I smiled finding amusement in him hanging. The suspense was killing him and I knew the figure was impressive and by far the biggest score he's had to date. "…500 grand – give or take a few."

Nick whistled and his eyes lit up with the possibilities. "Man, half a million, my old man didn't make that in a lifetime."

Jake chuckled. "Mine either – he sure as fuck owed that though."

"Okay-enough." Breaking up their conversation, I pointed my fingers to Nicky. "You." My fingers stabbed the air – punctuating my words. "You go see AJ – do it now not later." Then looking over at Emmett, "You I'll catch later."

XxXx XxXx XxXx XxXx

Jake and I sat at the back of the cafe near the window. I always sit facing the door; I like to see who comes and goes – that way you don't get caught by surprise. Some piece of shit with a grudge walks up – I'm not just sitting around with my dick in my hand.

I'm not gonna fucking lie though – from this seat I also get to watch Bella. Sitting back, I let my arm lazily drape over the back of my chair and watch as Bella smiles and makes small talk with some fat sap wrapped up in a cheap suit, two sizes too small. I know she knows I'm watching her because her cheeks heat up and she sucks back on that plump bottom lip to hide her smile.

I like watching Bella – the way she moves, the way she smiles and talks. I also like getting a reaction from her - knowing that it's me who makes her glow like that.

She's too fucking cute for her own good.

Cheap suit continues talking with her, his eyes lighting up as she laughs along with him at something he –or she must have said. The few minutes she spends talking to him would no doubt be the highlight of his tired out day – and she has absolutely no fucking idea.

No idea the pull she has on other people.

You can't help but be drawn to her – even my own family.

I purposely didn't tell them about Bella because I wanted to see their unbiased reaction to her. It was touch and go at first – but Bella was a trooper. Despite the quizzical looks, she smiled and listened politely– I was truly proud of her.

It took Carlisle longer than the rest of my family to warm up to Bella. He sees her as a complication, an unnecessary liability. Her genuine sweetness eventually won him over. Having Bella there, at Nonna's birthday party, was the first time I didn't feel like an outsider in my own family, like a stranger looking in from the cold. Truth was I actually enjoyed it – being there with her and Adrianna.

Obviously stalling around, the fat guy laughed again at something being said and I couldn't help but think that he's no more immune to her than I am – the only difference being that she's mine.

The afternoon rush was over leaving the café semi empty.

Although he's dressed in plain clothes, by the way he carries himself, I know he's a cop.

I also know without a doubt that this mother fucker is James. I've seen him circle the club a few times – he's too smart to just walk in and manages to stay just beyond my reach. There isn't anything he'll find back at the club – he's just trying to get a reaction out of me while being a pain in my ass.

Bella hasn't noticed him come in.

Jake continues talking and, without taking my eyes off of James, I hold up two fingers to silence him. Jake looks over his shoulder before turning back to me, "He's got some fucking balls – coming in here like that."

"He's got a fucking death wish, that's what he's got." Before I tear myself up, Jake leans across the small round table and squeezes my shoulder, "Whoa, easy. I'm with you but be smart."

Bella comes around the counter, her eyes focused on the drinks she has balancing on the small round tray, and walks straight into James. The glasses tip, spilling all over the front of his shirt.

He looked down at his clothes. "You stupid fucking bitch," He seethed through clenched teeth.

His head snapped up to Bella and before his hand grabbed Bella's arm, shaking her and demanding an apology I was already moving. The chair scraps against the wooden floor as the force of my movements sends it flying back and skidding across the small space.

James forcefully backed Bella towards the storeroom near the delivery door. My eyes are on James as I quickly move towards them.

His hand squeezes her bare arm hard when he sees me approach. She tries to pull away but he yanks her back like a rag doll causing her to wince against the pain.

Stepping around back, I block the small corridor, penning him in. "What the fuck is this?"

"Um this-" she pulled her arm out of his now loosened grip and stepped back.

"What this is - is a private conversation. Mind your own business."

"Edward, I-"

I ignored Bella and spoke over her words. "There's no need to talk like that." Remaining civil took a huge fucking effort when everything in me wanted to break this fucker's jaw in two. My right fist reflexively clenched as I stepped closer.

"Edward." He says my name like he's just connected the fucking dots. He knows who I am. "I've been looking for you."

Stepping in front of Bella, I spread my arms out and stated, "I haven't been hiding. So you found me – very good police work by the way. Good to know my tax dollars are hard at work."

Bella's hands slid up my back and clenched the back of my shirt. "Please, Edward just let it go. It's fine now."

Turning to face Bella, I grasp her face in my palms and bend low to look into her frightened eyes. "No worries – okay?"

Her attention moved past my shoulder, over to James. "Don't look at him." Tilting her chin towards me, I refocused her attention. "Look at me, Bella." Her hands came up and held on to my forearms, small fingers clenching my sleeves. "No worries – "

Leaving Bella standing in the hall, I followed James out the delivery door in back. Of course Bella wouldn't stay put and followed close on my heels.

"Please Edward, it's not worth it. Please-" There was no reason for her to be this worked up. That's what he wanted.

He lit a cigarette and sneered. "She's good, isn't she? I've stuck my dick in enough sluts to know. She's sweet and fucks like a pro."

His words were meant to bait me – evoke a reaction. That's how cops worked.

I knew it even as I fisted my hand and stepped forward. I had every intention of knocking this guy flat on his ass but Jake approached fast, taking a spot just to my left and facing me with his right hand on my shoulder. "Whoa, Skip – take it easy."

I looked at my shoulder, then back at Jake. "Take your fucking hand off me."

"Yeah, ok." He was smart and did, holding his hand up, palm out instead. "Just think a minute. This isn't the time or the place – that's all I'm saying." No it wasn't the time but this piece of shit has run the fuck out of ticking sand.

"Edward, please don't. Please could you just –"

Glaring at James I barked at Bella, "Get inside."

James pointed at Bella. "She owes me an apology."

"You want an apology?" Her fault or not, he was one hundred percent out of his fucking mind if he thought Bella would be saying two fucking words to him.

I didn't give a fuck if she burnt his fucking retinas out – she wasn't apologizing. "You want an apology, I've got your apology-" I grabbed my crotch and sneered. "…right fucking here. " I raised my arms up at my sides. "You can suck your apology out of my dick. How's that for an apology?"

Jake held out his hand to Bella. "Hey, you don't want to be here. Come on." She walked towards Jake, then turned and looked nervously between me and this piece of shit.

Jake grasped Bella's hand. "Everything's all right. We're gonna go on in and let them talk." She shook her head at Jake's reassurances. I knew she wanted to hear it from me. I could feel her eyes on me looking for comfort but it wasn't something I could give her right now. Truth was I wanted to tear him limb from fucking limb – it was better for her if she did go with Jake.

Jake gently tugged on her hand and nodded in the direction of the back when she looked at him.

James looked at Bella – watching her with these crazed fucking eyes. Seeing but at the same time not really there. Reliving, remembering – yeah I really don't want to go there.

"Go inside with Jake. I'll be right there." I worked to keep the harshness out of my voice. That was the best I could offer her.

"Edward, I-?"

Always so fucking stubborn. "Bella. Get. Inside." Out of patience, my tone left no more room for arguing. She gave a half nod and turned to follow Jake.

I stepped closer to James and leaned in to talk low in his ear. "I hope you got someone to start your car for you."

His narrowed eyes shifted back to me, studying my expression. He knew I wasn't fucking around. "Threatening a police officer is a serious crime. You wanna know how serious?"

I laughed. "If you can prove it – and that's a big if."

"Yeah, there's laws. Probably won't believe this but they even got a law about murdering the city's finest." His condescending tone ate away at the last bit of my tolerance.

Lowering my voice – I stepped closer so he wouldn't miss a single word. "Don't fucking kid yourself. I drop you, nobody here would bat an eyelash. See, you probably won't believe this - but they love me. Know why? Because I'm beating the same system that fucks them every day." I shrugged then added an afterthought. A gut feeling I've been rolling around ever since Bella told me about her dad just up and leaving. "And in the end I'd be doing you a favor."

He skeptically snorted. "And how's that?"

"For a cop who burns cops - better to be carried by six then judge by twelve of your peers."

Not sure if I was bull shitting or not he paused to think. "You don't know what you're talking about."

"Yeah I do." Keeping my eyes trained on his. "Stay the fuck away from her. And so help me, if you put your hands on her again -"

"What?"

"You'll be on your cock sucking knees praying that it was car trouble that came down on you."

A car bomb would be too easy, too quick. He put his fucking greasy paws on Bella again it would be me that came down on him and I can promise three things: one there would be pain, two it would be long and drawn out and three only one of us would be walking away.

By no means was I ready to be finished.

No, I was far from finished with this piece of shit.

Again, not the time or the place. But his end was coming – sooner rather than later.

Turning away from James, I walked towards the back door, raised my hand and waved my middle finger.

Although it was difficult to hold a rational thought against the surge of anger, I had to agree with Jake – this was neither the time nor the place. I had to keep reminding myself of that. But I took great comfort knowing that when the time and the place were both opportune, I would make the wait worth my while.

As for right now I needed to pull it together long enough to play off the charade, the pretense that we had a man to man talk about seeing eye to eye on a few issues.

Nothing more – nothing less.

And this wasn't a problem Bella needed to worry about.

I walked back into the café and as anticipated, Bella was a fluster of questions.

She rattled them off at the same speed and temperament of a firing squad, with only brief pauses to catch her breath.

Though difficult, I instantaneously shed the part of me that wanted to put my fist through a fucking wall in order to be the person that Bella needed right now. I reiterated to her that all was fine and it was nothing more than a conversation and above all she didn't need to worry.

Half of this was true.

Though I didn't lie when I told Bella she had nothing to worry about, everything was not fucking fine and in the back of my head I knew full well that the "meaningless" conversation I presented to her was really the prelude and promise of James's painful demise.

But at the moment that didn't matter.

The immediate objective was to get Bella to calm down before she kissed the floor. There was no way I was fucking leaving, so I made myself comfortable and answered the questions I could. Bella listened to everything and commented with half skepticism but as the hours of her shift wound down she seemed to regain her confidence and feel more and more comfortable. I on the other hand – needed a chance to blow off the fucking steam I've squelched down for the past four hours.

I stayed until the end of her shift and drove her home.

"Are you coming up?"

"No." I turned in my seat to face a very tired looking Bella. "What I want you to do is go inside, I want you to take a hot bath – relax, take your time. Get dressed-up and at about 7:30 I'll swing by and we'll go to dinner."

She leaned back and frowned. "What are you gonna be doing?"

Swallowing down the anger bubbling below the surface I did my best to smile for her. "I'm gonna go put on my Sunday best –" Grabbing Bella's chin so she'd look me in the eyes. "…how am I gonna take out a beautiful lady lookin' like this?"

I kissed her nose and she pulled back again, her dark eyes clouded once again with worry. "You're gonna come back, right?"

There was still a nervousness in her voice so I tried to lighten the mood. "Of course. I've got a dinner date. Now you go on in there and get ready. We're gonna have a good night – just you and me."

She nodded then retreated to her building. Typically I'd walk her to her door – today I just needed to get the fuck out of there. I felt like I was racing my own anger, it was like a ticking fucking time bomb and I didn't want her around if it decided to go off.

Hands at two and ten I drove away from her building conspicuously calm. But as soon as I knew my car was out of sight, I punched the fucking gas and lit up the street.

Taking corners at reckless speeds, my tires squealed against the strain and echoed off neighborhood buildings. It served as a sort of sick therapy to envision that son of a bitch's face being roasted under the heat of my tires. And in my head, the squealing of my reckless driving was transformed into the wild desperate screams of a stuck pig.

No surprise - I made it back to my house in record time. Abusively throwing my car in park, I made a quick exit and retreated to the seclusion of my own home. The comforting façade that not more than twenty minutes ago helped Bella feel completely at ease, faded quickly and turned into an outward eruption of pure rage.

There are very few times in my life I can remember feeling an anger this intense. As I forcefully pulled and expelled the air out of my lungs, I could feel my pulse swelling and retreating like a tide of fury in my ears.

As I made my way to the bathroom, to wash away the now forming beads of sweat, the mirror catches my attention and immediately I feel my insides fucking snap.

Without warning something inside of me just gives and just as if an outside force had spun me around and drew my arm back, I cold cocked the fucking dry wall with every ounce of wrath that had been boiling below the surface.

The plaster cracked, molding to my hand and taking another angry blow. The release felt like a weight had been lifted off my shoulders and I could fucking breath again. My fist abused the ruined wall some more, bang after bang echoing in the small confines. Putting my weight behind each punch I gave each and every one all I had.

Pound for pound these blows would have taken Tyson to his fucking knees. And had I been in better spirits I would have impressed myself with it. But all things considered, I realized that I needed to focus on getting ready for dinner.

XxXx XxXx XxXx

The bright red and blue lights lit up the dark interior of my car and bounced off my rear view mirror making me squint against the harsh reflection.

I knew the drill so I pulled over, put the Escalade in park and rested my hands on the steering wheel while I waited.

His flashlight bounced over the interior of the car before slowly shining over me making me squint against the harsh contrast. The light lingered on my face before he leaned down and rested his arms across the door. "You know why I pulled you over?"

"No…" I chuckled and purposely pulled back. "…but I'm sure you're gonna tell me."

James didn't say anything at first, as he looked back towards the cross street I had just passed.

He took his time before speaking, probably spinning some bull shit reason as to why he pulled me over. "You went through a yellow light back there."

"And?"

"Yellow means slow down not speed up."

I shook my head and laughed.

"What's this?" He picked up the flowers I had picked up for Bella at the florist and checked out the card. "You like poetry?"

I scoffed. "Yeah, how's this – green is the grass, yellow is the chick. I wanna poke out your eyes with my dick, you fuck."

"You think you're real funny."

"Fuck you."

Setting the flowers aside, James's smile was big and fake. "I'm gonna need to see your license."

"Whatever." I leaned to the side and dug my wallet out of my back pocket.

Before I could slip my license out of my wallet, this motherfucker grabbed it and flipped it open.

"In a hurry?"

When he didn't respond I looked over to see he spotted the picture I had tucked in there of Bella.

Esme had taken a bunch of pictures from my grandmother's party and I had been going through them when I spotted that picture and pocketed it. Bella was sitting outside with her elbow resting on the patio table and her chin propped in her palm. I'm not sure who she was talking to when it was taken, but the smile she wore lit up her whole face. From the camera angle, it was obvious Bella didn't know her picture was being taken and for me that was part of the appeal. She wasn't posing; she just looked like herself…angel eyes, innocent blush and sweet smile.

Now if you flipped that plastic sleeve, you'd see the second picture I had pocketed.

A snapshot of Adrianna on my lap and Bella feeding me Nonna's birthday cake. I hardly recognized myself in the picture.

It was the smile.

I don't remember ever looking so genuinely happy.

I actually liked that picture a lot.

He stood with his eyes transfixed on her photo like he was in some kind of daze. "…those sweet lips. Not a night goes by when I don't think about those full lips…"

He wasn't necessarily talking to me, it was more to himself, like I wasn't even there and he was having some kind of private moment with Bella. His eyes were glazed over, raking over the picture of Bella I had in my wallet as his thumb continuously caressed the plastic sleeve.

He snapped out of his fucking daydreams when I grabbed for my wallet. His arm was quick to yank it away as he went back to eye fucking Bella.

I had to look away. Instead I looked out the windshield and gritted my fucking teeth.

"You wearing a badge and all…I'd figure you know it's against the law to-"

"You know what? You're lucky - I don't feel like handing out any tickets tonight." He stood, looking down at me now. "But…what I do feel like is giving some food for thought." His hand shook my wallet. "Next time you're sucking on those sweet lips, ask yourself this: How does my dick taste?" With a sharp flick of his wrist he whipped my shit back through the window and walked away.

All I saw was motherfucking red.

My grip was so tight; I thought I'd break the fucking steering wheel. With great fucking effort, I kept my hands locked around the wheel because I was two breaths away from getting out of my car and breaking his fucking face and I could give a fuck who saw.

I looked down at my lap, where the wallet was still open to Bella.

Suddenly this picture did not have the same appeal it had not more than five minutes ago. It was like the whole image morphed and with it took on a whole new interpretation. Now, her eyes looked a little less angelic, those rosy cheeks took on a freshly fucked look and that adorable smile that I always found so captivating turned into a flirtatious sneer.

I couldn't stand to look at it anymore and threw that fucking shit clear across the car.

XxXx XxXx XxXx XxXx

Sometime after I made it to Bella's. "Hey, you-" Bella kissed my cheek. Trying to put James's words out of my head, I forced a tight smile – hating that I wanted to wipe my cheek off. "I missed you." The sincerity in her voice, that sweetness fucking irked me and I couldn't help but grind my teeth. "What took so long?"

"I made a quick stop by the club-" I didn't want to look at her, not right now. There was too much shit going on inside my head. "A couple of the guys showed up…I got busy, lost track of time." I lied and pulled on to the street.

"Oh." I could hear the disappointment in her voice and I felt like an asshole. "Is everything all right?"

Now there was a fucking question.

The fucking million dollar question.

Nothing was all right.

Everything was different.

I wanted to re-do the last five hours of my life and put a bullet in that mother fucker's head right there in the middle of that alley – before things went to shit.

Witnesses be damned.

Looking over my shoulder to change lanes, I answered distractedly, "Uh-huh."

"Um…okay." I could feel her eyes on me, trying to read my expression.

Soft fingertips reached out and brushed over my bruised knuckles. "What happened to your hand?"

I flexed my hand, feeling the tightness from the swelling in the joints. "Nothing – I tripped on the stairs and knuckled it is all."

"It looks painful – does it hurt much?"

Taking my hands off the wheel so she'd stop touching me – I flexed my fingers again. "Nah, its fine."

With the corner of my eye I saw her fidget in her seat, nervously picking at the hem of her halter. Something she does when she's uneasy.

When her fingers stopped twiddling around and her body tensed, I knew she had spotted the flowers.

There was a short pause before she commented. "These are pretty." She picked up the flowers but was polite enough not to read the attached card – cliché as it was.

"Some guy was selling them on the corner –" I shrugged. "… figured I'd help him out."

"May I ask for they're for," she asked guardedly, like she was afraid of the answer. Her added politeness only added to the tension building in the car.

Still avoiding her, I looked left before turning right onto Jackson Blvd. "I guess you - if you want 'em."

"Really? I love lilies!" She took a big whiff. "They smell so nice."

"Yeah? Good to know." I already knew she loved lilies, specifically the orange kind and had ordered them special. I don't know, I figured after the shit earlier today they'd be a nice surprise.

She checked out the attached card and I wish I'd tossed them out the window.

"Thank you."

"Like I said, I was helping out a guy."

"Still – it was really nice of you."

I had nothing more to say. I forced the corners of my mouth up and put on the radio.

Dinner was long and I found myself frequently getting up and heading to the bathroom for a quick bump. Before going to Bella's, I made a quick detour and railed a couple of fat lines just to clear my fucking head. The smaller bumps helped maintain the high and put off the inevitable crash – though the comedown is gonna be a bitch later.

After dinner I was ready to take her home.

I just wanted some space – away from her to think. We got into the car, my hand rubbing the dull pain in my chest, a tugging that has been there for most of the day and I headed back towards her place.

The dull ache persisted as I dug around the counsel.

"What are you looking for?

"Tums. I've got fucking heartburn and took 'em off Emmett." My hand fished around some more. "He eats like he has an asbestos lined stomach and two assholes."

I was being serious but she seemed to find this funny. I wasn't in a laughing mood and she quick to quit when I stopped what I was doing and looked over at her in annoyance.

Bella can always tell when something's wrong. And knowing that I usually like it and find it calming, she grazed her fingertips along my shoulder her fingers stroking the back of my neck, making small feather light circles just beneath my hairline.

In one way her fingers, the soft touch felt nice and seemed to sooth my insides. On the other hand I didn't want her to touch me. She played with the back of my hair, sending small tingles through my body and awakening my dick.

Eh, what the fuck, as long as she's in the mood to play, I got something else she can play with.

I turned around and headed back the other way. "Where are we going?"

"My place." I didn't figure any further explanation was necessary.

She was unusually quiet and I found myself thankful for the reprieve.

I parked off the curb and followed her inside. She stood quiet while I checked the mail, taking a minute to weed through the junk ads.

Bella bent to take off her shoes, my eyes following her curvy legs up. The skin around my dick began to tighten as I felt my blood rush into my newly forming erection. Looking at the few bills in my hand, I could see Bella still struggling with the straps of her shoes. "Get upstairs."

Surprised by my tone she looked up. "Yeah?"

As she leaned over, her dress hung low and my eyes raked over her every curve before landing on her darkened eyes. "Now."

She moved quickly and I followed behind her as she made her way across the living room to the back. She walked up the stairs and I trailed behind slowly, watching her ass shake from side to side. As my eyes fixed to that juicy ass wiggling back and forth I couldn't help but catch the distinct scent of wet pussy that trailed behind it and my aching dick continued to swell.

At this point I'm fucking ready to rip that shit in two but to make sure she was wet enough and to my liking I slipped my hand up the back of her dress and stuck my middle finger straight up her pussy and held it there while contemplating the amusing irony of the silent fuck you.

Completely ignoring her gasp of surprise and possible shock, I dug a little deeper. My finger instantaneously heated up and I felt the slipperiness of her hot cum drip down my finger to the palm of my hand.

Yup, this will polish my dick just fine.

"Edward!" She scolded and swatted my hand away as she turned to face me.

My own heartbeat raced, thrumming loudly in my ears and sending waves of heat that made the head of my dripping dick throb.

She rounded the top of the staircase and before she could walk away, I grabbed her arm, yanking her back and pinning her flush against the wall.

"Edward!" She playfully scolded again, her pink lips turning up.

I wasn't in the mood to play - with words anyway. "Enough."

I stalked towards her and she stepped back. Trapped between the wall and my throbbing hard dick, her wide eyes looked to mine for an answer I wouldn't offer.

Truthfully this only fueled my fire.

Even through the numbing effect of the coke, my dick felt like it was about to explode. Jesus fucking Christ, I wanted to plug my cock in her pussy so bad. I wanted to shove it so far up her I could feel that hot cum drip down my fucking nuts with the same heat that my hand felt.

All in due time.

This was going to last a while whether Bella liked it or not, and truthfully I hope she didn't.

Resting her hands on my chest, she leaned in to kiss me. Feeling those thick wet lips glide across mine seemed to heighten every one of my senses. Though it was a closeness I didn't want to feel right now. I grabbed her chin and turned her head sideways away from mine and spoke against her cheek. "Don't."

With this same hand I inserted my middle finger into her mouth. Bella swirled and swiveled her velvety tongue around my finger greedily licking it clean of her own juices. No doubt in an attempt to be seductive and ordinarily I would have found this display to be fuck off hot.

Though seeing those lips wrap around my finger and watching her best attempt at the fuck me eye gaze infuriated me. My limbs didn't feel like my own. Nothing felt real. And the words in my head wouldn't shut off. That voice – his voice just played over and over. It could have been out of anger, possibly frustration or any number of emotions but in one swift motion I tore the thin straps of her dress and watched as the top fell to expose her flushed tits.

Slamming her against the wall with my body, my hand slid into her hair as I kissed from her cheek down to her neck. She moved to kiss me again, the joints in my fingers creaking as I yanked a fistful of her hair and squeezed – holding her in place. "OW! That hurt!" She whined and at that moment I felt like snapping her in two.

Ignoring her nails digging into my shoulder, my body moved back slightly, only to crash her into the wall again. Pinning her with my hips, her scent surrounded me, and for a minute it was the only thing my senses registered.

I felt the flames ignite and loosened my belt buckle, exposing the dripping cock that would be keeping her occupied for most of her evening.

The flame roared, burning hotter, and raging through my body. The smoldering fire lapped at my insides and spread - like liquid kerosene ran through my veins. The flames moved fast with an intensity I had never known. Still my limbs felt foreign and I had to wonder if this was some kind of fucked up dream.

Grunting with the impact, my body rammed into her smaller one again and I felt some satisfaction in hearing her head thump against the fucking drywall. Without a second thought I rammed my swollen dick between her quivering thighs now damp with a sweat of anticipation.

The slight tensing of her thigh muscles scent a wave of pleasure that I could feel in the bottoms of my feet.

Her lips trembled against my neck. "Please…" She panted, begging for my dick.

"Fuck yes-" I could feel the heat radiating from her soaked center as my dick grazed her bare lips. Roughly grabbing each thigh I ripped her feet off the ground and draped her legs over my hips.

Instinctively using my shoulders for stability, Bella hoisted herself up just enough for me to cease the opportunity to spear her vulnerable wet pussy with my dick.

Still struggling with the sudden loss of footing, Bella's body plummeted downward and with all her weight came down hard on my cock.

The only place to land.

Upon the harsh impact I could feel the hot drips of her cum spray the inside of my thighs. Digging my toes into the carpet for leverage, I took great pleasure in repeatedly bouncing her up the wall to relive that same impact over and over again.

As she continued to crash down, using my cock as a landing strip, I could feel a hot stream of fluid running down my thigh. It was so intense and I was so focused on getting my own I had no idea if it was her cum or my sweat creating the warming sensation on my heated flesh.

The strain on my hands sent a shooting pain that originated in my knuckles and was now bolting through my wrist. Not bothering to withdraw my pounding dick, I held Bella in place and relocated to my bedroom.

Her pussy tightened around my dick as every muscle in her body tensed in an attempt to maintain balance. "Fucking Christ – that feels good!" I didn't even recognize my own voice. It seemed far away, somewhere in the distance and detached.

Nonchalantly I loosened my grip and forcing her own strength to compensate by clenching her muscles to their greatest compactly. Either that or fall.

_Fuck that feels good._

Her pussy was so tight it almost felt like a vaccum.

The only thought running through my mind, '_Oh yeah, baby – polish that dick."_

Bringing her to the edge of the bed, I stood there for a few seconds enjoying both the sight and feeling of Bella struggling to stay on my dick.

Just as I began to think she was gonna lose the battle, I regained my grip and dick still inserted, plunged both of us on top of the mattress, letting both the momentum and my own body weight bring my dick to new depths.

At the same time I felt my nuts spank the bottoms of those juicy ass cheeks, I heard Bella give a small squeak of discomfort. It helped ground me and kept me from completely losing it with her.

My body stilled reveling in her heat. Remaining balls deep, I pressed my nose against hers, and stared in those glittering brown eyes letting her feel every inch of my dick. Her head lolled to the side as she closed her eyes and another charge of anger went through my system. "Look at me."

Her hooded eyes snapped open and she lazily shook her head. "You feel too good."

Her four little words made my cock twitch and eager for more. My hips got to work, drilling my dick into her pussy so hard I thought her eyes would pop out.

She kept up with the fast rhythm, letting her hands run up and down my back. "Oh Edward- you…" Her voice was low and breathy and got under my skin.

"Just shut up right now." I tore the pillows out from under her, changing the angle and pushed my dick in far. "Take it –" I pushed deep again. "… take what you know you want."

Her pussy pulsated around me. "It's never…Oh Fuck, Edward!" Her head thrashed from side to side as her orgasm began to build and her body frantically kept pace, seeking release. "No one else has ever…." She stopped mid-sentence, realizing her mistake.

She'd better catch that shit.

Her getting off on some other guy's dick wasn't what I wanted to hear about.

The idea of some other guy between her legs was a complete buzz kill and I wasn't sure I was in the mood anymore.

Then she yanked my hair - hard. "Oh My God!"

Grunting upon the impact, I slammed my hips harder into her and crashed my mouth against hers to shut her the fuck up. I stuck my tongue down her throat because I really didn't want to hear her say anything at the moment.

The relentless pace I had set had me out of breath as sweat dripped off my forehead onto Bella's cheeks. She let out a gasp as I pinned her arms above her head and drove my dick even harder.

My body flattened, stretching over hers as I pressed my mouth to her ear. "Who's fucking pussy is this?"

Her moans brought me close. "Say it!" She kept her legs wrapped around my waist, taking all of me. My hands squeezed her arms, almost circling her biceps and as I rose they held the bulk of my weight.

"Fuck! It's yours! All fucking yours!"

Her pussy began to tighten and like clockwork Bella's breaths became short and labored. She screamed out my name between gasps of air as I felt her beginning to go. Her muscles became putty. As her muscles gave out, I felt her pussy melt all over my dick as she began to throb. Her contractions tightened around my dick and as they did I could feel the pressure in my balls begin to build.

It was so fucking intense.

Every time her pussy tightened, I felt closer and closer to the moment my dick would burst inside of her.

'_Oh, yeah baby – milk my dick.'_

With a renewed energy I continued pumping – hitting that spot until a surge of hot cum washed over my cock and that was it I blew everything I had deep inside.

"Holy shit." I rolled off Bella, flat on my back and tried to catch my breath. She rolled too – resting her head on my chest and draping her leg over mine.

For some reason, Kate flashed through my mind. My thoughts were too fucking scattered and my body felt like a live wire. I couldn't just lay here.

Bella left little kisses over my chest and I tapped her leg to move. "I need a smoke."

I picked up my phone to see what time it was, pulled on my boxers, and without another word went out to smoke.

The effects of the coke were beginning to subside and I sure as fuck didn't feel like crashing. I also didn't feel like talking. I needed to sort my shit out.

Coming back in, I grabbed my jeans and tossed her shirt over to her. "I'm fucking beat. Mind if I take you home? I gotta get up early tomorrow."

"Yeah, sure." She sat up and put her arms through her shirt. "I'm kinda tired too."

There weren't many words spoken on the way to Bella's.

I dropped her off and called Emmett.

He's always up for partying and agreed to meet me at a club across town.

When you really want to enjoy your meal, you eat out…who in the hell feels like cleaning dirty dishes?

Fuck that!

You take the dirty laundry to someone else's house…you don't fuck up your own washing machine.

I walked into the club and found Emmett between two girls at the bar – drinks already poured.

The alcohol helps take the edge off.

We do a couple more shots and before long Emmett's pouring me another shot for a toast. "Here." He handed me the shot glass then raised his own glass, "To the ones we've fucked, to the one's we'd love to fuck and to the ones we've loved – fuck 'em. Here's to us."


	14. Written in the Stars

As I'm posting this, know that I currently have stitches in the bottom of my foot and my knee! That leaves for one totally crabby, bored, frustrated and slightly pained and heavily drugged girl with NOTHING to do but stare at the ceiling! What a fucking waste of perfectly good summertime doings! BLECH! One more whole week of this stinking B.S.!

Also – I'm really sorry!

A few of you already know – I write chapters out of order and go back and work randomly. I saved this to the hard drive and it's ALLLLLLL Gone! I'm still working on it. Love you all!

Written in the Stars *** Chapter 14

B-POV

I hate that I woke up at 4am.

My day is screwed already.

I get back in bed, part those sloppy, tangled sheets and lay there with my eyelids closed.

If I can't sleep at least I'm going to pretend I can.

My brain doesn't cooperate though and I'm wishing it would get with the program.

Sleep, sleep, SLEEP, I think but my brain doesn't get the urgent message.

Feeling uncomfortable in my own skin and maybe too warm, I flip over on my left side wishing the lumpy mattress would just open wide and swallow me up bit by aching bit. I let out a long, heavy frustrated sigh, there's no getting cozy tonight and my body's temperature doesn't seem to be the pending problem. Kicking the blankets off my legs, I leave them loosely wrapped around my torso and flip to the right now. I can hear the occasional bus pass outside but for the most part it's quiet. It won't be long before the sleepy people start heading to work.

Work – I groan at the thought and look at the clock. The red numbers show 4:26am. My eyelids feel like fucking sandpaper but I watch the clock until another minute ticks by and is staring back at me glowing intrusively in alarming red. The bright crimson burns my too tired peepers and for some reason makes my skin feel even warmer while my insides feel restless and turbulent. My heartbeat stutters before pumping a little harder and I swear it's in response to that fucking red glaring back at me. I feel like there's a race against time and I can't even explain why or who I'm racing against.

It's unsettling and I find myself looking away, off towards the window. The second air conditioning unit Edward had installed fills the whole squared space and my fingers twitch to go flip it on. Groaning at having to actually move, I untangle the messy sheets snaked around my body and lug my tired ass out of bed.

Tip toeing over to Adrianna – just to check on her. She's sound asleep, her pale pink blanket lying loosely around her. I watch her for a few minutes, smiling to myself. She has her finger in her mouth again but I just leave her be opting to leave a light kiss on her head instead.

My toes tippy their way over to the window and flip the switch on the AC unit. One flick of the control and it's instant coolness!

It's quiet humming, in some ways, is relaxing and masks most of the traffic commotions. Just like the first air conditioner Edward had installed, it's like turbo charged or something and it's not long before the entire room is completely chilled over.

My legs get cold so I roll on my stomach and stick just one leg under the blanket this time. The other one hangs off the side of the bed basking in the cooler air.

I figured it'd be the best of both worlds – one warm, one cold.

That seemed like a good balance.

The air conditioner blocks out the street's on goings but it isn't enough to block the constant clatter swimming around in my mind.

This whole time, being with Edward, I had been waiting for the other shoe to drop and I feared this was finally it. Feared he had finally had enough of the bull shit.

I sneak a peek at those red numbers. 4:38am. Fuck.

Flopping over on my stomach and stretching out, I let my cooler toes wiggle and my warmer, blanket covered leg bend at the knee to stick straight up – heel to the ceiling. My brain is just too wired to shut down, so I let it go – hopefully it'll tire out soon.

That works with Adrianna. She goes, goes, goes and then all the sudden she's out like a light.

My brain takes the free rein and runs and runs and runs just like on autopilot. Needless to say, all it wants to think about is Edward. I cross my arms underneath my head and let my raised leg fall to the bed with a loud thump, then raise it again. Something about that sharp movement pulled at my chest. The fast whack of my leg against the mattress had such finality and seemed so loud in its declaration.

It makes me think of a gavel being smacked down on a tall podium.

Quickly being followed by the simple word – 'dismissed!'

Dismissed.

I've decided that I really don't like that word or the meaning it holds.

It's so final.

Judgment has been passed on to you and there is no room for persuasion.

Lifting my foot again, I don't make a repeat of flopping it down. I don't really want to hear that sound again.

My foot just hangs there.

Waiting.

Like the other hanging shoe that's been dangling, waiting to descend.

Or maybe it's already dropped?

_Dismissed_ from its blissful high.

There have been very few times Edward hasn't called or at least texted something just before I went to bed and I try to tell myself that not hearing from him doesn't necessarily mean anything. He was tired - he said so himself and more than likely he probably took a shower and fell asleep.

That's what I told myself yesterday when I didn't hear from him.

This was now day number two!

There's a nagging in my chest I don't want to acknowledge and the lump filling the back of my throat makes it a little harder to breath. Everything constricts – my unsure heart, my tightening lungs. It hurts and it's not just in any one place, it's everywhere. Swallowing the thick lump down, I can taste the salt of the building tears in the back of my throat.

Would Edward call it quits?

This thought made my swollen eyes sting as the fresh tears made their way trailing down my cheeks. They began slowly. Aside from the quiet hum pumping out chilly air, the room was so quiet I could hear the first tear when it hit my pillow. It teetered there at the tip of my nose until it finally succumbed to the gravity. It sounded like one lone raindrop falling from the vast empty sky and with a single little patter finding its ending and landing against an open umbrella.

In my mind I imagine the umbrella to be red. The umbrella was bold, demanding attention against its gray backdrop. The red coloring didn't instill feelings of love or romance but apprehension – like that fucking alarm clock which now reads 5:01. In my mind I watched that lone raindrop fall off the edge of the umbrella, much like my single tear cascading off my nose, and it brought a heavy feeling of uneasiness.

The red was vivid in my mind, glaring back from its muted background. My heart rate began to increase and I felt internal alarms beginning to sound. Struggling to keep my lungs functioning and my breathing even was quickly becoming a losing battle. My chest ached now and I was fighting with everything I had to hold back the sobs that were making my eyes sting. My teeth gnawed into my quivering bottom lip creating a salty metallic wash – and that just made me bite down a little harder.

Edward was pissed, he played it down for me but it was written all over his face. His cold, penetrating eyes only emphasized the dark expression carved into his stony face. With one look he could make the blood in your veins turn to ice. It was enough to make Jake back off. Fuck, even James, the devil incarnate, was smart enough to take a step back.

The coin had flipped.

And this was a side of Edward I truly had never seen. Oh, for sure I had thought I'd seen Edward pissed before, the operative word there being thought.

It makes sense now - why people bend over backwards for him. He literally says 'jump' and people fall all over themselves to ask 'how high'. This only just dawned on me – the power he has. The control. So many people at his fingertips ready to do his bidding – whatever the cost.

Edward – the Skip was a turn on.

I'm not sure what this says about me as a person and I don't take the time to dwell on that thought.

That day, I could feel it in the air; it crackled with the intensity of both fire and ice. As I followed Edward into the deathly still alley, everything hummed and crackled with an electrical current like the calm before the storm.

With quick breaths pouring out of my lungs, I pressed myself against his solid back and I was sure he could hear my over worked heart banging against my ribs. And if by some crazy chance he couldn't hear it, well there is no doubt in my mind that he could definitely feel it ferociously pounding into his back.

It was even in his body – tight and constricted the complete opposite of his usual casual stance. Under my fingertips the difference was tangible; his muscles were strained wound tight like a coil ready to strike. His menacing look was animalistic and it did something to me, deep down.

It began with small tingles, soft winged butterflies stretching and fluttering across my stomach. They started out slow, their wings brushing against my insides soft like whispers – I call them butterfly kisses and then they began to fully wake making deep lunging sweeps and creating a vibration of tingles that began to pulse and grow deeper.

Watching him in that alley, approaching James, I marveled at how controlled Edward was. He was eerily calm and I couldn't take my eyes off of him as he took a square, protective stance in front of me. He frightened me, yes – but there was something else that dominated that emotion. The butterflies cascaded, corkscrewing in tight circles from my tummy all the way to my toes and leaving a haze of warmth in their wake. Every cell in my body was in tuned to him, waking up and ready to answer to some silent call.

It was a strange sensation to feel the familiar flames dancing with ice running through your every vein.

He turned to me; I was too hypnotized by him to hear what he was saying. His words I didn't hear but his hands on my cheeks, on me - made the butterflies dive deep in my tummy and backflip. His hands were a complete contrast to the rest of him – gentle and tender. His stormy eyes – they did me in.

So dark and filled with raw power and… so very sexy.

Yes, sexy.

Whether he wanted to be or not, he just was.

When his eyes found mine I couldn't look away. It had nothing to do with fear and everything to do with lust. His searing eyes brought forth something within me and with the electrical strength of a lightning bolt struck right between my legs. The white hot bolt rapidly forced its way through my body and struck its intended target directly. My thighs squeezed together as it lapped at my insides; spreading slow blazing fires then hit with a panty melting force to finally kiss my clit with its fiery lips and leaving me sizzling down below. It happened all at once: fiery ice raced through molten walls – and a slow burn was manifested deep within me. There was a burning, an ache that only Edward could soothe. Just like when Edward kisses me, warm soft lips on cool skin - it sent sweet shivers tingling down my spine.

As fucked as it was – I wanted him.

I'm sure it was written all over my face – just as it was freshly written all over my panties. And by the glowering look on James's face, he wasn't illiterate. In fact, I'd even say he could read very well.

For me, it has never been like this with James.

Even without trying, Edward does things to me James never could. And when he is trying, he does things to me James never would.

In a good way, though.

Very good things.

Things that make my body go crazy.

It's downright pathetic that, although I wasn't a virgin when I met Edward, I was really just as inexperienced. James was funny about things – more robotic or clinical I suppose.

At the time I thought it was great.

At the time I didn't know any better – didn't know Edward.

James - his moves read like an eighth grade sex education manual.

Another reason I didn't think I'd be able to hold on to Edward. He has experience far beyond me, he has confidence in everything he does – with due right of course so how long before he's tired of being the initiator and the patient teacher?

Looking between Edward and James – he didn't really seem that threatening right now. James I mean.

Edward never even raised his voice, my God, not that he'd have to. There was no mistaking the warning – he wasn't implying or suggesting. I had heard enough of the conversation to know Edward wasn't fucking around. His tone was lethal and held the threat of promise. And after seeing Edward – the Skip in his element it was a promise I was sure he'd make good on.

I was both frightened and drawn to his wild eyes. They were so much darker than the limey orbs I love to stare into. There are countless times where I've found myself completely lost in that sea of green. Before, when Edward was just a customer, I'm sure he must have thought I had some kind of a speech problem. I felt my brows wrinkle and I grimaced remembering how many times I had no clue what he was talking about or stuttered out a string of random words that made zero sense.

All because of those eyes.

_Sigh._

But these eyes, the Skip's eyes, were calculating and hard, as they honed in on James, pinning him in place. He stood tall challenging James, daring him to overstep.

James wasn't stupid either. He was an opportunist and would wait for a time of more vulnerability.

Edward had my complete attention.

I was…. is it right to say in awe?

I was riveted and couldn't take my eyes off of him. This is who lies beneath the Edward I know. Edward is always sexy but this side of him was just so much more carnal, primal even and required a category all of his own. It was that primal call, something so untamed and far more feral that pulled me to him.

I couldn't explain it.

By right I probably should have feared him, like everyone else.

Deep down I know that he wouldn't hurt me. Maybe that was part of the draw? Having the gentler side of something so untamed? I don't know – like I said I couldn't explain it.

All I knew for sure was that I wanted it.

Badly.

And it was that pull, those fiery eyes and that firm body poised for attack that I dreamt of that night.

And like with all sexy dreams morning came way too soon.

Groaning and rubbing my sleep crusted eyes into focus, I rolled over and reached for my phone. Not expecting it to ring, I just dumped it into my purse and threw my purse on the floor near my bed. Keeping my still tired body flat and melted into the mattress, I slid over so half my upper body hung over the bedside. Stretching far, my wiggling fingers found my purse under the bedside table and easily slipped inside. Blindly rummaging through all the shit rammed in there, I made a mental note to clean it out later. Skirting underneath my wallet, weaving through the random papers and napkins trying to locate my phone I suddenly felt a wettish sticky mess coating my wiggling fingers.

This had Adrianna written all over it.

Squeezing my eyes shut tight, not wanting to look, I pressed my fingers together – they were slippery and covered with something slimy and thick.

_Gross._

With one eye opened, I pulled my hand out of the slop bag and grimaced at the brown sludge that covered my hand from fingertip to palm. Flopping myself down and lying flat on my bed, I inspected the warm glossy mess before hesitantly bringing my fingers to my nose.

My nose played defense – already scrunching up and fearing the worst on this new development.

Snatching my purse up, I checked out its innards – nothing but a sea of melted chocolate. It was on everything – notes, receipts, wallet…and there amongst a heap of napkins…._candy wrappers_!

Mad at myself for leaving it in Edward's sun baked car, I threw it back on the floor and laid back down with my clean arm over my eyes and the chocolate covered hand hanging over the edge of the bed.

Not feeling like dealing with the mess, I tried to bring back the dream from last night.

It was a mirror of the last time I was with Edward.

He came, he conquered and I'd feel him - his presence long after.

In a good way though.

A really, really good way.

It was far different from James, who was also good at leaving my body feeling his presence long after. Feeling James long after had nil to do with his missionary sex but more to do with me reeling from the bite of the back of his hand.

I had so many questions.

Something had happened after I went with Jake to set him off and I knew he needed that – needed a connection and to reclaim what was his. And there was no question about it – I was his.

There are times he's let me cry on him, times I have taken the cowardly way out and hid behind him, and times when I just got lost in him – without a doubt he is always what I need and it felt so good to be able to reciprocate for once.

It was a turn on to be what he needed.

Even though Edward had snapped, he remained aware enough to keep himself in check. His control teetered on a narrow point- possessive hands groped a little harder, hips thrust a little deeper. There were moments when I could feel that perfect control he has slipping and was sure he'd fucking lose it - but he didn't. Not entirely anyway. I lost myself in his solid body and possessive thrusts. Feeling the Skip between my legs set my body ablaze and my explosive orgasm erupted, ripping through my trembling body - for him.

He was angry but wouldn't divulge anything. Conversations with Edward were frustrating. He was so smooth and good at redirecting the focus, answering but not really answering.

He's tight lipped about everything, never letting anything slip – ever.

Yet he's so fucking nosy - in everybody's business then bitches about me being a gossip.

Adrianna is already awake.

I frown thinking that I didn't even hear Jessica come in for her. That makes me feel real shitty. She must be in the kitchen because I hear her talking with Jessica. Lack of sleep has my head on the cusp of a major headache and I don't budge, instead just lying there with chocolate covered fingers. My limp body has zero motivation to move and I wish I could just continue doing nothing for the rest of the day.

I sigh knowing this is not possible.

_God give me the strength to get through this day with this horrible headache and not slap anyone. Amen _

Taking the opened Kit Kat wrapper out of my purse, I growled thinking it looked like Charlie's Chocolate Factory had a stage 3 meltdown in the confines of my purse!

I get my hands cleaned up and pick my phone out of my new fondue pot. It cleans up easily, the phone not the purse, and I open it. My puckered eyebrows match my pursed lips as they twitch and I frown down at the little screen that displays only the time.

Nothing.

No missed calls.

No waiting texts.

No messages.

Nothing.

I pacify myself with the reminder that I just saw him the other day.

Jessica's head peaks around the corner. "You're up!"

"Um, yeah. It's later than I – thanks for getting her."

"She had her breakfast – cereal and milk. You're up so I'm gonna run and get my pay check then I'll come by the shop and visit with you."

I smiled. Quirks aside, I loved this girl. "One large iced chai has your name on it."

Her head disappears for barely a second before she's right back again. "Hey, so…"

I save her the awkwardness and just answer. "He didn't call." It's hard to mask the dejection in my voice.

"I'm sure he will. You know how things get – he'll probably call tonight." It takes some effort but the corners of my mouth lift just enough to pacify Jess.

Pinning my hopes on that is not an option. It will only feel worse when he doesn't. I look up and change the subject. "Did you get a chance to talk to your manager?" The receptionist at Jessica's work is going on vacation for a week and they need a temporary replacement. Ben would love the extra hours at work for a week and I'd be making a hell of a lot more for a week.

And all shall be happy.

Well maybe happy isn't quite the word.

"Yup, if you can get the time – it's yours. You just have to come in sometime before so they can show you the phones."

"That's really awesome of you – thanks. Maybe I can pick a day to go in for whatever training when you're working?"

"Yeah – I'm stopping in there so I can get my schedule."

"Ok. Don't forget." Jessica sometimes has trouble in the short term memory department. Or maybe she's just easily distracted. Either way things are usually outta sight outta mind with her.

"I got it and I'll see you later."

Walking out of the bedroom I was quick to spot the chocolate culprit on the floor working in her coloring books. "Adrianna – "

She didn't look up or really acknowledge that I just called her. I was equally surprised and peeved with this nonsense. "Adrianna, look at Mommy when she's talking to you."

She put her crayons down and smiled up. Really I could never be mad at that face.

"What is this in here?" I held out my purse, opening it wide so she could get a good gander at the evidence stacked against her.

She ran over on her little legs and peered in with a crinkled nose.

When she didn't say anything, I prodded a little more, "Did you put that candy in here?"

With a look of forlorn, Adrianna looked down at her little toes. "Sorry, Mommy."

Lifting her chin up so I could see her little face I said, "That made a big mess in here. Why would you do that?"

"I gave it to you and for Skippy."

What could I say to that?

When she has play dates with the little girl across the way – well she's not always the most generous.

We've been working on sharing and it seemed wrong to punish her for something I had been teaching her. Really the thought was sweet.

Letting out a big puff of air, my lips vibrated against each other making Adrianna laugh.

I had to laugh myself. "You like that?"

"You're funny, Mommy!" She clapped. "Do it again!"

"I'm gonna get you…" She knew those words and took off in a fit of giggles through the living room and I went right after her. Of course letting her think it was a big ordeal to catch her. Swooping in from behind I grabbed her little darting body and whisked her off the floor, twirling her in a circle before sitting on the floor with her in my lap. I blew raspberries on the side of her neck and she wiggled and squirmed but then when I stopped she'd shout 'Again, Mommy'!

A few more rounds of raspberries and I was just as breathless. I kissed her chubby cheek. "No more going in Mommy's purse without asking, okay?"

She nodded her understanding then wiggled off my lap.

_Yeah, we'll see how long that lasts._

"Did you finish your cereal?" That question reminded me of what a total fail I was this morning and a stabbing pang pricked at my abused heart.

"I did it."

"Yeah? Was it good?"

With a shy smile and happy glittering eyes she nodded.

"Okay, get your toys. It's time to visit Mrs. Cope." I tickled her tummy to put a smile back on her face. "Mommy's got to work. Make the money, honey"

Lately she hasn't been too keen on me going to work. Trying to keep her spirits up, with a deeply furrowed brow and a ridiculous puckered look that probably resembled the likes of her finned friend Finegan, I made my voice extra deep to mimic a few of the customers, "The people want their coffee."

"Maybe they should have their mommies get it." She didn't have to add – 'not mine'.

I got it.

And it broke my heart.

"You're mommy loves you. Do you know how much?"

She shook her head with a sad pout I wanted to kiss away.

I stretched my arms so wide. The widest I could. "Even more than this, little girl."

Her eyes popped out with astonishment and she slapped her hands over her giggling mouth, laughing over her words. "That's so much!"

"Even more than that. I love you too, too much!" Grabbing her for another hug, I planted a kiss at the top of her head.

She told me she loved me too, which didn't make it any easier for me to drop her off with Mrs. Cope. I also wish I didn't have to.

When I finally made it to work, Jessica was already there, sitting at the counter across from Ben. The fact that she was quick to clam up when I approached made me wonder what was going on.

"Here." I threw the box of minty cookies on the counter before tying my apron around my waist.

"Girl Scout Cookies?" Jessica knew it's not a splurge I make often – in fact ever.

"I'm out twenty bucks – so eat up."

Jessica's glittery eyes were practically devouring the box already. "You know how much I love these things."

_Yup, I knew. _

_And better to share than for me to eat 'em all…which has been known to happen._

And then there's Ben.

I sighed as he had to point out my fiscal irresponsibility. I swear to God he's a financial advisor in the making. Either that or a big cheap ass. "You spent twenty buck on these? I think they saw sucker written all over your forehead."

"She's a Girl Scout, she's cute – what was I supposed to do? You're gonna go to hell if you don't buy."

Ripping into the box, Ben was quick to inform, "You got ripped off by a five year old. That's funny."

"She didn't have change – said she'd get some from her mom. And she was like eight, not five."

"Same difference - they learn early these days. Say bye-bye, A. Jackson. You're never gonna see that money again."

If I did – I did, if not well it was for a good cause. She shouldn't be out wandering the streets talking to strangers by herself anyway – so maybe that's one less person she'd have to approach. Maybe that one less person is some crazy perv, too.

Either way it was a good deed.

A white ball for my scale when judgment day comes. Perhaps it'll be that exact ball to outweigh some of the black balls I've earned through the years. Like dropping off your kid with an elderly lady to make a few lousy bucks!

I've been zoning out but haven't missed much of Ben's roommate saga.

Robotically refilling the muffin display I listened with like half an ear.

It's a daily thing.

Ben has been ranting about his roommate now for the last twenty minutes. I hear it every day but this is more to catch Jessica up. I think his roommate is a nice person just a bit pigish. It's just unfortunate that she does about 15,000 little things that get on his last crumb of nerve.

And here I thought I had it bad.

I'd be pretty pissed too if someone left big clumps of hair in the bathroom and a grimy ring around the tub after they showered. I hate cleaning showers – more than anything! I'd rather clean all the pots in Union Station than have to clean any shower. Even our shower – which is nothing like the filthy mess Ben describes. Ben also says she pees in the shower – I have no idea how he knows this. I told him he should be grateful he takes showers and not baths. He wasn't willing to see this bit of positivity.

Jessica may get on my nerves, she may not win an award for best roommate but she sure as hell isn't the worst either. All in all I'm pretty lucky – most of the time, anyway.

Ben is all riled up today, too. "Our TV – it's small and somehow, she manages to sit right in front of it ALL the time and blocks the picture with her big head! I missed the last pitch of the game."

Half giggling Jessica gives Ben a dubious look. "I mean it!" He defended and laughed holding his hands out wide to exaggerate his roommate's watermelon head. "It's like this…"

Looking between me and Jess, Ben shakes his head. "You two have no idea! No idea. You two have it good, you know having each other."

Jessica sipped her icy chai. "Bella leaves dirty dishes in the sink."

_Um, excuse me?_

"I cook – you clean, remember? You wanna get your Betty Crocker on – then I got no problem scrubbing down dishes." Which I do any way.

"Glad you're still with us over there."

My turn. "All right – let's talk about Jess."

"Yes – let's." She rests her chin in her palm waiting to see which of the many gripes I'm gonna call her out on today.

"Okay…" I say taking that challenge and putting my best star struck eyes on and clearing my throat to get my best panting on. "Oh, omg I love you giggle giggle...omg I hate you get the fuck out-fine i'm leaving- no wait come back...omg i love you!" Not intending on offending, I eye up Jessica – it's all good, she knows I'm just messing so I add a little more. "All the time this goes on, night after night….until 3 in the fucking morning. Then they make these idiot voices to each other and sound like demented three year olds and it drives me nuts."

"You hear all that?" She inquires totally unaffected by any of it.

_Of all the ridiculous questions!_ "The walls aren't that thick, so yeah I hear it all – and then some."

Ben shakes his head. "That's nothing. This filthy girl left a pad rolled up on the countertop…" He paused to gage our reaction before adding the most pertinent detail of it all. " – a used…you know."

I noticed he left the part out where he threw up. I guess he didn't want Jessica to know that, only my unfortunate ears got the unedited version.

Just in case he's working himself up to the unedited version, I concede. No need to hear that twice in a week. "Okay, you win worst roommate award. That's just, just…fuck that's just disgusting."

Being preoccupied this morning with Adrianna, I didn't have a lot of time to think about Edward so very nonchalantly I moseyed myself over to my phone and took a quick peak.

Nothing.

My nerves are getting the better of me. There is no reason he wouldn't call. Well I guess I could think of one.

Can I really go there, though?

And not have an emotional breakdown?

No, definitely not.

I set it down on the counter a little harder than intended and I grimaced when both Jessica and Ben shot me odd looks. "Oops, sorry." This time I purposely left the phone out in plain sight, as to not miss anything. Plus I could sneak peeks a little sneakier this way.

Listening to Ben and Jessica chatter on my eyes kept roaming over to that infuriating silent cell sitting so offensively on the counter. Anxiously I glanced up at the clock – exactly thirteen minutes since the last time I checked. My fingers twitched to grab it and in response I began to plot how I could check it again - going unnoticed of course.

Starring at that piece of shit, screaming at it in my head and chewing my thumb nail.

That was me.

And my insides were even worse!

Twisted up in all kinds of crazy sailor knots.

Barely able to tear my eyes away from the black thing, I glanced up at the clock real quick and do a mental calculation.

Four more minutes have passed by.

Is it too soon to check?

In unison, Ben and Jess look over – it was actually creepy how well timed that was and my eyes immediately snap away from the phone. Still gnawing on my jagged thumbnail I offer a sheepish smile and shrug.

_Whatever._

They return to talking and I return to silently cursing that phone to ring.

Just like jail, I allowed myself one call.

Just one.

And yes, I wasted that one call already on my way to work. He didn't pick up; in fact it went straight to voice mail. I hate leaving messages, mostly because I hate the way my voice sounds. Like a whiny over grown Minnie Mouse. He'd see that I called without my nasally voice to tell him so.

And he'll do whatever it is he's gonna do.

My heart sank.

The temptation to dial him up again was there – but oh, no I would not be giving in to it.

And that is final!

Ben disrupts my inner debate. "You gonna get that?" His crinkled forehead and expecting eyes look back at me – waiting.

Yeah, I know something about waiting.

Like a dumbass I look at my phone thinking I missed something.

I didn't.

I look back at Ben wondering what I'm supposed to be getting until he points out the customer waiting. Of course he's too busy with Jessica and doesn't want to move.

Scowling because I really don't want to move either I snap, "Maybe I should stick a mop up my as too. Would you like that?" I hissed in a low voice. "You know kill two birds with one stone? Cleaning and customers all done in one shot!" That was rude but I don't really care and I sure as hell don't feel like apologizing.

Right now at least.

The fact that it's Tori at the counter doesn't really inspire me any.

"Hi Bella."

"Hey."

She set her keys on the counter. "I was hoping I'd catch you."

"O-kay…" I'm totally dumfounded. I have no clue why she'd be looking for me.

"I was just wondering if you've seen Tyler?" What is it with these guys and going AWOL?

I cringed remembering the last time I did see Tyler. I felt bad that Edward was angry at him and I knew Tyler would catch hell. "Um, no. Not for a while."

"Oh – I just thought…" "Well he's friends with your boyfriend – so I thought maybe you might have seen him or something?" Tyler and Edward are definitely not friends but I don't tell Tori that.

Picking at the counter I shake my head to answer. "I don't think I'll-"

The words I really don't want to say come out too slowly and she's already interrupting. "When you see Edward do you think you could ask him?" My eyes flash back to my phone and my heart sinks. I'm not sure if I will be seeing him.

I put all the confidence I can muster in my voice for Tori. "I'm sure everything is alright. Maybe he went to visit family or something?" I have doubts looming about this being true in _my_ case but I truly hope Tori can work things out.

"Well still – when you see him you'll ask?" She sounded so filled with hope and I just I couldn't crush that.

"I…Tori…I'm not sure that…" I couldn't finish. Somehow saying it out loud made it true and the thought of not seeing Edward again hurt too much. "Um…sure." I smile weakly and leave my big fat lie out there.

I watch her leave wondering why all guys have to be the same.

People walk past the windows, couples holding hands and I begin to feel the gaping hole in my heart stretching. He's everywhere I look and yet nowhere.

Jessica and Ben had moved on to other things. Namely Jessica's sister's upcoming wedding. This could go on for hours.

Realizing that my incessant finger tapping is getting under their skin, I balled my hand up and offered up a smile, although it felt more like a guilty grimace.

They continued talking but I couldn't focus. It's like there's this magnetic pull and I find my eyes slipping back over to my phone. And it infuriates me to no end. I have never been that clingy girl.

EVER!

Yet, here I stand mentally cursing a little black box.

I'm not sure which is more infuriating: Me or the phone?

Me and my constant…yes I'll say it, crazy obsession in checking for missed calls or the DEAD SILENT phone itself.

I refuse to check it again.

REFUSE!

I WILL NOT DO IT!

Proud of my resolve and forcing my eyes away, I looked back at Jess and Ben and wondered how she doesn't realize that Ben has it bad for her.

They look cute together, although he is a little young for her. But – eh, age is all relative or so people say.

Unable to hold any thought beyond that, I spied my phone sitting on the counter next to the register and wondered if it was even turned on. I tried to remember the last time it had been on the charger – maybe it's dead?

"Bell-a -" Jessica happily sang out bringing me out of my thoughts and I looked to Jess to see what I had missed. "Huh?"

"I can't take anymore." She snapped.

Frowning I looked around to see what she was talking about. I have no clue what I missed. "What aren't you taking any more of?"

"That tapping – those nails…" Without humor she looked back to Ben. "…all day long this goes on."

Her hand mimicked mine as she dubbed in exaggerated sound effects. "Tap, tap, tap – Tap, tap, tap! Drives me fucking crazy!" Whipping her pointer finger out she ranted on. "Either you go and check it or I'm gonna do it for you!"

I guess I wasn't fooling anyone.

Narrowing my eyes at her wagging finger I had to bite down the very tempting urge to grab it and bend it back.

"Oh for fuck's sake-" She hopped off her chair. "Give me that thing." Moving with speed I didn't really think I had today, I shoulder bumped Jessica out of my way and zipped right passed her.

"Ok, ok – real quick, I'll just check-" Feeling like _that_ girl again I frowned at my broken resolve and lamely added, "just to make sure it's charged." We both know I'm lying through my teeth but it makes me feel a little better.

No messages.

No missed calls.

**What. The. Fuck.**

"Not a word. Not one." Sulking I flopped against the counter and slumped over, resting my chin in my palm.

Countless possibilities cross my mind.

I tell myself that it's possible that he's just busy. His phone is always buzzing – always….something.

I remember that he said he had some out of town business but I can't remember exactly when that's supposed to be. Plus he always finds time to call, even if it's just for a few minutes.

He also comes over. A-lot. The days that he doesn't, or can't he usually stops here at my work– sometimes stopping with Emmett, sometimes with Jake.

My mind drifts to the dark cars that have been up and along the street at various times – both here and at home. There's always one that sits at the far end of my block – just out of the street light's reach. Could the FEDs have picked him up and they're monitoring his regular stops to build a file?

Edward did say that every so often they rear their ugly head in hopes of pinning something on him. I had to laugh. Hopefully they're not counting on me for information. One, I'd never talk and two – there's nothing to talk about. Edward never shares too much anyway.

My mind was spinning too much. "So worst case scenario…what do you think?"

"A phone rings both ways, maybe you should call." This is Jessica's brilliant suggestion.

My head whips around at her and my hand lands on my hip at her ludicrous suggestion. "That would be a big fat NO on that!" He should be the one calling. In fact he should be doing a lot more than calling. "You know you wouldn't be calling either!" That was louder than I intended. "Ben – what's your say?"

"Don't call – that shit gets old quick." I'm with Ben on this one.

"You're obviously upset that he hasn't called you. You could call him but you don't. Maybe that's your answer – " I take back everything nice I've ever said about Jess.

Was I the only one here who didn't get it? What the hell kind of arithmetic is that? "What?"

"Maybe it's time to move on." Jess puts simply.

My teeth grip my bottom lip.

One to keep them from trembling.

And two to keep from tearing Jess a brand new hole.

"Can I just throw something out there?" Do I even want to hear more of her logic?

I slowly release my lip – testing the waters and making sure I don't end up as the weirdo behind the counter that has complete random emotional break downs. "I guess…" It sounds just as defeated as I feel. I don't even know why I ask because I don't really care.

"Mike still asks about you – maybe you'd want to…"

"No! Even if I had never met Edward…" I shake my head in case the word 'no' doesn't compute in that dense head of hers. "… just no!" Pointing to myself now, I explain some of my reluctance. "I need an instant click. More like a sizzling firecracker not a sputtering smoke spitting dud."

"I think you put a little zang in his ego. Did you even kiss him? How do you know there's no click?" She dishes out more of the third degree.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! I am not gonna lock lips with some weirdo just so he can get an ego boost!" I was putting my foot down there. No Way!

"We're giving out kisses now?" Ben leans over and peppers kisses in the air.

I roll my eyes and scoff. "Pfft -As if…"

"Don't get snappy. Nobody likes a grumpy Bella."

"Hey! I'm not grumpy and you don't need to be all up in my grill over here. You worry about you and leave me alone."

"How bad could he have been?" Ben asks with genuine curiosity.

"Oh, Ben you don't even know the half of it!"

"Let's do it then – I'm all ears."

"Strike one was when I asked him the time and he held out his watch. Okay, I think whatever and lean in to look and he leaned even closer-" My insides shuddered remembering his bare arm touching mine it made me jerk back, it just felt funny and definitely not like that sparky zip that flies through me when Edward touches me. "… and his watch, it doesn't even have normal numbers. It's got all these little dots. Big ones and little ones. I looked but I still didn't even know what time it was because I didn't know which little blooper thing to look at. Sorry, I don't have my secret decoder ring with me – you can't just be a gentleman and tell me the time?"

Ben laughs. "He was looking down your shirt."

His words didn't hit me at first. "Then….wait – what?"

"He was checking out the goods." Ben wagged his brows.

Furious because I didn't think of this myself and furious because Mike's such a perv, I shouted, "And strike one just got bigger!"

"Oh, come on." Jess tried to pacify me but I continued right on.

"Then the strikes just kept coming. This guy burps, no excuse me, no nothing not even three minutes into the date! He just keeps talking and does the half hand cover thing like that makes it ok. If it was me, I would have swallowed that thing until I exploded!"

"You act like it's a sin. I'm sure he-"

Looking back to Ben, I talk right over Jessica and her excuses. "And did I mention he talks like a cartoon, over enunciating every syllable and drawing it out!" It was bad, real bad. Like a bad game show host with the creepy fake smile to match.

Ben needs to have the full effect so I smile big and wide and fake. The muscles in my cheeks hurt and I'm sure I'll have permanent stretch marks after my Mike impersonation. "Heeeeell-oooo. When Jessica first told me about you, I gooot to admit I waaaas skeptical buuuut I have not been disappointed."

"Right about this time he chooses to add, 'My type is petite with an athletic body' and he disgustingly points up and down." Smacking my palms on my hips, I start to feel the irritation of that day all over again. "Yeah?" I go on like I'm actually talking to Mike. "Three words! Get fucked pervert!" Turning I shake my pointer digit at Jessica and Ben backs up a bit. "He's worried about HIS standards – like I don't have any at all!"

"There's more-"

"I get the picture." Ben looks back at Jessica like he's surprised and jerks his thumb toward me. "This is your friend over here."

"We circle the restaurant, he thinks it's too busy and asks if there's a good place to get a dog around here instead. Um, go suck a dog!" All the things I would never actually say to him just fly out of my mouth now.

Ben laughs and shakes his head. "And he wonders why the world doesn't throw him a solid girlfriend?"

"Thank you!" I give Ben props. "Somebody finally gets it! Uh, dude check your act! Exit stage left."

"She's being dramatic." That's Jessica's explanation to Ben. Then more for my benefit she tosses out, "It wasn't that bad."

My eyes nearly jump out of my head. "Fuck you – it wasn't that bad! He had these thick chapped lips and this giant…" I grimaced remembering and nearly hurl at the thought of possibly having to kiss that. "…thick tongue rolling around that kept spitting all over the place. You love him so much, you date him!"

"He's had hot girlfriends. You just like to look for things – you know, you're picky about shit. Too picky." Jessica complained.

"Jessica, he gave blood an hour before he picked me up. Who does that? He showed up like someone had slopped a thick coat of white out all over his face and his eyes were all bugged and red rimmed – shirt all wrinkled. I asked if he was feeling okay and he takes that as an invitation to show me his bloody poke holes!" My eyes shut tight and I shivered. "Fucking gross!"

I glowered over at Jessica. "Who does that, Jess!"

_As Edward would say, 'un-fucking-acceptable'!_

"He's a good Samaritan and you want to crucify him." I dramatically roll my eyes, feeling the tiny muscles stretch as far back as they can. "Plus, he would call you, wouldn't just leave you hanging."

With my mini rant I had forgotten about it for a few minutes. "You had to say that, didn't you?" My eyes feel heavy and with a mind of their own they drop down to peak at that phone.

"That's how it is -every relationship works that way. First it's all fireworks and shit - you're in the honeymoon phase and everything is fresh and new and you're excited about each other. It can't last forever though. We get comfortable with the other person and let our guard down. That's the time that you truly get to know one another though. Do you like him enough to want to keep him?"

Speaking with a nonchalance I didn't feel, I laid out my ultimatum. "It's just like work – you don't show up for three days, don't call, you're pink slipped. End of story." My heart didn't feel as strong as my words and my throat tightened against the building emotion. Feigning indifference, I shrugged and turned away, hiding the lies written all over my face. "Same fucking difference here."

That was it. If at the end of day three I don't hear from him….adios!

**It's now day number three….damn me and my big fucking mouth.**

I've gone to "The Bad Place".

The state of being at the bottom of the "Hate Spiral" where I'm silent and respond to others only by raising my middle finger.

Pissed that Edward hasn't called. Pissed that I can't seem to catch a break. Pissed at James.

Pissed that it's now day three!

Packing my shit and heading clear across the country with Adrianna has gone through my mind countless times. Just disappearing like dust in the wind and putting enough distance between us and him to stop the bull shit once and for all.

Lugging my ass out of bed and opening up my drapes and blinds … my already shitty mood just took a nose dive. This is just about the greyest, wettest, ugliest day in the history of all days! It physically hurts my eyes to look at it.

Waking up to one of the nastiest days of the summer was just fucking fantastic.

YUCK!

BLECH!

And the crummy weather only intensified my crummy mood.

Jessica turned down the TV and asked, "Severe thunderstorm watch - is that the bad one or is that when it's the warning?"

"A storm is a storm, have you ever heard of a good one?" I plopped down with a tub of mint chocolate chip ice cream and a serving size spoon and helped myself. Fuck a bowl.

"Somebody's a little crabby, I think." She sang and I snorted thinking crabby wasn't the half of it. "The Weather Channel's extended forecast has made me its bitch. My every shred of sanity is relying on our weekend's."

Ah, a subtle reminder about her sister's bachelorette party. For sure I'd punk out if I could.

Jessica eyed up my extra large spoon. "What? This was the only clean utensil in the drawer." I shovel some more in my mouth. I haven't been much of a housekeeper these days. Funny how shit builds up.

"I'm not saying anything." Jessica turned back to the TV.

I take a few more giant mouthfuls.

"Jess…" I stabbed the ice cream with my spoon and left it on the table to walk over to Jessica. I slump my head on her shoulder and confided. "He didn't call." She hugs me tight but they're not the arms I'm missing and she can't hold the pieces together.

"Don't do this to yourself." She pleads surprisingly with some sympathy.

"I'm not doing anything." I don't mean to pout but I do.

"Remember that guy you liked, I don't know – what was it? Freshman year? You used to carve his initials in the peanut butter jar…" Wiping my nose on the back of my hand, I laugh thinking how stupid that was. "It was like every jar of peanut butter too." She laughs against my hair. "Right?"

"He started going out with that red head from study hall." I finished for her.

"Is this gonna be like that – we're not going to be able to eat peanut butter for the next decade?"

"No, definitely not – peanut butter is ok, but maybe no strawberry yogurt for like ever." She gives a sympathetic smile, I know she's trying and I'm not helping. "And no strawberry ice cream…" I loved that day, those soft lips…_fuck_ going there hurts too much. "…and no cookie dough ice cream either, or cupcakes-"

"Is there gonna be anything left for us to eat?" Frowning, she picked up my hand and looked at my kinda chewed nails. "The way you're going on we'll be living off bread and water."

With a shrug I sullenly add, "I like bread."

"I think you should come in to the salon and get your nails done…" She picked at my hair. "…maybe some highlights?"

"Is that your way of telling me I look like shit?"

"No!" She giggled. "Well – "

"That's what I thought." Like a dumbass I laugh too – even though I don't really feel it. "And this is going to be for the going rate of free?" I hint.

Her smile beamed. "Always."

Hell no I don't feel like going. The thought of sitting in that chair for hours already has my ass feeling numb. Looking at Jessica's too happy face there's nothing I can do but sigh in defeat. "Book it up."

She grabs my head and yanks me forward to kiss my forehead and I just roll my eyes at her enthusiasm. "I'll check the books and text you later with the date."

She gets up to get going and I flop my ass back on the couch with my ice cream and shovel. "Cool."

The storm persisted throughout the day.

And nothing hurts more than realizing he meant everything to you and you meant nothing to him.

Despite my desire to crawl in a huge hole and play hostess to misery in dark solitude, I went to work.

It sucked. Hind sight is twenty-twenty but I would have been better off finding that hole.

I dropped a plate and it smashed into five large pieces. I watched it descend quickly and clumsily to the floor, and then saw that precise moment of impact where breakable meets unbreakable and the shit explodes everywhere. So I'm the breakable plate and Edward is the indestructible force called a floor.

Big fucking surprise.

That was one of my favorite limey green plates.

It may not have been as accidental as I played it off.

In fact I may or may not have hurled that fucker across the back room.

I will neither confirm nor deny that tidbit. Jessica thinks I'm a ticking time bomb – maybe she's right?

The rain kept all the cabbies busy and there wasn't a single one to flag down.

Even the bus was crammed full and I had to stand in my sopping wet clothes.

I hate standing. And I hate being wet. Most of all cold wet where your clothes feel like bedsheets that never made it to the dryer.

Being bucked into some random Asian's lap was just par for the course.

That's why I hate standing. This wasn't my first rodeo and falling into some stranger's lap – well this isn't the first time.

I looked just as bad as I felt.

Like a drowned rat.

I know because, before the bus door opened, I got a good glimpse of my reflection in the fogged up glass. That pale girl with the dark under eye circles and stringy hair staring back at me – it freaked me out. It took a second for it to register that – _that_ was me. Walking death had nothing on me.

Jessica's earlier assessment was dead on.

Adrianna ate her dinner and fell asleep early. The exhaustion from the day set in and I was only too happy to melt my ass back into the couch cushions.

The storm continued.

Thunder exploded as bright bolts of lightning tore up the stormy sky. I checked in on Adrianna, I was worried the storm would wake her but it didn't. After moving her stuffed dog to the side and tucking her in, I went to hunt down my own dinner.

"Frosted Flakes without milk do not make dinner." Taking in my frosty glare she tried to make amends. "Just throwin' that out there."

"This is the way I like 'em. We're out of chips – so…" I shake the box in the air. "..this is it." Actually, milk would have been a great addition to my less than appetizing dinner choice but I lacked the ambition to actually pour it in a bowl.

Jess checks around the kitchen, eyeing up the empty stove and clean countertops and turns with a pouty lip that rivals Adrianna's. "What am I supposed to eat?"

"You've got two hands-" At twenty-three she was impossibly incompetent. I have no doubt she'd end up starving if I didn't live here. I gestured towards the kitchen. "…have at it."

I turned back to my show ignoring the loud sigh of resignation coming from Jess as she broke down and pulled out a bowl and poured milk.

"Frosted Flakes it is…" Sarcasm split her face into a grin I felt like slapping. "…yummy. Here-" She handed me a bowl of my own and forcefully stamped the milk carton down next to it. One of the reasons I love Jess. Sometimes she was a mind reader and always a best friend.

Feeling bad, I took the bowl, poured some milk and told her thanks.

"Did you get off for next weekend?"

I didn't want to talk about next weekend, instead I poured cereal into the bowl, nodded then put my finger to my lips. "I'm watching this."

She glanced at the TV as I turned back to my program. "You have too much time on your hands."

"No. The problem is I don't have enough time, I just choose to waste my free time with useless television. And right now my free time is being occupied with Walking Dead."

The irony of my entertainment choice wasn't lost on me. I _felt _like a fucking zombie. Numb inside and going through the motions of my existence without much thought. I became suddenly aware that a lock of my unkempt hair was daggling in my frosted flake milk and found myself wishing I _WAS _a zombie. At least there's some Hollywood appeal to that angle. Somehow being a zombie would be a hell of a lot cooler than just being another heartsick chick strung out on frosted flakes.

"The problem with Walking Dead is that you spend the whole time watching zombies and the hot guys always end up dead." Three minutes into the show and Jess had an entire commentary of feedback for the producer. One more thing I loved about Jess… no need for Siskel and fucking Ebert.

My mind froze and I wondered about Edward. My insides turned as I stabbed my cereal with the large spoon and I suddenly felt a little queasy. The frosted flakes no longer seemed very appetizing so I set the bowl on the table and curled into the corner of the couch. I bet this wouldn't happen if I were a fucking _zombie_.

Jessica took a seat next to me and spooned a mouthful of flakes into her mouth. "That guy – I don't know. There's something about him that's-" She used the spoon to point at the TV. "I can't put my finger on it."

"Can you not talk with your mouth full?" The thunder boomed around my words and lightning crackled across the sky.

"Sorry." She said around another mouthful. "Now that guy – now he's hot."

I turned and just smiled. Not entirely genuine but the closest I've been all day. Thankful for Jess' presence and seeming interest in the show, I added a commentary of my own that I'm sure she would agree with.

"Shane Walsh, he has flaws for sure – who doesn't? We can debate his character flaws all day, but when you get right down to it – damn he looks hot without his shirt."

"Mmmm hmmmm." Jess replied in a way that made me do a double take. As if she and she alone was secretly getting some kind of privileged sneak peek as to what the _rest _of him looked like unclothed. Watching her oogle forced a snorted breath. Not really a laugh but again, the closest I've been all day.

Shane Walsh, he has flaws for sure – who doesn't? We can debate his character flaws all day, but when you get right down to it – damn he looks hot without his shirt.

Just like every episode, I was totally into it. Even Jessica only took her smoke breaks during commercials. Smoking out the window to keep dry from the storm.

Thirty minutes into watching Walking Dead and the power flickered.

_Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!_

_Please God – don't let it be so, I chanted in my head over and over. _

_No, no, no, no! _

The one damn thing I was looking forward to.

"I'll grab a flashlight." With the thin flashlight tucked under her chin, Jessica lit some candles just in time – just before we were blanketed in complete and total darkened silence.

"Well isn't that fantastic? We can sit here, sweating and staring at each other all night."

The devil himself hath fucked with me today!

He stormed his big red ass up from his fiery lower domain and made my second child, named Directv, cease to operate!

Fuck my life.

We stepped outside – Jessica smoked while I just looked with great misery at the now pitch black streets.

No lights at all.

The lightening was scary as hell so we didn't last too long out there.

Jessica brought a big orange pillar to the table and sat cross legged on the floor. "You wanna play cards?"

Blowing out my frustration, I resigned myself to no hot guy television tonight. "Do you know where the deck is?"

"Hang on." She took off trotting to her bedroom and I took a spot on the floor, too.

She reclaimed her spot and I took the cards. "Kings in a Corner?"

"I don't know that one – how about Rummy?"

This wasn't the day to teach her new card games so Rummy it is. "Deal 'em up. I'll get some paper and a pen."

The rest of the night was spent playing cards and chatting. The power came back on just before I hit the sheets. I rolled my eyes thinking, of course.

Whatever.

Each day that passes, it's harder and harder to get up. I've never been a morning person – ever. But this is just different – like I'm in some kind of perpetual fog or fugue state. Tired doesn't even begin to describe it and there is no reason to be this drained. Besides taking care of Adrianna and going to my part time job I don't really do anything. So tired – yet unable to sleep. How fucking cruel life is.

The storm finally blew the hell outta here, so I walked to work today.

"Hi Mr. D." I thought I sounded pretty cheery, even if I do say so myself.

"How's my favorite brunette?" He winks. "Don't tell Mrs. D."

I mimicked locking my lips and flipped away an invisible key. "We missed you last week. How are you?"  
>"My wife says I'm doing good…" He shakes his head. "..but she don't know nothing. Then again, I'm still on this side of the grass, so…"<p>

"So maybe Mrs. D knows a little something after all?" I finished for him.

He jerks his thumb in disgust to the kid I just waited on. "He give you that wad of bills like that?" I look at the crumpled bills I'm still flattening out. "Money is money," I point out.

"That's no good. You got an iron back there?" I laugh completely able to picture Mr. D pressing his bills at home. He takes out his money clip with crisp bills folded neatly and I'm sure all presidential faces are in perfect sequence and at attention in the same direction. "See? He needs a clip –" He floats his hand in the air, gliding it in a perfect line to emphasize. "…keep it straight."

"Ok, you can tell him that over coffee. You want the usual poison?"

"Make it sweet." He leans across the counter and conspiratorially adds. "But let's keep that between us."

"No need in having Mrs. D thinking otherwise," I scold knowing full well he's not supposed to be having the extra sugar.

"How much money you want, kiddo?"  
>"A lot." I joke as I ring up his coffee and bagel.<p>

"This guy over here? He here for you?" He hands me a ten and I hand him his change.

"Most people here are." Somehow Mr. D knew Emmett wasn't most people, although I think he had the wrong impression - entirely.

"Keep him waiting – it'll be good for him. " He nods his head to punctuate his sentence.

I laugh not letting my nerves get the best of me. "Not if I want to keep my job."

"He's not going nowhere, sweetheart." He sets his coffee down and to the side, resting his substantial weight on his elbow. His thick fuzzy brows remind me of an over grown caterpillar as he knits them together and squints over at me. "Men are taught to play hard in order to get…you know what I'm saying?"

_Oh Lord, please kill me now!_

Silently my eyes beg him to just stop and with a thin tight grin I nod. _Sheer mortification!_

My prayers seem to be going unheard these days because of course there was more.

"….so you don't go changing no routines. Let him do some work."

I wasn't sure Emmett necessarily qualified as a friend – I wasn't really sure how to categorize him. "It's not like that."

"It's complicated?" His deep wrinkles outline his face. "Isn't that what your generation labels everything?"

My eyes pop out – I'm stunned stupid, "What?" This whole conversation is getting a little awkward now. I can't believe I'm standing here talking to Mr. D about this. He's old enough to be my grandfather and Emmett's big ears are way too close. "No, no – nothing like that." I try to set Mr. D straight, clarify any misunderstandings but all I have is a whisper. I can't even look up to see if Emmett heard.

Mr. D couldn't be further from the truth. Random hook-ups are not my thing. Then thinking about Edward, I feel like maybe I have to retract that statement.

Is that what it was?

He wasn't necessarily random.

On the other hand - night one and he's got me under his spell and in his bed.

It seemed like we were moving forward – on the same page even or at least close to it.

Trying to move Mr. D along I ask, "Anything else I can get you?"

He blows the hot liquid in his Styrofoam cup, "Yeah, a winning lotto ticket."

"So Mrs. D can lose it all at her bunco?" I joke.

He lets out a hearty laugh. "My son complains his mother is losing his inheritance. Me? I'm just glad to have a night off once in a while – her cooking will put me in an early grave."

I shake my head knowing he's not supposed to be eating out either.

"Okay, sweetheart, I'm gonna let you get to this guy over here."

An unsure smile forces itself out as I look up at Emmett and pray to all that is holy he didn't catch any of Mr. D's love advice.

"What's good, doll?" I felt my brows twist and Emmett's were quick to copy. "Hey, why the frown?"

_Oh, lots of reasons…none of which I want to tell you._

Not wanting to give away too much, I stay with the general. "Today just sucks. You know those days, soon as your feet hit the floor?"

"Can't be that bad?" He counters back and moves closer.

I glared at Emmett. What did he know any way?

He checks out the frown and laughs. "What?"

"Nothing." My tone is flat and I'm hoping he'll get his sandwich to go.

"Let's see if we can't make today a little better, maybe even get that sour puss to crack a smile?"

I stood with my arms folded across my chest. "I don't want to hear any jokes, Emmett." Fuck no, I wasn't doing this with him today.

I missed Walking Dead last night.

Sweated my ass off in the blackout.

Oh, yeah – my boyfriend has yet to call. And maybe he's not even my boyfriend any more.

I was really hating my fucking rules right now.

Maybe a job wouldn't pink slip you after day three of being a no-show?

I mean – shit happens, right?

I mentally slapped myself and decided to stand firm on my rule.

"No jokes today." He promised. "I'm gonna do you one better. I'm gonna save you five hundred bucks."

"I'm not interested, Emmett." I responded as disinterested as possible.  
>"Hey, that's not American - everyone likes to save money."<p>

There isn't going to be any getting out of this and I feel exhausted already. "Alright already – go."

"I'm gonna tell you how it is." He gestured to himself. "Me - I'm a great listener and you, well you usually…." He brought his hand up and mimicked a fast moving mouth – I'm guessing it was supposed to be mine. "Let's get out of here, you can tell me all about it – free of charge."

I debated this.

It didn't take long.

"I can't." I shrug. "I'm working."

Emmett looks across the small café and shouts over at Ben. "Hey!"

Emmett's call doesn't register with Ben and I snort when I look up and see him staring out the window, ogling Jessica again. She was standing across the street talking with Tori.

Emmett looks over at me. "What's this guy's name?"

"Ben."

"Hey Ben –"

"What's up?" Ben slid his hand through his hair all smooth like.

"Think you can handle this? Bella's gonna clock out and come with me." Just like Edward, Emmett has zero trouble informing people what they're going to do and how things are going to go.

"Yeah, it's cool." Both Ben and Emmett turned to look at me when I snorted out loud, thinking 'typical' because just like when Edward's giving out orders, there's never a counter argument either. Everyone's so fucking eager to please.

I was supposed to close today, so I gave Ben the keys and thanked him.

Emmett slapped some bills in his hand and told him to get a haircut.

"Come on – let's go. Doc's orders." Emmett waved his big hand in the air. I grabbed my stuff and followed Emmett to the door. Emmett looked down at the plastic crayon pouch I had in my hands. He chuckled. "What's with the hobo bag?"

"My child left a half-eaten chocolate bar in my purse. I left my purse sitting in the roasting inferno Edward calls a car. So now I'm carrying my stuff in a random zippered pouch like I just bonded out of jail."

He let out a belly shaking laugh. Putting his arm around my shoulders, he walked us to the door. "Come on, you need a drink. I know just the place – let's go." He pushed open the door and I walked past into the blazing sun.

Even though it was early afternoon, I didn't argue about Emmett taking me to a bar. He was right. I needed a drink, maybe several. A release from the constant motion in my head and tugging in my chest.

My feet slowly followed Emmett up to the bar and he waved a finger at the bartender before looking back at me. "What are you drinking? You want a beer?"

My nose automatically crinkled. I couldn't drink beer if my life depended on it. One mishap my senior year and that was it for me. I never know what to say to this question. Jessica usually orders for the both of us. "What are you drinking?"

"You're gonna keep up with the big boys? All hundred pounds of you?" Emmett laughed finding great hilarity in this. "How about I get you somethin' fruity? I'll see if they have those…uh" Emmett twirled his fingers around, swirling over an invisible glass. "… little colorful umbrellas, too. They're cute – you'll like it."

I shook my head – that was too much trouble. "I'll just have what you're having."

Emmett leaned closer and lowered his voice. "I'm a straight liquor drinker…" Emmett winked. "… and I love a girl who I can split a fifth of whiskey with."

I swallowed hard, feeling sick already. "Whiskey?"

A doubtful smile crept up on his face. "A compromise? Jack and coke?"

"Jack and Coke?" I said testing it out on my tongue. Ah, what the fuck? "Let's do it."

"We're gonna take these in the back." Emmett informed the bartender while grabbing two glasses, a bottle and oddly a whole pitcher of coke. I'd be peeing all night if I drink all that. Hell, he'd be peeling me off the floor like I was a scab.

"You want some help? I can carry something." I offer.

"Nah, I got it. Besides you're not at work. You do this all day long - relax. I asked you out – so let me get it." He gestured toward the back and followed behind me as I led us along.

He poured making mine more a coke with just a hint of Jack. "See if it's okay –"

I sipped and nodded – thinking it really wasn't that bad.

"If it's too strong I can add some more coke. Or if you want, I can get you something else."

Feeling pretty proud, I took another sip. "I'm good – thanks."

Emmett poured straight Jack for himself, his ice cubes crackling as the warm liquid filled his glass.

Remembering Tori's visit and not sure if I'll ever get a chance to ask Edward, I decided to ask Emmett. I may never find out what the hell happened with Edward but Tori deserves some kind of explanation.

Taking a little sip and clearing my throat, I open up the conversation. "Do you know Tyler?"

"Who?" I'm not sure if he's being serious or playing dumb.

"Um – Tyler…" I didn't expect him not to know him and I frown because I realize that I don't know his last name. "…he's an….um acquaintance of Edward – he's got like a huge cross tattooed on his forearm."

Emmett narrowed his eyes and studied me before answering. "How do you know him?"

"I don't – well not really anyway. My neighbor Tori was seeing him and she hasn't heard anything from him for a while now, she was worried is all. So I thought I'd ask."

He takes a sip before responding. "Did you ask Edward?"  
>"Obviously I wouldn't be asking you if I already asked Edward." I mentally add the 'duh' in my head.<p>

Emmett nods and takes another sip. "Edward would know best but last I heard, he skipped out. Went back to Detroit – he's got a second cousin or something there."

Listening to Emmett, I nod and take another, larger sip this time then lick my lips. They taste sweet, like the coke and I take another sip. "Oh. But he'd just leave? He wouldn't call her to-" Emmett's hand reaches out across the small table and I shut myself up as my eyes blink quickly to focus on quick the movement.

"Take it easy with that shi…" Emmett waved his thick hand in the air and corrected himself. "sorry…take it easy with that stuff." Setting my glass aside he looked over at me, studying me like it was the first time we met. He leaned over the table with a thoughtful expression and tucked a lock of hair behind my ear. "You're a beautiful girl." He jerked his chin towards the drinks we had ordered. "I seen lots of girls shot to hell with that shit."

I couldn't help it the tears pored over.

Emmett's sweetness made me miss Edward even more.

"Ok, come on no more tears. Ain't nothing worth getting your stomach all tied up in knots for."

Gravity pulled on my eyebrows as I squeaked out, "My dad used to say that."

"Yeah?" Emmett paused waiting for me to look up at him. "Well he's a smart man."

Feeling stupid for being such a train wreck, I wiped my nose with the back of my hand and swatted a few lone tears away.

"Here." Emmett handed me a stack of soft white napkins. "Better?"

I looked up at him, his smile was genuine and I nodded although there was no way I didn't look as pitiful as I felt. He reached over and wiped a fresh tear away with his thumb. "I ain't no mind reader. Now you gonna tell me what's on your mind?"

There was a need for more alcohol – especially if I was gonna talk about this with Emmett – Edward's brother. I reached over and took another very large sip, okay maybe more like a gulp or two. I swallowed feeling the instant trail of warmth the booze left.

Tingles in my cheeks, tingles in my fingertips and tingles in my kneecaps.

It was more than pitiful that there are eighth graders who have a better tolerance than me.

Thinking about where to start, how much I should actually say I sat back and took a big, deep breath, then with a big gust I blew the stray hairs off my face. My own potent breath assaulted my nostrils – and it stunk. I smelled like a goddamned brewery.

How do you explain that the person you're crying for, the one you can't seem to live without is the one who made you cry in the first place?

"It's Edward-" I stopped there and eyed up his reaction. Like Edward, Emmett was good, he gave away nothing. He sat patiently waiting for more.

_Fuck, could I really do this?_

My hands fiddled with the damn white napkin, twisting and wringing it in all different directions as I tried to find some way of not sounding so needy and clingy, especially to his brother.

My brain moved in circles, floods of images and words passed through, thundering like a runaway train but I couldn't latch on to a single coherent thought. There was no way this was gonna be good.

"Let me ask you somthin'?" He set my glass further away. "We're sitting here, this whole time you're all worked up – a crying mess and you're telling me it's cuz of that prick? Is that what you're telling me?"

My throat caught, strangling off any words that I might have said – if I had any at all. He took me by surprise – I didn't expect him to call his brother a prick. Although it is the truth.

"He's my brother, and Christ knows I love him but he can be a moody little bitch."

Foregoing the coke this time, I took the Jack and poured another drink completely ignoring Emmett's disapproving frown. I tipped the bottle back, swallowed down the burn and poured another. My hand may have been a little heavier at the pouring than Emmett. My glasses stayed full longer when I did the pouring.

It had been so long since I've let go like this and to be honest it felt good, almost freeing.

"Listen-" He took my glass and firmly set it aside. "Can you stop, please? I can't talk to you like this."

I felt the effects of the alcohol in my limbs and I was pretty sure I was slurring my words – although it was hard to tell. There was this loud tingling that vibrated from my toes straight to my eardrums.

It was so hard to hear anything over that fucking ringing.

My hand flew up and in a sloppy gesture indicated he should continue. Wanting to hear this, I tried my best to focus on his words and found myself holding my spinning head up in my palm and squinting at his mouth. His lips seemed to be moving a mile a minute while his words echoed in and out in slow motion.

Some words seemed so loud and others were hard to catch. I knew I was completely smashed when I tried to count out the loud words and couldn't get passed five.

"True story. The first time I saw you two together – that night you was over at Rosebuds, I never saw him so happy like that." Emmett lifted his own glass, swirling it and clinking the ice cubes before bringing it to his lips. "That fucking bastard never smiles. You believe that? He's always been like that though. Not that I can blame him." Emmett takes a drink and eyes me carefully over the rim. "He tell you about himself much?"

"Um – like what?" I remember everything Edward has ever said but nothing that fits with what Emmett's asking. "What specifically?" I wish I could be slick – maybe get some information outta Emmett. I'm not, though and Emmett's too smart to fall for any silly schemes I could hatch on the fly.

"It's not my place." Emmett's not going to tell me and I feel annoyed that he knows something so personal about Edward that I don't. "He is who he is - then you come into the picture. What I can say is you changed something in him. For you – he smiles. He had a million fucking dollar smile plastered to his mug." Emmett stopped, I'm guessing so I could keep up. "That was for you, sweetheart. Nobody else."

I remember all the time I spent with Edward but that night was a favorite. In a blink of an eye the wait staff had set up a table for him and I nearly died when said table was placed so close to mine. It would have been impossible to not look over at him and drool. And forget eating – I'd end up wearing the sauce all over my dress. The liberties he took and commotion he made – I have never met a person with such a sense of entitlement. The fact that he'd go through so much trouble for me was endearing.

Who the fuck am I kidding?

I felt like a freaking rock star!

Especially since he could have anybody he wants.

I loved that night.

It's hard to not ask if he's said anything about me. "Have you talked to him?" I hope with that question Emmett will open up a little but more.

"I seen him the other day – he's got somethings…" Emmett took another sip as did I.

"Is everything okay?" I feel like I'm asking about a distant acquaintance and not my boyfriend. That thought hurts because truthfully he may not be my boyfriend any more. By my own rules he isn't.

"You worry too much. Things have a way of working out – leave it at that. I know he's a crazy son of a bitch – he's got a fucking temper like a rabid dog but I also know he's crazy about you. He gets like this – he's just gotta clear his mind. He'll be okay. Have some trust – let him blow off his steam."

I tried to respond but my lips weren't able to form anything coherent and the sounds that did come out were a garbled mess. I just wanted to rest my dizzy head. I mumbled some more words – I think I said 'no more talking' at least in my head that's what I said, no telling what actually slurred through my numb lips.

"Come on. I'm gonna take you back. You've had enough." Emmett stood up and left some money on the table. "Christ - he knew I took you out, got you drunk like this, he'd fucking kill me." Emmett grabbed my plastic pouch. "Can you stand up?"

I stood and swayed, wobbling a few steps from the table. Emmett held my upper arm and stood close. I was thankful. Emmett wasn't just being considerate or a gentleman – he was holding my drunk ass up.

He opened the door to his black Mercedes showcasing a beautiful black leather interior that under normal circumstances I'd feel guilty even sitting on. However, considering my current stated of fuckup, I give little more than a fleeting thought and cooperate the best I can as Emmett palmed my head so I wouldn't whack it on the door frame. "Nice and easy…in ya' go." Slumping back in the seat unable to hold my head up anymore, I closed my eyes praying for the floor to stop spinning in circles.

"If you puke in my car, I'm gonna be pissed." Emmett warned.

I forced my eyes open to acknowledge his condition and as I did my eyes fixed on the navigation panel radiating a blue digital light that reminded me of a NASA control station.

Christ, just the volume button in his car probably cost more than I make in two months. Feeling a little nervous about the tummy turbulence that I was feeling, I closed my eyes tight and said a silent prayer to ward off any puke fairies.

As he peeled away I felt the velocity of the car pull forward which seemed equally reminiscent of a NASA space launch.

So unfortunate.

I felt the bile in my stomach forced against my spine with what felt like a tidal wave of jack and coke and I pinched my eyes closed even tighter. At this point I am chanting Emmitt's last spoken word in my head like some kind of mantra. "If you puke in my car, I'm gonna be pissed. If you puke in my car, I'm gonna be pissed…"

Those were the last words I remember as I groggily roll over and rub my eyes. My vision clears the fuzziness ebbing away and I realize I have no idea where I am.

It is a scary thing to wake up in unfamiliar surroundings and have no clue how you got there. Unfamiliar but familiar at the same time. My foggy brain finally pinpoints why it's so familar and it's not the room so much, I don't know this place from Adam. It's the scent.

The sheets smelled like Edward.

The bed is big – huge really. It takes up the whole room, leaving only a little nook for a nightstand.

Feeling very much like an intruder, I peak around the corner as Emmett looks back at me.

"Hey…" Emmett snapped his phone closed and set his drink on an end table. "…how ya feeling?" He's considerate and uses an indoor voice.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to interrupt your call." I stand up and look back at the gigantic bed.

"It was done. How 'bout you? You doing okay?"

I was in Emmett's place, I'm guessing. It smelled like Edward. That's just fucking creepy and I want the hell out of here.

I uncomfortably fold my arms across my chest. "I just want to go home now," I miserably croak and rub my throbbing head.

"You don't look so hot," He says full of concern. "You want a drink first – it'll help."

Both hands rub my temples and my eyes close at the relief this brings. "Definitely not – maybe an aspirin or four?"

Emmett burst out in laughter. "Nothing cures what's ailing ya' like the hair of the dog that bit ya."

"Just aspirin, please."

He finished off his drink and I feel bile at the back of my throat. My tongue recoils back remembering all too well the bite of the brown liquid. "How can you drink that?"

"That's what happens when little girls want to play with the big boys." He hands me a water and drops two Tylenol in my hand. "Here take these. Can you eat?"

"God no – " I take the aspirins and hand the now empty cup back over to Emmett. "Thanks."

With just the bare necessities, his apartment looks very unlived in. There's nothing personal about it at all – no photographs, no magazines, no movies. "Is this your place?" I ask genuinely curious.

His hand scratches the back of his head and he answers uncomfortably. "Uh, yeah – one of them." It's a pretty basic place but what's most interesting is that there's no sign of Rosalie. "You want a tour?"

"I think I've had it." Beyond the single bedroom and bathroom and where I'm standing now there isn't anything more to see.

"Yeah, I brought you here – didn't want to leave you like that and I didn't figure you'd want to go home like that."

"Yeah, that's cool." I look up and smile thinking that was pretty thoughtful. "Thanks. I don't usually, I mean I'm not a-"

"Yeah, I figured that one out. Next time you need to talk, maybe lemonade?"

"Lemonade?" I felt a little silly but felt hopeful with a next time. He wouldn't bother with me if his brother wiped his hands, right? For the first time in days I had a real smile. "Yeah, I like lemonade ok."

We stand there awkwardly for a few minutes and I rock back and forth on my heals waiting for him to say something. The silence is uncomfortable and I look away to the window. "What time is it?"

He checks his watch. "It's just a little past five."

A little chuckle escapes my lips because even Emmett can be a gentleman.

"What?" He looks confused and I'm not telling Emmett about Mike and his free peep show.

"No, it's nothing. I was just – I don't know. Forget it. I think it's remnants of the alcohol." Feeling uneasy, I folded my arms across my chest again. "I have to get going now."

"Yeah, I'll take you…hang on - let me grab my keys."

Emmett took me home and I apologized for all the trouble and thanked him for the talk. I'm not sure how helpful the talking was but it was a nice gesture on his part.

That feeling of hope followed me home and I slept – better. It wasn't great or restful – but it was better.

That was a start.

A start to what I couldn't say.

With day number one at the salon out of the way, feeling a little more confident and happy to be making the extra money, as I manned my desk the bells at the door chimed and I looked up to see a very sexy Edward casually strolling through.

My heart lurched. My legs – instant putty. I thought 'oh, fuck' but thankfully actually said, "Oh, it's you." I sounded much braver than I actually felt and I quickly averted my eyes to straighten the shit on the counter. Reorganizing the already tidy space just to avoid looking at him. "What are you doing here?"

_Not that I care._

I don't know why I was surprised he knew I was working here. He somehow knows everything about everyone. There's not a lot that gets by him. He's like some kind of super sleuth.

"I don't know…" Edward shrugged. "What do people usually want when they come in here?"

Annoyed at his casual demeanor, I frowned. So fucking typical. "Go get your hair cut somewhere else." With all the sarcasm I can find I send him an ear to ear sneer and I'm all too happy to inform, "We're booked."

This was true.

My inner self smiled big and wide thinking he couldn't toss his money around in here. All the money in the world wouldn't get him an appointment today. Mainly because I was one hundred percent not booking one for him.

"Yeah, that's the thing – this place has a receptionist that I happen to think is cute. Plus…" He paused to turn the appointment book over and as my eyes zeroed in on the page my mouth literally dropped, hanging open from its hinges. With a crooked grin, he tapped the page. "I have an appointment."

Snapping my gaping mouth shut, my teeth clanked together. I squinted wondering who took the appointment and how I missed his name written in the bubbly turquois ink.

Rolling my eyes because it just figured – Mr. I have an answer for everything. "Fine." I turned to grab a smock - skipping the black ones, skipping the blue ones, even skipping the pretty green ones, my eyes landed on the ugly lilac smocks and I smiled big. I tossed him the folded up garment and he was quick to catch it. "Here's your smock. Put it on." I instruct and point out the changing room where he could hang his shit up.

With a flick of his wrist, he shook it out and stretched his arms extra wide. "Do you have something more my size?"

I didn't even look up. "Sorry it's one size fits all." I was proud of myself. I sounded cool and indifferent.

"Based on what demographic? A colony of Samoans?" Edward laughed holding the smock down and looked over at me. I did my best not to look in those eyes – they were always my undoing. "When you say one size fits all, I am going to be the only one in here right? That is unless you care to join – ".

I was quick to cut him and that line of thinking off as I snapped back with my hands on my hips. "Look, men's extra medium…" That was a total lie – there wasn't anything medium about Edward. "… you're wearing the smock or you're getting your hair cut somewhere else." The amusement sparkling in his eyes only made me angrier and I let out a huff of frustration.

"Listen…" He leaned low, his gleaming greens catching my browns. "…girl's extra sassy – " His mocking rebuke made me steam, bristling with the desire to ball up and sock his pretty face – right across those crooked lips, all turned up and sexy looking. "…this is your lucky day because it just so happens that purple is my favorite color."

Wishing I picked the ugly cornflower blue smock now, my teeth gritted out, "Good for you."

He tucked that stupid, hideously purple smock under his arm and leaned across the counter, closing the distance between us and lowering his voice. "I have fond memories involving the color purple." His words rolled smoothly off his tongue – and I couldn't help but think about how his tongue felt rolling and caressing the most sensitive parts of my body. Between sexy thoughts and his boldness my brain checked the fuck out and I was left speechless.

Edward winked, punctuating his point and as angry as I was, I felt my traitorous cheeks instantly heat up. I remembered the night of the purple underwear only too well and have thanked the stars on oh so many occasions I had them on that night.

"Just…just –" His close proximity makes my brain cloudy and I stutter over my words. His eyes glow and looking into them I feel mesmerize, lost in the serene seas of liquid green. His eyes are so deep, intently studying me and I have no doubt he can see all the way to my soul. It's too intimate and a wave of warmth floods over my cheeks. Clearing my throat to break the spell my words come back. "…just go put on the smock, okay?" Not wanting to get caught in that trap again, I looked down at the book to see what else I might have missed.

Edward tucked my hair behind my ear putting my twenty shades of red on display as he stroked my cheek once with this thumb. Denying myself the contentment of leaning into his touch, I keep my head ramrod straight and so very still while his thumb feathered across my cheek, it was warm and left a trail of tingles down my sensitive skin. He bit the corner of his mouth to keep it from smiling, as he watched my immediate response to his touch blossoming across my skin. "Something wrong, Bella?"

He moved back, only slightly watching me with amusement. He was getting far too much satisfaction out of this.

I peeked up from the books and scoffed. For a smart guy that was a totally stupid question.

The phone rang and I was overly joyed to have a distraction. A break from the all too knowing green eyes watching me from just across the island counter. With a smug smile, I turned away from Edward and answered the phone.

Listening to the fast yapper on the other end my fingers worked quickly to grab a pen and write down the appointment. Edward stretched forward, reading over the name and information I scratched into the books.

He has no fucking shame. I scowled at him. _Mr. Fucking Nosy!_

He straightened and held his hands out wide.

When I ignored him, he leaned back over the counter to see what I was writing.

"What!" It's a whisper hissed between clenched teeth and directed at Edward but spoken directly into the phone . _Shit! _"Um…no,no not you. Um…" Edward chuckles and I turn away fuming. "I'm sorry what were you saying?"

The lady continued listing the services she'd been planning for a bridal thing and all too soon I had to hang up. I truly did my best to ignore the shamelessly nosy asshole standing not more than three feet away from me.

He watched my every move.

"You know I tried calling you a few times. You're phone not working?" That was it.

I slammed the book closed and glared with all my might. "I'd be surprised if it did work. You didn't try calling me a few times, you tried destroying my phone with an unslaught of unsolicited calls! I'm surprised my phone didn't melt in my pocket like a mini trinoble. And just so you know I was aware of every phone call – I was just busy."

"Busy doing what? Picking out smocks for Samoans? Throwing a party under the purple smock tent?" His jokes just added to my anger.

"NO! No, no, no…I was-" I was melting into my couch and watching stupid tv shows and I sure as hell am not admitting that to Mr. Party all the time. "I don't need to give you an explanation any way. What was so important you had to blow up my phone like a plane in enemy territory?"  
>When Edward finally decided to call me it was a week later. I decided by then that Jess was right, I had to cut my losses.<p>

"You're harder to get a hold of than the president." Edward complained. 

"And no doubt you tried." 

"No. I didn't try. No point. He's not as cute as you. And even if I did get a hold of him, he wouldn't be in my top picks to share a slice with."

What the fuck kind of explanation is this. "And that's your dyer emergency?" 

"Yes. That qualifies as an emergency. I was hungry. Kids in Africa are hungry, that gets coded as a state of emergency. What? I don't count? I get hungry it doesn't matter?" He ranted.

"You're just fine." I point out.

Edward scoffed at my words, his voice lowering and taking on a far more serious tone. "Fine is not what I'd call this past week, Bella. It's been anything but fine."

"You're not starving."

All traces of humor vanished and a shadow fell across his face, marring his perfect features and I feel like maybe he's not talking about food any more. "I tend to disagree." He replies.

"I'm mad at you."

Edward takes a breath in contemplation and looks around the large salon, surveying all the hovering eavesdroppers that are suddenly preoccupied with trivial tasks.

"Listen - can we get out of here for a few. Go for a walk?"

"Nope. You have an appointment in…" I flip the page and stab my pointer finger against his name. "…eight minutes."

Edward runs his hand through his hair and I mentally slap myself for hoping he doesn't get too much taken off. I love running my hand through his hair and gripping it hard when he makes me completely come undone.

"Fine. I'll get my haircut, you get done whatever you need to, then you're gonna come with me, we're gonna take a walk."

Looking over at the girls who rapidly disperse upon being called out, I sigh in resignation. "I guess."

"See? I can compromise." Liar. He's just good at letting you think you won something. It's always his way.

"Put your smock on and go over there-" I pointed to an empty station and watched as Edward crossed the floor to take a seat. It felt good to be telling him what to do for once.

He went to his seat and I was glad for the break. The air is always so intense when he's near.

My body knew he was close, though.

I couldn't think.

I couldn't work.

Shit, that man is distracting.

And his appointment was way too short.

"Okay, you ready? We can take a walk around the corner." Always straight to the point.

"Fine." I slam my hands down on the desk and use them to hoist my ass up.

We walked a few doors down and Edward was the one to break the ice.

"You like it?" He asked brushing his palm across the top of his head. "You know – the hair."

There's no need to look so I keep my eyes trained straight. "You know you look good."

"Still – it's nice to get a compliment from a pretty girl once in a while." His eyes scanned my body – taking in and appraising the assets. "You look good, too."

"I'll tell Jessica you liked the dress." Meanwhile my legs are wrapped up in fucking nylon saran wrap and I feel like a damn sweaty ham sandwich!

"You can't talk nice? I give you a compliment – is a 'thank you, Edward' too much?"

I feel like telling him to get bent to see if that's nice enough. Instead I change the subject. "I saw Emmett the other day."

Edward chuckled with little humor and ran his finger across his brow. "Yeah, I know."

This just irked me. "You know everything don't you. All the answers – all the time. Nobody can tell you anything."

"That's not true. I believe you told me to, and I quote, 'blow it out my ass'."

"You're damn straight I said it! Good to know your cronies report back accurately – you're obviously getting your money's worth!"

"I'm here, standing right next to you. You don't need to shout." His voice was low but like steel.

"What do you want me to say?" My anger was rising and with it my voice. "You're gone - a whole week goes by and nothing. Nothing! You don't think I worry?"

"Bella, I'm not gonna tell you again- lower your voice," He warned.

Taking it down a notch I hiss, "For Christ sake I spent half this week thinking you were dead!" This was a slight exaggeration. Not to say the thought hadn't crossed my mind for like a split second but I knew better and dismissed that concern.

But fuck him – let him think I did!

"Then fucking Frankenstein shows up on my doorstep with a fucking purse!" Without care that it was probably the most expensive purse I have ever had in my hands, I beamed that fucker right down the stairwell. It zipped right passed the human Godzilla, pegging the brick wall with a loud punch. Mentally it was the best therapy ever!

"I take it you didn't like it – the purse I sent over?" That purse said two things: One, it confirmed that Edward does have good taste and two he thinks things, money, whatever just make it right.

"It's not about the purse, Edward!" _He SENT over_ – exactly my point. He couldn't be troubled to come in person, he had to send his minion. "The other half of the week I spent realizing you just didn't give a good goddamn. You're off doing…" I pause thinking about what to say here. "doing…whatever and just didn't want to be bothered! That's the bottom line – you – YOU, EDWARD just didn't want to be bothered." Those words came stuttering out in sobs.

"Hey, did I say that? How could you think that?" And he has the nerve to sound mad.

I wasn't over that painful realization yet and those words wounded the deep scars on my heart. Scars that may never heel. My insides crumbled, the fissures in my heart reopened with a force that sent me reeling from the freshly sharpened ache.

It hurt and the tears streamed.

Edward reached to pull me to him and I shrugged away, slapping the tears off my own face as I turned my back. I swallowed down the stinging lump beginning to crawl up the back of my throat – biting back the sobs that began to erupt. He pulled my back flush against his hard chest and pinned my arms across my chest. He was letting me get it out.

And I did.

The deep sobs tore through me with a body quaking force and I had no will to fight any more. Exhausted and drained of everything, I melted into Edward's strong body and let him absorb my weight in his arms.

Leaning over me, fusing our bodies together, his front to my back, he kissed the top of my head and squeezed me to him tight. This reminded me of my talk with Emmett. This was what I couldn't explain. For days I have cried missing his touch and now that very same touch is the reason for my tears. He rested his chin on my shoulder and angled his head to my collarbone. His own breathing was labored as it fanned against my neck.

"Please don't cry like this." His lips were pressed against my damp hair. "It wasn't like that."

How would he know what it was like? This week has fucking sucked!

I had to force a breath from my abused lungs. "Why are you even here?" I croaked out - the hoarse words, a testament to the rawness clawing at my insides.

"Where else would I be?"

I rolled my eyes. "There seems to be a lot of places."

"This isn't the place for this." His lack of explanation did not ease my week long fear one little bit. "Can I see you tonight?"

"What am I supposed to say? I should say no," I bite back. In truth I should tell you to go to hell, my brain screamed!

He kisses my neck and I push him back. "You would do that – say no?" For once he actually sounds unsure and for that reason I decide to go along with seeing him tonight. But I'm not laying my hand down yet. Plus I can't go on like this. The what if's and all – if this isn't going to work out I need some kind of closure.

"Somebody could get hurt." Most likely me.

Edward shrugged. "That goes both ways," He confessed.

Not sure I believe him I look up and see the sincerity in his eyes. "It's like that?" I shake my head. I must be nuts. "You make it sound so easy."

"I'm not gonna play you dirty, Bella."

"I want to believe that – believe you so much."

"Trust me. Can you do that?"

"I was so worried about you. Then I was just pissed."  
>"I was an asshole."<p>

"Yeah – you were." Remembering, I feel my anger coming back. "A big asshole!"

"Can I finish?"

I nod.

"I was an asshole but I'm not going nowhere. You want me – you have me."

"All of you?"

"There's no one else – just you."

"You're still an asshole."

"That's fair."

"I can't believe I'm considering this." I say for his benefit and blow out a breath I had been holding. "Fine. You still remember where I live, don't you?"

Edward tapped his temple with his index finger. "I'll be by around 8:oo tonight – that good for you?"

"We'll see." I challenge. Edward is notoriously late.

"8 o'clock," He repeats. With that I walk back to the salon with heavy thoughts and hope I really shouldn't be feeling.

Not expecting to see me sitting on the concrete steps he stops short in front of me. Frowning he looks beyond me, upstairs to my apartment door. His eyes flick back to mine. "What are you doing sitting out here?"

"Waiting…" Not wanting to add it, but I do so anyway. "…for you." My own voice is hoarse and sounds hauntingly raw.

"I'm late – I'm sorry. You didn't have to sit here; I would've come to the door."

I say nothing; instead I look up focusing on his beautiful face and I feel my heart crack. It was the first time I really looked at him today and he looked tired. His eyes were that glassy red and had dark circles underneath, a stark contrast to his fresh haircut.

"Where's the baby?" He asks with genuine concern.

"Adrianna is inside with Jessica." Hoping to avoid where this line of talk if is going, I stand up and dust off the back of my dress. "I'm ready if you are."

It's frustrating as hell that there's never changing Edward's line of thought. "Don't be like that – there's no hurry." Knowing when her bedtime is, he checked his watch. Jerking his finger towards my apartment, "I'm here; I should go up - say hello."

This is something Edward has always done. When he'd come to pick me up or drop me off, if Adrianna was awake he would always come in to see her – he says it's what's right.

I have always thought of it as a sweet gesture on his part. And Adrianna would always be over the moon in delight, running to him with her little arms stretched out. They've developed their own little bond.

And she has missed him a lot.

Like the yellow belly I am, I took the coward's way out – telling her that Edward was out of town and couldn't visit. Was that right?

Probably not.

Biting my lip, I just shake my head - too afraid the tears would begin.

"Where does she think you're at?"

I shrug. "Where else?" In case he doesn't know the answer to that one I clarify. "Work."

It broke my heart to lie to her, but there was no way I was going to tell her I was going to see Edward. His mouth is set in a tight line as he gives a nod of his head.

He's smart he gets it. "Right." He runs his middle finger along his raised eyebrow and a pang of hurt briefly clouds his tired green eyes. "Well, if you're ready-" More formally than he's ever been, his hand gestured to the path in front of him, jingling the keys in his hand and we walked in silence to his car.

It seemed like the longest walk ever.

He opened the Escalade's door and as I got in the harsh fumes of fuel immediately attacked my nose and I stepped away rather than got in.

He opened his own door and then responding to the look on my face he rolled down my window. "Yeah, I know."

"Why does your car stink like that?" Edward is always meticulous about his car.

"I was…" He grabbed the dirtied rag sitting on my seat and tossed it on the floor in back. "…sorry." I got a good look at his knuckles – they're still swollen but the bruising has faded and the scraps have scabbed over. "Here…" His palm wipes off my seat. "…get in. I got some gasoline on my clothes – it'll air out."

Edward, Mr. Tidy with gas on his clothes was an odd pair.

"I didn't get a chance to stop at home first - I've got to clean up. Do you mind if we stop by my place first?"

I let out a puff of air and quirk an eyebrow over at him. "Is that how it is?"

"How it is – is I made dinner arrangements for us, I can't walk in there like this. You don't want to come to my place to wait, I can come back and pick you up after I get cleaned up."

Reasonable, I suppose. And with gas prices well over $4 a gallon – why be wasteful? "Sure – why not."

I play with my hair and gaze out the window. "So how did you know where to find me today?"

"You mean at the salon?"

"Yeah." I keep gazing out the window.

"I know everything that goes on, that's my job."

I thought back to the dark cars that would show up here and there. No, they wouldn't be FBI vehicles – they would be the spying minions of one – Edward Cullen. "You sent babysitters?"

He didn't answer so I tore my gaze away from the window to look over.

"Don't start with that – I do what I have to do. End of story."

It didn't take long to get to Edward's.

He unlocked the door, allowing me to go first.

I informed him I'd wait in the kitchen while he got ready.

Edward was taking long and I was getting bored sitting in that chair.

Leaving Edward's kitchen I stroll into the living room – noticing that everything looks the same. There's a sense of relief about that. My finger runs across the couch and I feel my cheeks warm remembering the first time I was with Edward.

Replaying the events of that first night, my skin prickles with want at phantom sensations – his mouth like a ghost on my skin. There was no denying him. It's his eyes – those green orbs I love. There's nowhere to hide from them. They're so commanding, so penetrating, seeking things beyond the surface. They pull you to him – like a moth to a flame. When he's with you, with just one look, he can make you feel like the most important thing in the world.

They make you feel so sexy – so desirable.

And in a blink he can shut it off – freezing over and distancing himself from the world.

Climbing the straight staircase up, my feet cautiously pad down the cream carpeting and I find myself meandering into his bedroom. I'm taken aback a little, his bedroom is a complete contrast to the tidy downstairs but it looks the same since I last saw it, too.

Mocha colored sheets twisted around in balls and a cream comforter hanging off the bed, four fluffy pillows strewn about. I was impressed the first time I saw Edward's place. It was uncharacteristically clean for a single guy, more than tidy – almost unlived in.

Now I know better and find it odd that he would leave his room in such disarray. My eyes glare at the messy bed, and like the masochist I am, they brand the offending image into my mind. I can't help but wonder who's been keeping his obviously used sheets warm at night.

That hurts deep and I force that thought right out of my head.

Turning away from his bed, I pick up a book he's left out on his nightstand. I briefly glance at the title. Curiosity gets the best of me and I flip through the book finding several pages ear marked page. The chicken scratch, half print and half cursive writing is unmistakably Edward's and I look closer to see Edward has notes in the margins -mostly business related and nothing I can follow.

Not all that interested, I set the book back down. Edward notices everything, he has a keen eye for detail, so my fumbling fingers quickly turn it a little to the right and stand back to admire my sneakiness.

Three pillar candles sit in a clear glass dish. The dish is square with clean lines – in keeping with most of Edward's bedroom. The limey green candles have shriveled wicks that look charred and the tops are melty looking. They've been lit at some point but I have an eye for detail too and decide that the thin layer of dust covering the tops mean they haven't been used in a while – probably a long while.

I suppose that's good.

He has a tall dresser where an ashtray holds his spare change. He doesn't like it in his pockets and throws it in there when he comes home at night. It also looks like he added a book of matches to his ashtray collection, too. There's nothing more of interest and my eyes are back to that nightstand.

His black nightstand has two drawers. The top containing condoms and a gun. The bottom containing the remote for the TV.

I chew my lip as I consider opening the top drawer. This is way out of line and I am fully aware that it boarders flying off the deep end. My eyes glance at the door, with my heart beating so loudly I can't here the shower running so I tiptoe to the hall and listen.

Water's still running…

With a quick trot on silent feet I head back to his room. My conscience is at war with me as I try and talk myself out of snooping but as soon as my eyes spy the silver handle of that top drawer my feet march right up to it. I glance back over my shoulder then stare at the drawer. It seems larger than life – bigger than anything else in the room right now. Without warning my hand rips open the drawer and I leap back like a nest of baby rats will be rounding over the top and making fast tracks over my feet for a getaway.

Nervously, I glance back at the door. Nothing. I'm good to go – and I just have to walk up to it for a quick peak.

Edward's words, 'There's only you' play in my head. We'll see.

Like a band-aide, right?

I steel my nerves for whatever I may…or may not find in that drawer.

Would finding condoms mean he's had a need for them? Fuck that hurts.

Would not finding condoms mean he's used them all? That hurts just the same.

Or, would they be the condoms that have always been in there? And if I didn't find any condoms could that mean he didn't have a need for them? Maybe threw them away?

No, that's stupid. Who throws away perfectly good rubbers? That's just being wasteful.

Not sure which scenario is better I hold my breath and look down at the contents.

The gun isn't there – but that doesn't necessarily mean anything. He probably has that on him somewhere.

My eyes are quick to find purchase. There are four blue foil packets scattered and I try to remember how many Edward had in here before.

My eyes keep rotating between the small packets and mentally I count them…one, two, three, four….one, two, three, four. Over and over I count trying to remember. My thumb flicks my middle fingernail in time to my thundering heartbeat as I stand there trying to drum up some mental image - but I got nothing.

We haven't been using them – so I really couldn't say for sure.

Even though I've confirmed nothing, the sight of them makes me angry.

My eyes flash to the far corner of the small drawer where a lone barrette sits atop a slim stack of photos. I swallow down the emotion and pick up the slender hair piece. It's a heavy piece in a glossy lemon yellow. It feels cool against my palm. My trembling hand turns it over, exposing the shiny silver underside.

It's the same barrette I had in my hair the day we went to Nonna's birthday party. I remember fastening it in my hair just before we left but with the car windows opened, my hair was blown to hell by the time we got to Nonna's. This is the exact same barrette Edward took out of my hair. We were standing on Nonna's porch and seeing my ragamuffin reflection in the glass of her door I was mortified. He took the barrette out of my hair and smoothed my curls down, pocketing the barrette before we went in to meet his family.

I know I asked him about the barrette. It's a favorite and one I wear often. I thought it was lost and all this time it was tucked in this drawer. I wondered if he even realized?

Curious to see what else he had stashed in here I pick up the photographs. There were only five or six but they were all from Nonna's birthday. Tears pricked my eyes as I carefully flipped through them.

There was a group shot and one of Nonna sitting in the backyard the other four were different variations of Edward, Adrianna and me. Small clips of conversations played through my mind, every detail accounted for like a larger than life movie.

The sentiment behind this was overwhelming and I didn't know what to think. And as it was there was no time for that any way.

Had I not been snooping, I may have heard the shower turn off. As it was, I barely had time to throw the barrette and pictures back in the drawer and slam it shut before the door of the hallway bathroom opened and Edward stood, looming at the entrance of his own bedroom.

Busted I was and I couldn't look.

Even if he didn't know I had been snooping, there's no way it's not blatantly written all over my face.

"Bella…," My name rolls off his tongue like velvet. He didn't expect to see me standing in his room. I didn't expect him to be out of the shower so quickly. Fear of being caught in his room swept through me as I tried coming up with a not so lame excuse.

When my wide eyes look up, I'm frozen in place and I can't stop staring at him. His towel hung low from his hips and his broad chest glistened with spray from the shower. The left over water beads trailed down the hard muscular ripples of his toned abs and I felt my mouth go dry. His arms are well defined and I find myself wanting to use his collarbones to quench my thirst. His body is perfect from the hard planes of his chest to the sexy 'v' just above the towel.

My eyes came back and met his and the dryness in my mouth was now nothing compared to the dampness in my underwear.

The air is heavy with an electrical current. I'm in a daze as I stand without thinking but fortunately stop myself before my feet are closing the gap.

Our eyes lock and I'm caught unable to look away.

"Touch me." His voice is soft and holds so much emotion. He remains in place, giving me the choice. Putting the ball in my hands so to speak.

Accepting his invitation, I step closer and I raise my hand to his smooth skin still damp from his shower. My hand trembles as it runs over his taut chest. He exhales and I can feel his heartbeat thundering beneath the surface, matching my own frantic heart - beat for beat. My hand fanned out over his bare chest, feeling the staccato vibrations of his thumping heart. His hand catches mine, pressing it over his heart. "You have no idea how good that feels."

I don't know what to say. The truth of it is I know exactly how good it feels. I also know how bad this is going to feel in the morning.

He takes my hand in his, still warm from his shower and tenderly kisses my palm. His lips are so soft against my skin and I miss them instantly. He raises my hand, his fingertips barely grazing over my wrist then gently ghosting up my opened palm as he gingerly entwines our fingers.

I have craved his touch for so long – missed it for so many days. A restlessness that has been gnawing at my insides for a week straight has suddenly ceased. My body is at peace but my brain reminds me that this is wrong.

My body doesn't want to listen to right and wrong.

His touch….it feels like home.

"Do you feel this?" He gently squeezes my hand.

Acknowledging the effect of his touch – the ever present current that pours through every cell I squeeze his hand back. "I've missed this." It was the truth.

My eyes fill with tears I refuse to let fall. Biting down on my lip to keep it from quivering I have to look away from him. The intensity of it all is just too much.

Lifting my chin, he intently watches his thumb running along my bottom lip, slowly and sensuously following the contours in soft strokes. He's so close. His fresh scent fills my senses and I suddenly feel light headed. My teeth release my bottom lip and my lips part as I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding.

His eyes smolder as his thumb caresses the side of my cheek. "You are so beautiful." Tightening his grip on my hand he pulls me closer and leans forward, skimming his nose along my jaw. His warm breaths wash against my neck sending a chill of anticipation down my spine and goose bumps up my arms. He presses his face against my hair and inhales deeply. His lips hover over my ear whispering words I've been longing to hear. "It's you I've missed, Bella."

His voice is raw and deep with emotion. I pull back and see nothing but sincerity in his words.

"These fingers…" He takes his time peppering a single kiss on each fingertip. "…these soft hands…" He places a sweet kiss on my palm. "…this beautiful face…" He leans in closer, nuzzling my jaw with his nose. The sensation sends tingles straight down my back and a wave of warmth between my legs. He dips his head lower, barely grazing his lips against mine. "…these lips". He tilts my chin up and I quickly lick my lips as he ever so softly places a single kiss on my mouth. It's simple but oh so tender and speaks volumes.

His moist lips brush against mine, barely touching and slowly ghosting back and forth. It's both sweet heaven and pure torture. My eyes beg him to kiss me, really kiss me. Every torturous sweep of his soft lips makes my heart race, thundering against its confines and sending a tidal wave of butterflies spiraling to depths I didn't know existed.

Afraid he's going to stop and because right now I want this – want him more than anything, I grip the soft hair at the nape of his neck in a desperate attempt to convey my silent pleads. My body presses into him, bowing back in his embrace and a moan escapes his lips as he takes full advantage of my exposed my neck.

His mouth lingers over my heated flesh, tasting every spot his lips have kissed. His tongue trails along, following each open mouthed kiss up my neck, along my jaw and then gently nipping my ear lobe. "Let me make it right." His breathy words propel the butterflies in a fast downward spiral, leaving a slow burning ache between my legs.

"What about your reservations?" I pant out not the least bit interested in dinner at the moment.

"Fuck 'em." His mouth takes mine – and my lips have no choice but to yield to his firm commanding kiss. My body presses into his as his arms wrap protectively around me and that slow burning ache turns into something else. Into something far more needy and I feel myself slowly losing control, not that I ever have had any where Edward is concerned.

He draws me closer still, securely holding my hip and I can feel his need through his towel pressing against my stomach. He's fighting his own battle. His own control is slipping, his hands gripping a little harder his muscles taut and strained. There is no way not to feel sexy knowing it's because of me.

He presses his forehead to mine his dilated orbs no doubt matching my own lust filled half-moons. Minutes go by as his smoldering eyes burn into my own with a passion I have never seen before. He closes his eyes against the effort it takes him to keep control and presses soft kisses on my flushed cheeks. "Can I have you?" His resolve is weakening; I can hear it in his strained words – so much deeper than before and matching my own growing desire.

He doesn't need to ask, I'm his. All of me, my body, my heart, fuck even my soul – it's all his.

"You already do." At my admission, his fiery eyes opened, burning with a need to both conquer and reclaim what is rightfully his. "I'm yours," I declare.

The predatory glean in his eyes sends electric vibrations coursing through my veins and strikes a direct line straight between my legs. The jolt leaves a throbbing ache that intensely continues to pulsate. Desperate for some relief I squeeze my thighs together and am unable to miss the thick wetness marking my panties.

"Fuck, I …" Edward interrupted himself by putting his mouth on mine and kissing me deeply. His tongue parts my lips and strokes mine slowly and sensuously. He breaks the kiss and gently bites down on my bottom lip. "You're so sexy, baby." He nips at my lip again and moans. "So sexy."

In one effortless motion, Edward swept me off the floor. The sudden movement made me gasp making Edward hold me a little tighter, then pressing his mouth against my ear. "Voglio che tu nel mio letto."

His hot breath tickled my neck and sent shivers down my spine causing another flood in my panties. I only caught the words 'my bed' but it didn't matter. He could say anything in Italian and my insides were instantly turned to putty. With my legs draped over his solid arms, he carried me to his messy bed and gently laid me down.

Keeping his own weight off of me his hands pressed against the mattress, caging me beneath him.

He took his time undressing me. Under his penetrating eyes I felt like I was being rediscovered. He left kisses over every inch of my burning body.

When he got to my panties I was more than a little embarrassed. His fingers traced along the flimsy material and he groaned against my chest. "You're so wet." He leaned low and kissed my lips.

"I can't help it."

"I wouldn't want you to." His hand slipped beneath my panties and his fingers easily slid between my throbbing folds. "Christ…"

"It's what you do to me." It's an embarrassing confession that makes Edward groan.

His body slid up mine, his hips coming flush against mine. He reached between us to line himself up with me and I exhaled in pleasure feeling his thickness slowly filling me. His hands slid up my arms, bringing them to either side of my head as his full weight came down. He felt so good and made me so full.

My thighs tightened and my pulsing insides gripped him in response as he rested his forehead against mine. "Easy, baby. We've got time." My lips trembled and he captured them briefly. "I don't want to rush this." He kissed my heavy eyelids. "Being with you like this – I want this to last."

His words created new flames of desire and brought my desperation to a whole new level. I was reduced to begging and felt zero shame for it. "Please, Edward…" My hips urgently wiggled against him, willing him to move. "I need you."

His hips began to move soothing the torturous ache. He set a slow steady pace with long and deep strokes. I could feel every glorious inch of him as he moved inside of me. "You feel so good, Bella."

He pushed back into me and I met him thrust for thrust keeping his pace unhurried and deliberate. He tightened the grip on our entwined fingers and kissed my neck. "I could fuck you forever." His whispered words sent new waves of electricity to the place where we were connected, eliciting my own deep moan as I thought about a forever with him.

"I want to see you." He panted into my neck.

Edward rolled us over and ran his hands up my sides to my breasts, his thumbs stroked my nipples and another moan of pleasure slipped from my lips. He watched me as I moved up and down taking him a little deeper each time. His hands grasped my hips, kneading my flesh, and then slid up palming each breast before gliding back down my sides and ribs. He repeated this circuit, exploring my body like it was the first time.

This wasn't my favorite position, I felt too on display but I was quick to get over that when Edward sat up, leaning back some so he could take my nipple in his hot mouth. His wet tongue swirled over the sensitive tip before taking a gentle hold with his nipping teeth.

His eyes were so soft and in an act that was so tender and so selfless, he reached up and with his thumb he gently wiped off the beads of sweat that were forming just above my brows. "Do you know how beautiful you look riding me?"

His hands held my hips, helping my tiring body continue to move over him. "I..I…Oh God Edward…I'm so close…" My chest heaved with the exertion and my words came out in breathless disconnected pants. Breathlessly I moved up and down trying to find the spot that needed him most. "So fucking close…"

"Come here." Edward pulled me to him and I rested my sweaty face against his shoulder while his hips did the work. He had no trouble finding the spot that screamed for him. Draped across his chest he continued moving inside me. My fingertips curled into his shoulders, digging against the growing euphoria. He sped up, bouncing my bottom up and down his length and hitting the spot that only he has ever been able to find. The veins in his neck were visibly taut as he tried to hold back. "Come on, baby. Let go." My insides opened up to his command and like a tidal wave, washed over his pulsing member. I screamed his name like a mantra and without losing momentum he placed lingering kisses on my neck.

He squeezed my bottom, pushing me down on him over and over. He'd let out a sexy grunt every time I came down taking him deep. I could feel his length twitching against my walls and I knew his release was close. He moved quick and when he came he wrapped his arms around me, squeezing tight.

He let out a big breath. "My, Bella." Pressing his lips into my hair he whispered over my ear. "My fucking angel from above."

I feel my lazy body stir, feeling Edward's harder one beneath me as I lay draped across him with our legs entwined. Edward is in an almost sitting position with his back resting against the pillows, his hand strokes back my hair and along my arm. "You're awake."

My finger traces an invisible line down the center of his bare chest. "Did you sleep?"

"I dozed off for a few. But for the most part I just laid here."

I looked down and played with his fingers. "Doing what?"

"Thinking some but mostly just watching you."

Remembering his rumpled bed and feeling that stabbing pain of jealousy again I ask, "What were you doing all week?" Somewhat afraid of his answer I wish I could reel that question right back in. I have had this picture in my head of an overly blond slut with huge tits…I've nicknamed Tits Mcgee wrapping herself around him all week.

"Thinking." He began and it caught me off guard. It wasn't what I was expecting so I turned to face him more directly. "There were some things I had to work out."

"Oh, I see." Although I didn't. "What did you find?" I asked although he hasn't said he was looking for anything. Inside I'm praying it's not Tits Mcgee.

"Nothing I didn't already know." That wasn't what I was expecting either and I raised my head to look up again. His knowing half smile is warm and reaches his glowing eyes. With his thumb he traces the contour of my cheek. It's such a sweet gesture – one he does often. "Everything I needed to figure out - you already answered."

I was even more lost than before. "Could you stop speaking in riddles?" I think it's a fair request. If you found some slut to fuck just say it.

"What that means il mio piccolo agnello –"

I'm getting better at picking out words I know but I still have no idea what he just said. Piccolo – I know this one - _little_. "Little what?"

Edward kisses my nose. "My little lamb." My nose scrunches at this and he pulls back. "What? You don't want to be my lamb?"

I'd never have a problem being his. "No, it's not that. It's just different is all."

He frowns annoyed by my distraction. "Can I finish now?"  
>I nod.<p>

"This week was fucked. I did a lot of thinking and I can't picture myself without you. I know what myself without you is like – and it's a scary place. Even for me."

He rolled us over and my body melted into the mattress underneath him. His hand cupped my cheek with such sweetness as he pressed his forehead to mine. Glittering green eyes flicked between mine and I couldn't fight the pull any longer, my hands slid into his hair reveling in its softness. His lips caught mine – once then twice. "I could kiss you like this forever."

There it was again. Forever. I wouldn't let myself get carried away as much as I loved the idea.

Low moans slipped from my lips as his mouth deepened the kiss and our tongues tangled in a slow dance. My fingers gripped his copper locks, pulling him down to me. His firm lips left mine as he rested his weight on his elbows and cupped both of my flushed cheeks. "I love you, Bella."

I blinked in surprise and replayed those three little words in my head, 'I love you.' I thought he almost said it earlier but he didn't and that was cool.

Nuzzling my ear he whispers those three little wonderful words again and I squeeze him tight. "You are my world." And that was my whole truth.

He kisses me just over my thumping heart. "My love, my life, my angel from above."

Lying there in post bliss, his arms wrapped around me his left hand covering mine. "What is this spot? You rub it a lot." I do it so often I didn't even realize I was.

I look down at my hip. My brain is too lazy to think of something. "I don't want to say."

"Your cheeks are pink – " He ran his finger down the bridge of my nose. "It's just you and me, tell me."

"They're freckles…" I stretch my skin so he can take a gander. "…see?"

"Does it get itchy?"

"No." Best to tell the truth than have him thinking I have some kind of skin disease. "You promise you won't laugh?"

"Never." He nipped my nose. "Tell me."

"Okay – see these three freckles here." He looked closely at the small spattering of freckles, in a perfectly straight line, but no more than tiny pinpricks marking my skin. He came closer his warm breath cascading over my cooler skin as his thumb traced over the faint pattern that has adorned my hip since I can remember. "They're all in a line – that's Orion's belt. Or I think it is like Orion's belt any way. Then here are his two hands and here's one of his feet. I'm missing just one freckle to complete the constellation. His left foot."

"Orion? Like in the sky - the constellation?" Edward pointed toward the ceiling.

I nod feeling slightly dumb and take a breath for the rest of this lame explanation. Edward has little interest in astrology, so I have to give him a little background. "That missing freckle would be the star Rigel." Edward's mom told me his birthday was in June – his exact birthdate being June 6th. "You're a Gemini, you were born under the star Rigel -"

Praying he didn't think I was some kind of a nut, I looked up into his darkened eyes and swallowed hard before finishing. "…my missing star." It was true he was the missing piece that completed me, in more ways than one.

The marking was more permanent than any of the love bites Edward has ever left. And even though it was by pure chance that I should have these little freckles, it meant so much more. It was a permanent marking, making me his.

"Sexy." He leaned down, kissing my freckles with such reverence.

"Sexy?"

Edward groaned against my hip. "Very."

Kneeling at the foot of the bed, his hands messaged down my leg to my foot. He gingerly took my foot in his hand and placed his soft lips at the insole. Leaving feather light kisses on first one then the other. His lips pressed against my inner ankle as he looked up at me, his smoldering eyes filled with adoration. "It's written in the stars then…" Angling his head to the side, he brushed his cheek against the side of my foot before he looking down at me "…I'm forever at your feet."

This is the online translation I got:

Voglio che tu nel mio letto - I want you in my bed


End file.
